Verlust und Gewinn
by iome
Summary: COMPLETE ! Beginn des 6. Schuljahres. Hermine hat einige Aufregung und Schicksalsschläge zu verdauen. Was hat Professor Snape damit zu tun und wie kann er ihr helfen? HGSS ? Wir werden sehen.
1. Prolog

Dies ist meine Umsetzunge einer allseits bekannten Idee. Welche es ist, werdet ihr erst später erfahren. Ich konnte einfach nicht daran vorbei, meine Version davon niederzuschreiben.

Seit nicht irritiert, wenn es am Anfang nicht gleich um Hermine und Snape geht. Die Geschichte entwickelt sich über einen großen Zeitraum hinweg und wird deshalb auch recht lang.

Updates 2-3 mal pro Woche

Ach ja: Es ist ein **alternatives Universum** und **teilweise eine recht traurige Geschichte**.

Und nun: Viel Spaß!

**Prolog **

****

Niemals hatte sie gedacht, dass ihr Leben so verlaufen könnte. Immer hatte sie sich als eine gradlinige Person gesehen, die einen ebenso gradlinigen Weg gehen würde.

Schulabschluss, Studium, nebenbei einen Mann finden, den man liebt, heiraten, vielleicht Kinder kriegen, einen guten Job finden, möglicherweise ein kleines Haus bauen und dann ein paar Reisen machen und zusammen alt werden. Ja, so in etwa hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Doch das Leben war unberechenbar und gelegentlich würfelte es ein paar der eigenen Pläne durcheinander. Sehr durcheinander.

Hätte ihr früher jemand gesagt, was in ihrem Leben alles nicht so laufen würde, wie sie es sich wünschte, hätte sie demjenigen nicht geglaubt.

Immer hatte sie alle Ziele, die sie sich gesetzt hatte, erreicht. Natürlich gab es auch für sie Niederlagen und Tiefschläge, aber mehr, als ein Streit mit ihren Freunden oder Eltern, eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Mitschüler oder eine nicht ganz so supergute Note, waren auch schon alles, was sie früher an Tiefpunkten in ihrem Leben gekannt hatte.

Erst recht hätte sie deshalb damals niemandem geglaubt, der ihr vom tatsächlichen Verlauf ihres Lebens erzählt hätte. Niemandem, nicht einmal sich selbst.

Und hätte sie es doch aus einem wie auch immer gearteten Grund getan, hätte sie wohl das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt aufzugeben, bevor alles überhaupt begann.

****

**TBC**


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel **

Harry und Hermine gingen zum Schloss zurück. Sie waren beide wie aus dem Wasser gezogen. Trotzdem fühlten sie sich gut. Das Joggen war eine nette Idee von Harry gewesen. Ron hatte natürlich keine Lust gehabt mitzulaufen, aber vielleicht konnten sie ihn ein andermal überreden.

Völlig erschöpft erklommen sie die Treppen zum Turm und jeder von ihnen stürmte in den entsprechenden Schlafsaal, um sich noch schnell zu duschen und trotzdem noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen. Fast gleichzeitig trafen sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ein, wo Ron und Neville schon auf sie warteten.

„Na ihr zwei Verrückten, wie fühlt ihr euch? Ihr müsst doch völlig fertig sein von der Runde um den See."

„Nö." antwortete Harry und Hermine setzte hinzu. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich fühle mich fit und glücklich. Das Laufen setzt Glückshormone frei, solltest Du wissen. Vielleicht kommst Du ja das nächste Mal doch mit."

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Glaub mir, ehe ihr mich dazu überreden könnt, würde ich eher freiwillig das Bad mit der Zahnbürste reinigen."

Harry schlug seinem Kumpel freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ach komm, aus Dir machen wir auch noch einen Sportfreak." Zu Neville gewandt fuhr er fort. „Und? Willst Du das nächste Mal vielleicht mitlaufen?"

Neville sah ihn etwas geschockt an und stotterte dann. „Ich ... ich ... nein ... bin total unsportlich."

„Nein, bist Du nicht, Neville. Du hast nur noch nie versucht Sport zu machen, das ist alles. Morgen kommst Du einfach mit und Du auch Ron. Keine Widerrede!" Hermine mochte Neville, auch wenn er die Tollpatschigkeit in Person war, und etwas mehr Zeit mit der Clique konnte ihm nur gut tun. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es Neville nur an Selbstvertrauen mangelte und seine Ungeschicktheit nur eine Folge dessen war.

Für andere möchte es komisch erscheinen, dass sich das goldene Trio auf einmal so sehr mit Neville abgab, aber für sie war es das nicht mehr. Als sie Harry und Ron gebeten hatte, Neville etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, waren die zwei etwas verwundert gewesen und hatten auch zu Beginn die Vermutung, dass Hermine ein kleines Helfersyndrom hatte, doch in den Wochen seit Schuljahresbeginn war schon eine beginnende Veränderung bei Neville festzustellen. Er entwickelte so etwas wie Stolz, jetzt zu ihnen zu gehören und nahm die dummen Sprüche der Slytherins nicht mehr so ernst, wenn er mal wieder Opfer irgendeiner Ungeschicklichkeit wurde. Irgendwann würde er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr auf so etwas achten.

Die Clique ging in den ersten Unterricht. Professor Flitwick wartete schon auf sie, denn sie waren die letzten Nachzügler. Ein ungewohnt scharfer Blick traf die vier und sie setzten sich so leise wie möglich hin.

Flitwick sagte nichts und begann mit dem Unterricht. „Heute werden wir lernen, wie man verborgene Dinge entdeckt. Um genauer zu sein. Dinge, die einen magischen Schutz haben, der sie unauffällig macht, nahezu unsichtbar, wenn man so will. "Er lief über das Pult. „Der Spruch gehört in dieselbe Gruppe, wie "Aparecium", ist aber weitaus mächtiger, weil man dazu nicht wissen muss, wo sich der verborgene Gegenstand befindet. Sobald man ihn in einem Zimmer verwendet, werden verborgene Gegenstände nicht nur sichtbar, sondern sie machen sich auch durch einen lauten Ton, wie von einer Glocke, bemerkbar. Mächtigere Zauberer schaffen es auch mit einem einzigen Spruch ein ganzes Haus auf diese Weise auf derartige Dinge abzusuchen. Im Freien kann der Spruch ebenfalls verwendet werden, allerdings erstreckt sich die Wirkung dann nur auf einen kleinen Bereich um den Zauberer und man weiß nie, wo die Wirkung endet. Der Spruch lautet "Attentio percrepro". Wer kann mir sagen, was das in etwa bedeutet?"

Hermine hob sofort ihre Hand. Sie kannte diesen Spruch schon, ohne ihn jedoch je angewendet zu haben. Jetzt war sie begierig darauf, ihn wirklich zu lernen.

„Ja, Miss Granger."

„Attentio bedeutet soviel wie "Aufmerksamkeit" und percrepro bedeutet "laut", was wohl sehr gut dazu passt, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Verborgene mit einem Ton auf sich aufmerksam macht."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun fahren wir fort. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt zeigen, wie Sie den Zauberstab halten und bewegen müssen, um den Spruch anzuwenden. Wenn Sie es richtig machen, wird in der Nähe jedes Pultes ein Gegenstand auf sich aufmerksam machen."

Flitwick ließ sie die ganze Stunde über den Spruch üben, verhexte immer wieder Gegenstände, so dass sie verschwanden und sie sie nur durch die richtige Anwendung des Spruches auffinden konnten. Ron und Hermine hatten den Bogen am schnellsten raus, aber Neville und Harry brauchten auch nicht viel länger, um den Spruch zu beherrschen. Am Ende der Stunde war ihr Lehrer sehr zufrieden mit ihnen und entließ die Klasse ohne Hausaufgaben.

In Kräuterkunde übten sie das richtige Entfernen von Stacheln aus einer Abart eines so genannten Dickblattes. Diese völlig untypischen Stacheln hatten, richtig eingesetzt, Heilkräfte und konnten helfen Gelenkschmerzen und Entzündungen hemmen. Falsch eingesetzt konnten sie allerdings das Gegenteil bewirken und die Schmerzen verschlimmern. Professor Sprout erklärte ihnen genau, wie und wo genau am Körper die Nadeln zu setzen seien. Hermine fühlte sich etwas an Akupunktur erinnert.

Die Doppelstunde verging schnell, weil das Thema interessant war. Als nächstes hatten sie Wahrsagen, was Hermine eine Freistunde verschaffte, da sie ja seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr daran teilnahm.

Sie zog sich mit ihren Notizen aus den vergangenen Unterrichtsstunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ging sie noch einmal durch. Zu Geschichte der Zauberei stand sie wieder pünktlich vorm Klassenraum und wartete auf ihre Freunde. Die diskutierten über ihr Lieblingsthema Quidditch und hätten Hermine fast umgerannt. Neville konnte sich gerade noch so abfangen, bevor er sie über den Haufen geworfen hätte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten machte sich Draco Malfoy über sie und Neville lustig.

„Nicht einmal der Trottel achtet auf das Schlammblut! Haha, ja los, Neville! Noch mal! Vielleicht fliegt sie ja diesmal auf ihr großes Maul."

Ihre Freunde wollten gleich auf diesen Idioten losgehen, doch Hermine zischte sie an. „Beachtet ihn gar nicht. Das ist doch nur ein Aufmerksamkeit heischendes Nichts." Harry, Ron und sogar Neville waren davon nur schwer zu überzeugen, aber da der Unterricht gleich darauf begann wurde ein Blutvergießen verhindert.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden hatte Hermine das Gefühl, sie wäre die Einzige, die dem Professor überhaupt zuhörte und damit hatte sie Recht. Eigentlich hatte sie dieses Gefühl in jeder Stunde Geschichte der Zauberkunst und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich die Jungs nach der Stunde fast um ihre Aufzeichnungen prügelten.

„Hey, hört auf. Ihr könnt ja wohl auch nacheinander abschreiben und jetzt kommt, wir müssen in den Kerker."

Ron schüttelte sich und Neville, der die Zaubertränkestunden immer vollständig zu verdrängen versuchte, wurde kreideweiß. „Prof...fessor Sn..ape wollte ...doch heute einen... Ttttest... schreiben. Ich glaub ... mir wird schlecht." stammelte er.

„Ja, will er, Neville und nein, Dir wird nicht schlecht. Du bist gut vorbereitet. Wir haben doch zusammen gelernt und gestern Abend hast Du alles gekonnt. Nun kommt Jungs, sonst sind wir noch zu spät und er zieht uns gleich Punkte ab."

Sie erreichten den Klassenraum in letzter Sekunde und gerade noch, bevor die Tür zu Professor Snapes Privatlabor aufging und er hinaustrat.

Ohne Begrüßung sagte er. „Unterlagen und Zauberstäbe weg." Er ließ ihnen Pergamentrollen mit vorgeschriebenen Fragen sowie Federkiele zuschweben. So konnte er ganz sicher sein, dass keiner von ihnen betrog. „Sie haben 30 Minuten Zeit."

Hermine fing sofort an zu schreiben. Harry las die Fragen und warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, der genauso fragend erwidert wurde. Neville war noch immer kreidebleich und starrte die Pergamentrolle einfach nur an, bevor er nach fünf Minuten endlich begann zu schreiben.

Professor Snape ging durch die Reihen und beobachtete jeden Schüler aufmerksam. Nichts entging ihm. Als die Zeit um war ließ er die Materialien zu sich zurück schweben und setzte den Unterricht dann mit dem Brauen eines einfachen Heiltrankes fort.

Kaum war die Stunde um und alle aus dem Raum heraus, da versuchte Hermine sich mit ihren Freunden über jede einzelne Frage zu unterhalten, doch der Rest der Clique blockte ab. „Du weißt doch, dass es schlimm genug ist, die Arbeit einmal zu schreiben, da müssen wir nicht hinterher alles noch mal einzeln durchkauen, Mine."

Hermine ließ es gut sein und ging mit ihnen zurück in den Turm, wo sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben setzten.

Der Rest des Tages, ja sogar der Woche verlief ereignislos. Der Zaubertränketest fiel überraschend gut aus. Keiner der vier Freunde erhielt eine schlechtere Note als ein E und Hermine bekam natürlich wie immer ein O, auch wenn Snapes Hand sich jedes Mal zu weigern schien einer Gryffindor eine so ausgezeichnete Note zu geben.

Hermine erntete einen neidischen Blick von Draco, der sich aber sofort in eine bösartige Grimasse verwandelte, als sie zu ihm herübersah. Seltsamerweise verspottete Draco sie für den Rest der Woche nicht mehr oder machte sich über sie als Schlammblut lustige. Vielleicht wurde Malfoy ja doch auch irgendwann erwachsen.

Vielleicht hatte der Waffenstillstand aber auch einen ganz anderen Grund.

TBC

Und, was haltet ihr vom Anfang? Ich weiß, es geht noch recht ruhig zu, aber ich verspreche, es wird aufregender.


	3. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel**

„Hör auf mich zu kitzeln, Mine. Das .. ist ... unfair!" Ron war außer Atem.

Hermine lag noch immer mit dem Oberkörper quer auf ihm, hielt ihn fest und kitzelte ihn an den Seiten. „Hey, das hast Du Dir redlich verdient. Mich so zu erschrecken."

„War doch nur eine Gummischlange. Ich kann doch nicht ahnen, dass Du da so austickst." Er lachte sie an.

„Ach hör doch auf. Du weißt genau, dass ich vor dem Viehzeug panische Angst habe, deshalb hast Du Dir das hier auch verdient." Sie rollte von ihm runter und sie lagen gemeinsam auf dem Boden und versuchten wieder Luft zu kriegen.

„Na ihr zwei, habt ihr das gemacht, nach dem es aussieht?" Frech grinsend stand Harry vor ihnen.

„Genau das!" antwortete ihm Ron.

Hermine stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die arg gebeutelten Rippen. „Das, mein Lieber, hättest Du wohl gern."

„Och na ja. Wenn Du schon fragst... Ich glaube aber, dass Padma nicht damit einverstanden wäre."

Hermine stand auf und Ron tat es ihr nach. „Habt ihr es Parvati nun eigentlich gesagt? Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr es ihr ewig verschweigen könnt. Irgendwann erzählt es ihr jemand."

Ron schüttelte verschämt den Kopf. „Nein, irgendwie bringen wir es beide nicht fertig. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Parvati wahrscheinlich denken würde, Padma wäre nur ein Ersatz für sie."

Harry schnaubte. „Und, ist sie das nicht? Die zwei sehen genau gleich aus. Erst bist Du mit der einen zusammen, dann mit der anderen."

„Die Zwei sind völlig unterschiedlich. Ja, sie sehen gleich aus und Parvati ist genauso schön, wie Padma, aber sie sind ganz andere Menschen. Padma ist spontan und frech und ... ach, ich bin einfach in sie verliebt und Parvati mag ich einfach nur."

Harry schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, vor uns musst Du Dich nicht verteidigen. Mach das mit den Beiden aus. Ich finde nur, dass ihr es ihr sagen solltet, bevor sie es selbst raus findet. Sie war schwer in Dich verliebt."

Ron ließ die Schultern hängen, sah von Hermine, die zustimmend nickte, zu Harry und murmelte. „Ja, ich werd es ihr wohl sagen müssen. Vielleicht morgen nach dem Quidditchtraining."

„Nicht vielleicht! Wenn Du es ihr morgen nicht sagst, dann werde ich es tun. Padma ist ihre Zwillingsschwester und das ist ihr gegenüber einfach unfair." Hermine blickte Ron ernst an.

„Ja, okay. Ich werde morgen mit ihr sprechen."

„Gut, dann bin ich auch wieder friedlich und werde Dich nicht weiter kitzeln. Jungs, ich gehe jetzt in die Bibliothek und werde noch ein bisschen was für Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst nachlesen. Wollt ihr mitkommen?"

Die zwei blickten sich kurz an und schüttelten dann gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Nö, Mine. Lass mal. Wenn Du was total Interessantes raus findest, dann wirst Du es uns ja bestimmt sagen."

„Oh man, ihr zwei seid echt unverschämt. Ihr versucht immer nur vom Fleiß anderer zu leben."

Das konnte Harry nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Also bitte, Mine. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Du das ganze Arbeitspensum dieses Jahr bewältigen kannst und noch Zeit für zusätzliche Recherchen hast, aber wir kommen so schon kaum mit unseren Hausaufgaben hinterher. Ich werde mich jetzt an die Ausarbeitung für Zaubereigeschichte setzen und dann wartet da noch ein Aufsatz über Tarotkarten und ihre Bedeutung in der Wahrsagerei auf mich." Ron stand neben ihm und nickte bestätigend.

„Oh, schon gut. Ich hab's verstanden. Wenn ihr fertig seid kommt ihr mich dann in der Bibliothek abholen? Wir könnten dann noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen."

„Na, ob das was wird? Wir brauchen bestimmt bis zum Abendessen mit den Aufgaben. Wollen wir nicht lieber danach unsere Runde drehen?"

„Wie ihr wollt. Dann treffen wir uns halt in der Großen Halle."

Eine halbe Stunde später war Hermine ganz in ihre Nachforschungen über den Attentio percrepro-Spruch vertieft und merkte nicht, wie sich Draco an sie ran schlich. „Na Schlammblut, wo sind denn Deine Beschützer? Ganz allein hier?"

Sie sah nicht auf und zischte ihn nur an. „Verschwinde, Malfoy!"

Doch er setzte sich einfach neben sie. Hermine versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, aber nach fünf Minuten fuhr sie zu ihm herum. „Was willst Du, Draco?"

„Mensch, Du kennst ja sogar meinen Vornamen, Schlammblut."

„Du meinen scheinbar nicht und jetzt verzieh Dich, wenn Du nur hier bist um mich zu nerven." Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu.

„Nein, bin ich nicht und ich weiß, dass Du Hermine heißt."

Jetzt war sie wirklich erstaunt. „Was willst Du dann?" fragte sie etwas ruhiger.

„Dich fragen, ob Du mir – uhm – ob Du mir vielleicht Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben könntest."

„Bitte was? Wieso kommst Du da zu mir? Du bist Professor Snapes Lieblingsschüler. Warum gehst Du nicht zu ihm?"

Bevor Draco es verhindern konnte, war ihm rausgerutscht. „Weil er nicht so hübsch ist, wie Du." Dann bekam seine helle Haut einen zartrosa Schimmer und er wollte sich aus dem Staub machen. Hermine schaltete gerade noch rechtzeitig und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Okay, wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir Nachhilfe geben." Hermine ahnte, dass er die gar nicht brauchte, aber sie wollte sein Friedensangebot nicht gleich ausschlagen.

Er sah sie erst etwas misstrauisch an, nickte dann aber. „Wann?"

„Morgen gleich nach dem Unterricht oder Freitagnachmittag. Wie Du willst."

„Dann Freitag 17.00 Uhr?"

„Ja, am besten hier. Da musst Du Dich nicht schämen, mit mir gesehen zu werden."

„Granger, lass die Sticheleien, sonst komm ich nicht." fuhr er sie an.

Hermine stand auf und war jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit ihm. „Dann lass es bleiben. Ich brauch schließlich keine Nachhilfe."

„Und ich will keine mehr!" Er wollte weggehen, stieß aber den hinter ihm stehenden Stuhl um und sofort brach ein Donnerwetter von Madam Pince über die beiden herein. Zum Schluss hatten sie keine Wahl, als sich beide wieder hinzusetzen.

„Draco, was soll das?" flüsterte Hermine „Kannst Du Dich mal entscheiden, was Du willst? Erst nennst Du mich Schlammblut, dann machst Du mir ein Kompliment und dann drehst Du völlig durch. Also, was soll das alles?"

„Mmm, nichts. Ich wollte nur Nachhilfe. Fertig und aus. Entweder Du gibt mir welche oder ich werde jemand anderen fragen. Also?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich Dir keine gebe. Ich hab nur den Vorschlag gemacht, dass wir uns hier treffen sollten. Jetzt hast Du die Wahl, ob Du herkommst oder nicht."

„Ich werde da sein." Dann war er verschwunden.

Hermine starrte eine ganze Weile vor sich hin und wusste nicht, was da gerade für ein merkwürdiger Film abgelaufen war. Draco Malfoy wollte freiwillig Nachhilfe von ihr. Meine Güte! Und morgen würde sie im Lotto gewinnen, denn die Chancen dafür waren gewiss ähnlich.

Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und schlug das vor ihr liegende Buch zu. Jetzt könnte sie sich sowieso nicht mehr darauf kontrollieren. Ob sie es Ron und Harry erzählen sollte? Oh, besser wohl vorerst nicht. Die beiden würden sicher irgendeine Gemeinheit dahinter vermuten und momentan hatte Hermine nicht das Gefühl, dass es so war. Nach der ersten Nachhilfe würde sie es ihnen sagen.

TBC

**Reviews** sind wie immer willkommen!


	4. Kapitel 3

Wundert euch nicht, dass Snape noch nicht auftaucht. Wir sind immer noch bei der Vorgeschichte.

**3. Kapitel**

„Neville, warte." Der Junge fuhr herum. „Hi, Mine. Ich will gerade zu Kräuterkunde. Ron und Harry sind vorgegangen. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo Du bleibst."

„Ich war nur noch schnell in der Bibliothek und habe was nachgeschlagen."

Neville lächelte leicht. „Du hast bestimmt wieder die Zeit vergessen."

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut, Neville. Und nun los. Sonst kommen wir zu spät." Sie rannten beide zum Gewächshaus und schafften es gerade noch zum Unterrichtsbeginn.

Während der Stunde flüsterte Ron ihr zu. „Ich hab es Parvati gesagt. Gestern Abend."

„Wie hat sie reagiert?" flüsterte sie genau so leise zurück.

„Besser als ich dachte, aber es war trotzdem nicht gerade toll. Sie hat mit mir kaum ein Wort geredet und ist dann zu Padma und hat ihr Vorhaltungen gemacht, dass ich mich nur wegen ihr von Parvati getrennt hätte."

„Mr. Weasley, würden Sie wohl bitte dem Unterricht folgen, statt mit Miss Granger zu flüstern."

Ron zuckte etwas zusammen, denn er war es nicht gewohnt von Professor Sprout angefahren zu werden. „Ja, Professor."

Harry warf den beiden einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf um anzuzeigen, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Sie beließen es dabei und sprachen nach dem Unterricht weiter. Ron war natürlich besorgt wegen Padma. Sie war traurig, dass ihre Schwester ihr böse war. Bindungen zwischen Zwillingen waren im Allgemeinen besonders eng und so schmerzte es umso mehr, wenn man sich stritt.

Erst nach dem nachmittäglichen Unterricht konnte Ron zu seiner neuen Angebeteten gehen und sie trösten. Harry und Neville machten unterdessen ihre Hausaufgaben. Hermine hingegen stocherte mit dem Ende ihres Federkiels zwischen den Zähnen herum. Die Sache mit Draco beschäftigte sie. Sollte der Slytherin etwa Interesse an ihr haben? Oder plante er doch etwas Böses? Vielleicht hatte er einen Plan, sie irgendwann einmal bloßzustellen. Ach, diese ganze Sache war merkwürdig, aber sie würde am Freitag schon herausbekommen, was er vorhatte.

Der Freitag kam eher als erwartet, denn zwischen Unmengen an Unterrichtsstunden und Hausaufgaben, die jeden Rahmen sprengten, blieb einfach keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Auf einmal war Freitag und Hermine saß wartend in der Bibliothek. Draco Malfoy schlenderte lässig auf sie zu und setzte sich ohne eine Begrüßung neben sie.

„Hallo Draco." sagte Hermine bewusst provozierend freundlich.

Die Antwort war ein gegrummeltes „Hallo."

„Also, bei welchen Thema genau brauchst Du denn Nachhilfe?" Jetzt hatte Draco keine Wahl mehr und würde schon ein paar Worte mit ihr reden müssen.

Keine Antwort. Stattdessen verschränkte Draco die Arme vor sich und starrte sie einfach nur an.

Hermine blickte ihn unverwandt an und tat es ihm dann nach. Sie verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück.

Irgendwann unterbrach ihr Gegenüber den Blickkontakt und starrte dann die Tischplatte an.

„Warum bist Du hier, Draco? Nachhilfe scheinst Du ja gar nicht haben zu wollen."

Immer noch Schweigen.

„Okay, wenn Du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann gehe ich jetzt mal." Sie erhob sich und räumte einige Bücher zusammen, als Draco kaum hörbar etwas murmelte.

Hermine hatte es gehört, glaubte aber ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Sie ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und fragte nach. „Wiederhol das bitte."

„Verdammt, mach es doch nicht schwieriger, als es ohnehin schon ist! Weil ich Dich sehen wollte." Er senkte den Blick.

Für einen Moment war Hermine Granger wirklich absolut sprachlos, aber wie immer dauerte dieser Zustand nicht lange an. „Draco, das braucht Dir nicht peinlich zu sein."

„Doch, natürlich. Man, muss ich mich denn unbedingt in ein Schlammblut verschießen?" Er versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Na danke, damit hätten wir also schon mal geklärt, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Auf Wiedersehen, Malfoy."

Er sah auf. „Ach komm schon, Hermine! Das hier ist Neuland für mich. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht so sagen."

So ganz war Hermine noch nicht davon überzeugt, aber sie blieb sitzen und fragte „Was meinst Du genau mit verschossen?"

„Granger, bitte! Lass mich das doch nicht noch ausführen! Es ist doch so schon schwer genug."

„Könnten wir uns bitte als erstes Mal darauf einigen, uns mit den Vornamen anzusprechen, bevor Du mir ein Liebesgeständnis machst?"

Die Gefühle waren klar in Dracos Gesicht geschrieben. Es war eine Mischung aus Scham und Ärger die sich darauf abzeichnete. Gleichzeitig schien er aber auch irgendwie erfreut zu sein, dass sie nicht gleich schreiend vor ihm weggelaufen war. „Ja, schon gut. Wie gesagt, das ist alles so neu für mich. Ich war noch nie wirklich verliebt und das dann ausgerechnet Du es bist, bei der es bei mir einschlägt wie ein Blitz, wirft mich ziemlich aus der Bahn."

„Meinst Du das ernst? Hast Du Dich wirklich in mich verliebt oder ziehst Du hier nur eine Show ab?"

Jetzt sah er verletzt aus. „Glaub mir, wenn ich hier eine Show abziehen würde, sähe das anders aus und nicht mal ich würde es fertig bringen, jemanden mit so was zu ärgern."

Hermine schlug ein Bein über das andere und lehnte sich an ihren Stuhl. Sie war verwirrt von dem, was Draco ihr da alles gesagt hatte. In irgendeiner Art hatte sie mit so etwas gerechnet, aber andererseits war sie völlig unvorbereitet auf derartige Gefühlsausbrüche. Sie war jetzt 16 Jahre alt und noch nie hatte ihr jemand gesagt, dass er in sie verliebt war. Ron war zwar manchmal etwas komisch zu ihr gewesen und sie vermutete, dass es eine Phase gegeben hatte, in der er gern mit ihr gegangen wäre, aber dann war erst Parvati und später Padma auf der Bildfläche erschienen und vermutlich war das auch gut so. Hermine hatte Rons Gefühle nie erwidert und so war ihr wenigstens erspart geblieben, einem Freund einen Korb geben zu müssen. Viktor hatte sie vielleicht auch ganz nett gefunden, aber außer Freundschaft war da nichts gewesen.

Wie auch immer, das hier war eine außergewöhnliche Situation. Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens ihr absoluter Erzfeind, saß neben ihr und hatte gerade eingestanden, in sie verliebt zu sein.

„Draco, ist Dir klar, dass Du jetzt nicht von mir erwarten kannst, dass ich Dir sage, ich wäre auch in Dich verliebt. Bis eben waren wir – nun sagen wir mal – Feinde."

Ein enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck von Draco zeigte deutlich, dass er anderes erhofft hatte, aber letztlich hatte Hermine natürlich Recht und er nickte. „Ja, ich verstehe Dich, aber wie geht es jetzt mit uns weiter?"

Hermine seufzte leise. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns etwas besser kennen lernen und es wäre schön, wenn Du auch in der Öffentlichkeit aufhören würdest mich und meine Freunde zu ärgern."

„Na dann kann ich ja gleich „Muggelfreund" auf meine Stirn tätowieren lassen."

„Draco, Du brauchst doch nur nicht mehr mitzusticheln. Ich habe ja nicht verlangt, dass Du für mich oder Harry in die Bresche springst, obwohl ich das nett fände." erklärte sie.

„Wenn das jemand mitkriegt, ich meine, dass ich Dich mag, werden sie mich auslachen. Und damit meine ich Deine Freunde genauso, wie meine."

„Hör zu, Draco. Für Deine so genannten Freunde kann ich nichts, aber ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass Dich meine Freunde in Ruhe lassen, wenn Du Dich ab jetzt uns gegenüber normal benimmst. Es ist Deine Entscheidung. Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass ich mich freue, dass Du überhaupt hier bist und mir gesagt hast, was Du empfindest. Das war mutig und irgendwie auch nett."

Draco erhob sich. „Danke, ich hab ehrlich gesagt erwartet, dass Du mich ohrfeigst und auslachst." Er nahm all seinen Mut zurammen, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie leicht und unaufdringlich auf die Wange. Er war aus der Tür, bevor Hermine die Hand hob und die Stelle berührte, die er gerade geküsst hatte.

TBC

Bekomme ich ein Review?


	5. Kapitel 4

So ihr Lieben, dass hier ist das letzte Kapitel der Vorgeschichte. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel kommt hier etwas Action rein.

Nena:Wenn Du ohne E-Mail-Adresse reviewst kann ich Dir leider nicht antworten. Nur so viel: Nein, Du brauchst nicht singen, denn der Sevi kommt auch so bald.

**4. Kapitel**

Hermine sagte natürlich niemandem, auch ihren Freunden, nicht, dass Draco in sie verliebt war. Doch die merkten bald selbst, dass irgendwas anders war. Natürlich dauerte es eine Weile, bis Draco es sich abgewöhnen konnte, auf Harry, Ron und Neville loszugehen, wann immer er ihnen begegnete. Nur bei Hermine gelang es ihm sofort. Ihr schenkte er in unbeobachteten Momenten das eine oder andere angedeutete Lächeln.

Nach einem Monat war es schon fast eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass kein böses Wort mehr zwischen den einstigen Streithähnen fiel. Natürlich hatten sie in der Clique gemutmaßt, der Slytherin würde etwas planen, doch Hermine hatte es dann irgendwann nicht mehr ausgehalten und ihnen in groben Zügen offenbart, dass Draco in sie verliebt war und er ihr zuliebe mit den Sticheleien aufgehört hatte.

Die Verblüffung ihrer Freunde war fast greifbar, aber stolz stellte Hermine fest, dass niemand von ihnen über Draco lachte. Sie fragten sie zwar, ob sie mit ihm ginge und ob sie auch in ihn verliebt sei, aber das waren Fragen, die sie einfach noch nicht beantworten konnte und wollte. Sie hatten nur dieses eine Gespräch in der Bibliothek geführt und sie kannte ihn viel zu wenig, als dass sie wusste, was sie für ihn fühlen sollte. Das einzige, was sie klar sagen konnte, war, dass ihr ein Draco, der sie nicht mehr dauernd Schlammblut nannte, allemal lieber war.

Die Aufregung um Dracos Gefühle legte sich nach dieser Erklärung recht bald und nach und nach wurde das Verhältnis des ganzen Jahrganges der Slytherins und der Gryffindors etwas entspannter. Natürlich gab es noch immer kleine Rangeleien, hin und wieder Beleidigungen und manchmal recht bösartige Streiche, aber es war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm, wie in den vorigen fünf Jahren. Die Slytherins hatten bald gemerkt, dass Draco nicht mehr auf Potter losging und auf dessen Freunde. Schnell hatten sie auch zu spüren bekommen, dass Draco es nicht akzeptierte, wenn andere an seiner statt es taten und so ließen sie es sein. Die Gryffindors entspannten sich dadurch nach und nach etwas und so etwas wie ein zerbrechlicher Frieden entstand.

Das tat nicht nur allen Beteiligten gut, sondern auch dem Unterrichtsklima. War sonst die Kombination Gryffindor/Slytherin des 6. Jahrgangs jedem Lehrer absolut verhasst gewesen, so zeigte sich doch bald, dass auch das gemeinsame Lernen weitaus entspannter verlief, wenn die beiden Häuser sich nicht stets und ständig gegenseitig an den Kragen gingen. Nur sehr wenige Menschen kannten den Grund für die Verhaltensänderung des halben Jahrgangs, aber viele profitierten davon.

Draco hatte sich in all der Zeit nicht noch einmal getraut Hermine direkt anzusprechen, doch das brauchte er auch nicht, denn eine mutige Gryffindor, wie sie, konnte genauso den nächsten Schritt machen. Eines schönen Herbsttages stand sie vor dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte nach ihm. Crabbe machte ein Gesicht, dass man glauben konnte die Welt ginge unter, rief aber zumindest Draco herbei. Der sah im ersten Moment auch sehr erstaunt, aber bei weitem nicht so dämlich wie sein Kumpel, aus.

„Hermine, hi, was ... was machst Du denn hier?" Er bat sie mit einer Geste hinein, aber sie blieb stehen, wo sie war.

„Hallo Draco. Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob wir nicht einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollen."

Der Angesprochene grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und warf mit Schwung die Tür hinter sich zu. „Ja, gern."

Sie gingen zum See hinunter und unterhielten sich einige Zeit. Draco war bei weitem nicht mehr so ungeschickt im Umgang mit ihr, wie noch zu Schuljahresanfang. Er war freundlich, offen und einfach nur nett. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, dass ihr die Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, nicht genossen hätte. Es war nicht so, dass in ihrem Bauch Schmetterlinge um die Wette tanzten, aber es war nett, so begehrt zu werden. Erst als es dunkel wurde gingen sie Arm in Arm zurück.

Vor dem Portal angekommen blieb Draco plötzlich stehen. „Hermine, darf ich Dich was fragen?"

„Draco, wir unterhalten uns schon den ganzen Nachmittag. Ja, natürlich darfst Du mich was fragen."

„Uhm, ich wollte ... ich wollte fragen, ob ich Dich küssen darf." Er traute sich nicht sie anzusehen und starrte stattdessen auf den Boden.

„Draco ... ich weiß nicht ..." Sie konnte ihm doch jetzt unmöglich sagen, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt war, nachdem er sich so geändert hatte.

Doch Draco begriff schneller, als ihr lieb war. „Schon gut, ich hab verstanden." Er ging zur Tür und erst da fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder.

„Warte, es tut mir leid, aber ich denke nicht, dass es fair wäre, Dir etwas vorzumachen."

„Ja, ja, ich hab's verstanden." knurrte er.

„Nein, dass glaub ich nicht, Draco. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Dich nicht mag. Ganz im Gegenteil, Du bist sehr nett und ich wäre gern mit Dir befreundet, nur nicht so, wie Du es gern wärst."

„Vergiss es einfach." Damit war er durch die Tür und Hermine starrte ihm hinterher. Hätte sie ihn denn belügen sollen? Sicher, es war erste der zweite Junge, der sich für sie interessierte, aber sie fand es einfach nicht richtig ihm weis zumachen, dass sie in ihn verliebt war, wenn das nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Sie stand noch eine Weile draußen und dachte nach, bevor der Wind kräftiger wurde und ein leichter Nieselregen einsetzte.

Draco ging ihr in den nächsten Tagen, ja Wochen, demonstrativ aus dem Weg. Seltsamer Weise änderte sich jedoch nichts am Verhalten der Slytherins. Sie waren immer noch unfreundlich, aber ganz sicher nicht mehr so feindselig, wie früher.

Es dauerte fast vier Wochen, bis Hermine wieder ein Wort mit Draco wechselte und auch das geschah nur zufällig. Draco ging gerade strammen Schrittes um eine Ecke, die Hermine in eben diesem Moment umrunden wollte. Sie prallten heftig zusammen und saßen beide plötzlich auf dem Fußboden und rieben sich die verschiedensten Körperteile vor Schmerz.

Draco fluchte zwar laut vor sich hin, stand aber als erster wieder auf und half Hermine ebenso wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und richtete ihn auf sie. Im ersten Moment hatte sie Angst, aber dann sah sie in seinen Augen, dass er nichts Böses vorhatte und dem war auch so. Er sprach einen einfachen Heilzauber auf sie und anschließend auf sich selbst. Dann wollte er sich gleich aus dem Staub machen, aber Hermine ließ es nicht zu und hielt ihn an seiner Schuluniform fest. „Draco, lass uns bitte reden."

„Ich muss zum Unterricht, also lass mich los." grummelte er. Die ganze Sache schien ihm irgendwie peinlich zu sein und er sah sie nicht an.

„Ja, da muss ich auch hin, trotzdem möchte ich kurz mit Dir reden. Warum gehst Du mir aus dem Weg?"

„Gegenfrage, Granger: Was sollte ich denn in Deiner Nähe? Du hast mir ja sehr direkt klar gemacht, dass Du mich nicht magst." Jetzt schien sich eine gewisse Wut ihren Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen, aber Hermine erkannte die Verletztheit, welche sich eigentlich dahinter verbarg.

Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie innerlich eine Antwort formuliert hatte. „Draco, erstens: Seit wann sind wir jetzt wieder bei den Nachnamen? Zweitens: Wieso sollte ich Dich nicht mögen? Ich bin nicht in Dich verliebt, aber das ist doch was ganz anderes. Ich mag Dich. Der Nachmittag mit Dir war nett und ich hätte nichts gegen eine Freundschaft mit Dir. Und drittens und letztens: Ja, ich war sehr direkt. Und? Hätte ich Dich lieber anschwindeln sollen? Ich bin nun mal lieber ehrlich und ich kann verdammt noch mal nichts Falsches daran finden." Sie verschränkte die Arme und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Für ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich in die Augen und Draco sah dort genau das, was Hermine ihm gerade gesagt hatte: Eine unglaubliche Ehrlichkeit. Ehrlichkeit war in seinem Leben etwas sehr seltenes. Seine Eltern logen ihn und sich selbst an, seine Freunde waren keine, sondern Heuchler, die sich einschleimten, weil sein Vater Macht besaß, wobei das Schlimme daran war, das Draco das sehr genau wusste und auch sonst gab es keine wirklich ehrlichen Menschen in seinem Leben. Er tat das einzig Richtige in diesem Moment und ergriff die Möglichkeit sein Leben mit dieser Eigenschaft zu bereichern. „Entschuldige, ich wollte Dich nicht mit dem Nachnamen anreden. Wenn Du das ernst meinst, dann ja, ich wäre auch gern mit Dir befreundet, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie Du Dir das vorstellst. Soll ich mich jetzt zu Dir, Potter und dem Wiesel an den Tisch setzen und ein nettes Pläuschchen halten?"

„Erstmal könntest Du damit anfangen, sie nicht mehr so zu nennen und dann, ja, Herrgott noch mal, warum solltest Du Dich denn nicht zu uns setzen und mit uns reden, statt mit den Slytherins?"

Draco schluckte schwer. Wie er an den Punkt gekommen war, dass er sich jetzt auch noch mit dem Rest des goldenen Trios anfreunden sollte, war ihm völlig unklar, aber er konnte es nicht ausschlagen und nickte. „Ja, das könnte ich wohl."

Hermine ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. „Danke."

„Wofür war das?" fragte der etwas rot gewordene Draco. Die Umarmung kam unerwartet, gefiel ihm aber deshalb nicht weniger.

„Dafür, dass Du viel netter bist, als ich immer gedacht habe."

TBC

Ich würde mich sehr über **Reviews** freuen!


	6. Kapitel 5

Ab heute werden wir aber etwas mehr Action hier reinbringen und uns dann mehr auf Hermine und auch Snape konzentrieren.

**5. Kapitel **

Bis Draco sich tatsächlich zu Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville an den Tisch setze, verging noch viel Zeit, doch zumindest machte er kleine Schritte auf sie zu und auch die Clique war aufgeschlossen genug, ihn nicht zurückzustoßen. Selbstverständlich hatte es eine kleinen Ewigkeit gedauert, bis Hermine die Jungs so weit hatte, dass sie Draco nicht mehr schief ansahen, wenn er sie grüßte, aber sie hatte es geschafft und irgendwann nach Weihnachten war es dann so weit, dass Draco bei ihnen am Tisch saß. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, hielt sich aber tapfer und führte sogar etwas Smalltalk mit Hermine.

Nach einigen gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten normalisierten sich die Gespräche an den Slytherintischen ebenso wie bei den Gryffindors und nach einer Woche schenkte niemand mehr der Tatsache Aufmerksamkeit, an welchem Tisch Draco gerade saß. War er bei den Gryffindors wurde er mittlerweile auch ins Gespräch mit eingebunden. Natürlich war es keine Sache von einigen Tagen oder Woche, aber am Ende dieses Schuljahres war die Feindschaft zwischen Draco und der Clique um Harry endgültig Vergangenheit.

Sie alle verabschiedeten sich freundschaftlich in die Ferien. Harry freute sich, dass er das letzte Mal bei den Dursleys sein würden, Hermine, dass sie Zeit zum lesen hatte und auch Ron und Neville, der mittlerweile eine ebenso akzeptierte Erweiterung des goldenen Trios, wie Draco war, freuten sich auf die viele freie Zeit. Draco war der einzige, der nichts fand, um sich zu freuen. Er befürchtete die Reaktion seines Vaters, wenn ihm zu Ohren gekommen sein sollte, mit wem er sich abgab.

Nicht, dass Draco es deswegen bereute, aber er war auch nicht wirklich in der Lage seinem Vater die Stirn zu bieten. Seine Erwartungen wurden erfüllt. Natürlich hatte sein Vater die Information erhalten, dass sein Sohn nicht mehr zuließ, dass die Potter-Bande geärgert wurde und natürlich wusste er ebenso, dass sein nichtsnutziger Sohn mittlerweile beinahe selbst zu Potters Freunden gehörte.

Die Schläge, die Draco erwartet, waren noch das harmloseste. Schlimmer war die Verachtung, die sein Vater ihm ab dem Moment, in dem er Malfoy-Manor betrat, zukommen ließ. Trotzdem überstand er die Ferien irgendwie und kehrte, ebenso wie Harry nach Hogwarts zurück, in der Hoffnung nie wieder einen Tag unter dem Dach leben zu müssen, unter dem er die letzten beiden Monate verbracht hatte.

Diese Gemeinsamkeit blieb den beiden jungen Männern gegenseitig nicht verborgen, was ihre Freundschaft, sofern man sie so schon nennen konnte, stärkte. Nach und nach ließ Dracos Arroganz etwas nach und das tat allen gut, auch Hermine, die derzeit das erste Mal wirklich verliebt war. Dummerweise hatte Blaise Zabini keinerlei Interesse an ihr und knutschte stattdessen öffentlich mit Pansy herum. Kein angenehmer Anblick, wenn man bedachte, dass diese in den letzten Jahren so dürr geworden war, dass jeder Knochen hervorstand, was auch vor ihrem ohnehin schon hageren Gesicht keinen Halt machte.

Hermine weinte oft, aber als sie das Gefühl bekam, Blaise quälte sie extra mit diesem Anblick, hörte es fast schlagartig auf. Sie verdrängte jeden Gedanken an ihn und auch ihre Freunde unterstützten sich darin, Zabini schnellstmöglich zu vergessen.

Draco schien sich dadurch wieder etwas Hoffnung zu machen, aber ein klärendes Gespräch später erkannte Hermine, dass das wohl immer so sein würde, bis Draco das richtige Mädchen fand.

Alles in allem war es ein guter Start ins neue Schuljahr und das Leben schien es gut mit ihr und ihren Freunden zu meinen.

Neville hatte mit einem Mal eine feste Freundin. Sie alle kannten Luna und mussten feststellen, dass sie gut an Nevilles Seite passte. Luna war zwar manchmal etwas seltsam, aber sicherlich nicht so arrogant, wie manche andere Mädchen der Jahrgangsstufe und auch bei weitem nicht so nervig, wenn man sie einmal besser kannte. Durch Luna zog sich Neville etwas aus der Clique zurück, aber niemand war ihm deshalb böse.

Bis zu Halloween schien es die Welt gut mit ihnen allen zu meinen. Von Voldemort war eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr gehört oder gesehen worden. Nicht einmal Harrys Narbe schmerzte zurzeit.

Um so erschreckender war es für alle, als ohne jegliche Vorwarnung unzählige Todesser am Abend des Festes in die Halle stürmten und die ersten Schüler starben, bevor auch nur irgendwer registrierte, was geschah.

Als jedem bewusst würde, was sich hier abspielte, setzen recht schnell die richtigen Reaktionen ein. Sämtliche Lehrer begannen augenblicklich damit die Todesser zu bekämpfen und die meisten der älteren Schüler taten es ihnen gleich. Nur einige der jüngern Schüler rannten verängstigt hin und her und waren so leichte Ziele.

Plötzlich stoppte der Kampf scheinbar ohne Grund, doch dann wurde klar, dass die Todesser innehielten, um Voldemort einen großen Auftritt zu bereiten. Er erschien mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang und stellte sich in die Mitte der großen Halle. Selbstgefällig lächelnd sah er in die Gesichter der Schüler und blieb bei Harrys hängen. „Nun, mein junger Freund," begann er zischelnd zu reden. „ich bin hier um das zwischen uns ein für alle mal zu regeln. Tritt vor und kämpfe mit mir!"

Nur Harrys unendlich hoher Adrenalinspiegel ließ zu, dass er überhaupt eine Antwort auf diese Herausforderung formulieren konnte. „Ich werde gegen Dich kämpfen, Riddle, aber dann verlange ich, dass es danach ein für alle mal vorbei ist und ich kämpfe nur gegen Dich. Gib Deinen Todessern den Befehl sich raus zuhalten."

Ein schallendes, unheimliches Lachen erfüllte den riesigen Raum. „Potter, glaubst Du wirklich, dass ich, um mit Dir fertig zu werden, Hilfe brauche?" Leiser fuhr er fort. „Niemand wird eingreifen. Nur wir zwei. Einer gegen einen und danach ist es vorbei."

Harry löste sich von der Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte und ging in die Mitte zu Voldemort. Er nahm ihm gegenüber Aufstellung und beide funkelten sich böse an. Harry spürte, wie sein Herz wild klopfte und ganz hinten in seinem Hirn fraß die Angst zu versagen hindurch und wollte an die Oberfläche, doch er kämpfte dieses Gefühl nieder.

Ohne weitere Vorankündigung feuerte Voldemort einen Beinklammerfluch auf ihn. Offensichtlich wollte er seine Überlegenheit beweisen, denn er hatte nicht ernsthaft auf ihn gezielt und wäre es ihm ernst gewesen, hätte es sich nicht um diesen mehr oder minder harmlosen Fluch gehandelt. Harry wich ihm trotzdem aus und wollte Voldemort einen Stupor auf den Hals hetzen, doch auch dieser Zauber verfehlte sein Ziel.

Sie reizten sich gegenseitig einige Zeit, ohne dass auch nur ein Fluch den Gegner streifte. Doch beide waren voll konzentriert und merkten nicht, wie endlich Auroren die Große Halle betraten. Dumbledore bedeutete ihnen, sich vorerst zurückzuhalten. Währendessen waren die beiden Kontrahenten zu härteren Sprüchen übergegangen. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig mit dem Crutiatus zu belegen, aber da ihre Zauberstäbe Zwillinge waren, gelang es keinem von beiden. Der einzige Effekt, denn sie erzieltem, war einander müde machen zu wollen.

Voldemort erkannte seine eigene Taktik auch bei seinem Gegenüber und überrascht von der Tatsache, dass dieser Junge überhaupt noch lebte, beschloss er endlich offen zu kämpfen. Er gab einem der Todesser unauffällig ein Zeichen und steckte seinen Zauberstab dann weg. Harry sah ihn für einen Moment lang verdutzt an und begriff nur allmählich, dass Voldemort ihn nicht zu brauchen schien. Im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Stupor von hinten und Riddle hob seine zauberstablos Hand und rief laut „Adava Kedavra".

TBC

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ein ganz gemeiner Cliffhanger, aber ich update bald wieder.


	7. Kapitel 6

Na dann wollen wir doch mal den Cliffhanger auflösen und Severus endlich ins Spiel bringen.

****

6. Kapitel

Der Spruch verfehlte sein Ziel, denn Hermine war nach vorn gesprungen und riss den bewegungsunfähigen Freund aus der Schusslinie. Hinter sich hörte sie ein Geräusch und wusste instinktiv, dass nun alles verloren war. Über sie und Harry gebeugt stand Voldemort und funkelte sie aus roten Augen an. „Dummes Schlammblut!" Eine Sekunde später flog sie durch die Luft und landete mit krachenden Knochen an der nächsten Wand. Die Welt versank in Dunkelheit und sie begrüßte sie wohlwollend.

Neville sah, wie seine Freunde kämpften und er erkannte, genau, wie alle anderen um ihn herum, was Voldemort zu tun beabsichtigte. Er versank fast vor Angst im Boden und doch konnte er den Blick nicht abwenden. Sein Freund würde sterben, sie alle würden sterben, wenn jetzt niemand etwas unternahm. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schloss er die Augen, nur um sie wieder zu öffnen und nach vorn zu rennen. Ohne nachzudenken richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Dunklen Lord und schrie mit überraschender Intensität den Todesfluch.

Voldemort, der gerade seine Hand auf Harry gerichtet hatte, sah den pummeligen Jungen auf sich zu rennen. Er war keine Gefahr. Die einzige Gefahr für sein Leben lag vor ihm am Erdboden und würde jetzt endgültig von ihm getötet werden. Er begann die Bewegung zu machen, die für den Adava Kedavra nötig war, doch noch bevor er die Geste vollenden konnte, fiel er auf die Knie und seine Augen blickten für eine halbe Sekunde leblos in den Raum, bevor sein toter Körper nach vorn kippte.

Es war still im Saal. Keiner wagte es sich auch nur zu atmen. Erst als Neville, der ebenfalls auf die Knie gesunken war, sich erhob, erwachten die umstehenden Schüler, Lehrer, aber auch Todesser wieder zum Leben. Dumbledore nickte Moody, dem Anführer der Auroren zu und dieser gab sofort das Zeichen, anzugreifen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren die ca. 200 Todesser überwältigt und mit Sprüchen gebunden.

Es war vorbei.

Dumbledore und McGonagall stürmten zu Harry und Neville, den Helden des Tages und erlösten Harry von dem Fluch. Die anderen Lehrer kümmerten sich um die gefallenen Schüler, konnten bei vielen jedoch nur noch den Tod feststellen. Nur wenige Todesser hatten etwas anderes als den Todesfluch verwendet.

Snape stand, noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt da und betrachtete die Szene. Soeben hatte sein Leben eine Wendung genommen. Vermutlich eine gute, aber es würde dauern, bis er sich dessen gewiss sein konnte. Sein Blick schweifte über die Halle und blieb bei Hermine Granger hängen. Sie lag halb an einer der Wände und war ausgesprochen blass. Vor ihr kniete Weasley und versuchte sie aufzuwecken. Ohne zu zögern rannte er auf das Mädchen zu und hob sie hoch. „Weasley, machen Sie mir die Tür auf. Sie muss auf die Krankenstation. Er rannte durch die Gänge. Weasley war dicht vor ihm und öffnete, wo es notwendig war die Türen. Wenige Minuten später trafen sie im Krankenflügel ein, der jedoch völlig verwaist war.

Er packte Hermine auf eine der Liegen und schubste Weasley aus dem Weg. „Machen Sie sich nützlich und suchen Sie in dem Schrank dort drüben eine Flasche mit Stärkungstrank. Ron gehorchte ohne Widerrede und Snape selbst begab sich zu Hermine, um sie zu untersuchen. Er war gewiss kein Mediziner, aber er hatte selbst oft genug Wunden gehabt, so dass er zumindest grundsätzlich eine Ahnung hatte, was er tat.

Er riss Hermine die Sachen vom Leib, bis sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm lag und zeigte dann mit dem Zauberstab auf sie. Der Spruch, denn er verwendete, zeigte ihm, dass sie insgesamt 16 gebrochene Knochen hatte und schwere innere Verletzungen an Lunge und Leber. Der Stoß gegen die Wand war hart gewesen und hatte dazu geführt, dass unter anderem ihre Rippen brachen. Eine davon hatte sich in die Lunge gebohrt.

Wie auf Befehl kam ein röchelndes Geräusch aus Hermines Mund und Blut lief an ihren Mundwinkeln herab. Snape fluchte. „Nein, Sie werden nicht sterben, Miss Neunmaklug! Sie bleiben gefälligst hier."

Ron stand mit der Flasche Stärkungstrank hinter ihm und weinte stumme Tränen. Snape bemerkte kurz seine Anwesenheit und wies ihn an, Poppy zu suchen und unter allen Umständen herzubringen, dann stoppte er die inneren Blutungen, so gut er konnte. Seine Heilzauber waren bei weitem nicht ausgereift und er hoffte inständig, dass er ihren Zustand nicht noch verschlimmerte, aber wenn er gar nichts tat, wäre sie in wenigen Minuten tot.

Er stabilisierte ihren Zustand so gut es ging, flösste ihr den Stärkungstrank ein, deckte sie zu und konnte dann nichts tun, außer zu warten. Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand seiner Schülerin und flüsterte. „Bleiben Sie hier, Miss Granger. Ihre Freunde brauchen Sie noch. Werden Sie wieder gesund."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihre Hand zu halten. Sonst erlaubte er sich nie, Gefühle jedweder Art zu zeigen, aber heute war alles anders. Der Dunkle Lord war tot und er hatte seine Freiheit wieder. Heute durfte er es sich erlauben, Angst zu haben, dass eine weitere Schülerin starb. In den letzten Jahren hatte er schon genug von ihnen verloren. Junge Schülerinnen und Schüler waren freiwillig zu Voldemort gegangen und hatten sich ihm als Anhänger angeboten. Manch einer hatte das erste Zusammentreffen mit dem Unnennbaren nicht überstanden. Andere Schüler waren Opfer der Todesser geworden und mit Schrecken dachte er daran, dass auch eher in seiner Laufbahn als Spion zwei Schüler hatte töten müssen. Einer davon war ein angehender Todesser gewesen. Kein schlechter Kerl, nur strohdumm. Das andere war ein Mädchen in Hermines Alter gewesen. Eine Muggelgeborene, wie sie, die sich nachts auf die Strasse getraut hatte und prompt mit ihrem Leben dafür gezahlt hatte.

Die Ankunft der Krankenschwester riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Poppy Pomfrey traf zusammen mit einer Unmenge an freiwilligen Helfern und sechs Tragen in der Krankenstation ein. Sie sah sofort nach Hermine und lobte den Zaubertränkelehrer, dass er die Blutungen so gut gestoppt hatte. Sie versprach umgehend die notwendige Behandlung vorzunehmen, wenn auch die anderen Schüler, welche noch am Leben waren, stabilisiert wären.

Snape verließ den Krankenflügel nicht. Er ging der Krankenschwester zur Hand, wo immer er konnte und als es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun gab, wachte er zusammen mit Ron Weasley wieder am Bett von Hermine. Sie war noch immer blass und außer dem Stärkungstrank hatte sie noch keine Medikamente bekommen, doch sie lebte und das war das Wichtigste.

Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich intensiv um sie und ließ, als sie endlich die Zeit dazu fand, Hermines Knochen wieder heilen und kontrollierte auch, ob sich die Blutungen tatsächlich gegeben hatten. Zum Glück schien es keine Komplikationen zu geben und nach einer Weile wich die Bewusstlosigkeit offenbar einem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

Nach und nach brachte man nun auch die restlichen, meist leicht verletzten Schüler auf die Krankenstation und Severus wusste, dass es Zeit zu gehen war. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und obwohl er hundemüde war, beschloss er, wenn möglich, noch mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.

Er fand ihn mit den Auroren redend in der Eingangshalle. Wie sich schnell zeigte, waren die Todesser bereits nach Askaban abtransportiert worden. Auch Voldemorts Leiche hatte man dorthin gebracht, wie Snape dem Gespräch entnahm.

„Severus, wie ich sehen, bist Du unverletzt." sprach ihn der Schulleiter an.

„Ja, bin ich." war seine einzige Antwort.

„Das ist gut. Das ist wirklich gut. Eine der wenigen guten Nachrichten heute, denn wir haben insgesamt 28 Schüler verloren." Achtundzwanzig! Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen, Severus?"

„Ja, leider kann ich das, Albus, aber vielleicht ist es ein Trost, dass es die letzten gewesen sind, die in diesem Krieg starben."

Der Direktor schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Wie soll ich es den Eltern der armen Kinder denn nur beibringen? Die meisten von ihnen waren noch nicht einmal vierzehn Jahre alt."

„Ich weiß, Albus." Ehrliches Mitgefühl schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er war vielleicht ein harter Mann, der sich manchmal im Unterricht wünschte, der eine oder andere Schüler möge nie geboren worden sein, aber niemals hatte er ernsthaft einem von ihnen den Tod gewünscht. „Wer ist alles gestorben?"

Albus reichte ihm wortlos eine Liste. Darauf stand der halbe vierte Jahrgang der Hufflepuffs, einige ganz junge Schüler, die noch kein halbes Jahr hier weilten und zwei Schüler aus dem siebten Jahrgang: Gregory Goyle und Hermine Granger.

„Albus, wie kommt Miss Grangers Name hier drauf?"

„Nun mir wurde gesagt, dass sie den Sturz an die Wand nicht überlebt hat. Ich konnte mich in diesem Chaos noch nicht selbst davon überzeugen, aber um sie tut es mir besonders leid. Sie hatte großes Potential."

„Nein, Albus, sie ist nicht tot. Ich habe sie selbst auf die Krankenstation gebracht und sie ist inzwischen außer Lebensgefahr."

Die Augen des älteren Mannes begannen freudig zu flackern. Ohne Vorwarnung umarmte er seinen Kollegen und verschwand dann wieder in die Große Halle.

TBC

Na, kriege ich für dieses Kapitel ein **Review**?


	8. Kapitel 7

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel und hoffe ihr freut euch darüber. Allmählichkommen wir zu dem Punkt, wo ich euch verraten werde, um was es überhaupt geht. Noch zwei Kapitel und dann seid ihr schlauer.

**7. Kapitel**

Severus betrat die Große Halle nun nach dem Kampf zum ersten Mal. In den vergangenen Stunden, die er selbst im Krankenflügel zugebracht hatte, war man hier fleißig gewesen. Die Tische und Stühle waren verschwunden und das gröbste Chaos schien beseitigt zu sein. Hätten nicht in der Mitte der Halle die toten Schüler ordentlich aufgebahrt gelegen, hätte niemand vermutet, was sich hier in den letzten Stunden abgespielt hatte.

Nach und nach ließen die Auroren die Bahren nach draußen schweben und brachten die toten Kinder in leeren Klassenräumen unter, damit die Eltern in den nächsten Tagen Abschied nehmen konnten. Stasiszauber schützen ihre körperlichen Hüllen. Die übrigen Schüler waren in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt worden und wurden nun nach und nach von ihren Hauslehrern über das Ausmaß der Toten und Verletzten informiert.

Severus Snape wusste, dass auch er das mit seinen Slytherins machen musste, aber er konnte sich nicht vom Anblick der Toten losreißen und als er dann gewahr wurde, dass noch mehr Leichen da lagen, ging er zu ihnen. Es waren die Todesser, die ihren Angriff nicht überlebt hatten. Siebzehn, wenn Severus richtig zählte.

Er zog einem nach dem anderen die Maske vom Kopf und fand Nott, Lestrange, Goyle Senior und noch einige andere bekannte Gesichter. Um keinen von ihnen tat es ihm leid, aber er würde einigen Schülern die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Eltern überbringen müssen.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf. Das war ein langer furchtbarer Tag gewesen und er war noch immer nicht zu ende.

Im Hinausgehen sah er Potter und Longbottom an eine Wand gelehnt sitzen. Beide schluchzten und Snape ahnte sofort, dass es wegen des Granger-Mädchens war. Er bog zu ihnen ab.

„Sie lebt." war alles, was er sagte und bevor sich Harry und Neville soweit gefangen hatten, dass sie wussten, was los war, schloss sich die Tür bereits hinter ihrem Professor.

Verblüfft sahen sie einander an und stürmten ihm hinterher. Er hörte es und knurrte, ohne sich umzusehen. „Krankenflügel." und schon war er weg.

Obwohl es inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht war, rannten die zwei hinauf zu Madame Pomfrey und ließen sich nicht von ihr abwimmeln, sondern standen wenig später neben Ron an ihrem Bett und betrachteten die schlafende Hermine.

Snape informierte inzwischen sein Haus über die Anzahl der Toten auf beiden Seiten und dann einige einzelne Schüler über den Tod der Väter, beziehungsweise Mütter. Es war nicht überraschend, dass keiner von ihnen weinte. Tränen zeigten Schwäche und Slytherins waren nicht schwach. Mit einigem Stolz auf seine Schüler verließ er sie und begab sich endlich in seine Räume.

Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor, hier im Bett zu liegen und noch am Leben zu sein, während die Leiche des Dunklen Lords in Askaban verrottete.

Er lebte und er hatte eine Zukunft! Was für eine überaus seltsame Vorstellung. In den letzten 17 Jahren hatte er immer nur von einem Tag zum anderen gelebt. Niemals hatte er an ein Leben nach Voldemort gedacht. Niemals hatte er sich getraut, solche Gedanken zuzulassen.

Er krempelte seinen Linken Ärmel hoch, betrachtete das Todessermal und lachte, lachte laut und kräftig, so dass jeder, der ihn hätte sehen können, Ihn für wahnsinnig gehalten hätte.

Er war frei! FREI! FREI!

Die Ekstase ging bald in Grübelei und dann in tiefe Erschöpfung über und endlich schlief er ein.

Oben auf der Krankenstation saßen mittlerweile vier Leute, denn auch Draco hatten sie informiert, dass Hermine am Leben war, am Bett des jungen Mädchens und wachten über ihren Schlaf.

Der nächste Tag brach an und Hermine erwachte. Ihr Hirn war leer. Jegliche Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend war weg. Sie schlug die Augen auf und wunderte sich, wo sie sich befand. Ihr Zimmer war es wohl nicht.

Als sie sich etwas aufrichtete sah sie am Fußende ihres Bettes Neville und Luna sitzen, Händchen haltend und beide mit dem Kopf auf der Brust. Draco hatte sich mit dem Oberkörper auf ihr Bett gelegt und auch Ron und Harry saßen da. Was war denn hier los und warum war sie auf der Krankenstation, wie sie inzwischen erkannt hatte?

Sie setzte sich hin und ein scharfer Stich durchzog ihre Eingeweide. Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Japsen entfuhr. Jetzt wusste sie zumindest, dass sie nicht umsonst hier lag.

Das Japsen hatte Draco geweckt und mit ihm wurden auch die anderen wach. Sie sahen sie alle an, als sei sie ein Geist. „Guten Morgen, würde mir mal bitte einer sagen, was ich im Krankenflügel mache?"

Alle fünf waren noch recht verschlafen. Draco hatte noch Falten von der Decke im Gesicht, war aber der erste, der ihr antwortete. „Erinnerst Du Dich denn nicht an gestern Abend?"

„Gestern Abend, da war der Halloweenball, aber sonst kann ich mich an nichts erinnern. Was ist pass... ." Sie brach ab, denn plötzlich hatte sie wieder Voldemorts rot leuchtende Augen vor sich, die sie mit einer nicht zu verleugnenden Vorfreude anblickten und schlagartig kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Sie spürte noch einmal die Kraft, mit der sie an die Wand geschleudert worden war und formulierte eine andere Frage. „Wieso bin ich noch am Leben?"

„Weil Neville Voldemort getötet hat."

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf. „Was? Neville?" Ihr Kopf schnellte zu ihm herum.

Der noch immer nicht ganz wache junge Mann setzte sich auf und nickte. „Frag mich nicht, woher ich den Mut dazu genommen habe, Mine, aber ich habe es getan."

„Wie?"

„Mit dem Todesfluch. Er wollte Harry gerade töten und na ja, da habe ich nicht mehr überlegt und wie auch immer, es war seltsam. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das schaffen konnte, aber Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore haben mir erklärt, dass ich damit der Prophezeiung Recht gegeben hätte. Sie haben etwas gesagt, was ich nicht verstanden habe. So was wie, dass Voldemort vor dem falschen Jungen Angst hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was das genau heißt, aber er ist tot und es ist vorbei."

Hermine staunte, zum einen, weil sie in all der Zeit, die sie Neville kannte, noch nie so eine lange Rede von ihm gehört hatte, mehr aber noch über die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht hatte. „Dann ist es vorbei? Endgültig vorbei?"

Harry nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie fest und flüsterte „Ja, es ist vorbei."

Ein breites Lächeln erstrahlte auf Hermines Gesicht und das war so ansteckend, dass ihrer Freunde, die allesamt froh waren Hermine am Leben zu sehen, genauso zu grinsen begannen.

In kurzen Worten erklärten sie Hermine, was nach ihrer Ohnmacht geschehen war und erst als sie auf die Schüler kamen, die gestorben waren, trübten sich ihre Gemüter etwas. Bis auf Goyle kannten sie niemanden näher, aber jeder Tote war einer zuviel.

Madame Pomfrey erschien in genau dem Moment, als Hermine fragte, wer sie eigentlich hergebracht hatte und beantwortete die Frage gleich. „Guten Morgen, Hermine. Das war Professor Snape. Er hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet.

„Professor Snape?" echote Hermine völlig sinnfrei.

„Ja, ich denke, wenn sie morgen entlassen werden, sollten Sie sich bei ihm bedanken. Und jetzt" fuhr sie an ihre Freunde gerichtet fort „raus hier, bevor sie noch die anderen Verletzten aus dem Schlaf reißen."

Jeder Einzelne verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von Hermine und erst als alle den Raum verlassen hatten trat die Krankenschwester wieder zu ihr und untersuchte sie noch einmal. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Dafür, dass sie gestern mehr tot als lebendig waren, sehen Sie heute schon wieder ganz gut aus. Die Lunge und die Leber sind wieder verheilt, nur die Knochenbrüche sind noch nicht vollständig zusammengewachsen. Morgen um die Zeit dürften Sie aber wieder wie neu sein. Bis dahin bleiben Sie schön ruhig hier liegen, ja?"

Hermine nickte und machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, dass Sie Snape wohl wirklich danken musste, wenn es so knapp mit ihr gewesen war. Lange lag sie an diesem Morgen im Krankenbett und versuchte zu begreifen, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort wirklich und wahrhaftig vorbei zu sein schien.

Am aller wenigsten wollte ihr in den Kopf gehen, dass Neville ihn getötet hatte. Das Schicksal nahm manchmal schon seltsame Wendungen.

TBC

An dieser Stelle bitte ich mal wieder darum, mir zu schreiben, was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet. Ihr wisst doch sicherlich, wozu der Button da unten gut ist, nicht?


	9. Kapitel 8

So, noch ein Kapitel, dann verrate ich euch endlich, welche altbekannte Idee eigentlich hinter der ganzen Geschichte steckt. Heute mache ich einfach noch mal neugierig.

**8. Kapitel  
**  
Während Hermine auf der Krankenstation lag und langsam wieder eindöste, saßen die unverletzten Schüler in der Großen Halle und lauschten Dumbledore, der seiner Trauer über den Tod so vieler Schüler Ausdruck verlieh. Er sprach lang und intensiv über die Geschehnisse, die sie alle, inklusive ihm selbst, noch nicht verarbeitet hatten. Die meisten Schüler weinten ganz offen und wer es nicht tat, versuchte still und heimlich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln fortzublinzeln. Nur ein paar wenige, die bei Tom Riddle ihre Zukunft gesehen hatten saßen schweigend da.

Nachdem Dumbledores überaus bewegende Rede verklungen war, bat er die Schüler ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufzusuchen und dort die nächsten Tage in Ruhe zu verbringen und miteinander zu reden. Der Unterricht würde erst in einigen Tagen fortgesetzt und die Hauslehrer würden sie rechtzeitig darüber informieren.

In ungewohnter Stille verließen die Schüler die Halle und nur gelegentlich war ein Schluchzen von denjenigen zu hören, deren Freunde gefallen waren.

Als endlich alle Schüler hinausgegangen waren erlaubte sich auch Dumbledore Tränen, die er bisher mit letzter Kraft zurückgehalten hatte. Severus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, Albus. Wir hätten es nicht verhindern können."

Dieser war froh über die Geste des sonst so wenig emotionalen Lehrers und nickte leicht. „Ich weiß." flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, aber ich werde für immer das Gefühl haben, dass wir es hätten ahnen müssen." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ den schwarz gewandeten Mann mit ebenso dunklen Gedanken zurück. Severus nächtlichem Enthusiasmus über seine wieder gewonnene Freiheit war sehr schnell die Erkenntnis gefolgt, wie diese bezahlt worden war. Mit dem Leben von 27 Schülern und hunderten Toten zuvor.

Seit dieser Erkenntnis lief er mit hängendem Kopf herum und auch wenn er auf seine Art und Weise versucht hatte Albus etwas Trost zu spenden, so hätte er doch gut selbst welchen gebrauchen können.

Dieser und der nächste Tag vergingen ohne dass etwas geschehen wäre, was ihn von seinen Grüblereien abgelenkt hätte. Doch am dritten Tag klopfte es an seine Tür und alle Versuche es zu ignorieren scheiterten. Nach dem vierten lang anhaltenden Klopfen riss er die Tür auf und sah mit finsterem Blick hinaus auf den Gang.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich um eine winzige Nuance. „Miss Granger, es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie wieder auf den Beinen sind."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so freundlich mit sich reden hören und glaubte deswegen ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie schluckte hart, nahm dann all ihren Mut zusammen und grüßte ihn. „Hallo Professor Snape. Ich … ich … ich habe…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Snape unterbrach sie barsch und alle Vermutungen der Tod Voldemorts hätte ihn zugänglicher und freundlicher gemacht, waren vergessen.

„Miss Granger, ich dachte eigentlich nicht, dass Sie bei Ihrem Sturz auf den Mund gefallen sind. Können Sie denn keine vollständigen Sätze mehr bilden? Was wollen Sie?"

Für einen Moment stand sie da, wie gelähmt, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und sprudelte hervor. „Madame Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass Sie mich gerettet haben, Professor und ich bin hier, weil ich mich dafür bedanken wollte."

„Nun, sehen Sie, das war doch gar nicht so schwer mit den vollständigen Sätzen." Eine kurze Pause trat ein und Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Sie sprach von ihrem Leben und er davon, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren Dank zu artikulieren. Was war er nur für ein seltsamer Mensch. Dann redete er weiter. „Das hätte ich für jeden Schüler getan und nun gehen Sie. Sie schulden mir nichts, auch keinen Dank."

Als sie, aus schierer Verblüffung, keine Anstalten machte, sich wegzubewegen setzte er hinzu. „Gehen Sie oder ich ziehe Ihnen Hauspunkte ab."

Jetzt schien sich Hermines Gehirn wieder einzuschalten und sie drehte sich schnell um und lief davon. Während sie lief starrte der Zaubertränkeprofessor ihr hinterher und fragte sich, warum er nur nie in der Lage war, mit solchen positiven Emotionen wie Dank anders umzugehen, als sie von sich abzuschmettern.

Hermine Granger dachte in etwa das Gleiche, doch ihre Schlüsse waren andere. Für sie stand nun fest, dass diesen seltsam verdrehten und oft bösartigen Menschen, nichts und niemand mehr verändern konnte. Mit oder ohne Voldemort, er blieb ein Ekel. Sie freute sich, dass sie nur noch ein paar Monate bei ihm Unterricht hätte. Es war nicht so, dass sie das Fach hasste, ganz im Gegenteil. Zaubertränke mochte sie im Allgemeinen, aber die ständigen verletzenden Bemerkungen, die er seit nahezu sieben Jahren machte, konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen, doch wie es schien, würden sie ihr noch ein dreiviertel Jahr erhalten bleiben.

In den nächsten Tagen sah man viele weinende Eltern durch die Korridore der Schule laufen und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis alle Opfer beerdigt waren. Es gab eine große Trauerfeier, an der nicht nur alle Schüler teilnahmen, sondern auch der Zaubereiminister und die Presse und viele Zauberer aus der Bevölkerung.

Die Trauer war noch immer groß, aber nachdem die Beerdigungen stattgefunden hatten und jeder nach und nach begriff, dass die Bedrohung durch Voldemort der Vergangenheit angehörte, schien das Leben auf Hogwarts neu zu erwachen.

Nach einem Monat schien sich alles wieder normalisiert zu haben. Zumindest für die meisten Menschen im Schloss. Harry und Neville, gelegentlich auch Hermine standen unter Beobachtung der Presse und viele Male mussten Reporter, die sich getarnt in die Schule geschlichen hatten, hinausbefördert werden.

Neville, der ungeschickteste Zauber, den man in Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte, war derjenige, welcher Voldemort getötet hatte. Es schien noch immer unglaublich. Und doch – es war eine Tatsache.

Neville war dieser ganze Rummel genauso zuwider, wie er es Harry schon seit Jahren war. Hermine und Ron hatten das Glück fast die ganze Zeit aus der Schusslinie zu sein, bis irgendwann einer der anderen Schüler bei einem Reporter des Tagespropheten ausplapperte, dass Hermine Harrys Leben gerettet hatte. Ab diesem Moment hatte auch sie keine Ruhe mehr. Ihr wurde sogar eine heiße Beziehung zu Harry angedichtet.

Albus Dumbledore schrieb daraufhin einen offenen Brief und forderte alle Zeitungen auf, sich ab sofort vom Schulgelände fern und mit Behauptungen zurück zu halten. Es half, oder sagen wir, das und die Kombination verschiedener Abwehrzauber halfen zumindest die Sensationsreporter draußen zu halten.

Dank Luna Lovegoods Vater, seines Zeichens Besitzer des „Klitterers" konnten ehrliche Berichte über die Abläufe des Abends gedruckt werden. Die Auflage der sonst recht kleinen Zeitung erreichte unbekannte Höhen und der Tagesprophet merkte recht schnell, dass die Konkurrenz die besseren Beziehungen zu den jungen Helden hatte. Danach verlegten sich die großen Zeitungen eher auf die Auswirkungen von Voldemorts Ende auf Wirtschaft, Sicherheit und Gesundheit.

Neville, Harry und Co. konnten allmählich in ihren normalen Alltag zurückkehren und langsam aber sicher rückten die Weihnachtsferien näher. Keiner von ihnen blieb in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts. Hermine reiste das erste mal seit den Sommerferien zu ihren Eltern, Neville mit Luna zu seiner Großmutter, Ron mit seiner Schwester Ginny in den Fuchsbau und Harry und Draco, die beide keinerlei Bedarf hatten nach Hause zurückzukehren, begleiteten sie.

Das Fest verging schnell und ohne große Aufregung.

Die begann erst, als alle wieder in Hogwarts waren.

TBC

Wie sieht's aus? Kriege ich ein Review? Ach und wollt ihr überhaupt erfahren, was für eine Idee hinter der Geschichte steckt?


	10. Kapitel 9

So, da ist es, das Kapitel, was euch endlich die Grundidee meiner Geschichte verrät. Seid bitte nicht enttäuscht, dass ihr sie schon kennt, denn ich habe ja von Anfang an gesagt, dass es weiß Gott keine neue Idee ist. Aber auch wenn sie nicht neu ist, mag ich sie und musste einfach eine eigene – mir wahrscheinlich erscheinende - Version davon schreiben, die sicherlich von den typischen Varianten etwas abweichen wird (sogar ganz sicher, denn ich habe ja schon 43 Kapitel fertig und weiß, wovon ich rede.) Habt weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich danke euch für alle Reviews, die ich schon gekriegt habe.

**9. Kapitel**

Hermine war die erste, die wieder in Hogwarts eintraf. Sie war mit dem Zug gefahren. Vom ersten Moment an schien ihr die Stimmung in der Schule verändert zu sein. Alles war sehr still. Obwohl bereits genug Lehrer anwesend waren, tauchte kaum einer von ihnen auf den Fluren auf. Auch am nächsten Morgen, dem ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück aller Schüler nach den Ferien, legte sich diese seltsame Stimmung nicht, die über allem wie eine bedrohliche Wolke zu hängen schien. Selbst die Schüler unterhielten sich leiser, als üblich.

Draco betrat gerade den Raum und setzte sich sofort neben Hermine. „Hallo Mine, ich muss nachher mit Dir sprechen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück. Es ist wichtig." Dann verschwand er, ohne ihr Gelegenheit für eine Erwiderung zu geben, zu den Slytherins. Sie sah ihm nach und hatte das Gefühl, sie würde sehr bald erfahren, was hier vor sich ging.

Die anderen unterhielten sich während des Frühstücks leise miteinander, doch Hermines Gedanken waren bei einem Geheimnis, dass sich für sie gleich lüften würde. Als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatte und aufstand, sprang am anderen Ende der Halle Draco regelrecht auf und machte ihr Zeichen, dass sie warten sollte. Er kam auf sie zugeeilt und zog sie, als er sie erreicht hatte, mit nach draußen und von dort in einen der noch leeren Unterrichtsräume.

Er schob ihr einen Stuhl hin und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Mine, ich muss Dir was erzählen und es wird Dir wie ein schlechter Witz vorkommen, aber es ist wahr. Es wird ein neues Gesetzt geben und es betrifft Dich und zwar ganz direkt."

Hermines Augen wurden größer. Draco hatte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Was für ein Gesetzt soll das sein?"

„Hier, lies." Er reichte ihr einen völlig zerknitterten Brief. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, von wem und an wen er war, aber nach den ersten paar Zeilen begriff sie, dass es Lucius Malfoy war, der Draco aufforderte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Erst als sie das Schriftstück zu Ende gelesen hatte, sah sie auf und schüttelte einfach nur mit offenem Mund den Kopf. „Das … das … das kann nicht wahr sein."

„Doch Hermine, es ist kein Scherz, es ist bitterer Ernst. Ich kenne meinen Vater. Wenn der mir so etwas schreibt, dann ist er sicher, dass das Gesetzt in Kraft treten wird."

Hermine sprang auf und wanderte aufgeregt durch das Klassenzimmer. Wild schwenkte sie das Dokument in ihrer Hand. „Das ist nicht wahr. So was können die doch nicht machen. Wer kommt denn auf solche Ideen?"

„Mine, beruhige Dich. Ich weiß wie schrecklich das für Dich ist, aber wir werden einen Weg finden, dieses Gesetzt auszutricksen."

„Draco, ist das Dein Ernst? Was redest Du da? Wenn das hier." Sie hob die Hand mit dem Brief an. „stimmt, dann bin ich in Kürze verheiratet. Das ist unvorstellbar. Ich bin gerade volljährig geworden und ich habe bestimmt NICHT vor in nächster Zeit zu heiraten."

„Hast Du das denn nicht richtig gelesen? Du kannst Dich auch adoptieren lassen. Es wird sich jemand finden, der Dich …" Unsanft wurde er unterbrochen.

„… der mich adoptiert? DU hast nicht richtig gelesen, Draco! Ich habe Eltern und wer Eltern hat, kann nicht adoptiert werden."

Draco erbleichte. „Das hab ich wirklich nicht gelesen." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. „Scheiße."

„Ja, dass kannst Du laut sagen." Hermine ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und betrachtete das Schreiben in ihrer Hand noch einmal. Es war eine Ankündigung für ein Heiratsgesetz, dass alle volljährigen Hexen und Zauber zwang, sich mit einem reinblütigen Partner zu vermählen oder aber sich von einem Ehepaar adoptieren zu lassen, sofern man noch keine 20 Jahre alt war und keine lebenden Eltern mehr hatte.

Zudem enthielt der Brief die Aufforderung an Draco, sich mit ihr zu verheiraten und sie so in die Familie zu holen. Indirekt drohte Lucius seinen Sohn sogar, sollte es ihm nicht gelingen, mit einer schmerzhaften Strafe.

Immer noch ungläubig reichte sie das Schriftstück seinem Besitzer zurück und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Draco sah ihr nach und schluckte schwer. Das was er seit zwei Tagen wusste, würde Hermine erst verdauen müssen und für sie würde es sehr viel schwerer werden es zu akzeptieren. Er konnte ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie Zeit für sich brauchte.

Doch Hermine brauchte keine Zeit um zu verstehen, sondern machte sich direkt auf den Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Wenn es einen Menschen in ganz Hogwarts gab, der ihr helfen konnte, dann war er es.

Doch vorm Wasserspeier endete ihr Marsch zum Direktor. Sie wusste das Passwort nicht und obwohl sie eine ganze Weile wartete, kam niemand vorbei, der es ihr hätte sagen können.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, wurde ihr klar, dass sie bereits die ersten zehn Minuten des Zaubertränkeunterrichts verpasst hatte. Na toll, viel mehr konnte ja heute wohl nicht mehr passieren. Sie legte einen Sprint quer durch die Schule hin und stand fünf Minuten später schwer atmend vor dem Unterrichtsraum. Leise klopfte sie an und wollte schon eintreten, als Snape die Tür aufriss, nach draußen trat und sofort dir Tür hinter sich zuschmiss. „Ach, tauchen wir auch schon auf, Miss Granger? Es wundert mich ja ein bisschen, dass sie sich überhaupt noch her bewegen. Aber vielleicht denken Sie auch, dass sie alles schon können?"

„Professor, es tut ..."

„RUHE, GRANGER!" donnerte er. „Sie werden dem heutigen Unterricht fern bleiben und dafür heute Abend 18.00 Uhr bei mir antanzen und nachsitzen. Richten Sie sich darauf ein, dass es eine lange Nacht wird."

Kaum hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und „Ja, Professor." gemurmelt, als auch schon die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuflog und sie wieder allein war. Verdammt, mehr Pech konnte ein Mensch an einem Tag wirklich nicht haben. Nun, zumindest hatte sie jetzt Zeit, ihr Glück noch mal im Büro des Direktors zu versuchen.

Diesmal hatte sie Glück, denn der Dumbledore kam fast im selben Moment die Treppe hinunter, als sie am Wasserspeier eintraf. Sofort rannte sie auf ihn zu „Professor Dumbledore, ich muss Sie sprechen."

„Das dachte ich mir schon, Hermine." Er sah sie viel sagend über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. "Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro."

Sie folgte ihm eilig hinauf und fast wäre alles aus ihr herausgesprudelt, was sie wusste. Erst im letzten Moment erinnerte sie sich an ihre Manieren und hielt den Mund. Der Direktor bot ihr freundlich einen Platz an, ließ eine Tasse Tee vor ihr erscheinen und setzte sich dann selbst hin. Ein gequältes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er anfing zu sprechen. „Sie scheinen es schon zu wissen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte nur.

„Woher?"

„Von Draco Malfoy. Er hat einen Brief erhalten, in dem sein Vater ihn auffordert, mich zu heiraten."

Der Direktor lachte schal auf. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass unser guter Lucius sofort zusieht, dass er sie in die Finger kriegt. Dumm ist nur, dass er scheinbar die Situation verkennt. Draco ist gar nicht in der Lage sie zu heiraten. Er ist noch nicht volljährig und wird es auch nicht rechtzeitig sein."

„Was meinen Sie mit rechtzeitig, Professor?" Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Hermine, ich denke wir sollten erste einmal sortieren, was wir beide über diese Situation wissen. Also, Sie scheinen bereits Kenntnis davon zu haben, dass es ein Gesetzt geben wird, was muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer dazu bringen soll, zu heiraten oder sich adoptieren zu lassen. Das ist jedoch nicht alles. Ich denke, sie sollten den Gesetztestext lesen, der morgen in Kraft treten wird.

Der Direktor reichte ihr ein offiziell aussehendes Dokument und sie begann sofort zu lesen.

****

Offizielle Verlautbarung des Zaubereiministeriums

Hiermit tritt mit sofortiger Wirkung folgendes Gesetzt ein:

§26 Absatz 1

Jede(r) muggelgeborene Zauberer/Hexe ist verpflichtet, sich innerhalb von 30 Tagen nach Erlangen der Volljährigkeit an eine reinblütige oder halbblütige Familie zu binden. Dies kann durch Heirat oder Adoption geschehen.

Bedingungen für eine Ehe:

1. Beide zukünftigen Ehepartner müssen unverheiratet sein.

2. Der nicht muggelgeborene Ehepartner muss zumindest ein Elternteil nachweisen, dass magische Kräfte hatte.

3. Der nicht muggelgeborene Ehepartner muss mindestens 18 Jahre alt sein.

Bedingungen für die Adoption:

1. Die/der Muggelgeborene darf das Alter von zwanzig Jahren noch nicht erreicht haben.

2. Die/der Muggelgeborene darf keine lebenden Elternteile mehr haben.

§ 26 Absatz 2

Jede(r) muggelgeborene Zauberer/Hexe, der/die nicht innerhalb der vorgegebenen Frist heiratet oder adoptiert wird, wird zwangsverheiratet. Ausgenommen sind alle Hexen und Zauberer, die zum Zeitpunkt dieses Erlasses bereits verheiratet sind.

Wer dies nicht akzeptiert wird umgehend aus der Zauberergemeinschaft ausgeschlossen. Der Zauberstab Desjenigen/Derjenigen wird zerstört und die magischen Kräfte mit einem Bannspruch in der Person eingeschlossen.

Nach Inkrafttreten des Gesetzes beginnt umgehend die Frist, für alle bereits volljährigen Zauberer und Hexen, die muggelgeboren sind.

Ehen und Adoptionen sind ausschließlich bei dem neu eingerichteten Ministerium für Bevölkerungsdurchmischung zu beantragen. Die notwendigen Zeremonien dürfen ebenfalls nur dort durchgeführt werden.

Dieses Gesetz wurde am 13.01.1999 vom Zaubergamot in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Zaubereiministerium beschlossen. Es dient der Vermischung der Zaubererwelt, um ein Neuaufflackern rassistischer Triebe in unserer Gesellschaft zu verhindern.

Gezeichnet

Der Zaubereiminister

Es folgten unendlich viele Unterschriften, doch die las Hermine schon gar nicht mehr. Sie stand auf. Bis eben hatte sie noch geglaubt, dass wäre alles ein schlechter Scherz, aber das hier war absolut bitterer Ernst. „Professor, wie kann ein solches Gesetz erlassen werden? Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Es treibt Muggelgeborene wie mich in die Arme von ehemaligen Todessern!"

Der Direktor legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, deutete ihr dann, sich wieder zu setzen und sah ihr für einige Sekunden einfach nur in die Augen. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben begriffen, wer hinter diesem Gesetz steht?"

„Todesser? Immer noch?"

„Ja, immer noch. Männer wie Lucius Malfoy haben nicht nur sehr viel Einfluss in unserer Gesellschaft, sie haben es auch noch geschafft bei dem Angriff auf uns zu entkommen und dann ganz und gar unschuldig dazustehen. Niemand kann ihnen derzeit etwas anhaben, was sehr bedauerlich ist. Aber wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, dies alles zu verhindern. Sie werden keinen Todesser heiraten müssen, genauso wenig, wie Simoné Gahlé aus Hufflepuff. Niemand wird einen Todesser heiraten oder von ihm adoptiert werden. Der Orden arbeitet bereits an einem Plan, um alle entsprechenden Personen zu schützen, die von dem neuen Gesetz betroffen sein werden. Ich hätte Sie heute übrigens sowieso zu mir kommen lassen. Sie hätten es nicht aus der Zeitung erfahren, aber wir wissen selbst erst seit zwei Tagen davon und derzeit laufen mehrerer Eingaben beim Zaubergamot, um das Eintreten des Gesetzes zu verhindern."

„Was wird mit mir geschehen?" Tränen waren in Hermines Augen getreten. Das alles war zuviel für einen Tag.

„Sie können leider – oder Gott-sei-Dank, wie ich besser sagen sollte – nicht adoptierte werden, also müssen Sie heiraten. Jedoch wird es eine Scheinehe sein. Das ist zurzeit die einzige Möglichkeit, bis dieser Irrsinn vorbei ist."

„Und wenn es nicht vorbei geht? Wenn dieser Irrsinn bestehen bleibt? Werde ich dann immer mit jemandem verheiratet sein, denn ich wahrscheinlich kaum kenne und den ich vor allem nicht liebe?"

„Dieses Gesetz wird fallen, Hermine. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wir kriegen das hin."

Hermine wollte ihm glauben. Nie hatte sie jemandem so sehr glauben wollen, wie in diesem Moment, aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er nicht Recht behalten würde.

TBC

Und, seid ihr eher begeistert oder enttäuscht? Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen.


	11. Kapitel 10

**10. Kapitel**

Als der Direktor sie aus seinem Büro entließ war Hermine fast noch gebrochener, als am Morgen. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte sie damit ihren Freunden von ihrem Dilemma zu erklären und sich im Unterricht nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie beschissen sie sich fühlte. Bei den Mahlzeiten stocherte sie nur im Essen umher und schließlich fiel ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass sie zur Strafarbeit bei Snape musste.

Sie klopfte an der Tür zum Klassenraum und betrat mit einem äußerst flauen Gefühl den Raum. Snape saß mit gesenktem Kopf da, korrigierte Arbeiten und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Hermine stellte sich vor den Tisch und wartete. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er aufblickte und sie sogleich anfuhr, was sie da so dumm rum stehe.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, obwohl sie eigentlich mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. Sie hatte keine Antwort auf diese geschriene Frage und das brauchte sie auch nicht, denn Snape reichte ihr sofort ein Pergament mit Fragen, die sie beantworten sollte und die er dann bewerten würde. Sie hatte so etwas bereits geahnt und nickte nur, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und schnell die Fragen beantwortete. Snape hatte dafür etwa eine Stunde einkalkuliert und war extrem ärgerlich, dass sie ihm die Rolle nach einer halben Stunde nach vorn brachte und fragte, was sie nun tun sollte.

Er ließ sie spüren, dass er nicht gut drauf war und trug ihr auf sämtliche Regale im Labor nebenan zu säubern. Ohne zu murren ging sie hinüber und nahm die Putzutensilien aus dem ihr bereits bekannten Schrank und begann sich an die langwierige Arbeit zu machen. Das erst Mal heute konnte sie ohne Ablenkung über ihre Situation nachdenken. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen sich aus ihren Augen stahlen und lautlos an ihren Wangen herunter rannen.

Immer wieder wischte sie sich über die Augen, aber ihr Blick blieb getrübt. Sie lehnte den Kopf an eines der Regale und erlaubte sich einen lauten Schluchzer. Snape fuhr zusammen, denn auch wenn er kaum etwas um sich herum wahrnahm, war das doch nicht zu überhören gewesen. Er fragte sich, was mit der Granger los war. Ach, eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein. Er hatte seine eigenen Sorgen. Albus hatte gestern von diesem dämlichen neuen Gesetzt erfahren und ihm gleich angedeutet, dass er sicherlich gebraucht würde, um einen Schützling des Ordens vor den Todessern zu bewahren. Zu gut Deutsch hieß das nichts anderes, als das er sicherlich bald verheiratet sein würde und irgendeine dumme Pute in seinen Lebensbereich einfiele.

Verdammt! Er hatte mit solchen Dingen zu kämpfen und da drinnen in seinem Labor stand ein junges Gör, das über irgendwelchen unwichtigen Dingen heulend zusammenbrach. So ging das nicht. Mit lautem Krachen schob er den Stuhl nach hinten und stand eine Sekunde später im Türrahmen des Labors. „Was ist los, Miss Granger? Hat Sie etwa jemand geärgert? Armes kleines Mädchen!" Sarkasmus troff aus seiner Stimme bevor er sie erhob und Hermine fürchterlich anbrüllte, was das Geflenne eigentlich solle und dass sie doch ihre Privatangelegenheiten für sich klären sollte.

Hermine sah ihn kaum, so waren ihre Augen mittlerweile zu geschwollen vom Weinen. Sie war nicht in der Lage etwas zu erwidern. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie dann auch schon grob am Oberarm gepackt, schleifte sie neben sich her in das Klassenzimmer und dort Richtung Ausgang. „Raus hier, sofort! 30 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Unterrichtsverweigerung und noch mal 30 wegen Nichtbeendens einer Strafarbeit." Dann schubste er sie unsanft hinaus und schlug die Tür zu.

Sie stand einfach nur da, starrte durch tränenblinde Augen auf die Tür und schluckte einen tiefen Schluchzer herunter, der unbedingt nach oben drängte. Nicht hier. Es gab keinen Platz an dem sie weniger Verständnis für ihre Situation erwarten konnte und wohl keinen Menschen, der weniger Mitgefühl für ihre Situation aufbrachte.

Schnell rannte sie davon und verkroch sich auf einen Fenstersims im vierten Stock. Draußen war es längst dunkel und sie sah nur sich selbst im Fenster, doch dankbar lehnte sie den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe und hoffte, sie möge so wieder einen freien Kopf bekommen. Es half nicht, jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschte.

Als die Sperrstunde näher rückte ging sie in den Turm. Vielleicht würde sie das schon bald nicht mehr tun können. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach irgendwen heiraten! Niemals! Eher würde sie die Zaubererwelt verlassen. Sie war nicht bereit für die Ehe, ganz und gar nicht bereit.

Zum Glück war der Gemeinschaftsraum fast leer, als sie ihn betrat. Nur Ron saß noch da und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn er lief sofort auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Was hat dieses Schwein mit Dir gemacht?"

„Wer?" presste sie zwischen neuen Tränen hervor, die ihr bei der Umarmung sofort in die Augen geschossen waren.

„Na Snape!"

„Nichts, außer mich angeschnauzt und 60 Punkte abgezogen. Wegen ihm heule ich nicht."

„Oh." Ron begriff. „Dann sicher wegen dem neuen Gesetz."

Hermine nickte.

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken, Harry wird Dich heiraten, dass haben wir vorhin abgesprochen."

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schien Hermine erleichtert zu sein, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde niemanden heiraten, in den ich nicht verliebt bin und wenn ich deswegen die Schule verlassen muss."

Ron riss die Augen weit auf. „Mine, bist Du denn verrückt geworden? Harry liebt Dich doch. Wir alle lieben Dich und Du gehörst quasi zu unserer Familie und er ist bereit Dir da raus zu helfen. Wieso nimmst Du das nicht an?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es ginge ja gar nicht. Harry wird bis dahin auch noch nicht 18 Jahre alt sein, wie es erforderlich wäre. Außerdem, meinst Du ich kann verantworten, dass er sein Leben lang an mich gebunden ist? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Das mach ich nicht und ich binde mich auch an niemanden. Fertig und aus. Wenn die Zaubergesellschaft keine Alleinstehenden Muggelgeborenen akzeptiert, dann will ich kein Teil mehr von ihr sein. Ende!"

Von dieser Meinung wich Hermine ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ab.

Als das neue Gesetz am nächsten Morgen in der Schule bekannt gegeben wurde brachen weder sie, noch Simoné, das andere betroffene Mädchen, zusammen. Sie hatten es beide vorher von Dumbledore erfahren. Aus den niedrigeren Klassenstufen war jedoch einiges Geschluchze zu hören, denn viele Muggelgeborene ahnten, dass dieses Gesetz auch in den nächsten Jahren noch gelten würde.

Dumbledore hielt eine beruhigende Rede, die ihre Wirkung aber nur bei den jüngeren entfaltete. Die zwei akut betroffenen Mädchen ließen sich zwar nach außen hin nichts anmerken, hatten aber natürlich Angst, dass sie in 30 Tagen die Schule und ihr bekanntes Leben verlassen müssten.

Um auch sie zu beruhigen rief Dumbledore sie nach dem Unterricht zu sich und erklärte ihnen, dass es für sie die Möglichkeit gäbe, Ordensmitglieder zu heiraten. Hermine hörte sich geduldig an, dass es für Simoné die Möglichkeit gab, sich von Alastor Moody adoptieren zu lassen, da sie ein Waisenkind war. Das Mädchen nickte, als sie erfuhr, dass der alte Auror dem schon zugestimmt hatte. Hermines Möglichkeiten waren da weitaus eingeschränkter.

Alles war Dumbledore ihr anbieten konnte, war Professor Snape zu heiraten und er erkannte schon bevor er auch nur das verhängnisvolle Wort Heirat ausgesprochen hatte, dass sie es ablehnen würde.

„Nein, ich werde weder den Professor, noch irgendwen anders heiraten." Dann sagte sie ihm das gleiche, was sie am Abend zuvor Ron gesagt hatte, nämlich, dass sie nicht bereit war, sich für den Rest ihres Lebens an jemanden zu binden, den sie nicht liebte.

Albus nickte. „Ich verstehe Sie, sogar sehr gut, wenn ich das sagen darf, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Eine Scheinehe oder eine Ehe mit einem Todesser, der um sie wirbt sind die einzigen Alternativen zu Ihrer endgültigen Rückkehr in die Muggelwelt."

„Dann werde ich als Muggel leben."

Albus verzog das Gesicht. „Hermine, ich bitte Sie, sich das gut zu überlegen, denn wenn Sie wirklich in Erwägung ziehen, die Zaubererwelt zu verlassen, werden Sie keinen Schulabschluss haben und keine Zauberkräfte mehr. Ihr Stab würde zerbrochen werden. Das können Sie doch nicht wollen. Wir arbeiten daran, dieses Gesetz rückgängig zu machen und wir werden das schaffen. Eine Scheinehe für eine gewisse Zeit ist doch da sicherlich die bessere Wahl."

Doch Hermine hatte ihre Wahl längst getroffen. Für sie stand fest, dass sie sich auf keine Ehe, ob zum Schein oder ernsthaft, einlassen würde. Der letzte Nagel zu ihrem Sarg war natürlich noch die Tatsache, dass der Scheinehepartner Snape heißen würde. NIEMALS! Nicht in tausend Jahren!

Sie würde auch als Muggel leben können. Ihre Eltern hatten sowieso nie viel davon gehalten, dass sie keinen Abschluss einer normalen Schule haben würde. Noch war Zeit, das zu ändern.

„Professor, ich werde nicht heiraten! Egal wen! Ich werde den nächsten Monat noch hier verbringen und hoffen, dass Sie das Gesetz kippen können und wenn nicht, werde ich an einer Muggelschule meinen Abschluss machen." Damit war für sie das Gespräch beendet und das begriff auch der Direktor. Er ließ sie gehen, nicht ohne ihr noch einmal versichert zu haben, dass das Gesetz nicht lange wirksam bliebe.

Wenn sie ihm doch nur hätte glauben können!

TBC

Wollt ihr wissen, ob Hermine bei ihrem Entschluss bleibt oder doch Snape heiratet?


	12. Kapitel 11

**11. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Wochen zogen vorbei, wie im Flug. Es gab keinen Tag an dem ihre Freunde nicht auf sie einredeten, doch Snapes Angebot anzunehmen und keinen, an denen sie ihnen nicht erklärte, dass sie das unter keinen Umständen tun würde.

Snape befahl ihr eine Woche vor Ende der 30-Tage-Frist nach dem Unterricht dazubleiben. Sie blieb, aber sie wusste schon jetzt, was sie ihm sagen würde.

„Miss Granger, wie ich hörte, weigern Sie sich, mich zu scheinehelichen. Warum, wenn ich fragen darf?" Dieses Gespräch war ganz sicherlich nicht seine Idee gewesen und sie beide wussten das.

„Professor, ich bin sicher, der Direktor hat Ihnen meine Gründe bereits erläutert. Ich bin siebzehn und ich bin nicht bereit Sie oder irgendjemanden sonst zu heiraten, auch nicht zum Schein."

„Hören Sie, Miss Granger, ich will Sie sicherlich genauso wenig heiraten, wie Sie mich und glauben Sie mir, es war auch eine böse Überraschung für mich, als der Direktor das vorschlug, aber Sie haben von mir mit Sicherheit keine bösen Absichten zu erwarten und in ein paar Monaten ist dieser ganze Spuk vorbei. Wollen Sie sich ernsthaft aus der Zaubererwelt zurückziehen?"

„Ja, das ist das einzige, was ich für mich als Alternative sehe."

Snape hob eine Braue an. „Sie sind verrück. Sie geben eine große Zukunft auf." Das war das erste Mal in Ihrer ganzen Schullaufbahn, dass er ihr durch die Blume zu verstehen gab, dass er ihre Leistungen anerkannte.

„Professor, ich gebe gar nichts auf. Auch in der Muggelwelt kann man einen Schulabschluss machen und studieren und das ganz ohne Ehering am Finger. Ich werde mir das nicht antun und wenn Sie ehrlich sind, dürften Sie auch froh sein, ohne eine Scheinehe davon zu kommen."

Snape schnaubte. Dieses Gör hatte einen sehr empfindlichen Punkt bei ihm getroffen. Natürlich wollte er sie nicht heiraten, aber andererseits hätte es ihn sicherlich schlimmer erwischen können und zum anderen würde er es wirklich bedauern, wenn die einzige Schülerin des ganzen Jahrgangs, die wirklich etwas von Zaubertränken verstand, die Schule ohne Abschluss verlassen würde. „Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht zwingen mich zu heiraten, aber werden Sie sich darüber klar, dass dies Ihre einzige Chance ist, hier bei ihren Freunden zu bleiben."

Sie nickte und fragte dann, ob es noch etwas anderes gäbe oder sie jetzt gehen könnte. Er ließ sie von dannen ziehen.

Ein winziger Teil in ihm hatte gehofft, sie würde sich doch noch anders entscheiden. Der Zaubererwelt würde in einer Woche eine ganze Menge Potential abhanden kommen.

Hermine zog sich in der letzten Woche immer weiter von allen zurück. Für sie war klar, dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab das Gesetz zu kippen und innerlich hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, bald wieder auf eine normale Schule zu gehen. Natürlich würde sie ihre Freunde vermissen und auch die Schule, die Lehrer und selbstverständlich auch die Zauberei, aber ihre Alternative war einfach keine. Sie konnte nicht heiraten und schon gar nicht Snape.

Ihre Eltern hatte sie längst über das ganze Drama informiert und sie teilten ihren Standpunkt, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Kein vernünftiger Mensch wollte, dass die eigene Tochter in so jungen Jahren schon heiratete und erst Recht nicht einen Lehrer, der mehr als doppelt so alt war. Sie hatten bereits organisiert, dass Hermine übergangslos in den Abschlussjahrgang ihrer ehemaligen Schule zurückkehren konnte. Auch wenn fast sieben Jahre vergangen waren, gab es dort wenigstens noch Leute, die sie kannte.

Schon jetzt hielt sie etwas Abstand von der Clique. Jeder von ihnen merkte es und Draco war der erste, der sie zwei Tage vor Ablauf der Frist darauf ansprach. Sie sagte ihm das Gleiche, wie danach jedem Einzelnen von ihnen, nämlich, dass sie versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen sie alle für lange Zeit nicht wieder zusehen. Draco zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und bat sie eindringlich, nun doch noch schnell Snape zu heiraten. Auch ihm erklärte sie, warum das nicht in Frage kam.

Am letzten Tag vor Fristablauf klopfte eine Eule an das Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals und Hermine entdeckte schnell, dass sie einen amtlich aussehenden Brief mit einem Siegel des Ministeriums brachte. Er war für sie und enthielt die Aufforderung am nächsten Tag im Ministerium für Bevölkerungsdurchmischung zu erscheinen und ihren Zauberstab zwecks Zerstörung desselben mitzubringen, wenn Sie nicht bis Mitternacht heiratete.

Mit plötzlich aufflammender Wut zerriss sie den Brief in winzige Stückchen. Das war alles so ungerecht. Erst durfte sie diese wunderbare Welt, in der sie sich immer wie etwas Besonderes fühlte, kennen lernen und dann wurde sie ihr wieder entrissen, nur weil sie die erste Zauberin innerhalb der Familie war.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich genügend beruhigt hatte, um ihre restlichen Sachen packen zu können. Kaum hatte sie diese frustrierende Arbeit beendet, klopfte es an der Tür des Schlafsaals. Hermine öffnete.

„Professor McGonagall, hallo." Sie ahnte schon, dass nun ihre Hauslehrerin geschickt worden war, um sie ein letztes Mal zu bitten, doch noch zu heiraten.

Und so war es auch. Die Professorin machte ihr klar, dass sie selbst auch in dieser Lage war. Sie würde jedoch den Direktor heiraten, was kein großes Opfer schien, da sie sich bereits sehr lange kannten und gut miteinander auskamen. Doch auch wenn dies neu für Hermine war, gab es ihr keinen Anlass ihren Entschluss noch einmal zu überdenken. Sie würde sich nicht diesem vermaledeiten Gesetz unterwerfen und in einer Gesellschaft leben, die ein solches überhaupt akzeptierte.

Schließlich gab auch die Verwandlungslehrerin auf und ließ Hermine wieder allein. Es klopfte noch öfter an der Tür, doch Hermine gab keine Antwort mehr. Sie schloss endgültig ihre Koffer, legte sich ins Bett und schluchzte so lang vor sich hin, bis die Nacht kam und sie einschlief. Ginny war die einzige, die Hermine überhaupt noch einmal zu Gesicht bekam, bevor sie abreiste, doch da schlief Hermine schon tief und fest und Ginny brachte es nicht fertig, sie noch einmal zu wecken. Stattdessen schrieb sie einen Brief, den sie in einen der Koffer steckte. Er enthielt die besten Grüße von allen und das Versprechen ihrer Freunde, sie bald zu besuchen.

Hermine erwachte, als es draußen noch stockdunkel war. Sie nahm all ihre Sachen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ganz allein. Es kam ihr ein bisschen wie ein Verrat an ihren Freunden vor, doch sie hätte es einfach nicht fertig gebracht sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. In letzter Sekunde griff sie zu einen Blatt Papier, was in der Nähe des Schachspiels lag und schrieb ihnen, wie sehr sie alle vermissen würde, aber dass sie Abstand brauchte, um alles verdauen zu können. Sie bat auch darum, in nächster Zeit keinen Besuch zu bekommen und natürlich bat sie die Freunde um Verständnis.

Unten am Portal wartete bereits Albus Dumbledore auf sie, gemeinsam mit Hagrid, der sie nach der Entziehung der Zauberkräfte nach Hause bringen würde. Er hatte, wie eineinhalb Jahrzehnte zuvor ein verzaubertes Motorrad, auf dem er schon mal ihre Koffer und Krummbeins Käfig verstaute. Albus fragte sie ein letztes Mal, ob sie sich sicher sei, dass sie das wirklich wolle und ein paar Mal antwortete sie noch darauf, doch dann ließ sie es bleiben und begriff, dass er erst damit aufhören würde, wenn sie nicht länger Zauberkräfte besaß.

Im Ministerium wartete man bereits auf sie. Ein schmierig aussehender Typ mit strähnigen grauen Haaren erklärte ihr, dass sie den Zauberstab nun abzugeben hätte. Mit einer zögernden Bewegung nahm sie ihn aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs und betrachtete ihn ein letztes Mal. Er war nahezu sieben Jahre lang das wichtigste Utensil gewesen, was sie besaß, doch nun wurde es Zeit, sich davon zu trennen. Sie reichte ihn an den widerlichen Kerl weiter, der ihn ohne Rührung entgegennahm und sofort in zwei Teile brach. Dann loderte in einer Schale vor ihr ein Feuer auf und die Reste ihres Zauberstabes wurden hinein geschmissen. Natürlich schmerzte es Hermine das zu sehen. Jeden Menschen in derselben Situation hätte das geschmerzt, doch sie war tapfer und verkniff sich jegliche Gefühlsäußerung.

Danach kam der entscheidende Teil. Ein weiterer, nicht minder eklig aussehender Mann kam hinzu und sprach sofort eine Art Beschwörung auf sie. Hermine spürte, dass sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Dann breitete sich eine Art grünes Licht auf ihrer Haut aus, das sie bald völlig umschloss. Plötzlich verblasste es und Hermine begann ihren Körper wieder zu spüren. Sie sah die beiden Ministeriumsleute fragend an, aber die drehten sich einfach um und gingen.

Von hinten wurde ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sie wusste, dass Albus ihr Trost spenden wollte, doch alles, was er in diesem Moment erreichte, war, dass sie sich noch viel elender fühlte als zuvor.

Hagrid hatte das Motorrad genau vor den Eingang des Ministeriums gefahren und wartete nun geduldig auf sie. Obwohl nur er und Dumbledore da waren, schien ihr das schon zuviel. Sie wollte nicht Abschied nehmen. Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch vergessen. Und so fiel ihr Abschied dann auch recht kühl aus. Sie reichte ihrem ehemaligen Direktor die Hand und sagte „Adieu." und eine halbe Stunde später versuchte sie sich genauso bei Hagrid zu verabschieden, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Der Halbriese zog sie einfach zu sich ran und murmelte „Is´ ne große Schweinerei, dass die so was einfach machen können." und flog dann mit Tränen in den Augen davon.

Hermine zwang sich noch immer ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Sie würde mit Sicherheit noch genug Gelegenheiten haben, über ihr Leben nachzudenken.

Aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs zog sie den Haustürschlüssel und stellte ihr Gepäck ab. Zwei Sekunden später standen ihre Eltern bei ihr, umarmten sie und erklärten ihr, dass doch so alles viel besser für ihr zukünftiges Leben sei. Wie vor vier Wochen in Dumbledores Büro versuchte sie daran zu glauben. Es gelang ihr nicht.

TBC

Damit hättet ihr wohl nicht gerechnet, dass Hermine wirklich geht. Und was denkt ihr darüber?


	13. Kapitel 12

Ich habe ja schon am Anfang erwähnt, dass die Geschichte sich über einen langen Zeitraum erstreckt. Dem werde ich heute mal wieder gerecht, wenn wir machen heute große Sprünge. Snape hat gerade mal Pause, aber ich verspreche auch er wird wieder auftauchen, es dauert nur ein bisschen.

****

12. Kapitel

Nur sehr langsam konnten sich die zurückgebliebenen Freunde daran gewöhnen, dass Hermine zum einen nicht mehr da war und zum anderen jeglichen Besuch ablehnte. Besonders Draco und Harry zerriss es bald das Herz. Für Harry war es, als hätte er eine Schwester verloren, für Draco ging mit Hermine ein gerade erst gefundener Halt in seinem Leben flöten. Man merkte ihm sehr bald an, dass es lange brauchen würde, um das wegzustecken. Er war wieder grantig, wie zu seinen besten Zeiten, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er jetzt Schüler jeden Hauses gleichermaßen niedermachte, wenn ihm jemand in die Quere kam. Auch Ron und Neville verkrafteten Hermines Weggang nicht ohne weiteres, aber immerhin hatten sie Freundinnen, die sie immer wieder von den trüben Gedanken ablenkten.

Hermine ging es auch nicht wirklich besser. Gleich in der ersten Woche ging sie zurück auf ihre alte Schule. Sie hatte gedacht, sich ohne Probleme integrieren zu können, doch da waren seit Jahren Freundschaften gewachsen, in die niemand Einmischung erlaubte. Die Strukturen in der Klasse waren nicht viel anders, als in Hogwarts. Es gab mehrerer Grüppchen, die sich untereinander nicht mochten. Das wäre nicht schlimm gewesen, doch Hermine, die zu keiner der Gruppen gehörte, geriet schnell in die Schusslinie und bot schon allein dadurch Angriffsfläche für Spott, weil niemand wusste, wo sie in den vielen Jahren zuvor abgeblieben war. Nach der fünften Klasse war sie einfach nicht mehr da und nun tat sie, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Spekulationen über Aufenthalte in der Psychiatrie machten ebenso die Runde, wie Gerüchte über Jugendgefängnisaufenthalte.

Sie versuchte erst gar nicht, sich dagegen zu wehren. Das war weit unter ihrem Niveau. Lieber würde sie die Zeit in der Schule als Einzelgängerin ertragen. Und genauso war es dann auch. Sie blieb das ganze Schuljahr über allein. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass sie recht schnell den Anschluss an den Unterrichtsstoff fand und sobald ihre Mitschüler begriffen, dass wie weitaus intelligenter war, als die meisten von ihnen, hörten zumindest die Scherze über den Besuch einer Sonderschule auf. Nicht das Hermine das irgendwie getröstet hätte.

Das Schuljahr war im Prinzip nur ein halbes und Hermine war dankbar dafür. Sobald die Prüfungen in sichtbare Nähe rückten vertiefte sie sich noch mehr in den Stoff und lernte ohne Unterlass. Das hatte mehrere Vorteile. Zum einen war sie optimal auf die Prüfungen vorbereitet, und zum anderen verdrängte das Lernen sämtliche Gedanken an früher. Anfang Juli machte sie ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung und schwor sich, niemals wieder einen Fuß in diese vermaledeite Schule zu setzen.

In den Ferien ging sie arbeiten. Zum einen brauchte sie sowieso einen Job, um beim Studium über die Runden zu kommen, denn die Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern warf bei weitem nicht mehr so viel ab, wie früher einmal, und zum anderen lenkte es sie davon ab, zu sehr über sich nachzudenken.

Nur manchmal, wenn sie im Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte, da dachte sie an die früheren Jahre und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Freundschaften und an ihre Zauberkräfte. In solchen Momenten bedauerte sie es, damals einen Brief geschrieben zu haben, dass sie keinen Besuch wollte, denn Ginnys Schreiben hatte ihr gezeigt, dass die Freunde sie nicht vergessen wollten, aber bestimmt war es gut so. Es gab immer nur eine Art sein Leben zu führen und ihre war nun mal wieder die eines Muggels.

Im September begann sie ihr Studium in Wirtschaftswissenschaften. Es war anstrengend, doch wieder bot es ihr eine Gelegenheit sich ins Lernen zu flüchten und nach und nach dachte sie immer weniger an früher. Neue Eindrücke überlagerten ihr altes Leben und nach dem ersten Semester schien sie ihre Vergangenheit fast vergessen zu haben. Nur in seltenen Momenten, wenn eine Erinnerung aufblitzte, da vermisste sie etwas, aber auch das geschah nur noch selten.

In den Semesterferien begann so etwas wie ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben. Sie begann endlich mit Männern auszugehen. Es gab einige, die sie sehr mochte. Wissbegierige junge Männer, mit denen man sich über scheinbar jedes Thema unterhalten konnte. Viele von ihnen waren ihr sympathisch, aber keiner genug, um so etwas wie eine Beziehung anzufangen. Trotzdem war es ein Fortschritt in ihrem Leben. Sie war jetzt achtzehn, Studentin und viel erwachsener, als sie es sich je hatte vorstellen können.

Bis sich Hermine endlich wieder verliebte verging noch ein weiteres viertel Jahr. Wieder war es eine unglückliche Liebe, da sie einen der Professoren anhimmelte. Sie redete sich selbst ein, dass sie darüber hinweg kommen würde und so war es letztlich auch.

Alles in allem führte Hermine also ein normales und beschauliches Studentenleben.

Das Leben der restlichen Mitglieder ihrer ehemaligen Clique verlief weniger normal. Nun, zumindest nach Muggel-Maßstab. Die Freunde hatte es letztlich alle schwer getroffen, dass Hermine sie nicht wieder sehen wollte und ebenso, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, dass sie sich nicht von ihnen verabschiedet hatte. Einige Zeit lang hatten sie daran zu kauen, mit den Tatsachen klarzukommen, doch das Leben ging weiter. Die Prüfungen kamen auch ohne Hermines Anwesenheit und sie alle bestanden sie. Sogar Neville, der wie durch ein Wunder noch nicht einmal in Zaubertränke durchfiel.

Sie alle verließen die Schule und gingen ihrer eigenen Wege. Als sie sich ein Jahr später wieder trafen hatte Harry inzwischen Cho geheiratet, Luna bekam ein Kind von Neville und die beiden waren verlobt, Ron schmachtete Padma noch immer so an, dass wohl auch hier in absehbarer Zeit eine Hochzeit gefeiert werden würde.

Auch beruflich gingen sie alle keine schlechten Wege. Ron und Harry machten jeweils eine Ausbildung zum Auror, jedoch in getrennten Gruppen. Neville hingegen studierte Pflanzenkunde und hatte vor sich nach dem Studium auf die Zucht extrem seltener Pflanzen zu verlegen. Draco war der einzige von ihnen, der noch keine feste Beziehung hatte, doch das war nur die offizielle Version. Ginny wollte nur nicht, dass dem Mann, den sie seit kurzem für sich entdeckt hatte, von ihrem Bruder der Kopf abgerissen wurde. Draco hatte sich nach seiner Schulzeit völlig von seinem Vater abgewendet und war nach einem Jahr Auszeit und einer Reise durch die Weltgeschichte nun dabei sich einen Studienplatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sichern.

Wahrscheinlich wäre das Leben aller in den vorgegebenen Bahnen weiter verlaufen, wäre nicht eines Tages die Bewegung der Todesser wieder auferstanden.

Niemand wusste, woher sie plötzlich kamen, oder wer ihr neuer Anführer war. Auch wusste niemand, welche Ziele sie verfolgten. Diesmal gab es keinen Spion in ihren Reihen und die Angriffe auf Muggelgeboren häuften sich bald ebenso, wie die Übergriffe auf Häuser von Muggeln.

Der Orden des Phoenix wurde umgehend neu gegründet und auch die Auroren waren in ständiger Bereitschaft, doch der Terror nahm trotzdem eher zu als ab. Nach drei Wochen gab es bereits einhundertachtzehn Tote Muggel und siebenundvierzig Tote in der Zauberergesellschaft.

Dumbledore und der Orden verzweifelten fast daran, dass sie niemals eines Todessers habhaft wurden. Sämtliche Kräfte wurden zusammengezogen und alle wahrscheinlichen Ziele bewacht, doch niemand, nicht einmal ihre Freunde dachten daran, dass auch Hermine ein Ziel sein könnte.

Doch natürlich war sie eines. Der Nachfolger Voldemorts hatte sich erträumt, dieses junge freche Ding in die Hände zu bekommen und zu sprichwörtlich zu zerquetschen. Er verachtete jeden Muggel und jeden Muggelgeborenen, aber dieses Biest hatte es immer wieder geschafft Potter und Konsorten zu retten, sogar als er gegen Voldemort kämpfte.

Das Bevölkerungsdurchmischungsgesetz schien ihm genau in die Hände zu spielen, doch dann, schon viel zu spät, um noch etwas zu ändern, hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie lieber die Zaubererwelt verließ, als zu heiraten. Nun, da er endlich die treuesten Anhänger seines dahingeschiedenen Meisters um sich geschart hatte, schien der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen, um Rache zu nehmen.

An einem Abend im August tauchten in einem Vorort Londons sieben schwarz vermummte Gestalten auf, die silberne Masken trugen und Holzstöcke in den Händen hielten. Ein Passant hatte das Pech diese unwirkliche Szene zu beobachten. Eine Sekunde später war er tot. Eine Minute später waren auch Hermines Eltern tot. Sie hatten draußen Lärm gehört und waren gemeinsam in den Flur gegangen, wo ein Todesser unter seiner Maske höhnisch grinsend den Todesfluch sprach. Das einzig Gute, was man darüber sagen konnte, war, dass sie schnell und schmerzlos starben.

Hermine selbst hatte das Glück, erst nach Hause zu kommen, als bereits die Auroren auf dem Weg zum Einsatzort waren. Hätte der neue Lord sie einfach nur tot sehen wollen, hätte sie in dem Moment, als sie aus dem Bus stieg schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden geweilt. So aber traf sie ein Crutiatus-Fluch und sie wand sich in Schmerzen im Vorgarten, ohne zu begreifen, was eigentlich los war.

Erst als sich eine der schwarzen Gestalten über sie beugte, begriff sie und schrie nun nicht mehr nur vor Schmerzen, sondern auch aus Angst.

TBC

Böse Situation für Hermine, aber ich habe ja gesagt, dass es teilweise sehr traurig wird.


	14. Kapitel 13

Bevor es da nächste Kapitel gibt, möchte ich euch noch schnell ankündigen, dass ihr bis zum Wochenende auf das nächste warten müsst. Ich bin beruflich ein paar Tage im Ausland und werde nicht uploaden können. Also muss ich euch leider um etwas Geduld bitten und leider wird das in nächster Zeit noch öfter vorkommen.

So, nun aber weiter mit Hermines Schicksal. Die Arme hat es ja ganz schön erwischt und trotzdem hat sie noch einiges vor sich. Soviel kann ich schon verraten.

**13. Kapitel**

Hermines Schreie klangen noch immer durch den kleinen beschaulichen Wohnort, als die Auroren endlich eintrafen. Sie kämpften wacker und es gelang ihnen einen der Todesser zu lähmen. Er fiel auf Hermine, die sich noch immer unter in Schmerzen wand.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde der Fluch von ihr genommen und sie versuchte einzuatmen, doch ihre inneren Organe schienen sich immer noch zu verkrampfen. Ein ihr unbekannter Auror beugte sich über sie und wenig später lag sie in St. Mungos.

Sie kam erst wieder richtig zu sich, als sie neben sich ein Flüstern hörte.

„... wird so aussehen, als es purer Zufall gewesen ist. Die Eltern waren nicht mehr zu retten, gegen den Todesfluch gibt es kein Mittel. Ihr Gedächtnis werde ich gleich verändern."

Auch wenn Hermine noch immer benommen war, begriff sie sofort, dass hier von ihr und ihren Eltern die Rede war. Sie waren tot. Ihre Eltern waren beide tot! Sie schluchzte und begann augenblicklich so sehr zu weinen, dass der Arzt hinter dem Vorhang begriff, dass sie wieder bei sich war.

„Miss, bitte regen Sie sich nicht auf. Ich weiß, dass sie Angst haben, aber wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen ..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schützte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Alles was sie herausbrachte war „Meine Eltern!"

Behutsam strich ihr einer der Pfleger, der die junge Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden hatte, über die Haare. „Ganz ruhig, Sie werden das alles gleich wieder vergessen …"

Der Arzt zog ihn dort weg und erklärte ihm lautstark, dass man einem Muggel wohl kaum in einer solchen Situation noch etwas von Gedächtniszaubern erklären sollte. Dann wies er ihn an den Raum zu verlassen, weil er Hermine jetzt mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen wollte.

Erst in letzter Sekunde begriff Hermine, was er mit ihr machen wollte und riss den Kopf hoch. „Ich bin kein Muggel."

Sofort erstarrte der Arzt mit bereits erhobenem Zauberstab in der Hand. „Sind sie nicht? Aber sie sind doch auch keine Hexe. Das wüssten wir."

„Ich war eine Hexe. Ich bin muggelgeboren und habe vor einem Jahr die Zaubererwelt verlassen. Aber mein Gedächtnis habe ich noch." Sie kämpfte sichtlich mit sich, ob sie wirklich die nächste Frage stellen sollte. „Bitte sagen Sie, was man mit meinen Eltern gemacht hat und ob sie gelitten haben."

Der Arzt ließ nun endlich den Zauberstab sinken und setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes. „Ihre Eltern und ein Passant wurden mit dem Todesfluch belegt. Sie haben nicht gelitten. Es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen für weitere Flüche. Wenn sie eine Muggelgeborene sind, dann sieht es wohl so aus, als hätte man es auf Sie abgesehen, Miss äh...?"

„Granger. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger."

„Nun, Miss Granger, vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen einen Auror herschicken zu ihrer Bewachung. Seit ein paar Wochen sind die Todesser wieder aktiv und es scheint, als ob Sie eines ihrer Ziele seien. Bis eben haben alle noch gedacht, man hätte sie zufällig angegriffen."

Energisch schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, ich will keine Bewachung. Ich möchte nach Hause und mich um die Beerdigung meiner Eltern kümmern." Damit schwang sie die nackten Füße aus dem Bett und wollte sich erheben, doch der Arzt baute sich vor ihr auf und erklärte ihr mit großer Bestimmtheit. „Sie werden hier bleiben, bis ich sie entlasse. Vorher rühren Sie sich nicht von der Stelle. Und ich werde einen Auror vor ihrer Tür abstellen. Auch wenn Sie nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt leben, werde wir hier Sie nicht mit offenen Armen in Ihr Unglück rennen lassen."

Der Arzt hatte Recht und Hermine gestand sich das in diesem Moment auch ein. Folgsam setzte sie sich aufs Bett und nickte. „Schon gut, ich möchte nur nicht unbedingt länger hier bleiben, als nötig und ich möchte mich wirklich um die Beerdigung kümmern."

Nun nickte der Arzt verstehend. „Das können Sie auch. Bleiben Sie noch ein paar Stunden hier, dann wird das Aurorenteam alles soweit geklärt haben, das Sie nach Hause können. Dort wird man Sie sicherlich auch noch eine Weile bewachen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal geschieht."

Und so war es dann auch. Zwanzig Minuten später stand vor der Tür zu Hermines Krankenzimmer ein Auror und wachte über die inzwischen Schlafende. Während dessen kümmerten sich andere Teammitglieder darum, dass die Muggel-Polizei die richtigen Hinweise fand, um zu glauben, ein vorbeifahrender Irrer hätte wild in der Gegend rumgeballert. Es gelang.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen wach und traute sich kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass die Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Weinen um ihre Eltern kamen. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber es war eine Tatsache, die nicht mehr aus der Welt zu schaffen war. Ihre Eltern waren tot.

Ihre Eltern waren wegen ihr ermordet worden! Verdammt, warum musste sie ihr altes Leben nur auf diese Art und Weise wieder einholen? Sie würde alles geben, um den vergangenen Tag rückgängig machen zu können.

Das traf in eben diesem Moment auch auf andere zu. Albus und Minerva standen mit Alastor Moody gemeinsam im Hauptquartier des Ordens. Der Auror war noch immer Chef der Truppe und hatte erst heute Morgen davon erfahren, wo und vor allem bei wem der letzte Überfall stattgefunden hatte. Auch er hatte für einen Moment geglaubt, es wäre ein Überfall auf Muggel gewesen. Erst als er vom Arzt aus dem St. Mungos einen Bericht erhielt, in dem der Name Granger auftauchte und ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Tochter der Ermordeten eine ehemalige Hexe sei, fiel bei ihm der Groschen.

Sofort war er zu Albus appariert, der nun hier gemeinsam mit Minerva stand und mindestens so bestürzt war, wie diese. Sie machten sich alle Vorwürfe, dass niemand an den Schutz von Hermine gedacht hatte. Albus war so wütend auf sich selbst, dass er mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch hieb. „Wie konnten wir sie nur vergessen? Das Mädchen hat schon so viel aufgegeben und nun verliert sie auch noch ihre Eltern." Minerva strich sanft über seinen Arm. „Beruhige Dich, Albus. Niemand von uns hat daran gedacht. Es ist unser aller Schuld und wir sollten lieber zusehen, was wir jetzt für sie tun können."

Mad Eye Moody nickte und schlug Albus auf die Schulter. „Ich dachte nur, ich sollte es Dir sagen, Albus. Sie liegt noch im St. Mungos, aber sie ist wieder in Ordnung. Wenn ihr also zu ihr wollt, solltet ihr euch lieber beeilen."

Ohne Verzögerung verließen Minerva und Albus gemeinsam mit Alastor die Schule und begaben sich zum Krankenhaus. Hermine lag noch in ihrem Bett und weinte vernehmlich.

Minerva wartete nicht, bis die junge Frau sie erkannte, sondern umarmte sie sofort. Obwohl es einen Moment dauerte, bis Hermine begriff, wer sie da so an sich drückte, erwiderte sie die Umarmung sofort. Sie brauchte jetzt ganz dringend jemanden, der sie festhielt und als sie feststellte, dass dieser Jemand, Minerva McGonagall hieß, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Miss Granger." Ihr alter Rektor, den sie jetzt erst wahrgenommen hatte, setzte sich auch auf ihr Bett und nahm eine ihrer Hände in seine. „Wir hätten niemals gedacht, dass Sie für diese neuen Todesser ein Ziel darstellen würden."

Hermine fand keine Erwiderung und drückte stattdessen einfach nur die Hand, die ihre hielt.

Es dauert einige Zeit, bis sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt hatten, dass sie vernünftig miteinander reden konnten.

Albus brachte Hermine dazu, zu ihrem Schutz die nächsten Wochen im Hauptquartier einzuziehen. Außerdem übernahm er die Aufgabe die Beerdigung in die Wege zu leiten. Da Hermine keine weiteren Verwandten mehr hatte, gab es niemanden zu benachrichtigen. Sie war nun ganz allein auf der Welt.

TBC

Tja, eigentlich ist Hermine ja jetzt wieder in Verbindung mit der Zauberwelt, nur kann und will sie da auch bleiben? Und wie kommt Snape wieder ins Spiel? Auf zumindest eine davon gibt es im nächsten Kapitel eine Antwort. Ich würde mich übrigens freuen, wenn ich nach meiner Rückkehr von der Dienstreise ganz viele **Reviews** vorfinden würde.


	15. Kapitel 14

Sorry, es hat etwas länger gedauert, bis ich wieder zum uploaden gekommen bin. Die Dienstreise war anstrengend, aber gut (in Lissabon waren 24 Grad, muss ich mehr sagen?) und am Wochenende ist zuhause mein Internet nicht gegangen. Diese Woche gibt es aber regelmäßige Updates.

****

14. Kapitel

Wie die nächsten Tage vergingen hätte Hermine hinterher nicht sagen können. Dumbledore brachte es fertig ihre Freunde zusammenzurufen, die gar nicht begriffen, was geschehen war. Die Beerdigung ihrer Eltern fand statt und viele Tage verbrachte Hermine immer noch mit endlosem Weinen.

Erst etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Überfall war Hermine wirklich in der Lage wieder mit einem normalen Leben zu beginnen. Ab und an kamen ihre alten Freunde vorbei und versuchten sie zu trösten. Es half nicht viel, aber es war besser, als gar nichts.

Nach drei Wochen packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und teilte Dumbledore mit, dass sie jetzt wieder nach Hause ginge. Sie könne nicht ihr ganzes Leben hier bleiben. Sie hätte ein Leben, das sie jetzt endlich wieder aufnehmen würde.

Albus lehnte es jedoch rundherum ab, sie gehen zu lassen. Es sei viel zu gefährlich, doch Hermine ließ sich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht aufhalten, bis er ihr sagte, dass bereits wieder Todesser in der Nähe ihres Hauses gesehen wurden. Das hielt sie dann doch vorerst zurück, verursachte aber einen neuen Heulkrampf.

„Wo soll ich denn dann noch hin?"

„Bleiben Sie hier, Hermine. Niemand wird sie jemals hier rausschmeißen." Albus versuchte einen Arm um die Schultern der jungen Frau zu legen, doch sie wehrte ihn ab.

„Professor, ich habe ein eigenes Leben. Ich studiere, ich habe Freunde. Ich werde mich nicht für den Rest meines Lebens hier verkriechen und hoffen, dass mich die Todesser nicht schnappen."

„Hermine, Sie sollen sich nicht für immer hier verkriechen, sondern nur so lange, bis die akute Gefahr vorbei ist. Sobald wir wissen, wer Voldemorts Truppen um sich gesammelt hat und die Strukturen zerschlagen haben, können Sie zurück in Ihr Leben."

Sie ließ den alten Mann stehen und ging zur Tür. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe einmal mein Leben aufgegeben. Noch mal kann ich das nicht. Außerdem darf ich gar nicht mehr hier leben. Ich bin keine Hexe mehr."

Albus ließ den Kopf hängen. „Hören Sie, Hermine. Ich verstehe Sie und ich verstehe auch, dass Sie mit der Zaubererwelt nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen, zumal wir das Gesetz noch immer nicht kippen konnten, aber Sie müssen einsehen, dass Sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, wenn Sie an die Universität und ihr Elternhaus zurückkehren."

„Ich weiß." Sie öffnete die Tür und hob ihre Tasche vom Boden. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Dumbledore."

„Warten Sie!" Er stand plötzlich direkt neben ihr in der Tür. „Ich kann zulassen, dass sie quasi Selbstmord begehen. Bleiben Sie hier und heiraten Sie Professor Snape. Dann stehen Sie unter seinem Schutz und können in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren."

„Meine Meinung zu diesem Thema hat sich nicht geändert, Professor. Ich werde nicht heiraten und ich werde mein Leben kein zweites Mal aufgeben. Allerdings wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, dass nächste Mal etwas früher zu erfahren, wenn sich Todesser auf Muggeljagd begeben." Damit war sie durch die Tür und stand nun allein auf der Strasse.

Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass diese Art des Abschieds sehr unhöflich war. Der Direktor war weder für das Ehegesetz verantwortlich noch hatte er etwas mit dem Mord an ihren Eltern zu tun, aber sie hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Was konnte denn noch alles von ihr verlangt werden? Sollte sie jetzt zu allem Unglück auch noch Snape heiraten und den Rest ihres Lebens seinen Launen ausgesetzt sein. Nein, sie hatte sich einmal dagegen entschieden und diese Entscheidung würde sie nicht noch einmal ändern.

Außerdem hatte sie von der Zaubererwelt nichts zu erwarten. Ihre Freunde hatten sich nur wenig bei ihr sehen lassen, was sie sogar akzeptierte und in gewisser Weise verstand. Sie hatten inzwischen auch alle ein eigenes Leben und wie sie herausgehört hatte auch Partner an ihrer Seite. Zudem stand ihr das Leben an der Muggel-Uni jetzt sehr viel näher als eine Rückkehr an und in eine Schule, die ihr Verstand immer mehr mit Enttäuschungen jeder Art verband. Nein, ihr Entschluss stand fest, sie würde Snape auf keinen Fall heiraten.

Von dem wenigen Geld, das sie bei sich hatte bezahlte sie die U-Bahn und kam im Dunkeln zurück in ihr Elternhaus. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie es nicht wieder betreten. Es sah aus wie immer. Es fühlte sich sogar genauso an. Nur fehlte etwas ganz Entscheidendes. Zwei Personen, die ihr ganzes Leben lang für sie da gewesen waren. Sie vermisste sie unendlich.

Obwohl sie im ganzen Haus Licht anmachte, schien ihr die Atmosphäre dunkel, kalt und unheimlich. Die Nacht verbrachte sie in einen Sessel gekuschelt mit einer dicken Decke über den angezogenen Knien, schluchzend über ihr Schicksal. Nein, dass stimmte so sicher nicht. Nicht ihr Schicksal war es, was sie beweinte, sondern das ihrer Eltern. Sie vermisste sie so und sie vermisste die früheren Zeiten. Wenn sie ehrlich war vermisste sie einfach eines: Geborgenheit.

Nachdem sie kaum Schlaf in dieser Nacht bekommen hatte, fiel ihr das Aufstehen am nächsten Tag besonders schwer. Die Tatsache, dass man sie heute wieder in der Uni erwartete, bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. Wieder würde man sie fragen, wie es ihr ging und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Doch sie gewann den Kampf gegen ihren inneren Schweinehund und fuhr mit dem Bus zur Uni.

Der erst Tag verlief harmloser als gedacht und auch der Rest der Woche. Langsam schien sie sich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, abends in ein leeres Haus zu kommen und niemanden zum Reden zu haben. An der Uni wusste scheinbar niemand, warum sie so lang gefehlt hatte, denn es gab nicht eine Nachfrage nach ihren Eltern. Zum Teil war Hermine deswegen beruhigt, zum anderen hätte sie gern mit jemand Unbeteiligtem darüber geredet, doch enge Freunde hatte sie nicht und es gab niemanden, dem sie sich aus freien Stücken einfach so anvertrauen wollte. So fraß sie die Trauer weiterhin in sich hinein und lernte damit zu leben.

Nach vier Wochen begannen die Semesterferien und Hermine jobbte als Kellnerin und

in einem Supermarkt als Kassiererin und verkroch sich die restliche Zeit Zuhause um den Kopf in ihre Bücher stecken zu können. Sie merkte bald selbst, dass sie sich immer weiter isolierte, aber das war auch gut so. Wenn es in ihrem Leben niemanden mehr gab, der ihr wichtig war, konnte sie auch niemanden mehr verlieren.

Wochen vergingen. Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu, als Alastor Moody eines Abends an ihrer Tür klingelte. Er erklärte ihr, dass er den Schutz durch einen Auror nicht mehr länger rechtfertigen könne und sie deswegen wieder auf sich allein gestellt wäre. Sie nickte nur und wollte die Tür schon schließen, als er sie eindringlicher noch, als Wochen zuvor Dumbledore, bat, in die Zaubergemeinschaft zurückzukehren. Er erklärte ihr, es sei der einzige Weg, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen.

Als Hermine begriff, dass er es war, der Simoné in Obhut genommen hatte, überlegte sie kurz, ob das für sie nicht vielleicht auch in Frage käme, aber das wurde gleich wieder verworfen, als der Auror hinzusetzte, dass es das Vernünftigste sei, auch wenn es jetzt keine Adoptionen mehr gab.

So schüttelte sie also den Kopf, lehnte wieder einmal ab und bat darum, bis auf in Gefahrensituationen, von der magischen Welt in Frieden gelassen zu werden. Moody reichte ihr die Hand, wünschte ihr alles Gute und verabschiedete sich.

Nun fühlte sich Hermine nicht nur allein, sondern auch schutzlos.

TBC


	16. Kapitel 15

So, da bin ich schon wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Heute gelangt Hermine sozusagen an ihren persönlichen Tiefpunkt. Vorerst jedenfalls.

****

15. Kapitel

Bald nach dem Abzug der Auroren fand sich Hermine damit ab, dass sie allein klar kommen musste. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Es war niemand mehr da, der sie beschützen konnte oder wollte.

Ihren 19. Geburtstag verbrachte sie wie jeden anderen Tag. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran. Und auch niemand anderes tat es. Erst, als sie am nächsten Tag einen Blick auf den Kalender warf, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wirklich ganz und gar allein war. Nun, sie würde damit leben müssen.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen gingen ohne große Aufregung ins Land, doch Mitte Oktober traf Hermine eine Entscheidung. Sie gab ihr Studium auf. Wofür sollte sie sich damit abrackern, wenn es eh aussichtslos war, hinterher eine ordentliche Anstellung zu bekommen?

Ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente sie weiterhin mit mehreren Jobs, die dafür sorgten, dass sie ständig beschäftigt war. Ein anderer Grund das Studium aufzugeben waren ihre Geldsorgen gewesen. Die Kredite, die ihre Eltern auf der Praxis und dem Haus gehabt hatten, liefen weiter, aber Hermine kam mit dem Abbezahlen nicht hinterher. Ihre Mutter hatte keine Lebensversicherung gehabt und die Versicherung ihres Vaters verweigerte aus unbestimmten Gründen die Auszahlung. Einen Anwalt, der dagegen angehen würde, konnte Hermine sich nicht leisten. Die Praxis schien zurzeit völlig unverkäuflich zu sein, denn obwohl sie immer wieder inseriert hatte und der Preis niedrig war, gab es keine ernsthaften Interessenten. So kamen jeden Tag mehr Mahnungen ins Haus geschneit und jeden Tag war sie näher an einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Am dritten November war sie zahlungsunfähig, obwohl sie nahezu die ganze Zeit arbeitete. Die Bank machte ihr klar, dass das Haus versteigert würde und sie sich eine Wohnung suchen sollte.

Nach langer Zeit ließ Hermine an diesem Tag das erste Mal ihren Tränen wieder freien Lauf. Alles war vorbei. Sie war so nah daran, sich das Leben zu nehmen, wie nie zuvor. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren hatte sie alles verloren, was ihr jemals wichtig war. Freunde, die Schule, die Zaubererwelt, das Haus, Krummbein, der vor ein paar Wochen an Altersschwäche gestorben war und das allerwichtigste, ihre Eltern.

Sie krallte sich in die Kissen und schluchzte. Niemand war da, um sie zu trösten. Niemand nahm sie in den Arm oder strich ihr übers Haar. In diesem Moment hätte sie sogar Snape geduldet, wenn er sie nur getröstet hätte.

Spät in der Nacht übermannte sie die Erschöpfung und sie schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie vom Klingeln des Telefons geweckt. Verschlafen nahm sie ab und meldete sich „Granger, hallo?"

„GRANGER, wo sind Sie." brüllte ihr Chef sie durchs Telefon an. „Wir warten hier seit zwei Stunden auf Sie! Sie glauben wohl auch, dass sich eine Aushilfskraft alles rausnehmen kann, nur weil sie studieren."

Zaghaft sagte Hermine. „Ich studiere nicht mehr."

„Und Sie arbeiten auch nicht mehr. Jedenfalls nicht bei uns!" er legte auf und somit hatte Hermine auch noch ihre Haupterwerbsquelle verloren.

Sie ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schrie ihre Wut hinaus. Was hatte sie denn nur im vergangenen Leben verbrochen, dass sie so bestraft wurde?

Ende November musste Hermine dann endgültig umziehen. Sie hatte eine Einraumwohnung gefunden, die zwar schäbig, aber immerhin noch bewohnbar und vor allem bezahlbar war. Das Haus war versteigert worden, ebenso, wie die Praxis. Beides zu einem Spottpreis, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich Hermines Schulden nur unwesentlich verringert hatten. Noch für lange Zeit würde sie monatlich große Summen aufbringen müssen, von denen sie nicht wusste, wo sie sie hernehmen sollte. Die Versicherung ihres Vaters war immer noch nicht ausgezahlt worden und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie. Damit hatte sie sich beinahe schon abgefunden und das war bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste. Viel mehr tat es ihr weh, dass sie das Haus verloren hatte. Von heute auf morgen verlor sie auch das letzte, was ihr noch aus früheren Zeiten geblieben war. Nun hatte sie nur noch ein paar Fotos und ihre Erinnerungen.

Zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten erlitt Hermine einen Zusammenbruch. Sie hatte in der letzten Woche kaum geschlafen, immerzu Nachtschicht geschoben und tagsüber gekellnert und in einem Supermarkt Regale eingeräumt. In der Nachtschicht war sie dann einfach zusammengeklappt und hätte sie nicht eine junge Kollegin aufgefangen hätte sie sich vielleicht noch den Kopf aufgeschlagen.

Als sie im Krankenbett erwachte, kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, was in den letzten Jahren alles geschehen war. Sie begriff nicht, wie sie schuldlos in eine solche Situation hatte geraten können.

Der Arzt eröffnete ihr bald, dass sie für eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben sollte, da sie Erschöpfungszustände hatte. Er duldete keine Widerworte, auch als Hermine anführte, dass sie dann die Wohnung und ihre Jobs verlieren würde. Statt das zu akzeptieren und sie zu entlassen, sagte er ihr sehr direkt, dass sie diese Art zu leben nicht mehr sehr lange durchhalten würde und zusehen sollte, etwas an ihrer Situation zu ändern.

Ha, der wusste ja nicht, wovon er redete! Als ob sie eine Wahl hätte!

Doch seine Worte gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Krampfhaft überlegte sie die ganze Woche über, ob es nicht jemanden gab, den sie um Hilfe bitten konnte. Natürlich hatten ihre Eltern Freunde gehabt. Aber Hermine würde es niemals fertig bringen, bei ihnen um Hilfe zu bitten, zumal sie hauptsächlich Geld brauchte.

Ihr eigener Bekanntenkreis bestand aus Leuten, die auch in keiner besseren finanziellen Situation waren, als sie selbst und so blieb nur noch die magische Welt, in der sie ein paar Freunde besaß, auch wenn sie seit langem nichts von ihnen gehört hatte.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie selbst schuld daran war, denn sie war zweimal einfach gegangen. Keine Verabschiedung, keine Nettigkeiten und niemandem hatte sie sich anvertraut. Nein, dahin konnte sie auch nicht mehr zurück, zumal das ihr Leben nicht wirklich verbessern würde, wenn sie dafür Snape heiraten musste, um wieder in der magischen Welt leben zu dürfen. Nein, das war wirklich keine Alternative.

Doch in den nächsten Wochen wurde diese Idee immer verlockender. Nicht, dass Snape ihr durch das Grübeln über ihn sympathischer geworden wäre, aber als sie den Job mit der Nachtschicht verlor und zum zweiten Mal weder die Miete, noch die Raten an die Bank zahlen konnte, wurde ein Leben in der Zaubererwelt, egal unter welchen Umständen um ein Vielfaches attraktiver. Selbst ein Aufenthalt in Askaban konnte doch nicht viel schlimmer sein, als ihr derzeitiges Leben!

Am Morgen des vierzehnten Dezembers fuhr Hermine von ihrem letzten Geld mit dem Bus zum Tropfenden Kessel. Sie trug eine Tasche bei sich, in der ein paar Kleidungsstücke, zwei Bücher und die Familienfotos verstaut waren. Mehr gab es von ihrem alten Leben nicht mehr, dass sie brauchen würde.

Sie gelangte ohne Probleme in die Winkelgasse und ging direkt zum Hauptpostamt. Eine Eule nach Hogwarts zu schicken, wäre kein Problem gewesen, aber ohne Geld ging das nicht. Sie hatte noch dreieinhalb Pfund in der Tasche, aber es war Muggelgeld und man nahm es ihr hier nicht ab.

Sie war verzweifelt, fand sich aber damit ab, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, mit Dumbledore in Verbindung zu treten und betrachtete ihren Plan als gescheitert. Mit hängenden Schultern verließ sie die Poststelle und wanderte dann ziel- und planlos durch die Straße. Schneeflocken – die ersten des Jahres – tanzten vor ihrer Nase und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte diesen Anblick genießen, doch zurzeit war alles, woran sie denken konnte ihre hoffnungslose Situation.

Zwei Stunden wanderte sie durch die Straßen, blieb immer wieder vor Geschäften stehen und schaute sehnsüchtig hinein, doch kein einziges bekanntes Gesicht begegnete ihr. Irgendwann gab sie es auf. Es existierte keine Möglichkeit mit Hogwarts in Kontakt zu treten damit es gab auch keine Möglichkeit mehr in die Zaubererwelt zurück zu kehren.

TBC

Na, was denkt ihr? Wird Hermine vielleicht doch noch jemanden in der Winkelgasse treffen und wenn ja, wen? Ich würde mich natürlich mal wieder über eure Reviews freuen.


	17. Kapitel 16

**16. Kapitel**

Hermine machte sich auf, um die Winkelgasse zu verlassen und ins Muggel-London zurück zu gehen, als sie mit einem Mann zusammenstieß, der sie anknurrte, ob sie denn nicht aufpassen könnte. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor und als ihr einfiel, wo sie sie zuletzt gehört hatte, wusste sie nicht ob sie sich freuen oder doch lieber Angst haben sollte.

Er wollte einfach weitergehen, doch Hermine hielt ihren ehemaligen Professor am Ärmel seiner Robe fest und sagte mit relativ fester Stimme. „Hallo Professor Snape."

Der drehte sich sofort zu ihr um und begriff nun, mit wem er da zusammengerasselt war. Hermine Granger.

Hermine Granger? Halt! Wie konnte das sein? Sie durfte sich hier doch gar nicht aufhalten. Nicht oft in seinem Leben war er so überrascht gewesen. „Was tun Sie denn hier, Miss Granger?"

„Hoffen, dass ich jemanden treffe, den ich kenne."

„Dann hoffen Sie weiter und nun lassen Sie meinen Ärmel los." Er drehte sich bereits um und wollte weiter. Was immer sie hier suchte, er war es bestimmt nicht und es ging ihn auch nichts an.

Erst das „Nein." aus ihrem Mund, machte ihm klar, dass er der ehemaligen Musterschülerin wohl nicht so einfach entkommen würde. „Was wollen Sie und warum stehen Sie hier draußen im Schnee in diesen Sachen?" Als er einen kurzen Blick über sie schweifen ließ hatte er bemerkt, dass sie nur Halbschuhe trug und auch sonst nicht sonderlich warm angezogen war.

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Sofort hatte er einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Nachdem sie ihren Stolz hinuntergeschluckt hatte antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hab nichts anderes und ich besitze auch kein Geld mehr, um mir was Wärmeres zu kaufen."

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sie prüfend ansah. „Was machen Sie dann genau hier? Warum warten Sie und vor allem auf was?"

„Darauf eine Möglichkeit zu finden nach Hogwarts zu kommen und den Grund dafür würde ich lieber nicht hier auf der Strasse besprechen." Sie ließ endlich seine Robe los und steckte dafür ihre Hände in die Taschen, damit sie wieder zum Leben erwachen konnten.

Snape konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim darauf machen, dass ein schlotterndes mageres Mädchen vor ihm stand, dass gar nicht hier sein dürfte und ihn bat, nach Hogwarts mitgenommen zu werden. Trotzdem nickte er. „Gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, dann nehme ich Sie mit, aber vorher werde ich noch einige Zutaten bestellen. Sie können hier warten oder mitkommen. Wie Sie wollen."

„Ich komme mit." Sie hatte keine Lust weiter hier im Schnee zu stehen, während er stundenlang Tränkezutaten aussuchte.

Eineinhalb Stunden später war Hermine endlich wieder warm und sie hielt eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die Snape für sie herbeigezaubert hatte. Sie saß im Zaubertränkegeschäft und nahm mit eine heimliche Freude wahr, dass sie nahezu alles wieder erkannte, was sie sah. Sie hatte zwar mit Macht versucht, ihr früheres Leben zu vergessen, aber es gab Dinge, die ließen sich nicht verdrängen. Sie hatte immer gern Zaubertränke zubereitet und so kamen all die Erinnerungen wieder. Leider auch die an die ungeliebten Zaubertränkestunden und den beleidigenden Lehrer, der sie stets heruntergemacht hatte, so sehr sie auch mit Leistungen glänzte. Nun war es genau dieser Lehrer, den sie bitten wollte, ihr aus einem misslungenen Leben zu helfen.

Das war verrückt! Das konnte sie nicht tun! Sie betrachtete ihn noch ein paar Sekunden und beschloss dann, dass sie gar nicht hätte hier sein sollen. Leise verließ sie das Geschäft, während im Hinterraum Professor Snape gerade mehr und mehr Zutaten aussuchte.

Draußen war es noch kälter geworden. Es war schon sehr dunkel und irgendwie unheimlich, doch lange würde sie sich ja hier nicht mehr aufhalten. Mit großen und sicheren Schritten ging sie auf den Ausgang der Winkelgasse zu, bis sich plötzlich von hinten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte in große dunkle Augen. „Wo wollen Sie hin, Miss Granger?"

Sie fing sich etwas. „Nach Hause. Das hier war eine Schnapsidee. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie belästigt habe."

Er nickte. „Vielleicht war es das, aber das werden wir in Hogwarts gemeinsam herausfinden. Kommen Sie jetzt mit."

Hermine wagte nicht zu widersprechen. Minuten später waren sie zurück in dem Geschäft, wo Snape noch schnell seine Bestellung abschloss und bezahlte. Dann traten sie gemeinsam auf die Straße und er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass das keine nette Geste war, sondern die Voraussetzung um apparieren zu können.

Zögernd nahm sie die angebotene Hand und spürte Sekunden später, wie sie sich auflöste und wieder zusammensetzte. Plötzlich stand sie in Hogsmeade und wurde unsanft mitgezogen. „Kommen Sie schon, Miss Granger, oder wollen Sie noch länger in der Kälte stehen."

Er hatte natürlich Recht und so lief sie mit in Richtung des Schlosses, dass durch den dichten Tanz der Schneeflocken nicht zu sehen war. Mitten im Marsch durch den hier recht hohen Schnee, blieb Snape plötzlich stehen und sah sie zum wiederholten Mal heute prüfend an. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte ihre Jacke in einen dicken Umhang, ihre Halbschuhe in Stiefel und verkleinerte zudem noch ihre Tasche. Dann schalt er sie. „Das nächste Mal sagen Sie, was nötig ist, damit Sie nicht erfrieren." und verschwand im Schneetreiben.

Der Gang auf dem Schnee war anstrengend und Hermine völlig aus der Puste, als sie endlich vor dem Portal ankamen. Snape hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie schlüpfte endlich ins Warme. Sobald sie drinnen war, ging sie in Richtung des Büros vom Direktor, wurde aber gleich wieder von Snape eingeholt. „Was denken Sie, wo Sie hingehen, Miss Granger?"

„Zu Professor Dumbledore."

„Da werden Sie kein Glück haben. Er ist derzeit fast ausschließlich im Hauptquartier, ebenso wie Professor McGonagall, und er hat mir vorübergehend die Schulleitung übertragen."

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Nein, nein, nein! Das verkraftete sie nicht. Sie konnte diesem Mann doch nicht so einfach sagen, dass sie seine Hilfe brauchte. Bis eben war sie davon ausgegangen, dass sie alles mit Dumbledore besprechen könnte und der dann mit Snape.

„Sie sollten den Mund wieder zu mache. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck steht Ihnen nicht." Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Als sie sich endlich wieder im Griff hatte, rannte ihm nach und holte ihn auch bald ein. Er war ihre einzige Chance und wenn sie schon mal hier war, würde sie auch den Mut aufbringen, mit ihm zu reden. Es musste sein. „Es tut mir leid, Professor Snape. Ich war nur so erstaunt. Kann ich dann mit ihnen reden?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss." Er lief immer weiter und Hermine folgte ihm wie ein anhängliches Schoßhündchen, bis sie vor dem Eingang zu seinen Privaträumen angelangten.

TBC

So, Snape spielt endlich wieder mit und zu eurer Beruhigung: Das wird auch gaaanz lange so bleiben. Was glaubt ihr wohl, wird sie ihn jetzt einfach bitten, sie zu heiraten oder mache ich es den beiden doch nicht so einfach?

P.S.: Ich habe gerade einen **neuen One-Shot (auch HG/SS) **eingestellt. Es ist die Fortsetzung zu "**Ein notwendiger Zauber**", aber beide Teile können auch einzeln gelesen werden.


	18. Kapitel 17

So, da bin ich wieder. Meine Dienstreise ist vorbei (bis zum Montag, da beginnt die nächste) und somit gibt es endlich das nächste Kapitel, in dem wieder mal nichts so läuft, wie erwartet. Als ich nach Hause gekommen bin und die ganzen Reviews (auch für die Fortsetzung von "Ein notwendiger Zauber") gesehen habe, habe ich mich sehr gefreut. Ich gebe euch schon dafür ein Butterbier aus!

Das ist auch gleich der Ausgleich für die fehlenden Reviewantworten, denn leider komme ich heute nicht dazu. Ich bin sehr in Zeitdruck, aber ich möchte euch nicht noch länger auf das Kapitel warten lassen.

****

17. Kapitel

Zu Hermines großem Erstaunen bat Snape sie mit einer auffordernden Geste in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten. Sie war so baff von der Tatsache, dass er sie überhaupt mit hier her genommen hatte, dass nicht einmal registrierte, wie er ihr den Umhang abnahm.

Ein paar Minuten später saß sie in einem gemütlichen Sessel am Kamin und wärmte sich zum zweiten Mal heute die Hände an einer Tasse Tee. Es war gemütlich hier. Der Raum, sie vermutete, dass es sein Wohnzimmer war, bestand aus mehreren durch Balken abgetrennten Bereichen und war in warmen Farben gehalten. Sie fühlte sich sofort wohl hier. Ob das daran lag, dass sie in letzter Zeit nur triste graue Wände gesehen hatte, wusste sie nicht zu sagen, aber vermutlich war es so.

Für ein paar Minuten saß er ihr schweigend gegenüber und beobachtete sie. Es war merkwürdig, sie nach ein paar Jahren wieder zu sehen und festzustellen, dass es das Leben scheinbar nicht gut mit ihr gemeint hatte. Sie war blass, dünn und saß kränklich aus. Tiefe Augenringe zierten ihr ansonsten recht hübsches Gesicht. Snape fragte sich, was wohl mit einem so jungen Menschen geschehen musste, um so auszusehen. Dieser Frage verlieh er bald auch verbal Ausdruck. „Warum sind Sie hier, Miss Granger?" fragte er in die Stille hinein.

Hermine schreckte auf. Sie hatte sich für einen Moment so wohl gefühlt, dass sie verdrängt hatte, was es mit ihm zu besprechen gab. Wohl oder übel würde sie ihm jetzt antworten müssen. Sie setzt an. „Ich denke Sie wissen vielleicht, dass vor einem halben Jahr meine Eltern gestorben sind."

Er nickte.

„Sie haben mir einen Haufen Schulden hinterlassen und …"

In diesem Moment erschien im Feuer des Kamins ein Kopf. Die Flammen zeigten ein hübsches Frauengesicht mit wunderschönen schwarzen Locken umrahmt. „Hallo Sevi, ich wollte mal hören, ob Du heute …" Die Stimme brach ab, als die Unbekannte wahrnahm, dass da noch jemand anderes im Raum saß, außer Severus Snape. „Oh, entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass Du schon Besuch hast." Das Wort Besuch betonte sie gekonnt so, dass es anrüchig klang.

Snape hörte das auch. „Hallo Mira, ja, ich habe Besuch. Und zwar von einer ehemaligen Schülerin, die mich in meiner Funktion als vorübergehender Direktor sprechen wollte. Wenn Du also so nett wärst, unser Gespräch auf später zu verlegen!"

Das Gesicht im Feuer sah sofort etwas weniger eifersüchtig aus und nickte. „Okay, ich melde mich nachher noch mal." Snape nickte nur und der Kontakt brach ab.

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie hatte das Gespräch zwar nur unabsichtlich angehört, aber es hatte ihr jede Möglichkeit genommen, diesen Mann, von dem sie vorher nicht vermutet hatte, er würde überhaupt ein Leben außerhalb der Schule führen, zu fragen, ob er sie vielleicht heiraten würde. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie sich einmal geschworen, keinesfalls eine Scheinehe einzugehen und dieses Gespräch hatte sie schnell daran erinnert, was der hauptsächliche Grund dafür war. Mit den Worten „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihre Zeit verschwendet habe." ging sie so schnell hinaus, dass Snape zum einen nicht wusste, was das sollte und zum anderen nicht schnell genug war, sie daran zu hindern.

Bevor er sich aus dem Sessel aufgerappelt hatte, war sie bereits auf dem Weg nach oben zum Ausgang und als er dort endlich ankam, hatte sie die Schule bereits verlassen und lief durch das Schneetreiben auf Hogsmeade zu. Sie erhoffte sich, dass Madame Rosmerta ihr vielleicht Unterkunft für die Nacht geben würde, falls sie sich noch an sie erinnerte und vielleicht würde sich morgen jemand bereit erklären, sie nach Muggel-London zurückzubringen.

Das Schneetreiben war so dicht, dass Snape sie nicht mehr ausmachen konnte, sobald sie aus dem Lichtkegel des Schlosses getreten war. Trotzdem machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Was immer hier eigentlich ablief, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie ihn so an der Nase herumführte! Erst brachte sie ihn dazu, sie mitzunehmen, dann lief sie schon zum zweiten Mal weg und er hatte noch immer keinen Schimmer, was sie eigentlich wollte. So ging das einfach nicht.

Er rief laut ihren Namen und sie hörte ihn auch, antwortete aber nicht. Ein leises Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf schalt sie einen Narren, ihre letzte Chance auf Rettung so zu verschwenden, aber eine viel lautere Stimme rief immer und immer wieder, dass sie gar nicht hier sein durfte. Sie war jetzt ein Muggel und sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen. An irgendeinem Punkt ging es schließlich nicht mehr weiter bergab und dieser Punkt musste bei ihr sehr bald erreicht sein.

Immer weiter lief sie durch den Schnee und nach einiger Zeit verstummte die Stimme hinter ihr. Sie war dankbar dafür, doch ein kleiner Teil ihrer Selbst wünschte sich, er hätte sie eingeholt. Weiter und weiter lief sie durch den Schnee, als ihr auffiel, dass Hogsmeade eigentlich längst vor ihr liegen müsste. Sie schien es im Dunklen verfehlt zu haben. Verdammt, nicht auch das noch. Sie war allein im Dunkel, der Schnee fiel so dicht, dass sie nicht einmal das Schloss hinter sich sehen konnte und alles, was es um sie herum gab war Schnee, Schnee und noch mehr Schnee. Wenn sie den Weg nicht fand, würde sie erfrieren.

Für eine Sekunde überlegte sie einfach umzudrehen, aber wer sagte ihr denn, dass sie den Rückweg besser finden würde? Doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Wenn sie die Zaubererstadt bereits verfehlt hatte, lag eine lange Zeit nur noch offene Fläche vor ihr. Sie wendete also um genau 180 Grad und hoffte, dass sie wirklich die ganze Zeit geradeaus gelaufen war.

So viel Glück hatte Hermine natürlich nicht und statt nach einigen Minuten wieder vor den Toren von Hogwarts zu stehen, lief sie nun in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Es gab jedoch jemanden, der ahnte, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war.

Severus Snape war nach hundert Metern umgekehrt, als sie ihm nicht antwortete. Alles andere wäre sinnlos gewesen. Mit höchster Geschwindigkeit rannte er in den Kerker zurück, griff nach ihrer Tasse, dem einzigen hier im Raum, was man als ihres bezeichnen konnte, und sprach einen Suchzauber. Danach griff er nach einem warmen Mantel und rannte ebenso schnell zurück.

Der Suchzauber tat draußen seine Wirkung, indem er einen leuchtenden Pfeil an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes anzeigte. Dummerweise änderte sich mehrfach die Richtung, in die sie zu laufen schien. Wenn er das richtig einschätzte, woran er keine Sekunde zweifelte, dann hatte sie sich in dem dichten Schneetreiben verlaufen. Kein Wunder, sie war ja ohne Zauberkräfte noch nicht einmal in der Lage Licht herbeizuzaubern. Da sie einen ziemlichen Vorsprung haben musste, beeilte er sich entsprechend. Er rannte so gut er konnte durch die hohen Schneemassen. Bald war er von oben bis unten durchnässt und fror jämmerlich, was ihn zu der Frage brachte, warum er ein Mädchen suchte, das vor ihm davongelaufen war.

Diese Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als er wenig später endlich auf sie stieß. Sie lag im Schnee und schien ohnmächtig zu sein. Schnell sah er den Grund dafür. Ein Baum lag genau da, wo sie versucht hatte lang zu gehen. Sie schien mit dem Kopf darauf gefallen zu sein.

Snape vergaß, wie immer in solchen Situationen, seine Abneigung zu ihr und verdrängte auch jegliche sonstigen Gefühle. Stattdessen nahm er sie auf den Arm und folgte seinen eigenen Fußspuren im Schein des Zauberstabes zurück. Es war nicht leicht und er tropfte ebenso sehr vom Schweiß, wie vom Schnee, als er wieder im Schloss ankam, aber er nahm es gar nicht wahr.

In Windeseile brachte er sie in den Krankenflügel und betete, er möge die richtigen Zaubertränke sofort finden. Madame Pomfrey war bereits seit zwei Tagen in den Weihnachtsferien, obwohl die Schüler noch eine Woche da sein würden. Severus hatte das bedenkenlos abgesegnet und geglaubt, er würde mit den alltäglichen kleinen Verletzungen auch allein fertig. Mit Unterkühlungen in Verbindung mit Kopfverletzungen hatte er dabei jedoch nicht gerechnet.

Er legte Hermine vorsichtig auf eines der Betten und fühlte sich an den Abend von Voldemorts Tod erinnert. Damals hatte er sie schon einmal gerettet und nun betete er, dass es ihm wieder gelingen möge.

Er sprach einen Heilzauber aus, den er nicht besonders gut beherrschte und hoffte inständig, er möge wirken. Dieser Spruch sollte einen möglichen Bruch des Schädels beseitigen, dann versorgte er auf ähnliche Weise die Platzwunde die sie sich beim Sturz zugezogen hatte. Die Wunde schloss sich und eine gewisse Zuversicht zeigte sich in Snapes Gesicht. Das erste Mal an diesem Abend atmete er tief durch.

Wie gern wollte er sich jetzt einfach hinsetzen und nur noch hoffen, aber es blieb noch viel zu tun. Er durchsuchte die Schränke nach Stärkungstränken, Entzündungshemmern und dem Trank für traumlosen Schlaf. Innerlich dankte er Poppy Pomfrey gerade auf Knien dafür, dass sie ihn immer zwang all das Zeug auf Vorrat zu produzieren. Hätte er es erst mühsam einzeln herstellen müssen, hätte es Tage gedauert. So nahm er die Flaschen, verabreichte Hermine von den einzelnen Tränken und entledigte sie dann endlich mit einem Zauber ihrer nassen Sachen. Es wäre wohl kaum im Sinne des Erfinders, würde sie den Sturz und die Kälte überleben, aber dann an einer Lungenentzündung sterben.

Er sah nicht hin, als sie nackt auf dem Bett lag. Soviel Anstand hatte sogar er. Blind zauberte er ihr eines der Krankenhemden an und legte dann eine warme Decke über sie. Zur Sicherheit sprach er noch einen Wärmezauber. Dann, endlich, zog er sich einen Stuhl zum Bett und setzte sich. Ein zweiter Stuhl sorgte für die Bequemlichkeit, seine Beine hochlegen zu können.

Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass auch er noch immer total durchnässte Sachen trug. Mehrfach belegte er sich mit Wärmezaubern, was schnell half die Sachen zu trocknen. Nun gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Nur abzuwarten.

TBC

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!


	19. Kapitel 18

Huhu, ist da noch wer? Wenn ich nach der Anzahl der Reviews gehe, scheint hier nämlich kaum noch jemand mitzulesen, obwohl mit die Hits-Zahl was anderes sagt. Nicht gerade motivierend. Also rafft euch mal wieder auf und lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da.

Um euch ein diese Woche nicht wieder die ganze Zeit warten zu lassen, habe ich euch noch schnell das nächste Kapitel hochgeladen, bevor ich mich wieder mal ins Auto schwinge und zur nächsten Dienstreise aufbreche. Langsam komme ich mir vor, als würde ich seit Wochen nur noch aus dem Koffer leben. Nun, nur noch eine Woche, dann habe ich erstmal eine Woche Urlaub. Dann gibt es auch wieder regelmäßige Updates.

**18. Kapitel**

Hermine erwachte mal wieder in einem Krankenbett. Das war ja in der letzten Zeit nichts Neues. Neu waren nur die unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen und der Zaubertränkemeister, der an ihrem Bett wachte.

Nun, wachen war sicherlich nicht der geeignete Ausdruck für ein solches tiefes und durchdringendes Geschnarche, wie seines. Als Hermine ihn erkannte, war sie für einen Augenblick orientierungslos. Wo war sie und noch wichtiger, was machte ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer hier?

Das wo war schnell geklärt. Die Krankenstation hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren keinen Deut verändert, aber das Warum wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Was war geschehen, dass sie hier gelandet war?

„Sie sind gestürzt."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, Sie sind gestürzt." Snape musste vom Rascheln ihrer Bettdecke erwacht sein und ihre Verwunderung erkannt haben. Also war sein Schlaf doch nicht so tief gewesen.

Mit verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck sah Hermine ihn an und fragte nur. „Wann und wo?"

„Gestern Abend im Schnee, als Sie vor mir oder was auch immer davongelaufen sind." Ärger klang in seiner Stimme mit. „Und wenn Sie das noch einmal machen sollte, werde ich Sie einfach da draußen erfrieren lassen." Er setzte sich erst auf und erhob sich schließlich, um sich ein wenig zu strecken.

Hermine fiel langsam wieder ein, was am Vorabend passiert war, auch wenn sie sich an den Sturz überhaupt nicht erinnern konnte. Es war ihr peinlich, dass er sie gerettet hatte und auch, dass sie nun wieder hier und in Erklärungsnot war. Nun, nicht jetzt, soviel stand fest. Ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen sie das Gesicht verziehen, so stark waren sie.

Snape sah es und hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen hin. Ihr fragender Blick brachte ihn dazu, eine seiner gehassten sarkastischen Bemerkungen abzugeben. „Miss Granger, ich weiß ja, dass Sie nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt leben, aber der Trank ist pink. Wie viele pinkfarbene Tränke kennen Sie?"

„Schon gut, nur einen." murmelte sie und griff nach dem kleinen Behältnis. Der einzige Trank, der so eine Färbung hatte, war eindeutig ein Kopfschmerzmittel. Ein verdammt starkes noch dazu, wie sie schnell und äußerst erleichtert feststellte.

„Besser?"

„Hm." Sie nickte und sah dabei eher versehentlich an sich hinab. Ihr fiel auf, dass ihre Sachen gegen ein Krankenhemdchen getauscht worden waren. Oh mein Gott, er hatte sie nackt gesehen.

Snape schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. „Miss Granger, glauben Sie mir, dass habe ich nicht nötig." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sofort war sie wieder vollständig angezogen und er setzte hinzu. „Ich bin ja schließlich kein Muggel, der sie von Hand ausziehen müsste."

Da war er wieder, Hermines empfindlicher Punkt. Diesmal hatte er ihn nur unabsichtlich erwischt, aber deshalb tat es nicht minder weh. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, aber nicht so leicht, dass er es nicht bemerkt hätte.

Scheinbar hatte er heute einen verdammt guten Tag, denn statt an dieser Stelle nach zu treten, bot er ihr an, nun noch einmal die Möglichkeit zu nutzen, ihre Sorgen loszuwerden.

Sie musste tief durchatmen, ehe sie bereit war, nun doch noch mit ihm über ihre Problem zu reden. Langsam stand sie auf und setzte sich dann auf den Rand des Bettes. Es war angenehmer, das nicht im Liegen zu besprechen. „Professor, erstmal vielen Dank, dass Sie mich gerettet haben. Wieder einmal. Ich bin hier, weil ich eine Bitte stellen wollte, aber das hat sich erledigt. Ich habe mich nur auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogsmeade verlaufen. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie dadurch Umstände hatten." So war es besser. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht helfen und da war es besser, wenn er erst gar nicht erfuhr, um was sie hatte bitten wollen.

„Sie glauben wohl, mit dieser Begründung bin ich zufrieden?"

„Ich hatte es für einen kurzen Moment gehofft, ja."

Er lachte unecht. „Nein, nein, so einfach mache ich es Ihnen nicht, Miss Granger. Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie eine Bitte haben und nun äußern Sie sie gefälligst auch. Ich habe noch sehr gut im Ohr, das Sie gestern von Schulden und dem Tod ihrer Eltern redeten, bevor wir unterbrochen worden sind. Also los, raus damit!"

Sie schwieg, doch er warf ihr so lange auffordernde Blicke zu, bis sie zweimal tief durch die Nase ein- und ausatmete und dann alles in einem einzigen langen Monolog herunterrasselte.

„Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich bin absolut pleite und habe Schulden durch die Kredite meiner Eltern. Meine Jobs bin ich los, weil ich zusammengebrochen bin. Das Studium habe ich geschmissen, weil ich Geld verdienen musste und seit neuestem kann ich meine Miete nicht mehr aufbringen. Sonst noch was, oder reichen Ihnen diese Probleme für den Moment?"

Er schwieg. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen? Sie schien in ihrem Leben gründlich gescheitert zu sein. Dann fiel ihm auf, was sie nicht gesagt hatten. Prüfend sah er ihr in die Augen. „Wegen welcher Bitte sind Sie hier, Miss Granger?"

„Professor, ich sagte doch schon, es hat sich erledigt." Innerlich flehte sie ‚_Bitte, bitte, bitte frag nicht weiter nach.'_

Wieder hatte sie kein Glück. „Ich will wissen, was es ist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg.

„Miss Granger, ich werde Sie hier nicht weglassen, bevor Sie es mir gesagt haben."

Immer noch Schweigen.

„Hören Sie, ich bin bestimmt nicht Ihre beste Erinnerung an Hogwarts, aber ich bin bereit Ihnen zu helfen, wenn es in meiner Macht liegt, also sagen Sie es endlich, oder ich werde es mir direkt aus Ihrem Kopf holen."

Entsetzt sah Hermine ihn an und wurde gewahr, dass ihr keine Alternativen mehr offen standen, als es ihm zu sagen. „Ich wollte darum bitten, wieder in die magische Welt aufgenommen zu werden."

Verdutzt starrte er sie ein paar Sekunden lang an. Dann fragte er „Was wollen Sie dann hier?" Noch während er die Frage stellte, wurde ihm die Antwort darauf klar. Sie war eine Muggelgeborene. Um genau zu sein war sie DIE Muggelgeborene, die er damals hatte heiraten sollen, damit sie die magische Welt gar nicht erst verlassen musste. Damals hatte sie es strikt abgelehnt. War es möglich, dass sie nun hier vor ihm saß und sie darum bat, sie nun doch zu heiraten? Er zog seine linke Augenbraue sehr weit nach oben. „Sie meinen doch nicht etwa, dass ich …"

Hermine hob abwehrend beide Hände und sagte laut und deutlich „Nein. Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine gar nichts und nun werde ich gehen. Ich muss mich darum kümmern, einen neuen Job zu finden." Sie stand auf, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich nehme an, dass Sie mich sehr wohl fragen wollten, ob ich Sie nun doch heirate, richtig?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und konnte ihm in diesem Moment einfach nicht in die Augen schauen. Scheinbar schien er auch nichts dergleichen zu erwarten, denn er fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Das würde auch erklären, warum Sie gestern Abend weggelaufen sind, als Mira im Feuer erschien. Was soll dieses ganze alberne Getue? Warum konnten Sie mich das nicht gerade heraus fragen, statt sich in den verdammten Schnee zu stürzen und uns damit beide in Gefahr zu bringen?"

Hermine machte sich in diesem Moment wütend von ihm los. „Hören Sie Snape, ich hab Sie niemals gebeten, mich zu retten und das werde ich auch verdammt noch mal nicht tun. Ich brauche Sie nicht und als ich gestern gesagt habe, es wäre eine Schnapsidee, da hatte ich Recht. Ich hab hier nichts mehr zu suchen und ich werde auch so zu Recht kommen. Bringen Sie mich einfach zurück in die Winkelgasse, mehr will ich gar nicht." Sie war schon wieder dabei Richtung Tür zu stürmen, doch er saß am längeren Hebel. Mittels Zauberstab verriegelte er alle Türen und postwendend stand sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht wieder vor ihm. „Lassen Sie mich hier raus, Sie haben kein Recht mich hier festzuhalten, Snape"

„Mag sein, Miss Granger, aber erstens bin ich für Sie immer noch Professor Snape und zweitens sind Sie in einer Position, wo sie besser einmal Ihre große Klappe halten und zuhören sollten. Setzen, aber sofort!" Er zeigte auf das Bett, welches sie gerade erst verlassen hatte. Was blieb ihr denn schon anderes übrig? Wenn Sie es nicht tat, käme sie hier nie wieder raus.

Ein klein wenig Zufriedenheit spiegelt sich in seinen Augen. „Nun, es geht doch und nun, Miss Granger, werden wir klären, wann und wo wir heiraten. Einverstanden?"

TBC

Na, hab ich euch ein wenig überrascht am Ende? Ich hoffe doch.

Das da unten ist übrigens der Button zum reviewen. Der und ich würden uns freuen, wenn ihr ihn benutzt.


	20. Kapitel 19

Seit drei Stunden bin ich wieder von meiner Dienstreise zurück und vermutlich war es für einen Monat die letzte (ich bete im Stillen darum), denn ich kann Hotelzimmer zurzeit einfach nicht mehr sehen. Kaum bin ich wieder da, schaue ich nach, ob es Reviews zu den letzten Kapiteln gab und ich bin ja vor Freude fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ihr seit ja sooooo lieb. Dafür gebe ich euch doch glatt eine Doppelrunde Butterbier und Keks aus.

So, nun aber zu Hermine, die bestimmt genauso überrascht ist, wie ihr nach Severus' letztem Satz.

Monique, Sandy und Susanne, die anonym gereviewt haben geht mein Dank dafür auf diesem Wege.

**19. Kapitel**

Hermines Kiefer klappte bei dem letzten Satz von Snape herunter und blieb auch da. Mein Gott, dass konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Eben noch stritten sie und dann war er doch bereit sie zu heiraten? War das ein Witz?

„Miss Granger, machen Sie den Mund zu, das hatten wir doch gestern schon einmal. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck steht Ihnen ganz und gar nicht."

Sie schloss den Mund und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie wollen mich doch sicher veralbern, Professor?"

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Meinen Sie mein Gemüt ist so schlecht, dass ich jemanden, der am Boden liegt extra noch mal trete? Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Wenn Sie keine andere Möglichkeit sehen, Ihre Probleme zu regeln und unbedingt wieder Teil der magischen Welt sein wollen, dann werde ich Ihnen helfen, wie ich es vorher versprochen habe."

„Aber … aber Ihre Freundin! Was wird sie sagen?"

„Zerbrechen Sie sich gefälligst nicht meinen Kopf. Was ich mit irgendeiner Frau habe oder nicht habe, oder wie sie auf diese Scheinehe reagieren wird, dass ist ganz allein meine Sache. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Jetzt konnte sie nur noch nicken. Obwohl es immer zu den letzten Dingen auf Erden gehört hatte, die sie tun wollte, war sie im Begriff Severus Snape zu heiraten. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich erleichtert.

Noch am selben Tag stellte Hermine fest, dass Snape ein Mann der Tat war. Er setzte sich umgehend mit dem Ministerium für Bevölkerungsdurchmischung zusammen und klärte ab, ob eine Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt überhaupt möglich war. Sie war es zum Glück. Sobald er das wusste vereinbarte er, mit Hermine am nächsten Tag im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

Hermine schluckte schwer, als er ihr mitteilte, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden heiraten würde. Hermines Gefühle schwankten zwischen Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung und Angst gepaart mit Entsetzen. Etwas in ihr sträubte sich noch immer schrecklich dagegen diesen Mann – oder irgendeinen anderen – zu heiraten. Sie ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken und nahm hin, was immer er tat. Sie war nicht in der Position zurzeit gegen irgendetwas Einspruch einzulegen.

Gegen Mittag erkläre er ihr, sie solle sich von Filch in eines der Gästezimmer bringen lassen und zusehen, dass sie ihre Sachen aus dem Schnee holte. Erst einmal nickte sie, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo ihre Tasche abgeblieben war. Er stöhnte frustriert auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Während Hermine zu Filch ging wanderte Snape in der Mittagssonne durch den Schnee und versuchte den Gedanken auf die Reihe zu bekommen, dass er morgen heiraten würde.

Nun, es war nur eine Scheinehe und würde sein Leben im Großen und Ganzen nicht weiter beeinflussen. Mira und die zwei anderen Frauen, mit denen er sich ab und an traf ging es nichts an und interessierte es auch nicht, ob er verheiratet war und wenn doch, würde sich eine Andere finden, die es nicht interessierte. Das war nicht der springende Punkt. Der lag wo anders. Er war leichtfertig auf die Bitte ihr zu helfen eingegangen, aber erst nach und nach wurde ihm klar, dass dieses Mädchen eine Menge Probleme hatte, für die er jetzt ebenso die Verantwortung übernahm, wie für ihren Schutz.

Er war nicht seine Art, eine einmal getroffene Entscheidung anzuzweifeln, aber ehrlich gesagt passte ihm diese ganze Sache überhaupt nicht. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt zu heiraten und war verdammt froh gewesen, dass diese Entscheidung durch das Heiratsgesetz nicht in Frage gestellt worden war und nun holte es ihn doch ein. Aber er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ihr helfen würde und dann musste er dies auch tun. Ein Mensch, der seine Versprechen brach, war er erst recht nicht.

Filch brachte Hermine missmutig über die Störung zu einem der Gästezimmer. Er sagte ihr ein Passwort, doch sie erklärte ihm, dass sie einen Schlüssel brauchte, ebenso, wie er, da sie keine Magie besäße. Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst, ihm das einzugestehen, aber sie hatte keine Wahl.

Als sie ihn endlich betreten konnte, stellte sie fest, dass der Raum äußerst klein, aber immerhin gemütlich war. Ja, hier würde sie es schon aushalten. Mit ein paar kleinen Veränderungen, wenn sie ihre Magie zurückhatte, war ihr zukünftiger Wohnbereich durchaus akzeptierbar. Auch das Bad war okay, selbst wenn es nur eine Dusche und keine Badewanne hatte. Es war klein und ohne Luxus, aber allemal besser, als ihre letzte Wohnung.

Das einzige, was ihr sofort fehlte, war ein Bücherregal. Hier gab es nichts zu lesen. Doch auch das ließe sich ab morgen sicher ändern.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr neues Bett und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Snape würde sie heiraten. Das er so bereitwillig auf die gar nicht gestellte Bitte einging, war ihr etwas unheimlich. Der ganze Mann war ihr nach wie vor unheimlich. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum verändert und erinnerte sie noch immer stark an ihre Schulzeit. Der einzige Unterschied zu früher war, dass er nicht mehr ganz so hager aussah und weniger krank und blass. Innerlich entfuhr ihr ein zynisches Lachen. Den Part mit dem hager und krank hatte ja jetzt auch sie übernommen.

Am Abend saß sie noch immer bewegungslos auf dem Bett und grübelte. Unzählige Gedanken waren ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. Welche Folgen würde diese Heirat haben, außer der, dass sie wieder Teil der magischen Welt sein durfte? Würde er sich um ihre finanziellen Probleme scheren? Würde er sich dafür überhaupt interessieren, wie es ihr ging? Oder wäre sie nur einfach eine ehemalige Schülerin, die jetzt seinen Namen trug? Der erschreckendste Gedanke war jedoch der, dass er sein Anrecht auf die gemeinsame Hochzeitsnacht einfordern könnte. _„Ach Hermine, Du bist doch eine dumme Kuh! Das würde er niemals tun. Wahrscheinlich hat er an jedem Finger eine Frau und dass er Dir ein eigenes Zimmer gegeben hat, scheint doch ein gutes Zeichen zu sein." _ging ihr durch den Kopf. Nein, Snape würde sie sicherlich die allermeiste Zeit ignorieren und so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen lassen, wie es irgendwie möglich war. Das kam Hermine sehr entgegen.

Später am Abend knurrte ihr Magen vernehmlich und sie fror ein bisschen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das Zimmer keinen eigenen Kamin hatte. Wie wurde denn hier geheizt? Sollten Gäste etwa die ganze Zeit Wärmezauber auf sich legen? Und wenn ja, wie sollte sie das machen, wenn sie heute hier schlafen sollte und noch nicht wieder in der Lage war zu zaubern?

Nun, vielleicht konnte Snape ihr das beantworten. Hermine kannte die Schule noch gut genug, um ohne Umwege die Große Halle zu finden und hoffte ihn dort zu treffen. Sie hatte kein Glück und drehte deswegen gleich wieder um. Am Tisch der Lehrer saßen eine Menge Leute, die sie kannte, aber bestimmt nicht wieder sehen wollte. Selbstverständlich war ihr klar, dass sich das auf lange Sicht nicht vermeiden ließe, aber heute war ihr nicht danach. Da auch ein Essen am Gryffindortisch nicht in Frage kam, weil sie dorthin schon lange nicht mehr gehörte, ging sie Richtung Küche. Mit etwas Glück arbeitete Dobby noch hier und würde ihr sicher etwas zu Essen geben und jeder andere Hauself tat das wahrscheinlich auch.

Damit behielt sie Recht. Dobby war zwar nicht anwesend, aber natürlich wurde es ihr nicht verwehrt, sich zu bedienen. Danach beschloss sie mit Snape zu reden. Der musste doch inzwischen ihre Sachen geholt haben, wenn sie das richtig verstanden hatte. Außerdem gab es ja vielleicht noch den einen oder anderen Punkt bezüglich der Hochzeit zu klären. Problemlos kam sie bis zu seiner Tür, doch alles Klopfen brachte nichts und so drehte sie schließlich frustriert um und ging wieder in ihren Raum. Dort war es inzwischen noch kälter, was sicherlich daran lag, dass die Temperaturen draußen auch arktische Tiefstpunkte erreicht hatten.

Sie duschte und war froh, dass heißes Wasser aus dem Hahn kam und legte sich dann schnell ins Bett. Mangels anderer Sachen trug sie, was sie den ganzen Tag schon anhatte. Morgen konnte das so nicht weitergehen, soviel stand für sie fest.

TBC

So, nun steht es fest. Hermine wird Severus heiraten. Oder umgekehrt. Wie man das halt sehen will. Allerdings solltet ihr euch in Erinnerung rufen, dass es noch ein Menge Kapitel geben wird. Von Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen sind wir also noch eine ganze Ecke entfernt.

Kriege ich ein Review?


	21. Kapitel 20

Huch, ich bin heute etwas spät dran, aber so ist das, wenn man ein kleines Käuzchen in der eigenen Wohnung jagen muss, weil es mitten am Tag von der Miezekatze angeschleppt wird. So kleine Liebesgeschenke macht sie mir in letzter Zeit öfters, aber da kann ich dankend drauf verzichten. Nun ja, ich habe das Käuzchen gefangen (fragt nicht wie, ich bin froh, dass niemand davon Videoaufzeichnungen gemacht hat) und es in die Freiheit entlassen und somit kann ich jetzt endlich updaten.

**20. Kapitel**

Frustriert, weil sie nicht einmal in der Lage war, dass magisch erzeugte Licht zu löschen, drehte sie sich die halbe Nacht hin und her. Erst gegen Morgen nickte sie kurz ein, bis ein dumpfes Pochen an der Tür, die wenigen Minuten Schlaf beendet. Sie gähnte und streckte sich noch, als es erneut klopfte und sie nun endlich die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Im Zimmer war es so lausig kalt, dass sie ihren Atem sehen konnte und schnell warf sie sich den Mantel über, den Snape ihr vorgestern aus ihrer Jacke gezaubert hatte. Dann öffnete sie.

Snape stand mit verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr und knurrte. „Ach, stehen wir auch schon auf?"

Hermine schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, um sich ihre Laune durch seine Bemerkung nicht noch weiter zerstören zu lassen, als es die Kälte schon vermocht hatte. „Ja, ich stehe auch schon auf, weil ich diese Nacht so gefroren habe, dass ich kaum ein Auge zugetan habe." Sie wollte ihm schon die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, als er antwortete. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass Sie sich noch nicht einmal mehr an einen einfachen Wärmezauber erinnern?"

Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Nein, Professor, dass will ich Ihnen nicht erzählen. Aber ohne Zauberstab und magische Kräfte nützt mir mein Wissen herzlich wenig."

Seine Häme und auch die Wut auf sie verrauchten ein wenig. „Sie haben Recht, aber Sie hätten zu mir kommen können und ich hätte den Wärmezauber gesprochen."

„Oh, dass habe ich versucht. Glauben Sie etwa, ich bin auf den Kopf gefallen? Natürlich habe ich versucht Sie zu sprechen und meine Sachen zu holen, aber entweder Sie waren nicht da oder Sie reagieren nicht darauf, wenn man bei Ihnen klopft."

Er ging nicht darauf ein und hielt ihr stattdessen die Tasche hin, in der ihr einziges wirkliches Eigentum lag. Sie murmelte leise ein Danke und wollte schon die Tür schließen, aber er verhinderte es, indem er einen Fuß in die Tür stellte. „Kommen Sie mit, Miss Granger. Wir werden jetzt ins Ministerium reisen und dort die Hochzeit hinter uns bringen." Snape drehte sich um und war schon einige Meter entfernt, als sie stammelte „Aber, aber, aber doch nicht jetzt? Ich habe mich ja noch nicht einmal gekämmt. Ich trage die Klamotten vom Vortag und ich habe Hunger."

Er legte die Hände auf den Rücken und marschierte zu ihr zurück. „Miss Granger, das ganze wird etwa zehn Minuten dauern, danach können Sie dann hier zu Mittag essen. Was Ihre Haare und die Sachen betrifft: Halten Sie still."

Hermine starrte ihn finster an, begriff aber, dass er mit dem Zauberstab dafür sorgen würde, dass sie ordentlich aussah. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie eine vornehme grüne Robe an und darunter ein langes Wollkleid, was bis zu den Knien ging, trug schwarze Stiefel mit einem hohen Schaft und ihre Haare fielen weich über ihre Schultern. Hätte sie einen Spiegel gehabt, wäre sie noch erstaunter gewesen, was er in so kurzer Zeit aus ihr gemacht hatte. Seit dem Ball mit Viktor Krum hatte sie nicht mehr so elegant ausgesehen. Man konnte Snape ja vieles Nachsagen, aber dass er einen schlechten Geschmack besaß ganz bestimmt nicht.

Sie gingen zum seinen Privaträumen und reisten per Flohnetzwerk ins Ministerium. Snape zerrte sie recht unsanft am Arm mit sich mit. Scheinbar hatte er ebenso wie sie das Bedürfnis diese Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Hermine konnte es verstehen.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie in der Abteilung, die Hermine immer wieder in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte. Vornehmlich Albträume natürlich, denn hier war ihr Zauberstab zerbrochen worden und man hatte ihre magischen Kräfte in ihr eingeschlossen. Sie schauderte, wenn sie daran dachte, dass dieses ekligen Typen von damals auch die Zeremonie durchführen würden. Doch es kam anders. Zu ihrem Glück waren Stellen in der Bevölkerungsdurchmischungsabteilung nicht sonderlich beliebt und die Fluktuation war groß. Bald stand sie mit Snape an ihrer Seite vor einem jungen Mann, der ihr recht nett erschien. Er war etwas unsicher, so als ob er eine solche Zeremonie das erste Mal durchführte, aber das störte nicht weiter.

Wie sich herausstellte bestand die gesamte Zeremonie aus der Frage an beide zukünftigen Ehepartner, ob sie einander heiraten wollten. Als sie die Frage nacheinander mit einem zögerlichen Ja beantwortet hatten, tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf ein Blatt Pergament, das sich entrollte. Beide mussten unterzeichnen, dass sie mit der Ehe einverstanden waren und dann waren sie plötzlich verheiratet.

Snape ging schon in Richtung Ausgang, als Hermine den Beamten fragte, was denn nun mit ihren Zauberkräften wäre. Schließlich müsste sie die ja nun auch zurückerhalten. Der junge Mann schluckte und erklärte ihr, so einen Fall habe es noch nicht gegeben und er sei unsicher, ob es ein Ritual gebe, dass ihre Zauberkräfte wieder befreien könne. Ihm jedenfalls sei nichts bekannt und er müsse erst nachforschen lassen.

Minuten später stand eine völlig frustrierte Hermine wieder in Snapes Quartieren und klopfte sich die Asche von der schicken Robe. Auch Snape war nicht von der Aussicht begeistert, dass er nicht nur mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin verheiratet war, sondern diese noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, sich um die notwendigsten Dinge, wie Kleidung, Wärme und so weiter zu kümmern, weil ihr die Magie fehlte. Nein, damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet.

Erst hatte er mit sich selbst geschimpft, weil er daran nicht früher gedacht hatte, dann hatte er seine Wut an dem jungen Beamten und an Hermine ausgelassen. Diese steuerte in Richtung des Ausgangs und warf wütend die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Mann, den sie gerade geehelicht hatte, brüllte sie zwei Minuten nach der Hochzeit für einen Fakt an, für den sie am allerwenigsten konnte und im Ministerium war man nicht in der Lage ihr die Kräfte wiederzugeben, die man ihr abgenommen hatte. Was für ein Tag!

Ach eigentlich sollte sie doch längst daran gewöhnt sein, dass in ihrem Leben nichts so lief, wie es sollte. Es hatte einen Punkt gegeben, an dem ihr Glück für alle Zeit verbraucht zu sein schien. Danach war es ständig bergab mit ihr gegangen und wie es ihr vorkam war noch lange kein Ende in Sicht. In ihrem Zimmer wartete nichts und niemand auf sie. Der Lumos-Zauber war inzwischen erloschen und kalt war es natürlich auch immer noch. Also griff sie sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, legte den Umhang ab, schmiss die Stiefel voller Wut von sich und schlüpfte in bequeme Sachen aus ihrer Tasche. Mit dem Buch verkroch sie sich unter die Decke und schwor sich nicht wieder vorzukommen, bevor ihre Wut verraucht war.

Das dauerte jedoch viel länger, als ihr selbst klar war. Auf das Buch konnte sie sich in den ersten Stunden gar nicht konzentrieren. Selbst ihren noch immer nagenden Hunger bemerkte sie nicht. Erst, als es langsam draußen dunkel wurde, nahm sie ihre Umgebung wieder wahr. Sie legte das Buch weg, kroch tiefer in die Decke und weinte leise vor sich hin. Es war später Nachmittag, als sie einschlief. Selbst im Schlaf verfluchte sie noch Severus Snape, das Ministerium und die Schicksalsgöttin, die ihr dies alles eingebrockt hatte.

TBC

Das Ganze war ja nun wenig romantisch, aber mal ehrlich, hier geht es ja auch um eine Scheinehe, noch zumindest. Da ist Romantik auch nicht wirklich angesagt. Aber die wird irgendwann in dieser Geschichte noch kommen. Das verspreche ich.

So, wieder meine obligatorische Frage: Kriege ich ein Review?


	22. Kapitel 21

Na, habt ihr euch von dieser ach so romantischen Hochzeit erholt? Hermine jedenfalls noch nicht. Aber lest selbst.

**21. Kapitel **

Der nächste Morgen kam und Hermine erwachte vor Hunger. Sie hatte eineinhalb Tage nichts mehr gegessen und nur verdammt wenig getrunken. Normalerweise hätte sie sich selbst in den Hintern getreten und sich gezwungen aufzustehen um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Heute aber blieb sie liegen.

Sie hatte es so satt. Nicht nur die Lage, in der sie gerade war, nein, einfach alles, ihr ganzes Leben. Sie drehte sich in Richtung der Wand und starrte im Halbdunkel lange vor sich hin, schloss dann die Augen und schlief wirklich wieder ein. Ihr Körper schien nicht mehr länger in der Lage zu sein, munter zu bleiben und noch beim Einschlafen erhoffte sie, nie wieder zu erwachen.

Diesmal war das Klopfen von Snape nicht in der Lage sie zu wecken. Er hatte sie an dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit einfach gehen lassen. Sollte dieses dumme Mädchen doch vor den Tatsachen wegrennen. Es war ihm egal. Sie würde schon merken, dass es nichts brachte. Wenn sie wieder vor seiner Tür stehen würde, konnte er ja vielleicht großzügig ihre Entschuldigung annehmen. Er machte sich keine Gedanken um sie und bemerkte erst am nächsten Tag, dass Sie zu keiner Mahlzeit erschienen war.

Als sie auch am Abend wieder nicht beim Essen in der großen Halle war, fragte er einige der anderen Lehrer, die die Granger noch kannte, ob sie gestern da gewesen sei. Die erstaunte Gegenfrage, ob Miss Granger wieder hier wäre, ließ ihn schnell merken, dass sie noch nicht eine Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle eingenommen hatte.

Er wurde nicht gerade panisch, aber ein leichter Anflug von Sorge machte sich in ihm breit. Ohne auf die neugierigen Nachfragen seiner Kollegen einzugehen verließ er die Tafel und ging zu ihren Räumen. Er klopfte an, so stark, dass es selbst Tote wecken würde, aber sie machte nicht auf. Selbst als er sie durch die Tür anschrie reagierte sie nicht. Erst nach und nach dämmerte ihm, dass sie ihm schon vor 36 Stunden gesagt hatte, dass es da drinnen lausig kalt war.

Oh verdammt, manchmal ignorierte sein Verstand solche Kleinigkeiten gekonnt. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem einfachen Alohomora und stand plötzlich im Dunklen und Kalten. Er zauberte unverzüglich Licht herbei und erstarrte, als er sie im Bett liegen sah. Ihre Haut war weiß und ihre Lippen bläulich. Sie sah beinahe aus, als wäre sie bereits erfroren. Ohne nachzudenken sprach er einen starken Wärmezauber auf sie und zog dann die Decke weg und hob sie aus dem Bett.

Diesmal rannte er mit ihr nicht auf die Krankenstation, sondern zu seinen Räumen. Er verfluchte Filch, weil er ihr einen Raum ohne Kamin gegeben hatte. Er verfluchte sie, weil sie sich zu fein war, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten und er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er sie für eineinhalb Tage einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte.

In seinen Räumen angekommen legte er sie erst einmal auf sein Bett und zündete dann den Kamin im Schlafzimmer mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes an und erneuerte gleich den Wärmezauber. Trotzdem schien ihre Haut nicht einen Deut wärmer zu werden. Sie musste verdammt lange so gelegen haben, aber immerhin lebte sie noch. Sein Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie er ihr helfen konnte.

Mehrfach sah er sich verzweifelt in seiner Wohnung um, bis sein Blick an der halboffenen Badezimmertür hängen blieb. Er hechtete hinein und ließ warmes Wasser in die Badewanne fließen, dann entkleidete er Hermine mit dem Zauberstab bis auf die Unterwäsche und hob er sie mit einem Ruck hoch.

Noch immer hatte sie die Augen nicht geöffnet und schien ohnmächtig zu sein. Langsam ließ er sie in das warme Wasser gleiten und hoffte, sie würde nun endlich wieder zu sich kommen.

Hermine erwachte auch nicht als, sie in er warmen Badewanne lag. Snape machte sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen. Mehr und mehr ärgerte er sich über sich selbst und die Tatsache, dass er Madame Pomfrey so früh in den Urlaub entlassen hatte. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es auch noch keine Hermine Granger in seinem Leben gegeben.

Obwohl sie nicht zu sich kam, schien sich ihr Zustand nach und nach zu bessern. Ihre Haut nahm langsam etwas Farbe an und das Blau ihrer Lippen wich einem gesunden roten Farbton. Nach einer Stunde hob er sie wieder aus der Badewanne. Es schien, als schliefe sie nur, aber Snape konnte es nicht ohne weiters feststellen und hatte vor, ihr später noch einen Trank für den Kreislauf zu verabreichen. Erst einmal musste sie aber abgetrocknet werden. Er schlug ihren dünnen Körper in eines seiner übergroßen Badetücher ein und legte gleichzeitig einen Wärmezauber auf sie.

Während er sie in das Schlafzimmer zurück trug, fiel ihm auf, wie leicht sie eigentlich war. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie so dünn war. Langsam ergab ihre ganze Verzweiflung, die in jeder ihrer Aktionen der letzten Tage gesteckt hatte, einen Sinn. Sie schien so viele Sorgen zu haben, dass ihr das eigene Leben egal geworden war. An diesem Punkt war er früher auch schon einmal angelangt, aber es gab immer etwas, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Miss Granger musste dieses Etwas nur erst noch für sich herausfinden. Er flüsterte ihr leise zu. „Machen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht schlapp, Miss Granger. Ich werde Ihnen bei Ihren Problemen schon helfen." Sie würde ihn sicherlich nicht hören. Es war mehr ein Versprechen an sich selbst gewesen.

Snape wachte den ganzen Abend über an ihrem Bett, legte immer wieder neue Wärmezauber auf sie, wenn die alten nachzulassen schienen. Er sah die junge Frau aufmerksam an und gestand sich ein, dass er Fehler im Umgang mit ihr gemachte hatte.

Zum einen hatte er eindeutig ihre Sorgen und die Auswirkungen auf sie unterschätzt. Das lag wohl daran, dass er viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt war. Zum anderen hatte er geglaubt, sie würde schon zu ihm kommen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, dabei sollte er es besser wissen. Gryffindors waren nicht nur für ihren Mut, sondern auch für ihren Stolz bekannt. Außerdem hatte er sie beziehungsweise ihre selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen unterschätzt. Er konnte nur schätzen, wann sie zuletzt etwas gegessen oder getrunken hatte.

Snape stand auf und flösste ihr einen weiteren Stärkungstrank und anschließend einige Schlucke Wasser ein. Als er so auf dem Bett saß und sie betrachtete dachte er das erste Mal als seine Frau von ihr. Ja, es war nur eine Scheinehe, aber er würde für sie sorgen müssen und das ging ohne ihre Magie bei ganz lapidaren Dingen los.

Gestern noch war er wütend darüber gewesen, aber heute? Heute sah die Welt anders aus. Heute hatte sie versucht sich mit Kälte und Essensentzug aus diesem Leben zu verabschieden. Snape gedachte allerdings nicht, zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit bereits zum Witwer zu werden. Wenn sie wieder zu sich käme, würden sie gemeinsam die Probleme aus der Welt schaffen, die sie hatte und das würde damit anfangen, dass sie ihre Zauberkräfte wiedererlangen musste.

Doch heute konnte er nichts mehr tun. Außerdem war er selbst jetzt auch rechtschaffen müde. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er darüber nach sich auf die Couch zu legen, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er ihren Schlaf viel besser überwachen konnte, wenn er neben ihr lag.

Er verschwand für ein paar Minuten im Bad und kam dann in einen Schlafanzug gekleidet zurück. Das war sonst nicht seine Art und es fiel ihm schwer, überhaupt so etwas zu tragen, aber nackt zu schlafen, wie er es sonst immer tat, schien ihm sehr unangemessen. Leise schlüpfte er ins Bett und löschte das Licht.

TBC

Okay, sie liegen gemeinsam im Bett, dass ist doch schon mal was. Dumm nur, dass es solche Umstände braucht, damit sie mal ruhig nebeneinander liegen. Und dumm auch, dass Hermine so gar nichts davon mitbekommt. Nun ja, der Morgen wird zeigen, ob sich das noch ändert. Vielleicht wird dann ja alles besser.


	23. Kapitel 22

Spät kommt es, aber es kommt, das neue Kapitel. Ansonsten heute mal keine lange Vorrede heute, nur so viel: Die Erwartungen bezüglich eines gemeinsamen Aufenthaltes von Hermine und Severus im gleichen Bett, werden sich heute nicht erfüllen. Dazu ist es auch noch viel zu früh. Jedoch gibt es die eine oder andere positive Tendenz in Hermines Leben und vielleicht war tatsächlich im letzten Kapitel der Tiefpunkt ihres Lebens erreicht. Wir werden sehen.

****

**22. Kapitel **

Am Morgen war es Snape, der als erstes die Augen aufschlug. Für einen Moment schien alles normal zu sein, bis er das leise Atmen neben sich hörte. Der vergangene Abend fiel ihm wieder ein und er drehte sich leise um.

Miss Granger lag friedlich schlafend neben ihm und sah nun wesentlich gesünder aus, als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Natürlich sah sie noch nicht wieder aus, wie das blühende Leben, aber ihre Haut war jetzt nicht mehr so kalkig weiß. Er stand auf und tappte ins Bad. Während er vorm Spiegel stand und sich die Zähne putzte, dachte er über die Art und Weise nach, mit der er mit ihr umgehen würde, sobald sie aufwachte.

Schnell gestand er sich ein, dass es wohl angesichts ihrer labilen Psyche nicht ratsam sein würde, sie auszuschimpfen, zumal er nicht unwesentlich Schuld daran trug, dass sie fast erfroren wäre. Also blieb ihm nur in Ruhe mit ihr, die Probleme, die sie hatte zu diskutieren.

In der Zwischenzeit erwachte nun auch Hermine aus ihrem fast tödlichen Schlaf. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wo sie war und wo sie sein müsste und stellte nur verwundert fest, dass sie das Bett nicht kannte, in dem sie lag. Langsam schaltete sich ihr Verstand wieder ein und ganz allmählich drang ihr wieder ins Bewusstsein, dass sie zuletzt in einem sehr kalten Gästezimmer unter einer dünnen Decke eingeschlafen war.

Hier jedoch war es warm und gemütlich. Die Decke, in die sie eingehüllt war, spendete eine angenehme Wärme und das Zimmer sah auch nicht aus, wie der kleine Raum, der ihr neues Zuhause darstellte. Sie war noch immer etwas verwirrt, fühlte sich aber so Energie geladen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Natürlich hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Ahnung, dass das an den zwei Stärkungstränken lag, die Snape ihr verabreicht hatte.

Vorsichtig streckte sie nun Arme unter der Decke hervor, nur um entsetzt festzustellen, dass sie nackt waren. Ein Blick auf ihren restlichen Körper zeigte, dass sie auch sonst nichts trug, aber in ein Badetuch eingewickelt war. Interessant! Sehr interessant, nur wer hatte sie bitteschön entkleidet? Eigentlich könnte es nur Snape gewesen sein, denn sie war mittlerweile der festen Überzeugung, dass sie sich in seinen Privaträumen befand. Das Zeichen der Schlange auf einem der Schränke hatte sie in diesem Glauben bestärkt. Okay, jetzt stellte sich ihr nur noch die Frage, warum sie hier war. Hatte er etwa ein Einsehen mit ihr gehabt und festgestellt, dass der Raum zu kalt für sie als Quasi-Muggel war, oder hatte das damit gar nichts zu tun und sie lag aus einem weniger angenehmen Grund hier? Hatte er etwa mit ihr ...? Nein, daran würde sie sich bestimmt erinnern.

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Wenn sie sich doch nur daran erinnern könnte, was passiert war! Gestern war sie – oder war es vorgestern gewesen? – ins Bett gegangen und hatte sich über Snape, das Ministerium und die ganze Welt geärgert. Und dann? Ja, dann war sie doch noch mal aufgewacht, als es schon hell war und hatte sich gewünscht nie wieder aufzuwachen. Oh mein Gott! Er hatte sie also wieder mal gerettet! Nicht schon wieder! Das war jetzt das dritte Mal in zwei Jahren, dass er sie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte und langsam kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie ihm verdammt viel schulden.

Sie blieb noch für ein paar Minuten sitzen und grübelt über ihr Situation nach, dann stand sie auf, griff sich eine Decke mit dem Slytherinwappen und hüllte sich darin ein. Dass er sie scheinbar schon wieder mal nackt gesehen hatte, hieß ja nicht, dass sie hier auch so rum rennen würde. Sie schob die Tür, welche zum Wohnbereich führte, langsam zur Seite und fand Snape vor, wie er im Tageprophet las. Er sah auf, als er sie hörte, sagte aber kein Wort.

Für ein paar Sekunden starrten sie einander an, dann löste Hermine ihren Blick und fragte ihn, wo ihre Sachen seien. Er deutete auf eine Tür und sie ging ins Bad. Während sie sich duschte und anzog blickte er wie gebannt auf die Tür. Das Mädchen war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Eine andere wäre sicherlich laut schreiend aus seinem Schlafzimmer gestürmt, doch sie schien beherrscht und die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Gut so, vielleicht würde sie dann zulassen, dass sie endlich mal ruhig und möglichst emotionslos über ihre Probleme sprachen.

Er hörte, wie die Türklinke der Badezimmertür heruntergedrückt wurde und blickte sofort zurück zu seiner Zeitung. Sie musste ja nicht gerade merken, dass er sich Gedanken um sie machte.

Hermine hatte die Decke, in die sie sich vorher gewickelt hatte zusammengelegt und hielt sie nun wie ein Schutzschild vor sich, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sie abzulegen und steuerte dann den Ausgang an.

„Wo gedenken Sie hinzugehen, Miss Granger." schnarrte seine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Zum Frühstück und dann zurück in mein Zimmer." Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und starrte ihn giftig an. Giftig deshalb, weil sie sauer war. Er hatte noch kein Wort zuviel mit ihr gewechselt und schien ihr keinerlei Erklärung geben zu wollen, warum sie hier war.

Er stand auf und warf eine Prise Flohpulver ins Feuer, steckte dann seinen Kopf hinein und bestellte ein opulentes Frühstück. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, erklärte er ihr, dass sie gemeinsam hier essen und anschließend reden würden.

Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wohl, aber es musste wohl sein. Hermine setzte sich, als er mit der Hand auf einen Sessel deutete. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen aus dem Nichts zwei Hauselfen, die Frühstück auftischten, das für mindestens vier Leute reichen würde. Wie auf Befehl begann Hermines Magen zu knurren.

Snape lachte und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine das Gefühl sein Lachen wäre nicht hämisch gemeint. „Nun Miss Granger, es scheint, als würde wenigstens Ihr Körper einsehen, dass Nahrungsaufnahme ab und an notwendig ist."

Sie schwieg, denn er hatte nicht Unrecht, als sie sich vor einem, oder wahrscheinlicher eher zwei Tagen hingelegt hatte, hatte sie das Knurren ihres Magens ignoriert. Jetzt aber setzte sie sich an den gedeckten Tisch und begann ohne ein Wort zu essen. Nach dem dritten Toast sagte er in die Stille hinein. „Schlingen Sie nicht, sonst werden Sie Magenschmerzen kriegen." Jetzt sah sie auf und nickte nur.

Eine halbe Stunde später schien das Frühstück beendet zu sein und Snape beschloss es sei nun Zeit mit ihr zu reden. Also stand er auf und nahm gleich darauf auf der Couch Platz. Hermine verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und setzte sich in die andere Ecke des Sofas.

Snape merkte schnell, dass sie nicht den Anfang machen würde und so atmete er tief ein und begann. „Miss Granger, ich habe Sie halb erfroren in Ihrem Gästezimmer gefunden und ich weiß, dass das zum Teil meine Schuld ist. Ich habe Sie und die Tatsache, dass Sie noch nicht wieder zaubern können, für fast zwei Tage ignoriert. Ich ahne, dass Sie eine Menge Problem haben, wenn Sie sich so gehen lassen und fahrlässig den Tod herausfordern, deshalb will ich jetzt von Ihnen wissen, was wir tun müssen, damit Sie wieder ein normales Leben führen können."

In ihrer Miene spiegelte sich Erstaunen wieder und sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie sich der Lage fühlte zu antworten. Am Anfang war ihre Stimme leise, wurde aber mit jedem Satz kräftiger. „Professor, es tut mir leid."

„Was tut Ihnen leid, Miss Granger?"

„Das Sie mich schon wieder retten mussten. Und das ich mich vorgestern so aufgeführt habe. Sie haben mir mit der Heirat einen sehr großen Gefallen getan, auch wenn ich dadurch meine Zauberkräfte nicht wiedergekriegt habe und einfach wegzurennen nach der Zeremonie war sicher nicht die angemessene Reaktion."

„Ich verzeihe Ihnen großzügig, wenn Sie versprechen, solcherlei Aktionen in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Das nächste Mal bin ich vielleicht nicht da, um sie vor Erfrierungen zu retten." In seiner Stimme schwang diesmal ungewohnter Weise kein Spott mit, nur so etwas, dass ein wenig nach Besorgnis klang.

Sie nickte und sprach weiter. „Sie wollen wissen, wo meine Probleme liegen? Es gibt ein paar, aber an denen können weder Sie noch ich etwas ändern. Meine Eltern sind und bleiben tot, egal, was ich mache. Ich habe Schulden bis über beide Ohren und die Lebensversicherung meines Vaters weigert sich zu zahlen. Dagegen könnte ich mit Zauberei vielleicht etwas machen, aber ich kann nicht wieder zaubern, obwohl ich jetzt zumindest nicht mehr obdachlos bin. So, das war es für den Anfang."

Snape sah sie für ein paar Augenblicke streng an. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es fieberhaft. Sie hatte Recht, zumindest in den meisten Punkten. Weder für ihre Eltern noch für ihre Zauberkraft konnte er etwas tun, aber das mit dem Geld musste doch hinzukriegen sein. Er hatte dank seiner Mutter ein beachtliches Vermögen auf dem Konto. Er war kein Millionär, aber als wohlhabend würde er sich durchaus bezeichnen.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir beseitigen jetzt ihre Geldprobleme." Er stand auf und hielt ihr den Mantel hin.

Verdutzt sah Hermine ihren frisch angetrauten Mann an und prüfte mit ihrem Blick, ob er sie veralberte. Wie es schien war das aber nicht der Fall und sie griff nach dem angebotenen Kleidungsstück.

TBC

Es scheint aufwärts zu gehen in Hermines Leben. Zeit wurde es ja. Was meint ihr? Geht es so weiter?

Ich wünsche euch ein frohes Osterfest und freue mich auf eure Kommentare!


	24. Kapitel 23

Na, seid ihr alle wieder da aus den Osterferien? Ich auch, denn morgen muss ich schon wieder an die Arbeit. Irgendwie vergeht die Zeit, wenn man frei hat immer viel schneller. Tja, was soll's, dann eben wieder malochen. Aber vorher gibt es hier noch ein nettes kleines Kapitelchen für euch.

**23. Kapitel**

Sie gingen gemeinsam aus der Schule, bis sie die Grenze der Appariersperre erreichten. „Wir werden in die Winkelgasse apparieren." Wie vor ein paar Tagen hielt er ihr seine Hand hin und diesmal griff sie gleich danach.

Sekunden später waren sie in der Winkelgasse und er ließ sie sofort wieder los. Seite an Seite gingen sie zu Gringotts. Hermine konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er ihre Schulden bezahlen wollte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Der Lehrer, der sie früher immer wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt hatte stand jetzt hier neben ihr und hatte sie nicht nur geheiratet, sondern wollte auch ihre Schulden bezahlen.

In der Bank ließ sich Snape gemeinsam mit Hermine in sein Verlies bringen. Sie bekam große Augen, als sie die Geldmengen sah, die dort lagerten. Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste innerlich, als er ihr Erstaunen angesichts des vielen Geldes sah. „Nun Miss Granger, wie viel Geld werden wir brauchen, um Ihre Schulden zu begleichen?"

Sie antwortete ihm nicht gleich, nannte ihm aber dann eine recht hohe Summe, bei der seine Augenbrauen nach oben zuckten. Sie sah es.

„Professor, Sie müssen das nicht tun. Sie müssen meine Schulden nicht bezahlen. Ich kann das nicht von Ihnen verlangen."

„Ich gedenke nicht mit jemandem unter einem Dach zu leben, bei dem jeden Moment die Gläubiger vor der Tür stehen können." Er rief die Kobolde zu sich und wies sie an, die erforderliche Summe in Muggelgeld umzutauschen und nach oben zu bringen, dann flüsterte er einem der Kobolde noch etwas zu und sie fuhren wieder nach oben. Dort bekam Snape einen Stapel Geld ausgehändigt, den er ohne zu zögern an Hermine weiterreichte. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, denn das war der erste Schritt, ihr Leben wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Danke." flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.

„Vergessen Sie es. Geld bedeutet mir nichts. Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir das zu Ende bringen und die Schulden noch heute begleichen." Außerhalb der Bank reichte er ihr wieder die Hand, verwundert darüber, wie gewohnt die Geste schon war, und sie apparierten in eine Gasse im Muggel-London. Snape sorgte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes dafür, dass sie beide aussahen, wie Muggel und Hermine wunderte sich nicht wenig, dass er auf einmal in einer schwarzen Jeans und einem dunkelgrünen Mantel neben ihr stand. Wie schon die ganze Zeit über fehlten ihr aber die Worte, um sich dazu zu äußern.

Drei Stunden und zwei Banken später waren alle Schulden beglichen und sie hatten mit dem neuen Besitzer ihres Elternhauses ausgemacht, dass sie noch einmal in den bisher nicht ausgeräumten Keller durfte um sich die paar wenigen Erinnerungsstücke zu holen, die da noch von ihr lagerten. Als sie das hörte, schlich sich das erste Lächeln seit Monaten auf ihr Gesicht.

Im Keller waren noch einige Möbelstücke, aber bis auf einen großen Sessel und eine kleine Kommode hing Hermines Herz nicht an diesen Dingen. Snape apparierte mit den Möbelstücken in die Winkelgasse und beauftragte dort einen Laufburschen, beides nach Hogwarts zu bringen und dort zu warten. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Hermine alle anderen Dinge zusammengesucht, die noch wichtig für sie waren. Ein paar Fotoalben, eine Menge Bücher und einige Erinnerungsstücke an ihre Eltern nahm sie mit. Snape nahm ihr die große Tasche ab, in der sie alles verstaut hatte und gemeinsam apparierten sie wieder in die Winkelgasse.

Er sprach kaum ein Wort mit ihr, bis er ihr die Tasche in verkleinertem Format wieder hinhielt. „Wen müssen wir beeinflussen, damit die Lebensversicherung Ihres Vaters ausgezahlt wird?"

Verwundert sah sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Einen der Sachbearbeiter der Versicherung, nehme ich an."

„Wissen Sie, wo das Gebäude ist?"

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist in der Innenstadt. Gleich neben dem Kino ..."

„Ich brauche es nicht zu wissen, Miss Granger. Denken Sie, wie vorhin, an den Ort und dann werden wir zusehen, dass eine Auszahlung erfolgt." Er hielt ihr wieder die Hand hin.

Sie ergriff sie, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig den Kopf, verdattert von all dem, was er heute schon für sie getan hatte. Dann dachte sie ganz fest an das Versicherungsgebäude und sagte „Jetzt." Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag wurde sie auseinander gerissen und wieder zusammengesetzt, bevor ihr Geist auch nur bis drei zählen konnte.

Im Versicherungsgebäude war zum Glück nicht viel los und sie kamen recht problemlos zu dem entsprechenden Sachbearbeiter, der etwas gegen die fehlende Auszahlung hätte machen können, wenn er dazu bereit gewesen wäre. Hermine hatte das Reden übernommen, als sie sich durch die Abteilungen arbeiteten, jetzt aber übernahm Snape wieder die Führung.

Er sprach nicht lange mit dem Mann, der Hermine die Auszahlung verweigerte, ohne einen konkreten Grund zu nennen. Nein, er drang einfach in seinen Kopf ein und pflanze dort den unbändigen Wunsch ein, Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen. Als Hermine nun noch einmal auf die Auszahlung bestand leitete er sie sofort in die Wege und ihm schien schleierhaft, dass er dass nicht viel früher getan hatte.

Nachdem sich Snape und Hermine mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugt hatten, dass das Geld auf das richtige Konto überwiesen wurde, suchten sie das Weite, apparierten diesmal direkt nach Hogsmeade und liefen zur Schule. Snape war tief in Gedanken und sah aus, als wolle er nicht gestört werden. Das war Hermine nur recht. Ihr selbst spukte heute auch so manches durch den Kopf. Allein die Tatsache, dass er den ganzen Tag beinahe aufopferungsvoll ihre Probleme gelöst hatte, verwunderte und verunsicherte sie. Snape hingegen dachte darüber nach, wie er sie weiterhin in einem Gästezimmer unterbringen konnte, ohne die Gefahr, dass er sie wieder aus den Augen verlor und sie Dummheiten machte. Ihm fiel keine ein.

In Hogwarts angekommen trafen sie vorm Kerker den Laufburschen an, der Hermines beide Möbelstücke brachte. Snape bezahlte den Mann und ließ die Möbel in sein Wohnzimmer schweben. Hermine sah ihn verwundert nach. Was wollte er denn hier damit? Ach ja, in das kleine Gästezimmer gingen wohl weder Sessel noch Kommode.

Ob sie jetzt wohl noch mit reinkommen sollte? Ja, das wäre angemessen. So sehr sie auch immer noch im Zweifel über seine Motive war, hatte sich doch eine tiefe Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber in ihrem Herzen eingenistet. Kein Wunder, schließlich hatte er ihr bereits dreimal das Leben gerettet, ihre gesamten Schulden bezahl, ihr durch die Scheinehe ermöglicht wieder in der Zaubererwelt zu leben und noch einige ihrer kleinern Probleme gelöst.

Doch es sollte noch besser kommen.

Snape legte seinen Mantel ab und kam dann auf sie zu. Er griff in die Tasche der Jeans, die er noch immer trug und förderte einen Schlüssel zu tage. „Hier, Miss Granger, nehmen Sie."

Aus Reflex griff sie gleich nach dem Metallstück. „Für was ist der?"

„Ihr Verlies in Gringotts." Keine weitere Erklärung.

„Aber .. aber ich habe doch dort gar kein Verlies."

„Jetzt schon. Ab morgen wird sich das Geld aus der Lebensversicherung Ihres Vaters dort befinden. Natürlich in unserer Währung, nicht mehr in Muggelgeld. Ich habe die Kobolde angewiesen alles in die Wege zu leiten."

„Aber Professor, das geht doch nicht. Sie haben das Geld doch vorgestreckt und es deckt ja noch nicht einmal das, was sie heute für meine Schulden bei der Bank gezahlt haben!"

Snape zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern und antwortete. „Ich sagte doch schon, Geld bedeutet mir nichts. Ich habe genug davon, um gut leben zu können. Nehmen Sie es! Vielleicht werden Sie es irgendwann noch mal brauchen." Er wusste, dass es eine sehr großzügige Geste war, aber so dachte er wirklich. Das Geld im Verlies vermehrte sich ständig durch Zinsen selbst, weil er niemals etwas davon verbrauchte. Sein Lehrergehalt reichte ihm völlig zum Leben aus. Sie dagegen würde es sicherlich brauchen können, spätestens wenn diese Scheinehe zu Ende ginge. Ein junger Mensch, wie sie konnte es immer brauchen.

Hermine setzte sich auf die Lehne ihres Sessels, weil ihr die Knie weich wurden. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll, Professor. Ich … ich … ich danke Ihnen."

Snape antwortete nicht. Das war ihm zu heikel. Als nächstes würde sie ihm noch um den Hals fallen. Nein, nein, bloß nicht. Schnell verzog er sich ins Bad, nicht ohne ihr zuzurufen, sie solle sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Das hätte Hermine auch sowieso nicht gekonnt. Ihr Körper hatte den Schock durch diese überraschende Wendung noch nicht völlig verkraftet.

TBC

Ich vermute mal ihr kauft mir nicht ab, dass ab jetzt alles so ruhig und in geordneten Bahnen weiterläuft? Damit habt ihr durchaus Recht. Bald schon wird sich zeigen, dass es nicht ewig so harmonisch weitergeht.

Wie immer würde ich mich sehr über ein Review freuen!


	25. Kapitel 24

Vielleicht hat euch in den letzten beiden Kapiteln bei Snape der Biss gefehlt und es war zu friedlich, aber selbst wenn nicht, muss ich euch mitteilen, dass es nicht so harmlos weitergeht. Wäre ja auch zu schön (und vor allem zu früh) gewesen.

**24. Kapitel**

Snape kam nach ein paar Minuten wieder aus dem Bad, nun wieder mit seinen üblichen Sachen bekleidet und forderte sie auf sich zu setzen. Dann bestellte er das Abendessen bei den Hauselfen und nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz. „Miss Granger, ich denke für einen Tag haben wir heute bereits einiges erreicht. Morgen werden wir beginnen nach einem Gegenzauber für den Bann des Ministeriums suchen, der Ihre Zauberkräfte in Ihnen eingeschlossen hat."

Jetzt war es so weit. Hermine rann eine Träne an der Wange hinab. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft heute so nett zu ihr zu sein, dass sie es gar nicht begreifen konnte. Verdammt, sie wollte nicht heulen. Dafür war sie viel zu erwachsen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Im Gegenteil, je mehr sie sich anstrengte, desto mehr Wasser trat ihr in die Augen. Snape sah es erst, als er mehr zufällig von seinem Essen aufblickte. Frustriert schloss er die Augen. Wenn er mit etwas nicht umgehen konnte, dann waren es heulende Weiber. Was gab es denn jetzt wieder, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach? Hatte er heute nicht genug getan, um zu verhindern, dass sie gleich wieder in ein Tief abglitt?

Er stand ohne ein Wort vom Tisch auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Wütend über dieses sinnlose Trara schmiss er die Tür hinter sich zu. Drinnen wanderte er wild umher. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Frau da draußen an seinem Tisch. Das taten sie schon seit 24 Stunden. Wenn er ehrlich war taten sie das nur, weil er sie zuvor mit allem was dazugehörte ignoriert hatte. Der Vorfall mit dem eiskalten Zimmer hatte ihm einen gehörigen Schreck eingejagt und er hatte versucht das wieder gutzumachen. Es schien nicht funktioniert zu haben. Sie saß da am Tisch und war in Tränen aufgelöst. Was jetzt? Sollte er ihr noch mehr Geld schenken oder was war los? Nein, so nicht! Wenn er sich schon einmal einen ganzen Tag selbst von jeder Gemeinheit abhielt, die ihm auf den Lippen brannte, dann wollte er nicht so dafür bestraft werden. Er riss die Tür auf und wollte sie zur Rede stellen, aber sie war gar nicht mehr da.

Hermine war in das Gästezimmer geflüchtet, nachdem Snape so die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, warum er auf einmal so wütend war, aber sie wollte bestimmt nicht in seiner Nähe bleiben, wenn er eine solche Laune hatte.

Das Zimmer war natürlich wieder einmal eisig kalt und wieder würde sie ihn nicht um Hilfe bitten, aber heute war sie zumindest so intelligent, vollkommen bekleidet ins Bett zu gehen. Nur die Schuhe streifte sie vorher ab. Eigentlich wollte sie noch gar nicht schlafen, aber etwas anderes konnte man in dem finsteren Raum nach Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr machen und so versuchte sie jeglichen Gedanken an diesen seltsamen Tag zu vertreiben und einzuschlafen.

Zwanzig Minuten später hämmerte es unbändig an ihrer Tür. Sie schlüpfte in die Schuhe und öffnete. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde sie von Snape aus der Tür gezogen und mitgeschleift. Er schrie sie an. „Denken Sie eigentlich niemals nach? Wollen Sie wirklich schon wieder mit Erfrierungen aufwachen?" Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu antworten und schubste sie stattdessen durch die offene Tür in seine Gemächer. „Sie werden sich hier nicht mehr wegbewegen, bis ich es Ihnen ausdrücklich sage. Ich habe es satt, Ihnen dauern hinterher zu rennen und Sie vorm Erfrierungstod zu retten. Geben Sie mir den Schlüssel!"

Hermine wusste überhaupt nicht in welchen falschen Film sie hier gerade geraten war und strich sich eben über die Stelle am Oberarm, an der er sie gepackt und hierher gezerrt hatte.

„Den Schlüssel, Miss Granger, aber sofort!" Er hatte die Hand ausgestreckt und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich reagierte.

Hermine kramte in ihrer Manteltasche und zog den Schlüssel heraus, den er ihr vor gut einer Stunde gegeben hatte. Sie legte ihn in seine Hand, aber er gab ihn ihr sofort zurück. „Nicht den, Granger! Den für das Gästezimmer."

Jetzt erst verstand sie. Er wollte sie hier einsperren. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie verschränkte die Arme vor sich und antwortete mit einem halbwegs klaren „Nein."

Noch immer stand er mit ausgestreckter Hand da. „Den Schlüssel! SOFORT! Sonst werde ich ihn mir holen."

Sie gab nicht nach. „Nein! Und wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich anzufassen. Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Ich bin nicht Ihre Gefangene!"

„Gefangene? Das ich nicht lache! Ich will Sie nur vor sich selbst beschützen, Sie dummes Weib. Und jetzt habe ich es satt. Accio Schlüssel." Sofort kamen beide Schlüssel auf ihn zugeflogen und geschickt fing er sie auf. Den kleineren Schlüssel für die Bank wollte er ihr gleich wieder in die Hand drücken, doch sie weigerte sich, ihn anzunehmen.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich Ihre finanzielle Hilfe nicht annehmen werde." Ihre Stimme war dabei so eiskalt, wie seine es viele Male im Unterricht gewesen war, wenn er sie als Besserwisserin beschimpft hatte. „Ziehen Sie es von der Summe ab, die Sie heute an Schulden für mich beglichen haben. Den Rest werde ich Ihnen in Raten zurückzahlen." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging einfach.

„Wohin gedenken Sie jetzt zu gehen, Miss Granger?" schnarrte er.

„Zu Filch um mir ein anderes Gästezimmer geben zu lassen."

„Er wird Ihnen keins geben. Sie bleiben hier."

„Wohl kaum, Snape! Ich bin keine Strafgefangene! In Wirklichkeit bin ich nicht einmal Ihre Frau. Also lassen Sie mich in Ruhe." Sie riss die Tür auf und wurde im gleichen Moment grob nach hinten gerissen und gegen die Wand des Kerkers gedrückt.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu, Sie … Sie …" Ihm lagen viele Beleidigungen auf der Zunge, aber instinktiv wusste er, dass den Bogen definitiv überspannen würde, wenn er sie jetzt „besserwisserisches Schlammblut" nannte. „Ich bin sehr wohl Ihr Mann und ich sage Ihnen jetzt einmal klipp und klar, dass Sie das machen werden, was ich Ihnen sage und was von Ihnen erwartet wird. Zurzeit erwarte ich nur, dass Sie hier bleiben und sich vorübergehend auf der Couch häuslich einrichten. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Beim letzten Satz hatte er sich über sie gebeugt und ihn ihr leise ins Ohr gezischt. Er konnte spüren, dass sie zitterte, aber in diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal.

Hermine nickte. Mehr aus Angst und Entsetzen, denn aus dem Gefühl heraus, dass er Recht hatte, aber das war ihm gleichgültig. Er ließ sie los und ging auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Kurz bevor er es erreichte drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sagte. „Sie schulden mir 8290 Galleonen. Ich hoffe sie finden einen guten Job. Sie haben ein Jahr Zeit um das Geld zurückzuzahlen. Die Zinsen betragen 7 Prozent."

Wenn Sie Krieg wollte, sollte sie welchen haben!

TBC

Nicht verzweifeln! Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich aufklären, was hier eigentlich los ist. Bis dahin wünsche ich mir natürlich wieder ein paar Reviews von euch.


	26. Kapitel 25

So, nachdem ich euch mit dem letzten Kapitel etwas geschockt haben dürfte, klärt sich heute die Situation etwas.

Da es diesmal einige anonyme Reviews gab, auf die ich nicht über die Reply-Funktion antworten kann, sage ich** Sirisa, Sandy, tsera und Julia auf diesem Weg Danke für die Kommentare!**

25. Kapitel

Snape schlug die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu und Hermine sank langsam an der Wand hinab, gegen die er sie eben noch so heftig gedrückt hatte. Sie weinte nicht, schlug aber die Hände vors Gesicht und grübelte nach, was das alles sollte.

Sie war noch immer erschrocken angesichts der heftigen Reaktion, die er gezeigt hatte und konnte weiß Gott nicht zuordnen, was sie ausgelöst hatte. Den ganzen Tag über war er friedlich, ja beinahe nett und zuvorkommend gewesen und dann war er vorhin einfach vom Tisch aufgesprungen. Das hätte sie ja noch verkraftet, aber als er sie dann hierher zerrte und ihr anschließend eröffnete, dass er bestimmen würde, wo sie hinginge, das war zuviel. Da waren bei ihr auch die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Von einem solchen Mann wollte sie keine Hilfe und erst Recht kein Geld.

Sie würde sich nicht von ihm einsperren lassen. Heute blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu bleiben, aber morgen früh würde sie gehen. Wohin wusste sie noch nicht, aber hier konnte und wollte sie nicht bleiben. Verflucht! Hätte sie doch nur ihre Zauberkräfte wieder! Damit hätte sie hingehen können, wo immer sie wollte.

Da kam ihr eine Erleuchtung. In diesem Raum standen Unmengen an Büchern. Vielleicht war etwas Brauchbares dabei, was ihr helfen konnte. Sie würde heute Nacht einfach nicht schlafen und nach einer Lösung suchen. Danach sollte er ihr dann noch einmal erzählen, sie dürfe hier nicht weg und dann würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Während draußen Hermine in seinen Büchern herumwühlte, warf sich Snape aufs Bett und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, ohne sich weiterhin Gedanken um das dumme Mädchen zu machen, die grundlos losheulte und Hilfe nicht annahm. Soviel Dummheit machte ihn wütend. So wütend, dass er darüber einschlief.

Sein Gehirn verarbeitete aber den Tag und sorgte dafür, dass sich selbst seine Träume um Hermine drehten. Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er dann hoch. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seinem Brustkorb und ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Stirn. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster, riss es auf und sog die erfrischend kalte Luft ein. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer noch Granger vor sich, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, weil er sie so gegen die Wand gepresst hatte. Scheiße, so hatte das wirklich nicht laufen sollen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich mit aller Macht. Bestimmt hatte er sie damit noch mehr verängstigt und das, obwohl er eigentlich den ganzen vergangenen Tag über nur versucht hatte, ihr zu helfen.

Er strich sich durchs Haar und schloss das Fenster. So konnte das alles nicht weiter gehen. Ob sie jetzt wohl schlief oder ob sie noch immer da draußen saß und ihm hinterher starrte?

Er warf sich seinen Morgenmantel über und schob die Tür ein Stück auf. Der Raum war in ein Halbdunkel getaucht, der von dem letzten Glühen des Kamins herrührte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sie ausgemacht hatte. Sie saß über einen Stapel Bücher gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und musste wohl während ihrer Recherche eingeschlafen sein. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, nach was sie den Büchern suchte.

Leise ging er auf sie zu und betrachtete die Schlafende. So friedlich sah sie nur aus, wenn sie schlief. Das hatte er schon gestern Abend festgestellt. Vorsichtig zog er sie nach oben und hob sie dann auf seine Arme. Langsam hatte er Erfahrungen damit sie umher zutragen. Auf dem Sofa legte er sie ab und deckte sie zu. Wenn sie schlief sah sie nicht nur friedlich aus, sondern auch wunderschön. Der Schein des Feuers verstärkte den Glanz ihres Haares. Eine Strähne lag quer auf ihrem Gesicht und sanft strich er sie weg, doch nicht sanft genug. Hermine machte die Augen auf und ein kurzer Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie ihn entdeckte.

„Pst, nicht schreien. Miss Granger, es tut mir leid, dass ich sie vorhin so hart angefasst habe. Schlafen Sie weiter. Morgen früh werden wir reden."

Hermine war erst vor ein paar Minuten eingenickt und nun schlagartig wieder so wach, dass sie sofort darüber nachdachte, wie dieser Mann sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit so völlig gegensätzlich verhalten konnte. Sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht später. Jetzt, Professor."

Nun, warum nicht. Wahrscheinlich wäre es mit seinem Schlaf für diese Nacht eh vorbei. Da konnten sie auch miteinander reden. Er nickte, ging aber zu Hermines großer Verwirrung ins Schlafzimmer zurück, kam aber direkt wieder heraus und ließ mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes das Feuer zu neuem Leben erwachen. Ah, deshalb war er also kurz verschwunden. Hermine war ein kleines bisschen dankbar, denn sie hatte sich schon fest in die Decke gewickelt. Es war Mitte Dezember und nachts ganz empfindlich kalt.

Zu ihrer Überraschung setzte er sich an das andere Ende der Couch und deckte sich ebenfalls zu. „Reden Sie, Miss Granger."

Na toll. Erst entschuldigte er sich und dann schien er nicht bereit zu sein den Anfang zu machen. Gut, dann würde sie das eben. „Warum zoffen wir uns die ganze Zeit, Professor?"

Ein kleines „Hah." entfuhr ihm. „Was denken sie wohl? Wir sind beides Sturköpfe und wir werden mit absoluter Sicherheit noch öfter aneinander geraten, zumal, wenn Sie hier wohnen werden."

Hermine neigte leicht ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich hier wohnen werde und wenn Sie das schon denken, wo bitte soll ich schlafen? Hier?" Sie deutete ungläubig auf die Couch.

„Nein, sollen Sie nicht. Hören Sie, dass vorhin ist wirklich nicht so gelaufen, wie es sollte. Sie hätten nicht weglaufen sollen und ich hätte sie nicht so grob anpacken sollen."

In dieser Hinsicht gab ihm Hermine bedingungslos Recht.

Snape fuhr fort. „Ich war wütend, dass Sie schon wieder in diesem kalten Raum waren. Was um alles in der Welt wollten Sie da eigentlich?"

„Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn Sie auf einmal grundlos wütend aufspringen ist das doch auch kein Wunder."

Snape brauchte einen Moment um sich an den Grund für sein Aufspringens zu erinnern, dann seufzte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Miss Granger, ich bin aufgesprungen, weil ich nicht verstanden habe, mit was ich Sie so verärgert habe, dass Sie anfangen mussten zu heulen."

Jetzt war es an Hermine erstaunt aufzulachen. „Sie haben mich doch nicht verärgert! Sie haben mir den ganzen Tag geholfen und ich war nur so froh, dass Sie mir auch mit den Zauberkräften helfen wollten. Mehr nicht."

Snape fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. „Dann war alles nur ein Missverständnis. Ihre Tränen, meine Wut und auch das ganze Theater danach." Er griff in die Brusttasche seines Schlafanzugs und zog den Schlüssel zum Verlies in Gringotts hervor, beugte sich nach vorn und hielt ihr ihn hin. „Nehmen Sie den und wagen Sie es nicht, ihn mir wiederzugeben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Mit zitternder Hand griff Hermine danach und wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich will nie wieder etwas von dem Geld hören, Miss Granger. Genauso, wie ich jemals wieder sehen will, dass Sie versuchen sich mittels einer Lungenentzündung oder Unterkühlung umzubringen, die Sie sich in diesem verfluchten Gästezimmer holen. Sie werden hier wohnen. Ich werde von Filch einen Teil des Wohnzimmers abtrennen und ausbauen lassen, so dass Sie Ihren eigenen Raum haben. So lange Sie Ihre Zauberkräfte noch nicht wieder haben, kommen Sie sowieso nicht ohne Hilfe aus und auch danach wird es besser sein, wenn wir nach außen hin diese Ehe ganz offiziell aussehen lassen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Hermine hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Ja, rational war sie damit einverstanden und sie war froh, dass sie miteinander sprachen, aber trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl, sich vorzustellen, mit ihm in einer Wohnung zu leben. Doch sie nickte und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Einverstanden."

Er ergriff sie und damit war ein Großteil des Ärgers Vergangenheit.

TBC

Sieht irgendwie nach Versöhnung aus. Die Frage wird sein, wie lang der Frieden anhält oder ob es vielleicht sogar für alle Zeiten so friedlich bleibt. Nein, ich weiß, dass glaubt ihr mir nicht und ihr habt Recht. Also seid gespannt, was die weiteren Kapitel so bringen.


	27. Kapitel 26

**26. Kapitel**

Zu Hermines Erstaunen hatte Snape nach ihrer Aussprache die Couch nicht fluchtartig verlassen, sonder war einfach sitzen geblieben, hatte ins Feuer gestarrt und war irgendwann eingenickt. Ihr ging es wenig später nicht viel anders und auch ihr fielen die Augen zu. Sie gaben ein seltsam friedliches Bild ab, wenn man wusste, dass sie sich vor ein paar Stunden noch bis aufs Blut gestritten hatten.

Als Hermine erwachte war Snape schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zum letzten Unterricht dieses Jahres. Den hatte er in den Tagen seit Hermines Eintritt in sein Leben sträflich vernachlässigt und den Schülern immer nur Aufsätze zu schreiben gegeben, statt ihnen neue Tränke beizubringen. Nun musste das ein Ende haben und das würde es auch. Heute würde er ihr Wissen einem kleinen aber gemeinen Test unterziehen und anschließend hatte er dann endlich frei. Nach den Ferien wollte Dumbledore wieder da sein und somit nahm auch die Doppelbelastung als Lehrer und Vertretungs-Rektor ein Ende. Doch da war etwas, dass nicht einfach enden würde. In seinem Quartier lag eine junge Frau auf dem Sofa und die würde ab jetzt sein Leben teilen. Mehr oder weniger.

Eher weniger. Eines stand schon mal fest: Ihre Freunde würden niemals seine Türschwelle übertreten. Sie konnte sich seinetwegen treffen mit wem sie wollte und zu was auch immer, aber nicht bei ihm. Das gleiche galt für etwaige Liebhaber. Nun, dass würde sie sicherlich auch ohne große Worte verstehen. Bei diesen Überlegungen fiel ihm auf, dass sie durch pure Anwesenheit auch sein Sexualleben beeinflusste. Bisher hatte er an den Wochenenden fast immer mit Mira, Angelica oder irgendeiner namenlosen schönen Frau im Bett gelegen. Das konnte er nun vergessen. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich rapide. Dies würde kein guter Tag für seine Schüler werden. Sogar ganz und gar nicht.

Hermine hingegen verbrachte einen ganz passablen Tag. Sie schaute sich, als Snape zum Unterricht gegangen war, in Ruhe alle Räume an und wunderte sich, mit wie viel Geschmack sie doch eingerichtet waren. Als Schülerin hätte sie sicherlich niemals geglaubt, dass er eine gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnung besaß, hätte sie sich jemals Gedanken darum gemacht.

Den Vormittag verbrachte sie mit der Recherche über die Aufhebung des Bannes, um ihre Zauberkraft wiederherzustellen. Sie fand wenig, was auch nur in die richtige Richtung ging, gab aber nicht auf und wollte am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek weiterforschen. Snape hatte ihr am Morgen versprochen, ihr diesbezüglich behilflich zu sein, damit sie auch in die Verbotene Abteilung konnte. Auch zum Mittagessen würde er sie abholen und zurückbringen. Das schien im ersten Moment nur eine nette Geste zu sein, doch bald schon begriff Hermine, warum er es tat. Zu seinen Räumen gab es keinerlei Schlüssel. Sie waren nur mit dem richtigen Zauber zu öffnen. Hinaus wäre sie jederzeit gekommen, aber nicht wieder hinein.

Pünktlich nach der fünften Stunde betrat er seine Räume durch die Tür seines privaten Labors und ging mit ihr gemeinsam in die Große Halle. Dort warteten dutzende neugierige Augenpaare auf sie. Da waren nicht nur die Lehrer, die sie noch aus Schulzeiten kannten, nein es gab auch noch genug Schüler der nun oberen Jahrgänge, die wussten, wer sie war. Jeder von ihnen war neugierig, was sie hier wollte.

Snape hatte schon zuvor geahnt, dass dies ein Spießrutenlauf für sie werden würde und hatte bereits einen Plan. Er brachte sie mit an den Lehrertisch und blieb stehen. Sie begriff und tat es ihm gleich. Mit dem Sonorus-Spruch verstärkte er seine Stimme und sorgte für Ruhe. Er donnerte ein „Hören Sie zu!" Durch den Raum und erklärte Lehrern wie Schülern, dass es sich bei der Frau an seiner Seite um Hermine Snape, seine Frau, handeln würde und sie sei mit ebensoviel Respekt zu behandeln, wie jeder Lehrer. Danach zog er Hermine den Stuhl zurück und sorgte wie ein Gentleman dafür, dass sie sich setzen konnte. Das war fast zuviel für sie. Weniger die Nettigkeit, sondern die Tatsache, dass sie das erste Mal ihren neuen Namen hörte und dass er gleichzeitig als seine Frau von ihr sprach. Es kam ihr vor, als redete er von einem anderen Menschen, aber nicht von ihr.

Die Schüler gaben es bald auf, sie anzustarren, aber bei den Lehrern war das etwas anderes. Die meisten von ihnen hatten sie als Schülerin gehabt, wussten auch, warum sie die Schule verlassen hatten und begriffen nun nicht, wie sie wieder hier sein konnte. Die neugierigen Blicke endeten einfach nicht und Hermine fühlte sich bei diesem Essen furchtbar unwohl. Nach ein paar Minuten zischte Snape ihr aus dem Mundwinkel heraus zu, sie solle einfach alle ignorieren, aber Hermine war diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewöhnt. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Ihr Mann erfüllte ihr diesen unausgesprochenen Wunsch und beeilte sich mit seiner Mahlzeit ebenso, wie sie. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle und zogen die Blicke sämtlicher anwesender Lehrer mit sich.

Zusammen gingen die beiden frisch Vermählten in schnellem Schritt hinunter zum Kerker und vorerst war der Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek vergessen. Hermine hatte dieses Theater oben in der Halle ganz schön zugesetzt und auch an Snape war es nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Er hasste es, wenn er angestarrt wurde und dass es diesmal seine Kollegen waren, die da starrten, machte die Sache nicht besser. Wie kleine Kinder!

Snape ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und zauberte sich einen Kaffee herbei. Hermine stand nahe der Tür und wusste wieder einmal nicht wohin sie gehen oder wo sie sich setzen sollte. Natürlich entging es ihm nicht und er hatte so etwas wie einen schwachen Moment. „Setzen Sie sich, Miss Granger und hören Sie endlich auf, sich hier zu fühlen, als seien Sie zu Besuch. Sie wohnen jetzt hier und bis auf mein Schlafzimmer haben Sie zu allen Räumen freien Zugang." Sein Tonfall war von einer ungewohnten Sanftheit geprägt. Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid, wie sie da so herumstand und sich ausgesprochen unwohl zu fühlen schien.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch und blickte von dort ins lodernde Feuer. Sie hatte noch kein Wort auf seine letzte Bemerkung hin gesagt, als Snape plötzlich hinter ihr stand und ihr eine Tasse Kaffee hinhielt. Hermine ergriff sie dankbar und starrte nun nicht länger ins Feuer, sondern in das schwarze Getränk, als könne sie darin die Lösung all ihrer Probleme entdecken. Dies war wieder so ein Moment, in dem sie gar nicht wusste, was sie fühlte und auch nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Es war doch alles so unwirklich. Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft hier bei Snape wohnen! Nicht, weil er früher ihr Lehrer gewesen war oder weil er das Todessermal trug, sondern weil es Snape war. Der unnahbare, fiese und dunkle Mann, der niemals lächelte und immer eine sarkastische Bemerkung auf den Lippen zu haben schien.

In diese Gedanken versunken nahm sie kaum wahr, wie Snape sich erhob und zum Nachmittagsunterricht ging. Erst ein paar Minuten später begriff sie, dass sie wieder allein war und irgendwie fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. Seit er sie in der Großen Halle als seine Frau vorgestellt hatte, war sie in eine seltsam grüblerische Stimmung verfallen, die Snape sehr viel besser gestanden hätte, als ihr.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie mit dem Durchforsten seiner Bibliothek auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihr half die Magie zurückzuerlangen. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lang, da war sie in ein Buch vertieft, dass nichts mit diesem Thema zu tun hatte, sondern sie einfach nur brennend interessierte. Es war ein Buch über die Verwendung von Kräutern in der Muggelwelt.

Als Snape am Abend seine Räume wieder betrat saß Hermine seit mittlerweile fünf Stunden auf dem Boden und blätterte gerade die letzte Seite um. Sie sah kurz auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem knappen „Hallo.".

„Hallo Miss Granger. Haben Sie etwas gefunden, was helfen könnte?" Er zog seine Robe aus und wartete keine Antwort ab, bevor er über den Kamin das Abendessen für sie beide bestelle. „Ich darf doch annehmen, dass Sie heute auch lieber nicht noch einmal in der Großen Halle speisen würden."

„Besser nicht. Sonst sind wir danach von Blicken durchlöchert." Sie hatte jetzt deutlich bessere Laune, als nach dem Mittagessen. Nicht, weil sie etwas gefunden hatte, dass ihr bei ihrem Magie-Problem half, sondern weil sie erkannt hatte, dass ihr hier auch nicht langweilig werden würde, selbst wenn sie ihre Magie nicht wieder erlangen sollte.

Snape kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um mit ihr über gewisse Dinge zu sprechen. Als das Essen von den Hauselfen gebracht wurde, setzten sie sich beide an den Tisch. Nach dem Essen erklärte Snape Hermine, dass Filch morgen kommen würde um den Umbau zu beginnen. Vermutlich würde sie schon am nächsten Abend ein eigenes Schlafzimmer haben.

Das ließ Hermine dankbar lächeln, doch danach trat ein Schweigen ein, welches schwer wie Blei zu sein schien. Snape lag noch etwas auf der Zunge und sie wusste es, war aber nicht bereit ihr Schicksal herauszufordern und nachzufragen, was es denn sei. Schließlich setzte Snape doch wieder zum Sprechen an. „Wir sollten bezüglich unseres Zusammenlebens einige Dinge klären, Miss Granger."

„Was meinen Sie genau, Professor Snape?" Hermine ahnte, dass es Regeln geben würde, die sie noch nicht kannte.

„Ich meine zum Beispiel, dass wir uns auf Dauer kaum so anreden können, schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Auch wenn das hier nur eine Scheinehe ist, sollte es doch nach außen hin nicht so wirken, als sei dies eine bloße Zweckgemeinschaft. Scheinehen sind verboten, aber ich nehme an, das wissen Sie."

Hermine nickte. „Was genau schlagen Sie vor, Professor?"

Er zögerte einen Moment und innerlich sträubte er sich dagegen, aber es musste aus den von ihm selbst genannten Gründen sein. „Wir sollten uns bei den Vornamen nennen und duzen."

Schweigen. Dann ein angedeutetes Nicken. Hermine fiel es nicht leichter als Snape, damit umzugehen. Das Siezen schuf eine Barriere zwischen ihnen, die keiner von beiden beseitigt sehen wollte und das Duzen würde eine Art Intimität zwischen ihnen herstellen, die sich weder Hermine noch Snape wünschten. Trotzdem blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig.

Snape versuchte nicht zu sehr über die Situation nachzudenken und hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand hin. „Mein Vorname ist Severus."

Zögernd griff sie nach der dargebotenen Hand. „Hermine." War alles was sie herausbrachte.

Schnell ließen beide einander wieder los.

TBC

Scheint, als wären wir einen Schritt weiter mit den Beiden. Oder doch nicht? Lasst euch überraschen.


	28. Kapitel 27

So, jetzt muss ich mal was loswerden: Momentan ist das FF-Veröffentlichen meine einzige Beschäftigung außerhalb der Arbeit, an der ich zurzeit etwa täglich 12-14 Stunden verbringe. Umso mehr freue ich mich natürlich über jedes einzelne Review und möchte euch deshalb auch mal generell dafür danken! **Ein Butterbier für alle meine Leser, auch die, die sich bisher nicht gemeldet haben.**

Übrigens braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen, dass es nicht mehr weitergeht, weil ich so viel arbeiten muss. Ich habe noch viele Kapitel auf Vorrat und ich hoffe, dass in eineinhalb Monaten der Stress etwas nachlässt. Dann komme ich bestimmt auch wieder zum schreiben.

Anna: Da Du anonym gereviewt hast, kann ich Dir leider nicht direkt antworten. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Dir meine Geschichten gefallen und verspreche, dass es regelmäßig und schnell weitergeht. Keine Angst, diese Geschichte wird genau so abgeschlossen, wie alle anderen, die ich geschrieben habe.

**27. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag war Snape schon längst erwacht, als Hermine die Augen aufschlug. Das erste, was sie an diesem Morgen sah, war ein Morgenmantel, den er ihr hinhielt. Ohne ein Wort nahm sie ihn und warf ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zu. „Filch kommt gleich her. Vielleicht sollten Sie dann nicht mehr auf der Couch liegen, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte und stand auf, als ihr auffiel, dass er ihre Vereinbarung sich zu duzen ignorierte. Sie beschloss nichts dazu zu sagen. Früher oder später würden sie zur vertraulicheren Anrede übergehen. Später war Hermine lieber.

Kaum war Hermine im Bad fertig und betrat nun normal bekleidet das Wohnzimmer, klopfte es auch schon und ein noch schmieriger aussehender Filch, als Hermine ihn kannte, betrat den Raum. Gemeinsam mit Snape nahm er den Umbau vor. Als Squib war Filch nicht in der Lage die Dinge mit Zauberei zu bewerkstelligen und hätte sicherlich mehrerer Tage oder gar Wochen für den Umbau gebrauchte, doch Snape übernahm die Arbeiten, die nur mit Magie schnell zu bewerkstelligen waren. Er ließ Bücherregale zur Seite schweben, hielt die Platten der neuen Wände mit Magie fest, so das Filch sie befestigen konnte und nach nicht einmal drei Stunden war Hermines neues Reich so gut wie fertig.

Sie hatte die meiste Zeit schweigend dabei zugesehen, wie der Raum entstand. Als Filch ging, atmete sie recht erleichtert auf. Sie mochte diesen Mann nicht. Seine ganze Art fand sie Ekel erregend und die Blicke, die er während seiner Arbeit immer wieder über sie hatte gleiten lassen, jagten ihr selbst jetzt noch einen kalten Schaue über den Rücken. Die Krone hatte er aber der Sache aufgesetzt, als er Snape zuflüsterte. „Ich beneide Sie um dieses junge Ding, Professor. Hübsch, jung und so ganz ohne Magie auch noch wehrlos." Er hatte das ganze als einen Scherz hingestellt, doch Snape hatte ihm trotzdem klargemacht, dass er sich nie wieder erdreisten sollte, so von ihr zu sprechen. Filch war danach recht schnell mit seiner Arbeit fertig geworden.

Nun verdrängte Hermine den ekelhaften Hausmeister wieder aus ihren Gedanken und betrat das erste Mal ihren neuen Raum. Natürlich war er nicht gerade groß, aber ein Bett und die beiden Möbelstücke ihrer Eltern würden hineinpassen. Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu Snape um. „Danke."

„Wofür? Es ist doch noch gar nicht fertig. In welcher Farbe wollen Sie die Wände haben?"

Verwundert schaute Hermine erst ihn und dann die Wände an, bevor sie antwortete. „Bis zur Hälfte ein schönes Bordeauxrot und oben ein mildes Altrosa."

„Dann kommen Sie da raus, bevor Sie auch so aussehen, wie die Wände."

Mit einem großen Schritt stand Hermine wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer. Snape murmelte einen Färbezauber und sie Wände erstrahlten in den gewünschten Farben. Als nächstes brachte er mit einem Schwebezauber die Kommode und den Sessel hinein und beauftragte dann die Hauselfen die bestellten Möbel herbeizuschaffen.

Verwundert sah Hermine ihn an. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sich bereits darum gekümmert hatte. Snape ließ unterdessen noch einen kleinen Teppich unter den Sessel gleiten und verließ dann den Raum.

Die Hauselfen sorgten wenig später dafür, dass ein schönes Bett aus Nussbaumholz und ein passendes Bücherregal im Zimmer erschienen. Damit war ihr neues Heim komplett.

Hermine begriff in dem Moment, da sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, dass sie nun wirklich hier leben würde. Es war kein Besuch. Es würde keine Flucht irgendwohin anders hin geben, als hierher, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. Das war jetzt ihr Zuhause. Nun, mit dem Raum konnte sie leben. Er hatte zwar kein Fenster, aber Snape hatte gerade einen Lichtzauber gesprochen und würde das zweifellos wieder tun, wenn dieser verbraucht war. Kalt war es hier auch nicht, da der Raum keine Außenwände besaß und letztlich war es sehr gemütlich. Mit ein paar Handgriffen verstaute sie ihre wenige Habe und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, der früher ihrem Vater gehört und ihr immer Geborgenheit vermittelt hatte.

Sie zog ein Buch aus der Schublade ihrer Kommode und begann darin zu lesen. Es war kein neues Buch. Es stammte aus ihrer Kindheit und war mittlerweile so oft von ihr gelesen worden, dass sie den Text beinahe auswendig konnte, doch es war heute genau das Richtige. Irgendwie schloss dieser Tag ihre Odyssee ab. Die Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause war mit dem heutigen Tag beendet, wenn auch nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass sie mit Snape unter einem Dach leben könnte, wenn sie ihn bat, sie zu heiraten. Das vertraute Buch half ihr in der neuen Umgebung und mit eben erst begriffenen Tatsachen klarzukommen.

Stunden nachdem sie sich in ihren Raum zurückgezogen hatte, klopfte es an ihre Tür. Hermine zuckte aufs heftigste erschrocken zusammen, rief dann aber „Herein." Snape stand in der Tür und sah sie fragend an. „Haben Sie sich schon eingelebt, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Es ist angenehm wieder einen eigenen Lebensbereich zu haben." In diesem Moment begriff sie, dass sie seinen damit verkleinert hatte und beschloss sich dafür zu bedanken, dass er dies akzeptiere. Ihr Dank wurde jedoch schroff von ihm abgewiesen mit den Hinweis, dass sei schon in Ordnung so. Hermine überkam das Gefühl, er wüsste nur mit dem Dank nicht umzugehen. Langsam, ganz langsam begann sie zu ahnen, dass er weitaus menschlicher war, als sie je von ihm geglaubt hatte. Sie mochte ihn deswegen nicht mehr oder weniger als vorher, aber sie verstand besser, warum er manchmal war wie er war. Bis sie sich jedoch damit abfinden könnte, nie zu wissen, wie er auf ganz einfache Dinge reagierte, würde es noch lange dauern.

Während ihr all dies durch den Kopf ging sah er sie noch immer unverwandt an. „Kommen Sie mit zum Essen, Miss Granger!"

Ein Hauch von Furcht zeigte sich auf Hermines Gesicht. „Doch nicht etwa in die Große Halle, oder?"

„Doch, genau da hin. Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir meinen lieben Kollegen Rede und Antwort stehen. Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten mit dieser Situation. Weglaufen oder sich der Sache stellen. Da Ersteres auf Dauer keine wirkliche Alternative ist, werden wir jetzt da hoch gehen und alle davon überzeugen, dass wir zusammengehören."

„Aber ..."

„Gar nichts aber. Kommen Sie schon. Und denken Sie daran, mich dort mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen, wenn es nötig ist."

Wenn es nötig ist? schoss Hermine durch den Kopf und befand, damit sei die Frage geklärt, dass sie einander innerhalb dieser Räumlichkeiten weiterhin siezen würden.

Die noch immer völlig verdutzte Hermine ließ sich von Snape Richtung Tür schieben und begriff erst jetzt, dass er tatsächlich plante, sie als seine echte, wirkliche Frau hinzustellen. Den Hinweis auf die Scheinehe wollte er also keinem anvertrauen. Na toll! Ihre ehemaligen Lehrer würden sie jetzt sicher alle für völlig verrückt halten, wenn sie glaubten, Hermine hätte Snape freiwillig geheiratet. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Obwohl, eigentlich war es jetzt auch egal. Die Lehrer, die ihr wichtig waren, würden vom Orden von der Scheinehe erfahren und der Rest konnte sie ruhig für verrückt halten oder sadomasochistisch veranlagt. Wahrscheinlich dachte das sowieso schon jeder, der wusste, dass sie mit Snape verheiratet war.

In der großen Halle angekommen blieben die neugierigen Blicke der Kollegen natürlich nicht aus und Professor Sprout war die erste, die sich traute zu fragen, warum sie denn den Professor geheiratet hätte. Hermine erwiderte einfach nur knapp, dass sie einander lieben würden und beließ es dabei. Ihre Antwort war fast so ruppig ausgefallen, als sei sie von Snape selbst gekommen und so ließen die übrigen Lehrer sie beide danach in Frieden.

TBC

Würde mich natürlich auch diesmal wieder über eure Reviews freuen. Also her damit!


	29. Kapitel 28

So, nachdem FF net nun wieder zu funktionieren scheint und wohl auch die Alerts wieder pünktlich eintreffen und man sich vor allem auch wieder einloggen kann, da geht es auch endlich weiter mit meiner Geschichte.

Gebt es zu, ihr habt keine Ahnung, was euch heute hier erwartet. Nun ja, ich verrate euch, dass ein Bett in diesem Kapitel vorkommt und Hermine und Severus. Mal schauen, was dabei heraus kommt, wenn ich dieses kleine Puzzle zusammensetze. Bestimmt schon mal nicht, dass was ihr erwartet.

**28. Kapitel**

Der Rest des Wochenendes verging ohne dass Hermine und Snape auch nur ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hätten. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich gestritten hatten, aber sie schienen sich unbewusst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Mahlzeiten nahmen sie schweigend ein und wenn sie ehrlich darüber nachdachten, wusste keiner von beiden ein Thema, über das er mit dem anderen sprechen wollte.

Snape hatte sich fast den ganzen Tag in Büchern vergraben. Er verriet ihr nicht, dass es sich dabei um Bücher zu ihrem kleinen Problem mit der in ihr eingeschlossenen Magie handelte. Er suchte nicht aus Mitgefühl oder Freundschaft nach einer Lösung, um ihre Magie wiederherzustellen, sondern einzig und allein aus dem Grund, dass er es leid war, ihr im Schloss nahezu auf Schritt und Tritt folgen zu müssen, weil sie kein Licht machen konnte oder die Tür nicht aufbekam.

Hermine zog sich unterdessen immer wieder mit einem Arm voll Bücher in ihr Zimmer zurück und erschien erst nach Stunden wieder, wenn sie festgestellt hatte, dass auch dieser Stapel nichts Nützliches enthielt. Mit jedem Bücherstapel wurde sie frustrierter. Irgendwo auf diesem Planeten musste es doch jemanden geben, der wusste, wie man den Fluch des Ministeriums wieder aufhob.

Am Nachmittag kam sie wieder mit entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck aus ihrem Zimmer und hatte diesmal das Gefühl, alle Bücher gegen die Wand schmeißen zu müssen, weil es so ermüdend war keinerlei Anhaltspunkte zu finden. Sie gab diesem Impuls nicht nach, doch Snape entging nicht, wie wütend sie war. Es brachte ihn zum lächeln, wie sie versuchte ihre Wut zu verbergen.

Wieder griff sich Hermine einige Bücher aus seinen Regalen, doch bei einem sagte er „Nein, das nicht." Das brachte für Hermine das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Was heißt hier „Das nicht?" Glauben Sie ich lasse irgendein Buch stehen, dass mir helfen können?" brüllte sie ihn an und hatte damit eine Ventil für ihre gesammelte Wut gefunden. „Denken Sie wirklich ich lasse mir von Ihnen vorschreiben, was ich lesen darf oder nicht." Sie zog das Buch mit einem Ruck aus dem Regal und legte es auf den Stapel zu den anderen, während sie ihn wütend anfunkelte und auf seine Reaktion wartete.

Die war jedoch so völlig anders, als erwartet. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war er bei ihr, griff nach dem Buch und als sie den Mund öffnete, um ihn erneut anzuschreien, hob er den Zeigefinger und machte ihr deutlich zu schweigen. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht doch noch anbrüllen würde, ließ er den Finger sinken und stellte das Buch zurück. Alles was er sagte, war „Ich habe es bereits überprüft." Im nächsten Moment war er wieder da, wo er vorher gestanden hatte und vertiefte sich in ein Exemplar von „Geheimnisumwitterte Bannsprüche des 16. Jahrhunderts".

Mit noch immer offenem Mund stand sie da wie angegossen und fixierte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Er hatte nicht nur bereits für sie nachgeforscht, nein, er hatte sie auch davon abhalten wollen Zeit zu verschwenden und sie hatte es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihn dafür anzuschreien.

Hermine drehte sich um und rannte die wenigen Schritte in ihr Zimmer, warf sich aufs Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Wie schaffte sie es eigentlich immer wieder alles so zu versauen?

Snape stand unterdessen einfach nur da und wunderte sich darüber, dass er sich Gedanken um das Mädchen machte, was mit ihm die Wohnung teilte. Ja, das tat er wirklich. Er wollte es zwar nicht wahr haben, aber es entsprach den Tatsachen. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie und er konnte ihre Launen nachvollziehen und auch was sie verursachte. Allein die Idee ohne seine Magie klarkommen zu müssen war grausam. Das sie nun schon über zwei Jahre so lebte, war für ihn unvorstellbar. Magie war für ihn so etwas Elementares, dass es gar nicht mehr ohne sie ging. Wie hatte sie das nur in der Muggelwelt ausgehalten?

Schon damals, als sie ging, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, wie sie bereit sein konnte die magische Welt zu verlassen und zu einem Muggel zu werden, aber nun, nachdem er ihre Wut und Verzweiflung sah, verstand er es noch viel weniger. Gut, in der Zwischenzeit war in ihrem Leben viel geschehen und kaum etwas davon konnte man als positiv bezeichnen. Das trug sicherlich dazu bei, dass sie um so eher ihre Kräfte wiederhaben wollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, verwundert über sich selbst. Da stand er nun, ein Mann, der auf die Vierzig zusteuerte, ein Lehrer und ehemaliger Todesser und machte sich Gedanken darum, wie es dem kleinen Schlammblut ging, was keine zehn Meter entfernt auf ihrem Bett liegen mochte um sich über ihr schweres Schicksal auszuheulen. So was war ihm früher nicht passiert.

Nicht das erste Mal in letzter Zeit schlich sich so etwas wie Mitleid in sein Herz. Obwohl er versuchte, sich nun wirklich wieder dem Buch in seinen Händen zuzuwenden, konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er rang mit sich, ging aber schließlich doch zu ihrer Tür und klopfte leise an. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und fragte. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Miss Granger?"

Stille.

Hermine hatte ihn gehört, konnte aber nicht antworten, ohne das noch mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen geschossen wären.

Snape stand für einen Moment noch unentschlossen da, öffnete die Tür dann aber ein Stück weiter und fand Hermine mit verweinten Augen im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Sie sah ihn an und brachte noch immer keinen Ton heraus.

Für ein paar Sekunden fragte sich Severus Snape, was er hier eigentlich gerade tat, doch dann überwand er es und setzte sich neben sie, legte ihr vorsichtig einen Arm auf die Schulter und zog sie zu sich heran. Aus Hermine brach ein lauter Schluchzer heraus und dann klammerte sie sich plötzlich an ihn und weinte eine ganze Weile, in der er nur still da saß und ihr ab und an über das Haar oder den Rücken strich oder ihr zuflüsterte. „Weinen Sie sich ruhig aus, Hermine." Der Gebrauch ihres Vornamens war ungewohnt, fühlte sich aber mit jedem Mal natürlicher an und als Hermine sich endlich etwas beruhigt hatte, stellte er fest, dass mit dieser Begegnung hier so etwas wie eine Vertrautheit entstanden war. Interessanterweise störte es ihn nicht.

Hermine, die sich nach und nach wieder fing, begriff nun langsam auch, wer sie da festhielt und tröstete. Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihn aus rot umräderten Augen verwundert an. Er ließ sie langsam los und sagte zu ihrem Erstaunen in leisem Tonfall. „Schauen Sie mich doch nicht an, wie das achte Weltwunder. Ist es denn so unvorstellbar, dass ich mir Gedanken um Sie mache?"

Mit der Hand wischte sich Hermine die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und flüsterte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie doch gar nicht anschreien und momentan geht einfach nichts, wie es soll." Seine Hand lag auf einmal wieder auf ihrer Taille und gab ihr Wärme und Halt.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen, Hermine. Sie müssen auch nicht so tun, als wäre das hier alles eine wunderbare Angelegenheit. Ich überlebe es, wenn Sie mich mal anfauchen und wir wissen beide, dass dies hier nicht das ist, was wir uns unter unserem Leben vorstellen."

Hermine lauschte ungläubig seinen Worten, nickte dann aber.

Im selben ruhigen Ton fuhr er fort. „Wir sollten jetzt einiges klären, wenn wir schon einmal so vertraulich miteinander reden. Fühlen Sie sich bereit dafür?"

Hermine flüsterte ein leises „Ja, ich denke schon".

„Gut, denn ich denke so kann es mit uns nicht weitergehen. Wir sollten langsam begreifen, dass wir verheiratet und damit aneinander gebunden sind. Glauben Sie ... Glaub mir, Hermine, was ich jetzt sage fällt mir mindestens so schwer, wie Dir, aber wir müssen anfangen unser Leben wirklich zu teilen. Es wird nichts als Streit und Ärger geben, wenn wir beide versuchen unsere Leben jeder für sich weiter zu führen."

Natürlich war es Hermine nicht entgangen, dass er zur vertraulicheren Anrede übergegangen war. Diesmal machte es ihr gar nichts aus und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr nur neben ihr her leben wollte. „Was denkst Du sollten wir anders machen?"

„Wir werden uns nicht länger anschweigen, wenn Dir beim Essen sitzen und wir sollten ab jetzt gemeinsam nach einer Lösung für Dein Problem suchen. Wenn das erledigt ist, wird sicher vieles einfacher."

Bestätigend nickte Hermine, bevor sie mit Zweifel in der Stimme fragte „Glaubst Du, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, meine Magie wiederzubekommen?"

„Sicher gibt es die und wir werden solange danach suchen, bis wir sie gefunden haben."

Für ein paar Sekunden schwiegen sie beide und tauchten jeder in die eigenen Gedanken ein. Schließlich löste sich Hermine aus ihrer Starre und flüsterte ihm ein „Danke" zu.

Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Für was?"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das sich ungewollt in sein Herz einbrannte. „Dafür, das Du bisher immer für mich da bist, wenn ich Dich brauche."

Während Hermine sich im Bad frisch machte blieb er noch eine Weile auf ihrem Bett sitzen und versuchte zu begreifen, was hier gerade abgelaufen war.

TBC

Hey, wir machen Fortschritte: Severus und Hermine, gemeinsam im Bett … Okay, ist ja schon gut! Ich weiß, dass ihr euch das anders vorgestellt hattet. Ich ja auch. Aber ich denke das kriegen wir schon noch hin. Zur Unterstützung wären ein paar Reviews nicht schlecht.


	30. Kapitel 29

Hallo ihr Lieben,

es tut mir leid, dass es am Mittwoch kein Kapitel gab, aber ich leide eindeutig an beginnender Alzheimer oder ich habe einen verdammt guten Verdrängungsmechanismus. Am Dienstag Abend um halb Acht ist mir eingefallen, dass ich schlappe 9 Stunden später auf Dienstreise musste. Gut, dass ich Übung im Kofferpacken habe ;-) Wie auch immer, heute geht es regulär weiter und ich hoffe und denke, in der nächsten Woche auch.

Tatze: Vielen Dank für Dein Review. Wenn Du beim nächsten Mal Deine e-Mail-Adresse mit angibts, kann ich Dir auch ausführlich antworten, was sonst hier leider nicht erlaubt ist. Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass Dir meine Geschichte jetzt gefällt.

**29. Kapitel **

Als Hermine wieder heraustrat sah sie besser aus. Die Ränder unter ihren Augen waren blasser und auch ihr Gemüt war nicht mehr so trüb. „Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

Snape sah auf. „Welchen?"

„Lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen."

„Jetzt? Es ist Abend, es ist kalt und es schneit wie verrückt."

„Ja, jetzt! Der Schnee stört doch nicht und das Schloss sieht bestimmt toll aus, so erleuchtet im Dunklen."

Mit wenig Enthusiasmus, aber dem Gedanken daran, dass er selbst ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, stand er auf und begann sich warm anzuziehen. Hermine schlüpfte in die Stiefel, die er ihr aus ihren Halbschuhen gezaubert hatte und warf sich den warmen Mantel über. Als er endlich fertig war, stand sie schon ungeduldig an der Tür.

Überraschender Weise war es ein angenehmer Spaziergang. Erst liefen sie nebeneinander, dann hakte sich Hermine einfach bei ihm ein und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Der Schnee schwebte langsam in großen Flocken zur Erde und das obwohl es bereits dämmerte sah das wunderschön aus.

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit, doch es war nicht unangenehm und weder Severus noch Hermine empfanden es als belastend. In gemütlichem Tempo umrundeten sie den See. Am Steg angekommen sahen sie auf die zugefrorene Fläche hinaus und genossen einige Zeit den stillen Frieden. Erst als Severus merkte, dass Hermine fröstelte legte er einen Wärmezauber auf sie und dann schlenderten sie langsam zurück.

Das Schloss kam wieder in Sicht und Severus Gedanken kehrten zu der Szene mit Hermine auf dem Bett zurück. Wann war dieses Mädchen so wichtig für ihn geworden, dass er dies hier alles mitmachte und es zugegebenermaßen auch noch genoss? Wahrscheinlich weckte sie nur den Beschützerinstinkt in ihm.

Schneeflocken tanzten immer noch wild vor ihnen herum, als sie das Schloss endlich wieder erreichten und sich in die warme Eingangshalle stahlen.

Hermine schüttelte sich den Schnee vom Umhang und den Haaren und Severus tat es ihr gleich. Als sie Severus ansah – es schien ihr immer noch etwas merkwürdig ihn auch in Gedanken so zu nennen – musste sie schmunzeln. Er hatte rosa Wangen und bei einem Mann, von dem man gewohnt war, dass er nicht farbiger als eine weiße Tischdecke war, brachte sie das einfach zum lächeln.

„Was?" fragte er unwirsch, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

„Nichts, ich habe Dich nur noch nie mit zartrosa Wangen gesehen." Schon wendete sie sich von ihm ab und war bereits einige Meter weit weg, als er endlich den ersten Schritt machte, um ihr zu folgen.

„Machen Sie sich etwa über mich lustig, Miss Granger?" Ganz unbewusst war er wieder zu der alten Anrede übergegangen, als er sich angegriffen fühlte.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich fand diesen Spaziergang nur schön und das war auch schon alles. Außerdem brauchst Du mich nicht gleich wieder zu siezen wegen so etwas."

Er brummte ein „Schon gut." und etwas versöhnlicher gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter.

Weihnachten kam und ging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Die meisten Schüler waren abgereist und die anderen Lehrer waren auch fast alle in den Ferien. Einzig Professor Sinistra war noch da und natürlich die unvermeidliche Sybill Trelawny, die aber niemals von ihrem Turm herunterstieg und somit nicht störte. Am Abend des 24. fand eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier in der Großen Halle statt.

In diesem Jahr war sie nicht ganz so überladen geschmückt, wie Hermine das von vorherigen Feiern kannte, aber vermutlich lag es daran, dass nicht Dumbledore persönlich geschmückt hatte, sondern diesmal Severus für die Dekoration verantwortlich zeichnete. Hermine fand es nicht schlecht. Es war mal etwas anderes nicht die ganze Zeit kleine Weihnachtsengelchen vor sich schweben zu haben, die einem alle zwei Minuten „Frohes Fest" wünschten.

Die Feier war aufgrund der geringen Teilnehmerzahl weder pompös noch lang und so waren sie schon bald wieder in ihren Räumen. Hier erinnerte nichts an Weihnachten, trotzdem war es gemütlich. Hermine setzte sich, wie schon die letzten Abende mit einem Roman ans Feuer. Übers Fest hatte sie ihre Suche nach einer Möglichkeit ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zurückzuerhalten, eingestellt.

Severus setzte sich ebenfalls. Er hatte wieder das Buch in der Hand, das er schon seit Tagen las „Geheimnisumwitterte Bannsprüche des 16. Jahrhunderts". Für Stunden saßen sie gemeinsam vorm Feuer und das einzige Geräusch war das Umblättern der Seiten.

Plötzlich zeichnete sich auf Severus Gesicht ein breites Lächeln ab und er erhob sich langsam. Hermine sah auf.

„Hermine, darf ich Dir ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten machen?"

Erstaunt blickte sie auf. „Was? Wie kommst Du denn jetzt darauf? Ich habe doch auch nichts für Dich."

„Hier, lies! Das ist mein Geschenk. Ich wusste, ich hatte davon in meiner eigenen Bibliothek schon mal gelesen." Er hielt ihr auffordernd das Buch hin und sie nahm es, immer noch nicht begreifend, was er gefunden hatte.

Erst als ihr Blick auf eine Abbildung fiel, in der eine Frau von einem grünen Leuchten umgeben war, ahnte sie, was sein Geschenk war. Schnell verschlang sie die Beschreibung des Rituals, mit dem die Magie in ihr eingeschlossen worden war - und noch wichtiger – die des Rituals, der den Zauber wieder aufhob.

Ohne nachzudenken sprang sie auf und warf sich ihm an den Hals und rief „Danke, danke, danke!" Für eine kurzen Augenblick kam er sich ihr hilflos ausgeliefert vor, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung ein klein wenig. „Schon gut, Hermine. Gern geschehen. Außerdem habe ich ja auch etwas davon." Er spielte auf die verschiedenen Zauber an, die er nun nicht mehr für sie sprechen musste.

Der Zauber, den das Ministerium ausgewählt hatte, um die Hexen und Zauberer, die sich dem Heiratsgesetz nicht unterordnen wollten, zu bestrafen, war an sich einfach, wenn nicht gar primitiv. Es war nichts weiter, als ein unsichtbarer Schild, welcher die Magie im Inneren einschloss. Mit einem anderen Zauber war der Schild zerstörbar und danach sollte alles wieder so sein, wie zuvor.

Den Zauber mit dem richtigen Spruch zu zerstören, war sehr viel einfacher, als sie es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Severus brauchte keine zehn Minuten, um Hermine ihre magischen Fähigkeiten wieder zugänglich zu machen und danach fiel sie ihm schon wieder um den Hals, was er erstaunlicherweise mehr und mehr zu genießen schien.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen damit, dass Hermine neu erlernte, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu steuern. Es war wie Fahrrad fahren, eigentlich verlernte man es nie und schon nach zwei Tagen war es ihr wieder möglich mit Severus Zauberstab Dinge zu tun, die andere nicht einmal nach langem Üben mit dem eigenen Zauberstab konnten.

Das brachte sie direkt zu dem nächsten Punkt. Gleich nach Weihnachten apparierte Severus mit ihr in die Winkelgasse und sie besorgte sich einen neuen Zauberstab. Eigentlich hatte sie dafür das erste Mal an ihr Geld im Verlies gehen wollen, doch er bezahlte den nicht gerade billigen Stab, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Severus, warum soll ich denn den Stab nicht selbst bezahlen? Das ist doch albern. Du hast mir schon soviel Geld geschenkt!"

„Hör zu Hermine. Wenn ich dafür nicht mehr alle zwei Minuten eine magisch verschlossene Tür öffnen oder Dich vorm Erfrieren retten muss, dann ist mir das ein wenig Geld wert und nun nimm Deinen Stab an Dich." Severus Tonfall war grantig. Warum konnte sie denn nur keine Geschenke annehmen?

Ohne weitere Widerrede tat sie, was er sagte, doch innerlich tobte ein Sturm in ihr. Das war es also. Sie war ihm nur lästig. Deshalb tat er das!

Severus ärgerte sich selbst über seine harschen Worte. Eigentlich hatte er den Stab bezahlt, weil er ihr eine Freude machen wollte, doch nun sah es so aus, als sei sie ihm die ganze Zeit nur lästig gewesen. Und das war definitiv nicht der Fall. Er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass sie weitaus weniger nervig war, als vermutet. Außerdem war sie keines von den albernen Dingern, die den ganzen Tag nur Schminke, Kleider und Schmuck im Kopf hatten. Dass sie intelligent war, wusste er seit über neun Jahren, aber das erste Mal lernte er es zu schätzen. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr nur das kleine Mädchen, welches sich die ganze Zeit im Unterricht meldete und auf eine Anerkennung seinerseits hoffte. Nein, sie war eine junge und zugegebenermaßen hübsche Frau, die in der Lage war, sich mit ihm über fast jedes Thema zu unterhalten, oder ihm einfach nur zuzuhören.

Es hätte ihn schlimmer erwischen können. Eines von diesen seltsamen Mädchen, wie die Patil-Schwestern oder die Brown hätten auch Muggelgeboren sein können. Mit denen hätte er es keine zehn Minuten in einem Raum ausgehalten. Da war schon der Unterricht schlimm genug gewesen, obwohl diese drei alle nicht dumm waren.

Nun ja, er hatte es jedenfalls mal wieder geschafft, sie zu verärgern und sich gleich dazu. Aber eine Entschuldigung kam nicht in Frage. Schließlich hatte er nichts getan, als ihr etwas zu schenken.

TBC

Und schon ist es mit dem Frieden vorbei. Seid ihr gespannt, ob sich der Ärger fortsetzen?


	31. Kapitel 30

**30. Kapitel**

Die Stimmung, die er in Mister Ollivanders Laden erzeugt hatte, hielt sich für den restlichen Tag. Hermine sprach so gut wie nicht mit ihm und selbst beim Abendessen saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Seltsamer Weise störte Severus das. Vorher hatte er Jahre lang allein gegessen und es hatte ihn nicht gestört. Im Gegenteil, er hatte es sogar immer bevorzugt alle zu speisen und so dem lästigen Smalltalk zu entgehen, der in der Großen Halle üblich war. Nun aber war ihm die Stille unangenehm und er hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er immer wieder hoffte, Hermine würde doch noch ein Wort von sich geben.

Doch Hermine schwieg. Es hatte sie selbstverständlich verletzt, als er ihr klargemacht hatte, dass sie ihm nur lästig war. Ja, natürlich wusste sie das auch so. Diese Zwangsehe war schließlich nicht sein oder ihr Wunschtraum gewesen, aber musste er ihr das immer wieder so deutlich sagen und zeigen? Konnte er nicht einfach versuchen so etwas ähnliches wie nett zu sein? Nein, wahrscheinlich konnte er das nicht, beantwortete sie sich die Frage selbst.

Hermine erhob sich nach dem Essen und verabschiedete sich mit einem einfachen „Gute Nacht.", obwohl es gerade einmal neunzehn Uhr war. Severus Gefühle, als er ihre Verabschiedung erwiderte, schwankten zwischen Ärger und Enttäuschung.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Hermine aus dem Bad, verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und schlug nicht gerade leise die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dies war der Punkt, an dem Severus sich erhob, mit der Faust auf den Tisch hieb und sich schwor, dass er aufhören würde diesem dummen Mädchen mehr Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen, als es nötig war. Sie konnte jetzt schließlich wieder zaubern und somit für sich selbst sorgen. Also sollte sie das gefälligst auch tun. Er hatte besseres zu tun. Und etwas Besseres fiel ihm auf der Stelle ein. Mira.

Er warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und sprach kurz mit ihr. Natürlich hatte sie Zeit. Severus hatte den Eindruck sie hätte auf seinen Anruf bereits gewartet. So mochte er das. Ja, Mira war eine andere Klasse als die Granger. Bei Mira war ihm der Verstand so was von egal. Sie sah einfach toll aus und alles was er jetzt wollte, war ihren Körper zu besitzen. Und das würde er in ein paar Minuten können.

Hermine saß unterdessen auf ihrem Bett und versuchte zu lesen. Es gelang ihr jedoch kaum sich zu konzentrieren. Nichts konnte sie so Recht von ihrer Wut auf Snape ablenken. Natürlich wusste sie, dass das albern war. Sie hatte doch jetzt alles, was sie sich von dieser Hochzeit erhofft hatte. Sie besaß wieder Geld, einen Wohnsitz und vor allem ihre Zauberkräfte. Was konnte sie im Moment noch mehr wollen? Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, gleichzeitig noch einen liebenden Ehemann zu finden? Irrsinn, dass zu glauben, gab sie vor sich zu. Danach konnte sie sich dann tatsächlich in ihr Buch vertiefen und diesmal nahm sie endlich auch wahr, was sie da las.

Eine Viertelstunde später jedoch wurde ihre Konzentration jäh unterbrochen. Draußen im Wohnzimmer rumpelte es gewaltig und wenig später konnte sie deutlich eine Frauenstimme hören. Na toll, Snape hatte sich also Besuch eingeladen. Hermine wurde ganz anderes, denn bisher hatte sie noch gar nicht wieder daran gedacht, dass zu seinem Leben auch Frauen gehörten. Durch die vielen Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatte sie diese ... hm, Mira, hieß sie wohl, doch glatt vergessen. Nun wurde sie durch lautes Lachen wieder an sie erinnert.

Hermine ärgerte sich. Weniger darüber, dass es eine Frau in seinem Leben gab, das war ihr nämlich herzlich egal, aber die Art und Weise, wie diese Frau lautstark hier einfiel, war ihr zuwider. Wie konnte er sich nur mit so etwas abgeben?

Der Krach draußen hielt an und es half ihr nichts die Ohren zuzuhalten. Endlich nach bestimmt einer Stunde erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie wieder einen Zauberstab und ihre Kräfte besaß. Ein Stillezauber hielt daraufhin die nervende Geräuschkulisse von ihr ab.

Danach löschte sie dann gleich das Licht und versuchte einzuschlafen. Erst als ihr kleiner Reisewecker bereits zwei Uhr Nachts anzeigte und der Stillezauber langsam seine Wirkung verlor, dämmerte sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber.

Trotzdem erwachte sie recht zeitig und stand schlaftrunken auf. Es war erst sieben Uhr und sie vermutete, jetzt ungestört ins Bad zu können, bevor Snape und seine Schnepfe erwachen würden. In ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt stolperte sie ins Badezimmer. Was sie dort erwartete, ließ sie die Augen erst weit aufreißen und dann gleich wieder schließen. Snape stand mit seiner Freundin unter der Dusche, deren Vorhänge nicht einmal zugezogen waren. Nun, stehen war wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Er hatte die Frau an die Wand gedrückt und sie hatte ihre Beine um ihn geschlungen. Die Geräusche, die beide von sich gaben, waren zudem mehr als eindeutig.

Hermine drehte sich sofort um und verließ verdattert das Bad. Der Schlag der Tür sorgte dafür, dass die beiden in der Dusche zusammenzuckten. Verstört sah Severus sich um.

„Was war das?"

„Ich würde mal sagen Deine Frau." hauchte Mira ihm ins Ohr, während Severus seinen Rhythmus in ihr schon wieder aufgenommen hatte.

In ihrem Zimmer saß Hermine und versuchte das Bild von Snape loszuwerden, wie er es mit dieser Frau trieb. Es gelang ihr nicht. Na danke, und das am frühen Morgen! Konnten die denn nicht wenigstens die Tür hinter sich verschließen? War das nicht das Mindeste?

Sie zog sich an und schalt sich jedes Mal, wenn sie an die Szene dachte. Dann ging sie nach oben zum Frühstück. Heute mit den beiden Turteltauben zu speisen, war etwas nach dem sie überhaupt keine Sehnsucht verspürte. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek und obwohl sie so manches Buch wirklich interessierte, wanderten ihre Gedanken doch immer wieder zum Morgen zurück. Gegen 21.00 Uhr verließ Hermine die Bibliothek wieder und hoffte, es sei spät genug, dass diese Mira endlich wieder weg war. Zudem hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass sie ohne ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Snape in ihr Schlafzimmer käme.

Doch diese Hoffnungen wurden zerstört, als sie die Tür öffnete. Snape saß in trauter Zweisamkeit mit der schwarzhaarigen Frau auf der Couch. Sie hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht und seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Hüften.

Hermine sah es und wollte im ersten Moment direkt den Raum wieder verlassen, dann aber wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie zum einen nirgends hin konnte und zum anderen wohl nicht fliehen sollte. Schließlich hatte sie keinen Grund. Es war sein Leben. Sie hatte damit nichts zu tun und wenn er es mit einer hirnlosen Barbiepuppe verbringen wollte, war es seine Sache. Sie ging wortlos hinter der Couch lang und wollte gerade ihre Tür öffnen, als die Barbiepuppe sie mit ihrer sinnlichen Stimme ansprach. „Hey, ähm Hermine, richtig?"

Genervt mit den Augen rollend drehte sich die Angesprochene um. „Ja, was ist?"

„Also, ich wollte nur sagen, dass uns das mit heute Morgen leid tut. Wir hätten abschließen sollen. Sorry, Kleine. Das hättest Du nicht sehen sollen."

Jetzt war Hermine ernstlich sauer. „Erstens bin ich nicht Ihre Kleine. Zweitens kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wann genau wir uns auf ein Du geeinigt hätte und drittens ist es mir völlig egal, was Sie mit ihm treiben oder nicht." Kaum war der letzte Ton ihrer Antwort verklungen, flog die Tür mit lautem Dröhnen hinter ihr ins Schloss und sie hexte sie extra noch zu und machte das Zimmer schalldicht.

Im Wohnzimmer starrte Snape ihr hinterher und erst als Mira ihm zuraunte "Die Kleine scheint mir ein ganz klein wenig eifersüchtig zu sein." und mit ihren Fingern an seiner Brust herunterfuhr, riss er sich von der Erinnerung an die kleine Urgewalt, die hier gerade durchgefegt war, los. Es tat ihm tatsächlich leid, dass sie das heute Morgen gesehen hatte. Weniger wegen ihr, sondern wegen ihm selbst. Es freute ihn einfach nicht gerade, dass sie ihn in so einer Situation erwischt hatte.

Doch Mira half ihm auch in dieser Nacht wieder alle unangenehmen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

TBC

Na, hattet ihr überhaupt noch an Mira gedacht? Tja, ich hatte ja angekündigt, dass sie noch eine Rolle spielen wird. Obwohl, eigentlich ist es egal, wie sie heißt, denn es hätte auch gut und gerne eine andere von Severus „Freundinnen" sein können. Ob sich das wieder einränkt?


	32. Kapitel 31

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Für dieses und das nächste Kapitel gebe ich euch einen virtuellen Feuerwhiskey aus, was ja bekanntlich nichts Gutes verheißt bei meinen Geschichten. Aber das werdet ihr eher beim nächsten Mal merken. Jetzt geht es erstmal eher harmlos weiter.

**31. Kapitel**

Am folgenden Morgen war Hermine darauf eingerichtet dieser Mira wieder zu begegnen, doch sie schien weg zu sein. Snape saß allein am Tisch und frühstückte. Auch für Hermine stand ein Gedeck da, doch sie zog sich an und ging nach einem kurzen Nicken, welches ihr einziger Gruß an Snape war, davon und frühstückte in der Großen Halle. Es war ihr unangenehm in seiner Nähe zu sein und es war ihr peinlich, dass sie ihn nackt gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte sie seit gestern viel stärker als zuvor den Eindruck, dass sie ihn störte. Also würde sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen.

Severus wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte, dass sie es offenbar vorzog nicht mit ihm gemeinsam zu frühstücken. Vielleicht war sie ebenso peinlich berührt, wie er, vielleicht war sie aber auch sauer. Nun, was auch immer. Er hatte nun mal ein Leben, mit dem sie nichts zu tun hatte und entweder akzeptierte sie es und arrangierte sich mit dieser Tatsache, oder sie ließ es bleiben.

Hermine arrangierte sich damit. Sie beide taten das. Ohne dass sie jemals miteinander darüber sprachen, verbrachte Hermine nun nur noch die allernötigste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war oft in der Bibliothek, unternahm lange Spaziergänge und als endlich die Ferien um waren, bekam sie die Gelegenheit sich bei Dumbledore für ihren letzten Auftritt zu entschuldigen. Danach fand sie in ihm einen netten Gesprächspartner.

Er war es auch, der sie Mitte Januar nach zwei wesentlichen Dingen fragte. Zum einen erkundigte er sich, wie es denn ihren Freunden ging. Natürlich wusste er das besser als sie, denn er hatte sie im Rahmen der Arbeit des Ordens erst vor kurzem gesehen. Es war eine Frage, die sie einfach nur daran erinnern sollte, dass es Menschen auf der Welt gab, die wissen sollten, dass sie wieder Teil der magischen Gemeinschaft war.

Zum anderen fragte er sie geradeheraus, ob sie denn nun, da sie ihre Zauberkräfte zurück hatte nicht ihren Schulabschluss nachholen wollte. Natürlich wollte sie das. Sie hatte selbst schon daran gedacht, hatte das Thema aber verschoben, bis Dumbledore zurück war.

Eine Woche nach den Ferien saß sie also das erste Mal wieder im Unterricht mit den Gryffindors. Der Sprechende Hut hatte keine zwei Sekunden gebraucht, bis er erneut verkündete, dass sie in dieses Haus gehörte. Durch die Ehe mit Snape blieb es ihr aber verwehrt wieder in den Turm zu ziehen. Durch diesen Umstand, die Tatsache, dass sie mit Snape verheiratet war und weil sie älter als die anderen war, fand sie nicht so recht Anschluss an ihre neuen Klassenkameraden. Nicht dass es sie wirklich störte. Viel lieber unterhielt sie sich mit Minerva McGonagall oder Dumbledore. Sie besaß noch immer das Privileg am Lehrertisch zu sitzen und nutzte dies auch weidlich aus. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun? Es waren die einzigen Menschen, mit denen sie halbwegs offen sprechen konnte.

Minerva lud sie eines Abends zu sich ein und fragte sie nach Strich und Faden über die Ehe mit Snape aus. Hermine mochte ihre Lehrerin und Snape mochte sie nicht wirklich, aber sie waren verheiratet und er hatte ihr mehr als einmal aus der Klemme geholfen. Sie spürte ihm gegenüber so etwas wie Loyalität, obwohl die gar nicht vorhanden sein sollte und rückte nur mit den notwendigsten Informationen heraus, wenn Minerva sie etwas fragte.

Dieser entging das natürlich nicht und sie gab auf. Mit einem leisen Seufzer setzte sie sich dicht neben Hermine und sagte. „Er scheint Sie ganz gut zu behandeln. Sonst würden Sie es mir doch sicher sagen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ja, das würde ich und ja, es ist alles in Ordnung mit uns."

Sie tranken noch einen Tee und unterhielten sich über Hermines Freunde, die sich nach und nach bei ihr meldeten, nachdem sie sie angeschrieben hatte, dann verabschiedete sich Hermine und huschte wie immer leise in ihr Zimmer.

Es war Samstag und wie Hermine bereits vermutet hatte, waren aus dem Schlafzimmer wieder verräterische Geräusche zu hören. Diese Mira war mittlerweile fast jedes Wochenende da und wann immer sie und Hermine sich begegneten sprühten beider Blicke Funken. Die ältere Frau fühlte sich wohl bedroht und Hermine ging es auf den Keks, dass sie diese Blicke ertragen musste und jedes Mal von oben herab gemustert wurde.

Überhaupt ging es Hermine mittlerweile mächtig auf den Geist, wie Snape sich aufführte. Dauernd turnte er durch die Betten. Wenn er nicht am Wochenende mit dieser Kuh im Bett lag, war er bei einer seiner anderen Freundinnen. Bisher kannte Hermine drei von ihnen und keine war ihr sonderlich sympathisch. Natürlich war es sein Bier und sie verlor niemals ein Wort darüber, aber es ging ihr auf die Nerven, dass sie sein ganzes Liebesleben mitbekommen musste. Außerdem hatte er, seit sie wieder seine Schülerin war, darauf bestanden, dass sie sich wieder siezten. Nun, dass kam Hermine nur Recht. An seinen Vornamen konnte sie sich so oder so nicht gewöhnen. Sie lebten also irgendwie nebeneinander her und es schien zu funktionieren.

Seit dem Tag an dem sie Snape mit Mira ertappt hatte, sprachen sie nur das Notwendigste miteinander und bald beschränkte sich ihre Kommunikation auf Begrüßung und Verabschiedung, falls sie sich begegneten. Hermine nahm grundsätzlich alle Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle ein und Snape aß fast immer in seinen Räumen. Hermine fand es nicht schlimm. Es gab nichts zu sagen.

Zu Beginn der Frühjahrsferien erhielt Hermine einen Brief, der den Besuch ihrer Freunde ankündigte. Aller ihrer Freunde. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Draco, Luna und sogar Padma und Cho wollten kommen und mit ihr ein Wiedersehensfest feiern.

Hermine bat Dumbledore um Zimmer für die Freunde und erhielt sie wie selbstverständlich. Das Wiedersehen wurde groß gefeiert. Sie machten zusammen Hogsmeade unsicher und obwohl keiner von ihnen wirklich betrunken war, gaben sie doch einen lustigen Haufen ab. Die Freude darüber, Hermine wieder in ihrer Mitte zu haben, war groß und während das letzte Zusammentreffen von Traurigkeit über den Tod von Hermines Eltern geprägt gewesen war, stellte dieses Fest das krasse Gegenteil dar. Sie feierten, erzählten einander, was sie in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatten.

Hermine wurde ein wenig neidisch, als sie begriff, dass ihre Freunde alle schon ihren Weg gefunden hatten. Harry und Cho waren seit einem halben Jahr verheiratet und Harry machte, ebenso wie Ron die Aurorenausbildung. In eineinhalb Jahren würden sie fertig sein. Ron war zudem mit Padma verlobt und es schien noch ein Geheimnis zu geben, dass die beiden aber nicht offenbarten. Hermine war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass Padma schwanger war. Luna und Neville waren schon Eltern und hatten direkt nach der Geburt ihrer kleinen Tochter geheiratet. Auch das Ginny und Draco ein Paar waren, war nicht länger geheim, seit sie gemeinsam in London Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studierten.

Sie dagegen hatte noch immer nichts vorzuweisen. Nicht einmal einen Schulabschluss, aber das würde sich bald ändern und danach würde sie auch studieren. Zaubertränke, obwohl sie das Snape niemals auf die Nase binden würde. Sie mochte das Fachgebiet einfach und das Hantieren mit den Zutaten, die Exaktheit, die dabei benötigt wurde, war genau das, was ihr lag.

Natürlich wurde sie ausgefragt, wie es ihr genau ergangen war und ob Snape sie auch anständig behandelte, aber sie behielt einen Großteil ihres vergangenen Leids und gegenwärtigen Lebens für sich und lenkte das Gespräch geschickt immer wieder auf die anderen. Trotzdem war es schön alle wieder zusehen. Die enge Verbundenheit von früher fehlte zwar bei diesem Treffen völlig, aber es war besser sie als gute Bekannte zu haben, als ihre früheren Freunde ganz zu verlieren.

Gemeinsam gingen sie drei Uhr morgens zurück ins Schloss. Hermine fühlte sich das erstmal wieder ein ganz klein bisschen wie früher.

Gut gelaunt ging sie in Snapes Räume. Sie war nicht betrunken genug, um nicht mehr zu wissen, dass sie leise sein musste und so schlich sie sich ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen hinein.

Fast schon war sie an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, als sie Snapes scharrende Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Wo kommst Du um diese Zeit her?"

TBC

Böser kleiner Cliffhanger, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ...


	33. Kapitel 32

Das folgende Kapitel wird euch – hoffentlich nur inhaltlich – nicht gefallen, aber macht euch keine Sorgen, ich bringe (irgendwann) alles wieder in Ordnung. Ach ja, Feuerwhiskey vom letzten Mal bereit halten.

**32. Kapitel**

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen. Sie hatte Snape weder gesehen, noch gehört. Nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herz wieder von dem Schreck, den er ihr eingejagt hatte.

„Ich fragte, wo Du um diese Zeit herkommst." wiederholte er die Frage noch einmal in schärferem Tonfall.

„Ich war feiern, aber ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Sie das angeht." sagte Hermine und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen, doch der eisige Klang seiner Stimme hielt sie fest.

„Was mich das angeht? Ich bin Dein Mann. Und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, wo Du Dich nachts rum treibst." Seine Stimme war nicht nur eisig, sie wirkte auch äußerst bedrohlich und weil er ihr inzwischen nah genug war, konnte Hermine auch eine leichte Alkoholfahne riechen. Für einen winzigen Moment gedachte sie ihm Recht zu geben, um die Situation zu entschärften, aber als er dazu setzte. „Du hast Hausarrest für zwei Monate." knallten bei ihr alle Sicherungen raus.

In einem von Kälte und Verachtung strotzendem Tonfall, der seinem in nichts nachstand, antwortete sie ihm. „Sie, Professor, Sie werden mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ich bin erwachsen. Wir haben nichts miteinander zu schaffen. Ich wohnen nur hier und soll ich Ihnen was sagen?" Sie wartete keine Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage ab. „Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich weiß Gott lieber überall sonst wohnen, als mit Ihnen unter einem Dach." Dann stürmte sie davon, drehte aber an der Tür noch einmal um und ging mit straffem Schritt wieder auf ihn zu. „Eines, eines will ich Ihnen noch sagen: Wenn ich tatsächlich Ihre Frau wäre, würden Sie nicht durch jedes verdammte Bett in Hogsmeade und Umgebung turnen. Aber das tun Sie, also wagen Sie es ja nicht, mir Vorschriften machen zu wollen, wie ich mein Leben zu führen habe!" Scheppernd flog die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie die Tür zu zuzaubern, aber dann ließ sie es bleiben. Sollte er nur kommen und weiterhin versuchen ihr Hausarreste zu erteilen. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte wieder und er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte, wenn er sich wirklich hier hereintraute.

Snape kam ihr natürlich nicht hinterher. Er war vielleicht angetrunken, aber wer war noch so weit bei sich, dass er wusste, es gäbe ein Unglück, wenn er ihr jetzt nachging. Nein, er behielt seine Wut, über ihr Verhalten vorerst für sich. Er würde sie schon noch spüren lassen, was er von ihrer Antwort hielt.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden fürchterlich. Waren sich Snape und Hermine bisher einfach nur aus dem Weg gegangen, aber ansonsten zumindest höflich miteinander umgegangen, so herrschte nun Krieg zwischen ihnen. In der Wohnung konnten sie zwar nicht vermeiden einander zu begegnen, aber sie grüßten sich nicht einmal. Im Gegenteil versuchten sie einander mit Blicken zu töten.

Als die Schule nach den Ferien wieder begann wurde es für Hermine noch schlimmer. Snape ließ sie spüren, dass er am längeren Hebel saß. Er zog ihr für die unmöglichsten Dinge Hauspunkte ab. Meldete sie sich nicht zu einer Frage tat er es mit dem Hinweis auf fehlendes Wissen, meldete sie sich danach aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie keine weiteren Hauspunkte verlieren wollte, fragte er solange, bis sogar ihr die Antworten ausgingen und zog ihr auch dann Punkte ab, weil sie angeblich den Lehrstoff nicht beherrschte.

Das ging so weit, dass ihre Klassenkameraden sie erst mit mitleidigen Blicken bedachten und sie später darum baten, das zu regeln, weil sie sonst nie mehr eine Chance auf den Hauspokal hatten. Hermine wusste, dass sie Recht hatten. Es war nicht länger erträglich, was er tat. Für wenige Minuten überdachte sie ihre Möglichkeiten und zog es in Betracht, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Natürlich würde er Snape zurechtweisen, daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel, aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass diese Angelegenheit von Angesicht zu Angesicht geregelt werden musste. Sie würde ihn zur Rede stellen. Noch heute.

Statt also wie sonst ihren Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, ging sie nach dem Unterricht schnurstracks hinunter in den Kerker. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und wartete. Er tauchte jedoch nicht auf.

Irgendwann reichte es ihr mit der Warterei und sie ging hinüber ins Labor. Tatsächlich stand er da und braute wieder irgendein Gemisch zusammen. Hermine wartete nicht, bis er sie bemerkte, sondern ging direkt auf ihn zu und sagte bloß. „Wir müssen reden. Jetzt."

Entgeistert sah Snape auf. Er hatte sie nicht hereinkommen hören und hätte durch den Schreck fast eine falsche Zutat in den Trank getan, den er braute. Wut über ihr Eindringen in seinen Arbeitsbereich stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und schwang auch in seiner Stimme mit. „Es gibt nichts zu reden und jetzt raus hier! Sofort!"

Hermine bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, bis wir geklärt haben, dass Sie mir nicht länger unberechtigt Punkte abziehen."

Snape setzte in diesem Moment ein honigsüßes Lächeln auf, dem jedoch das wütende Funkeln seiner Augen widersprach. „Nun, dann dürfte Sie ja hier nichts mehr halten. Jeder Punkt, den ich abgezogen habe, war berechtigt. Und nun RAUS!"

Damit hatte Hermine gerechnet und ihre Antwort darauf hatte sie längst parat. „Ach, dann ist es richtig, dass Sie mir Punkte abziehen, weil ich Fragen nicht beantworten kann, die normalerweise Studenten erst in ihrem letzten Semester gestellt bekommen? Und es ist wohl auch gerecht, dass Sie Ihre Wut über mich damit an ganz Gryffindor ausleben?"

Mit was Hermine nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Snape sie jetzt mit seinem Körper, aber auch mit seiner gefährlichen Aura in eine Ecke drängte, bis sie nirgends mehr hin konnte. „Miss Granger, wir sollten mal eines klar stellen! Was gerecht ist, bestimme in diesen Räumen immer noch ich und ich will Ihnen gleich noch was sagen. Wenn Sie es wagen sollten, noch einmal so mit mir zu sprechen, wie Sie es neulich Abend getan haben, dann werden Sie so schnell geschieden und wieder ohne Magie sein, dass Sie gar nicht wissen, wie Ihnen geschieht. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Drohend stand seine dunkle Gestalt vor ihr und sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte. Er hatte ihr gerade wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, dass sie von ihm abhängig war. Sie blieb still. Was immer sie jetzt sagen würde, konnte alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Doch Snape gab nicht auf. „Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie das verstanden haben. Antworten Sie mir endlich!" zischte er sie noch einmal an.

Ja, sie hatte ihn verstanden. Nur zu gut. Und Hermine wusste, dass dieses Gespräch hier direkt über ihre weitere Zukunft entscheiden würde, doch sie sah sich nicht in der Lage, einfach zu akzeptieren, dass er Gehorsam und Demut von ihr verlangte. Dafür war sie der falsche Mensch. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und bevor Snape wusste, wie ihm geschah hielt er ihn in der Hand. Fragend und misstrauisch sah er sie an.

„Wenn Sie die Scheidung beim Ministerium einreichen, können Sie ihn gleich mit abgeben." Hermine war jetzt alles egal. Sie würde ihr Leben nicht mit diesem Mann verbringen und immer nur hoffen, dass es besser würde. Das ging über ihre Grenzen hinaus. Sie drückte sich an ihm vorbei und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder in seinen Räumen. In ihrem Zimmer begann sie ihre Habseligkeiten zu packen. Viel war es nicht. Das meiste, was sie hier hatte, war von ihm. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, nichts von ihm mit einzustecken, kontrollierte sie noch einmal ihre Tasche. Der Schlüssel zum Verlies fiel ihr wieder ein und sie holte ihn aus ihrer Schulrobe und legte ihn auf die Kommode.

Mitsamt der schweren Tasche verließ sie zum zweiten Mal bewusst die magische Welt.

TBC

Ob Hermine wohl wirklich wieder geht? Was meint ihr?


	34. Kapitel 33

**33. Kapitel**

Snape stand da und betrachtete den Zauberstab. Er wusste nicht so recht, wie das alles zustande gekommen war. Er nahm den heftig brodelnden Trank vom Feuer und setzte sich hin. Was in aller Welt war passiert? Was hatte er ihr denn schon getan, dass sie bereit war, die Zauberwelt wegen ihm zu verlassen? War alles mit ihnen so schlimm, dass sie bereit war in dieses Leben zurückzukehren, in dem sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr hatte?

Ja, die letzten Wochen waren auch für ihn unerträglich gewesen. Es hatte ihn zur Weisglut getrieben, als er sich eines abends bei ihr für diese ganze Sache mit seinen Freundinnen entschuldigen wollte, weil ihm allmählich gedämmert hatte, in welch unmögliche Position sie das brachte und sie tauchte einfach nicht auf. Stundenlang war er im ganzen Schloss umhergewandert, hatte sie gesucht und nicht gefunden, war sogar in so etwas wie Angst verfallen.

Ein oder zwei Drinks hatten ihn beruhigt, aber nur bis sie mit fröhlichem Grinsen zur Tür hereinkam und tat, als sei nichts geschehen. Da waren es bei ihm zu einem Kurzschluss gekommen. Schon im selben Moment, als er von Hausarrest sprach, wusste er, dass es falsch war und er es am nächsten Morgen zurücknehmen musste, sobald er wieder nüchtern war. Doch dazu kam es nicht.

Er bekam von diesem dummen kleinen Gör an den Kopf geworfen, wie widerlich er sich verhalten hatte und das trieb seine Wut in ungeahnte Höhen. Diese Wut hatte bis jetzt angehalten und ja, verdammt noch mal, er hatte sie ausgelebt. War das etwas nicht sein gutes Recht?

Severus sah wieder auf den Stab in seiner Hand und begriff nun erst, wie sehr sie ihn und sein Verhalten hassen musste, wenn sie bereit war, deswegen die Scheidung zu akzeptieren. Hastig sprang er auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine war jedoch nicht da. Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer war nur angelehnt. Trotzdem klopfte er an, doch das Zimmer war leer und zwar ganz leer. Ihre Sachen waren fort. Alles, was noch darin befand waren die Möbel. Und ein kleiner metallener Schlüssel.

Er nahm ihn an sich und verfluchte sich und sie, dass sie beide solche Sturköpfe waren und keiner einen Schritt zurück wich, wenn sie wütend aufeinander waren. Zudem hatte sie die unangenehme Angewohnheit einfach wegzugehen, davonzulaufen, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. Nun zumindest war jetzt kein Winter mehr und sie würde schwerlich da draußen erfrieren.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er auf den Korridor hinaus und begann nach ihr zu suchen.

Hermine war unterdessen auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore. Sie wollte ihn davon unterrichten, was vorgefallen war, damit er ihr half die Formalitäten ein weiteres Mal zu erledigen, doch es kam nie dazu. Snape holte sie ein, bevor sie auch nur den Gang zum Wasserspeier erreicht hatte.

„Bleib stehen."

Hermine lief weiter, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört.

„Bitte, Hermine, bleib stehen und hör mir zu!"

Die Verwendung ihres Vornamens brachte sie dazu, sich umzudrehen. „Was ist? Muss ich noch irgendeine dumme Urkunde unterschreiben, damit die Scheidung rechtsgültig ist?"

Er hatte sie inzwischen eingeholt. „Nein und nun komm mit." Er griff sanft nach ihrem Arm. „Du hast Recht. Wir müssen reden." Hätte sich in seinem Gesicht nicht all die Bestürzung und Scham abgezeichnet, die er empfand und hätte er ihr nicht gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab hingehalten, wäre sie nie auch nur in die Versuchung geraten, ihm zu folgen. Als er aber nun auch noch ihre Tasche aus ihren Händen nahm, ging sie, wenn auch ohne große Erwartungen mit ihm wieder hinunter in die Kerker.

„Setz Dich bitte."

Die betonte Höflichkeit, die er an den Tag legte, machte sie unsicher, was von ihm zu erwarten sei. Doch es war nichts Böses. Wie schon einmal zu Beginn ihrer „Ehe", sprachen sie sich aus. Das Gespräch war weitaus offener, als sie oder auch Severus es jemals für möglich gehalten hätten.

Noch bevor er jedoch zu Erklärungen ansetzte, reichte er ihr den Verliesschlüssel zurück. „Ich habe Dir bereits einmal gesagt, dass dieser Schlüssel Dir gehört. Selbst wenn Du irgendwann – aus was für einem Grund auch immer – gehen solltest, gehört das Geld Dir. Es ist ein Geschenk. Ich wiederhole mich ungern. Ich will diesen Schlüssel nie mehr wieder sehen. Nimm ihn."

Folgsam nahm ihn Hermine an sich, sagte aber noch immer kein Wort. Sie wollte wissen, was er gedachte nun mit ihr klären zu müssen.

Was sie zu hören bekam war mehr als erwartet. Offen redete er davon, dass er sich vor drei Wochen bei ihr für all die Zusammenstöße mit seinen Freundinnen hatte entschuldigen wollen, weil es ihm peinlich war, sich wie ein pubertierender Junge aufgeführt zu haben und sie damit mehrfach in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte. Ja, er wusste sehr wohl, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt haben musste, wenn es auch lange gedauert hatte, bis es ihm klar wurde. Das Problem bei dieser Entschuldigung, war, dass Hermine nicht nach Hause gekommen war, um sie sich anzuhören.

Sie war einfach feiern, vergnügte sich irgendwo und er wusste nichts davon, hatte sich sogar Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte. Nachdem er diesbezüglich und wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, jemandem seine Seele entblößt hatte, bat er sie um Verzeihung, auch für die letzten Wochen.

Dann erklärte er ihr, dass es keinen Grund gab wieder in die Muggelwelt zurückzukehren, wenn sie nur bereit wäre, zu akzeptieren, dass es immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm kommen würde. Er war das Zusammenleben mit einem anderen Menschen einfach nicht gewohnt und am wenigsten das mit einer seiner Schülerinnen, die gleichzeitig seine Frau war und doch wieder auch nicht.

Hermine hörte ihm geduldig zu. Ihre Wut auf ihn war mit jedem Satz ein wenig mehr verraucht. Sein Verhalten konnte sie zwar immer noch nicht akzeptieren, aber zumindest etwas besser verstehen. Ganz ruhig fragte sie nun. „Und was denkst Du soll ich tun, wenn Du so bist und mich so behandelst, wie Du es nach der Feier getan hast?"

Severus schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Kannst Du nicht einfach das sagen, was ich hören will und mir dann am nächsten Tag den Kopf waschen."

Darüber musste Hermine schmunzeln. Es lockerte das Gespräch auf. „Ja, kann ich. Wenn Dir das hilft."

„Ich denke, das wird es." Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter und Severus versprach ihr, dass sie von nun an nicht wieder mit Mira oder anderen Frauen zusammentreffen würde.

Hermine war sehr erleichtert über den Gesprächsverlauf und atmete jetzt wieder etwas freier. „Was meinst Du, Severus? Wie oft werden wir das noch mitmachen müssen, bis wir uns aneinander gewöhnt haben?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass es das letzte Mal war." Nach einer kleinen Pause setzte er hinzu. „Würdest Du mir bitte etwas versprechen?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und fragte nur. „Was?"

„Dass Du nicht wieder wegläufst, wenn wir mal wieder eine Auseinandersetzung haben."

Sie nickte bedächtig. „Okay, ich denke, dass kann ich Dir versprechen."

Damit war ihr Streit mehr oder weniger beendet. Hermine räumte ihre paar Habseligkeiten wieder in die Schränke und am Abend nahmen sie das erste mal wieder eine gemeinsame Mahlzeit im Wohnzimmer ein. Sie hatten sich noch immer nicht viel zu sagen, dazu war der Frieden noch zu frisch, aber zumindest gingen sie nun wieder höflich miteinander um.

Die nächsten Wochen waren ruhiger, als die vergangenen. Nachdem Severus keine fremden Frauen mehr anschleppte, saßen sie ab und an gemeinsam vorm Kamin und lasen. Gelegentlich entwickelte sich aus dem Nichts ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke, Kunstgeschichte oder Weltpolitik. Auf eine merkwürdige Art kamen sie sich dadurch näher. Sie begannen den anderen besser zu kennen, erkannten ohne Worte die Laune des Gegenüber und wussten auf Grund der Körpersprache manchmal bereits, welche Antwort sie auf bestimmte Fragen zu erwartete hatten.

Natürlich blieb ihr Zusammenleben nicht dauerhaft problemlos, aber wenn sie sich jetzt stritten, sagten sie sich die Meinung – manchmal auch äußerst lautstark – ignorierten einander eine Weile und gingen dann wieder zur Normalität über.

Ganz allmählich gab es so weniger Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen und eine Art Vertrautheit entstand. Hermine begann sich in seiner Nähe wohl zufühlen und wenn Severus auch nicht zuließ, dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde, war es doch bei ihm genau so.

TBC

Heute bin ich ganz nett und lasse euch nicht mit einem Cliffhanger allein. Außerdem gibt es noch eine gute Neuikeit: Ich bin zum Weiterschreiben gekommen und jetzt sind schon 52 Kapitel fertig und das nächste habe ich auch schon angefangen.


	35. Kapitel 34

Es ist 4.00 Uhr morgens und ich bin noch nicht wirklich wach, aber da ich heute mal wieder dienstlich unterwegs bin, gibt es das neue Kapitel halt um diese unchristliche Zeit gähn. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir deshalb, dass es heute keine Reviewantworten gibt. Als Ausgleich gebe ich euch ein Butterbier aus und verspreche, beim Freitagskapitel sieht das dann wieder ganz anders aus. Ach ja, ich habe vorgestern angefangen Kapitel 55 zu schreiben.

Ach, weil das ganz oft in euren Reviews aufgetaucht ist: Nein, so einen richtig bösen Streit, bei dem einer von beiden wegläuft, wird es wohl nicht mehr geben. Aber wer sagt denn, dass es immer nur Streit sein muss, der die Beiden auseinander bringt. Es gibt ja auch noch eine Welt außerhalb von Snapes Räumen. Und noch was: Auch wenn es in diesem Kapitel (vielleicht auch in den nächsten) ein wenig anders aussieht, wird es schon noch ein wenig dauern, bis Hermine und Severus sich näher kommen.

Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews an **Kira, Tatze, Nuya, Sirisa, Polarkatze, Kathi, Besserweis, Tuniwell, Sandy, JeannesEngelFynn, Sisi74sd, Eule20, Sarah und Zara**.

**34. Kapitel**

Als Hermines Schulzeit zu Ende ging und sie die Prüfungen mit einem – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – hervorragendem Ergebnis abgelegt hatte, fühlte Severus das erste Mal sogar so etwas wie Stolz. Er brachte es sogar fertig, sie zur Feier des Tages in ein Restaurant in der Winkelgasse einzuladen. Hermine war nicht nur erstaunt, dass er das tat, sondern auch darüber, wie sehr er sich momentan um sie kümmerte. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie glauben können, er würde sich um sie bemühen.

Doch sie wusste es besser. Es gab, wenn auch nur noch selten, Abende an denen er nicht da war und sie glaubte zu wissen, wo er dann hinging. Nun, es war seine Sache. Sie fand es lediglich angenehm, dass diese Vergnügungen nicht mehr direkt vor ihrer Nase stattfanden und sie dadurch wieder ein Zuhause hatte, von dem sie nicht dauernd annehmen musste, sie würde über ein sich liebendes Paar stolpern.

Der Abend mit ihm im Restaurant war angenehm, sogar sehr angenehm. Severus schien in den letzten Monaten ein anderer Mensch geworden zu sein. Er bat sie sogar ihm zu sagen, was sie nun nach dem Schulabschluss machen wollte.

Hermine hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile gewundert, dass er nie danach gefragt hatte. Längst hatte sie ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen an verschiedene Universitäten geschickt und erwartungsgemäß von allen eine Zusage bekommen. Für Hermine hatte sich nie die Frage gestellt, was sie studieren wollte. Es gab sicher Vieles, was sie interessierte, aber nur eine Fachrichtung, die sie wirklich begeisterte: Zaubertränke.

Als sie dies Severus mitteilte war er erst erstaunt, konnte sich dann aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Also habe ich wohl ein wenig auf Dich abgefärbt?"

„Könnte man so sagen. Ich habe das Fach immer geliebt, obwohl mein Lehrer nicht immer der netteste Mensch auf Erden war." Beim letzten Satz hatte sie am Tisch nach vorn gelehnt und sah ihn nur mit einem frechen Grinsen an.

Severus schmunzelte. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich hoffe jedoch Du bist mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zufrieden, den er Dir vermittelt hat."

Hermine lächelte zurück. Sie hatte selten erlebt, dass er diese Art Selbstironie an den Tag legte. „Mehr als das. Ich denke, dass ich mir keinen besseren Lehrer wünschen konnte."

Sie tranken Wein, aßen italienisches Essen und sprachen noch weiter über ihre Zukunft, über ihre Freunde, die in ihrem Leben leider so gut wie keine Rolle mehr spielten und dann wieder über angenehmere Themen. Schließlich langte Severus in die Tasche seines Umhangs, der hinter ihm über dem Stuhl hing und zog einen Umschlag hervor. Er reichte ihr das Kuvert und Hermine erkannte, dass ihr Name darauf stand.

Überrascht und voller Vorfreude öffnete sie den Brief. Heraus fielen zwei Tickets für einen Flug nach Rom und eine Hotelreservierung für vierzehn Tage. Verwundert sah sie beides an, bevor sie begriff, dass das sein Geschenk zu ihrem Abschluss war.

Langsam stand sie auf und umrundete den Tisch. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab und wollte ihn dafür umarmen, doch seine Körperhaltung hielt sie davon ab. So sagte sie nur „Danke. Ich habe mit nichts gerechnet und freue mich riesig. Wann fliegen wir denn?"

„Wir?" Severus sah sie verwundert an? „Hermine, Du kannst mitnehmen, wen immer Du möchtest."

Da erst sah Hermine, dass nur in eines der Tickets ein Name eingetragen war. Bei dem anderen handelte es sich um ein Blanko-Ticket. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit der Hotelreservierung.

„Und wenn ich Dich nun bitten würde mitzukommen?" Inzwischen saß sie ihm wieder gegenüber und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Dann würde mich das sehr wundern." Doch der kleine Funken Hoffnung, den er hegte, entging ihr nicht. Hermine sah ihre Chance aus einem Geschenk an sie eines für sie beide zu machen. „Kommst Du mit, wenn ich Dich darum bitte?"

„Vielleicht, aber warum solltest Du das tun? Sei lieber froh, dass wir uns mal ein paar Tage nicht sehen."

„Warum? Weil Du mein Mann bist, weil wir inzwischen gut miteinander auskommen, seit unserer letzte Aussprache und weil ich denke, dass Du diesen Urlaub mindestens so dringend brauchst, wie ich. Deshalb!"

Severus hatte ihr eigentlich nur eine kleine Freude machen wollen und wollte ganz nebenher Zeit haben, sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie mit ihm und seinem Leben angestellt hatte. Für seinen Geschmack kamen sie in den letzten Monaten viel zu gut miteinander aus. Vor kurzem hatte er sich eingestanden, dass sie eine Art Freundschaft geschlossen hatten und vor noch kürzerer Zeit hatte er sich erlaubt zu denken, dass er eine schöne junge Frau an seiner Seite hatte. Eine sehr schöne junge Frau sogar.

Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass es wohl kaum einen anderen Mann gab, den Hermine noch weniger an ihrer Seite haben wollte. Freundschaft hin oder her, ein gemeinsamer Urlaub war wohl kaum das richtige, um die viel zu positiven Gefühle ihr gegenüber los zu werden. Und so lautete seine Antwort. „Ich komme nicht mit, Hermine. Das ist Dein Geschenk. Flieg mit jemandem hin, den Du magst."

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, waren die nächsten Worte Hermines Lippen entschlüpft. „Glaubst Du etwa, dass ich Dich nicht mag?"

Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, tat ihre Frage aber einfach ab, indem er sie harsch anfuhr. „Es ist mir egal ob Du mich magst und es ist Dein Geschenk. Ich werde nicht meine wertvolle Zeit mit einem albernen Urlaub vertun."

Gekränkt von dieser Abfuhr legte Hermine den Umschlag zur Seite und der weitere Abend verlief recht schweigsam. Auf dem Hinweg hatte Severus ihr seinen Arm angeboten. Nun liefen sie hinauf zur Schule und Hermine blieb ein Stück zurück, um diesem ruppigen und völlig unsensiblen Mann nicht zu nahe zu sein.

Severus schalt sich selbst für seine Antwort. Er wusste, dass er diese Zeit gern mit ihr verbracht hätte, doch er war nicht bereit das ihr gegenüber zuzugeben, oder auch nur vor sich selbst. Es war besser so. Es hätte doch nur Hoffnungen erweckt, die zu nichts als Schmerz führten. Und für dieses - und die nächsten zehn – Leben hatte er bereits genug Schmerz gehabt. Sobald sie studierte würde sie neue Freunde finden und sicherlich auch einem Mann begegnen, an dem sie Gefallen fand. Nein, es war besser so. Lieber wollte er Abstand, als dann enttäuscht zu werden.

Außerdem kam ihm das alles extrem unwirklich vor. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er aus Hilfsbereitschaft und was auch immer sonst für Gründen, ein junges Mädchen heiratet und sich dann ausgerechnet in dieses verliebte. So präzise war das Schicksal nicht, dass es Menschen auf diese Weise zusammenführte. Davon war er überzeugt.

In den nächsten Tagen verkroch sich Hermine auffallend oft in ihrem Zimmer oder verbrachte die Zeit draußen am See. Sie war gekränkt, obwohl sie es sich im Umgang mit ihm kaum anmerken ließ. Nach einer Woche packte sie ihre Tasche und verließ mit knappem Gruß die Wohnung.

Severus begriff erst nicht, was das sollte, glaubte schon, sie liefe wieder vor ihm weg, bis er das Kuvert erkannte, dass aus der Seitentasche ihres Reisegepäcks lugte. Sie fuhr also in den Urlaub. Ohne ihn. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass es einen Stich in seinem Herzen verursachte, doch nach außen hin blieb er ruhig und wünschte ihr nur einen guten Flug.

Sie nickte und war schon weg und Severus blieb 14 Tage lang allein mit der Frage warum er nicht mitgefahren war und fast noch wichtiger, wer sie nun an seiner statt begleitete. Er schlief mehrere Nächte lang schlecht, als er sich all die Gigolos vorstellte, die sich in Italien wohl an Hermine heranschmeißen würden. Zudem hatte er immer noch die Befürchtung, dass ihre Begleitung männlich war. Beides verursachte ihm Albträume und erst da war er endlich bereit vor sich selbst zuzugeben, dass es einen Grund gab, warum er seine Besuche bei Mira vor drei Wochen eingestellt hatte: Hermine.

Ab da wartete er ungeduldig auf ihre Rückkehr. Nicht etwa um vor ihr im Staub zu kriechen und ihr seine Verliebtheit einzugestehen, nein, nur um endlich zu erfahren, wer sie begleitet hätte. Zudem wollte er sie endlich wieder in seiner Nähe wissen, sei es auch nur für ein paar Wochen, bis sie das Studium antrat. Überhaupt hatte er nicht vor, sich vor ihr seelisch zu entblättern. Wenn sie da war, würde er ihre Anwesenheit genießen und das war auch schon alles. Er erwartete nicht, dass sie seine Gefühle auch nur im Entferntesten erwiderte. Hätte sie jemals solche Anwandlungen gehabt, hatte er das zarte Pflänzchen von Vertrautheit und Zuneigung spätestens dann zertrampelt, als er einen gemeinsamen Urlaub mit unwirschen Worten ausschlug. Das wusste er. Nein, er rechnete mit nichts, er wollte sie nur wieder bei sich haben.

TBC


	36. Kapitel 35

Und schon geht es weiter. Heute kommt Hermine aus dem Urlaub zurück und wir werden sehen, wie Severus sich ihr gegenüber verhalten wird. Außerdem kommt heute ein neuer Aspekt hinzu, der der Geschichte noch ein bisschen zusätzliche Würze geben dürfte.

****

35. Kapitel

Hermine kam nach genau 14 Tagen wieder. Sie war braungebrannt, gutgelaunt und noch schöner, als je zuvor. Severus hatte den ganzen Tag über ungeduldig gewartet und sich nicht eine Minute hinaus in den Sonnenschein gewagt, aus Angst sie zu verpassen. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte sich seine Sehnsucht nach ihr so weit gesteigert, dass er fast soweit war, sich bei ihr für sein hässliches Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Als sie dann jedoch sichtlich fröhlich hereinkam, packte ihn die Wut gepaart mit Eifersucht. Sie hatte also eine gute Zeit gehabt. Ohne ihn. Nein, er sah keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen oder ihr die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, die er gestern erfahren hatte. Stattdessen wandte er sogleich den Blick von ihr ab und beachtete sie gar nicht weiter.

Hermine war es gleichgültig. Sie hatte einen tollen Urlaub mit Ginny hinter sich, der ihr gebräunte Haut, schöne Erinnerungen und eine gefestigte Freundschaft eingebracht hatte. Nichts konnte ihr heute die Laune verderben. Noch nicht einmal ein miesepetriger Zaubertränkelehrer. Mit einem „Hallo Severus" huschte sie an ihm vorbei und war auch schon in ihrem Raum verschwunden.

Hatte Severus vor ein paar Stunden noch geglaubt sich auf ihre Rückkehr zu freuen, so war er nun einfach sauer auf sie. Er hatte ihr die Reise geschenkt und sie tänzelte hier an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, wie es gewesen war.

Er wollte sie aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, titulierte sie in Gedanken jedoch kurz darauf wieder einmal als dummes Gör und versuchte sich, jedoch völlig ohne Erfolg, wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick in die Richtung ihres Zimmers.

Dessen Tür öffnete sich nach einer Viertelstunde und Hermine ging auf ihn zu, um sich schließlich neben ihm auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. „Na Severus, schon wieder in ein Buch vertieft? Es ist Sommer, warum liest Du nicht wenigstens draußen?"

Einerseits war er erfreut, dass sie sich neben ihn gesetzt und ihren letzten Streit scheinbar vergessen hatte, andererseits konnte er sich nicht davon abhalten ihr eine zynische Antwort zu geben. „Es ist nicht jeder so ein Sonnenanbeter wie Du. Nicht jeder Mensch muss aussehen, als sei er gerade einem Backofen entsprungen."

Heute ließ sie sich nicht von ihm ins Bockshorn jagen. „Schon gut, Severus. Es ist Deine Sache, wo Du liest. Ich habe nur gedacht, wir könnten ein das tolle Wetter genießen und vielleicht ein wenig spazieren gehen. Ich könnte Dir dann von meinem Urlaub erzählen."

„Könnten wir, WENN es mich interessieren würde." Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich dafür. Warum konnte er nicht einfach über seinen Schatten springen und ihr wenigstens zeigen, dass er Interesse daran hatte, zu erfahren wie ihr Urlaub verlaufen war?

Hermine reagierte ganz gelassen, stand einfach auf und sagte. „Gut, dann nicht. Sag bescheid, wenn sich die Laus verkrümelt hat, die Dir dauernd über die Leber läuft."

Weg war sie. Die Tür schlug sacht hinter ihr zu und alles was Hermine hinterließ war der angenehme Duft nach Sonnencreme und einem zarten Parfüm. Severus Blick blieb an der Tür hängen und bewegte sich da nicht weg. Ihm ging durch den Kopf, dass er in Gefühlsdingen wahrscheinlich der größte Trottel auf Erden war.

So etwas in der Art dachte Hermine auch gerade, aber sie wollte die Szene von eben schnell vergessen. Der Urlaub war zu schön gewesen, um ihn sich gleich bei der Rückkehr vom bösen schwarzen Mann kaputt machen zu lassen. Ginny hatte in letzter Sekunde zugesagt, einen Teil ihrer Semesterferien mit ihr zu verbringen und Draco eine Weile allein zu lassen. Der war zwar am Anfang sauer gewesen, hatte aber ihre Abwesenheit genutzt, um die gesamte Wohnung zu renovieren und sie damit zu überraschen.

Ginny und Hermine hatten immer ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt, aber durch die lange Abwesenheit aus der Zauberwelt, waren sie zuletzt immer etwas distanziert miteinander umgegangen, so wie es Hermine mit allen ihren früheren Freunden ging. Doch nach den ersten zwei Urlaubstagen war es, als wären sie nie auch nur einen Tag getrennt gewesen. Ginny erzählte ihr von ihrer Beziehung zu Draco und auch den Schwierigkeiten, die sie manchmal miteinander hatten. Natürlich wurde Hermine dann auch nach der Ehe mit Snape gefragt und diesmal war sie bereit zu antworten. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin erklärt, dass er manchmal furchtbar nett und dann auf einmal wieder unausstehlich war. Dass es Augenblicke gab, in denen sie sich vorstellen konnte sie könnte mehr als Freundschaft verbinden und dann wieder Momente, da er ihr unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie für ihn nur ein dummes Kind war.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Zum einen, weil sie nicht begriff, wie der Mann, den sie immer als unendlich distanziert eingeschätzt hatte, Hermine manchmal so nah sein konnte. Zum anderen aber auch, weil sie sein gesamtes Verhalten ebenso wenig verstand, wie Hermine. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile weiter, landeten jedoch schnell bei interessanteren Themen und schnell verdrängte Hermine ihre Scheinehe für den Rest des Urlaubs aus ihren Gedanken.

Statt an Severus zu denken schlenderte sie mit Ginny durch Museen und Parks, schaute sich Sehenswürdigkeiten an und bummelte durch die Geschäfte. Nachmittags lagen sie oft am Pool des Hotels und ließen sich von allen Seiten bräunen. Ein genialer Urlaub. Zumindest bis zu ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts.

An diesem Tag begegneten sich Hermine und Severus nicht noch einmal, denn Hermine landete bei Minerva und erzählte ihr bis spät in die Nacht von ihren Erlebnissen. Als sie zurückkam, lag Severus bereits im Bett und auch Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

Der nächste Morgen brachte eine geringe Annäherung zwischen ihnen mit sich, da sie gemeinsam frühstückten.

Hermine wagte es dabei noch einmal zu fragen. „Interessiert es Dich wirklich nicht, wie der Urlaub war? Du hast ihn mir schließlich geschenkt."

Von ihrem Gegenüber kam ein gebrummtes „Hmm."

„Ich deute das mal als ja." Und Hermine begann zu erzählen. Als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie mit Ginny viel Spaß in Rom hatte, hellte sich seine dunkle Mine für einen Moment auf. Hermine endete damit, dass sie sich noch einmal für den Urlaub bedankte und Severus wurde etwas wärmer ums Herz. Er verdrängte das letzte bisschen Wut vom gestrigen Abend und bot ihr an, heute den Spaziergang mit ihr zu unternehmen, den er gestern so vehement abgelehnt hatte.

Begeistert nahm Hermine an. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Gegen Mittag würden sicherlich an die 40 Grad herrschen, doch jetzt war es noch angenehm und die letzten Tautropfen schimmerten noch auf den Blättern. Sie umrundeten gemeinsam einmal die Schule. In angenehmem Schweigen und jeder in die eigenen Gedanken versunken liefen sie die ersten Minuten nebeneinander her. Severus grübelte darüber, ob er Hermine sagen sollte, was er empfand, entschied sich aber dagegen und ging schließlich einen Kompromiss mit sich selbst ein. „Du hast mir gefehlt. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt allein zu wohnen." Angesichts der Tatsachen, mit denen er sie heute noch konfrontieren musste, war das wohl nicht nur richtig, sondern sogar notwendig.

Voller Verwunderung sah Hermine zu ihm hinüber und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Ich hätte es schön gefunden, wenn Du mitgekommen wärst. Du hast mir auch gefehlt." Und das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Sie hatte einige Male überlegt, wie es wäre mit ihm statt Ginny durch Rom zu laufen oder am Pool zu liegen. Okay, an dieser Stelle hatte sie immer in sich hinein gekichert. Severus als Sonnenanbeter war nun wirklich nicht vorstellbar.

Freudig überrascht nahm er ihre Antwort hin und akzeptierte den Arm, der sich in seinen eingehakt hatte.

Der Eingang des Schlosses kam schon wieder in Sicht, als Severus beschloss, dass er ihr die Neuigkeiten, die seit einigen Tagen auf seinem Gemüt lasteten, nicht verheimlichen konnte und durfte. Ohne Vorlauf begann er. „Hermine, es gibt etwas Neues bezüglich des Heiratsgesetzes." Er ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit, um sich darauf einzustellen, was da kam. Als sie ihn fragend ansah, reichte er ihr eine Pergamentrolle, die er seit vorgestern permanent mit sich herumschleppte. Sie würde ihr und sein Leben verändern. So oder so.

Hermine las stumm die neue Verordnung, die erlassen worden war. Nach beinahe drei Jahren hatte das Ministerium festgestellt, dass nach Erlass des Bevölkerungsdurchmischungsgesetzes die Geburtenrate merklich sank und dass besonders aus den erzwungenen Ehen kaum Kinder hervorgingen. Kurz erlaubte sich Hermine festzustellen, dass sie wohl nicht die Einzige war, die eine Scheinehe führte. Dann las sie weiter und wurde kreidebleich.

Es gab einen neuen dritten Absatz im Bevölkerungsdurchmischungsgesetz, der besagte, dass aus jeder der Ehen mindestens ein Kind hervorgehen müsste und das innerhalb von zwei Jahren. Denen, die bereits länger verheiratet waren, gewährte man noch ein Jahr vom Zeitpunkt des Erlasses an. Blieb bis dahin eine Geburt, beziehungsweise eine Schwangerschaft aus, würde die Ehe zwangsweise geschieden und man wurde vom Ministerium gezwungen innerhalb eines Monats einen anderen Partner zu finden. Einzig die Ehe waren ausgenommen, in denen die Frauen schon die Fünfzig überschritten hatte.

Hermine wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als alt genug zu sein, um diese Klausel in Anspruch nehmen zu können. Ihr war schlecht.

Sie hatte sich von Severus gelöst, als er ihr den Brief gab, griff aber nun fast verzweifelt nach seinem Arm. Sie musste schwanger werden. Von ihm. Innerhalb von 17 Monaten. Sie war gezwungen ein Kind zu kriegen, wenn sie die Zauberwelt nicht doch wieder verlassen wollte.

Severus stützte sie und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie wehrte ihn ab und setzte sich stattdessen auf die unterste Stufe des Eingangs. „Und nun?" fragte sie einfach nur mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie erwartet keine Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage, doch Severus setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ich weiß es nicht und es tut mir leid, dass es so kommt. Das Einzige, was wir hoffen können, ist das Albus und der Orden das Gesetzt endlich kippen können. Er sagt, dies wäre die Reaktion darauf, dass er ganz nah dran sei. Wenn er es nicht schafft, dann sind wir in eineinhalb Jahren wohl geschieden. Es tut mir leid."

Hermine nickte und stand dann auf. Sie brauchte Zeit und Abstand um das verdauen zu können. Sie ging allein zurück in den Kerker und schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein. Severus blieb auf der Treppe sitzen und seufzte.

TBC

Na, habe ich zu viel versprochen mit der zusätzlichen Würze?


	37. Kapitel 36

Auch wenn hier bei ff net mal wieder der Wurm drin zu sein scheint, hoffe ich, ihr könnt das neue Kapitel lesen.

So, die Katze ist aus dem Sack. Hermine muss ein Kind kriegen, wenn sie bei Severus bleiben will. Ob sie sich darauf wohl einlässt? Wenn ja, wird sie dann vielleicht auch irgendwelche Gefühle für Severus entwickeln und wenn nicht, was macht sie dann? So viele Fragen ...

****

36. Kapitel

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett und grübelte. Eigentlich war ihr zum heulen zumute, aber sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war und dachte einfach nur darüber nach, dass sie die Zeit, die ihr noch in der Magischen Welt blieb gut nutzen wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und konnte innerhalb des Ordens noch einmal heiraten.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich mit der Tatsache eine Scheinehe zu führen arrangiert. Damals, als sie von der Schule gegangen war, war sie noch zu jung gewesen und hätte das vielleicht nicht verkraftet. Nein, sie hätte es sogar ganz bestimmt nicht verkraftet, mit Snape unter einem Dach zu leben. Aber nun? Es gab sicher schlimmere Schicksale, als an Severus Seite zu sein. Ganz bestimmt sogar.

Diese Gedanken wurden bald von einer unsagbaren Wut auf das System überlagert. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass die neue Organisation der Todesser damit zu tun hatte, auch wenn sie sich sonst derzeit ruhig verhielten. Sie hatten scheinbar mit dem ursprünglichen Gesetz nicht das erreicht, was sie wollten und sahen so eine neue Chance muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer in die Hände zu kriegen. Trotzdem war Hermine sauer auf eine Regierungsform, die zuließ, dass sie so weit korrumpiert wurde, dass all dies möglich war.

Ein Kind. Wie konnte von jungen Menschen, die teilweise gerade erst die Schule hinter sich gebracht hatten, verlangt werden sich ein Leben lang zu binden und dann auch noch innerhalb von zwei Jahren für Nachwuchs zu sorgen?

Nun flossen ihr doch Tränen an den Wangen hinab, aber Hermine wischte sie weg und zwang sich mit der Situation klarzukommen. In eineinhalb Jahren konnte noch viel passieren. Vielleicht war es Dumbledore doch noch möglich das Gesetz zu kippen oder vielleicht gab es bis dahin einen anderen Ausweg. Wer konnte das jetzt schon sagen?

Auch Severus hing trüben Gedanken nach. Er wusste jetzt seit fast zwei Tagen von dem neuen Erlass. Albus hatte es ihm gesagt, noch bevor die amtliche Eule des Ministeriums eingetroffen war. Trotzdem traf Severus das alles schwer. Schwerer vor allem, als er wahrhaben wollte.

Dieser Gesetzeszusatz bedeutete, dass er Hermine nur noch ein paar Monate sehen würde, denn wenn sie jetzt bald mit dem Studium begann, würde sie die meiste Zeit auf dem Campus leben und nur in den Semesterferien in seiner Nähe sein. Seit er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er sie mochte, fand er diesen Gedanken erschreckend. Doch er hätte es ausgehalten. Dieses Gesetz jedoch würde sie ihm wegnehmen, denn nie, nie, niemals würde Hermine ein Kind mit ihm kriegen.

Ihm persönlich würde ein Kind gar nichts ausmachen. Er mochte zwar seine Schüler nicht, aber bei einem eigenen Kind hatte man die Erziehung ja schließlich selbst in der Hand. Nein, gegen ein Kind hätte er eigentlich wirklich nichts einzuwenden, doch dazu gehörte auch eine Frau, die dieses Kind bekam und da würde Hermine wohl kaum mitspielen. Nein, das war wohl völlig ausgeschlossen. In 17 Monaten und ein paar Tagen wäre sein Leben also wieder so einsam wie zuvor. Keine Hermine mehr und ganz sicher kein Kind.

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufzte zum wiederholten Male. Was sollte das alles? Warum machte er sich Gedanken darum? Von Anfang an war ihm und auch ihr doch klar gewesen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie wieder getrennte Wege gingen. Es war ein Spiel auf Zeit und nun kannte er halt den Zeitpunkt zu dem sich ihre Wege wieder trennen würden. Es war nicht zu ändern.

Langsam erhob er sich und ging hinunter zum Kerker. Er wollte nach Hermine sehen. Wer wusste schon, wie sie es verkraftete? Schließlich würde sie dann ja dann vor der Frage stehen, erneut zu heiraten oder doch wieder in die Muggelwelt zuziehen. Bei beidem war sich Severus relativ sicher, dass sie es nicht wollte. Andere Möglichkeiten gab es aber nicht. Na ja, gab es schon, aber ein Kind wäre wohl für Hermine erst recht keine Alternative.

Leise klopfte er an ihre Tür und öffnete sie dann ein Stück. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"

Hermine sah auf und wischte sich schnell mit dem zerknüllten Taschentuch die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Es kotzt mich nur an, dass wieder mal mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wird. Komm rein, wenn Du willst."

Severus öffnete nun ganz die Tür und kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Kurz überlegte er sich in den Sessel zu setzen, aber Hermine sah aus, als könne sie eine Umarmung und ein wenig Trost brauchen. Bei keiner anderen Person wäre ihm das aufgefallen und erst recht nicht wäre er bereit gewesen derjenige zu sein, der den Trost spendete, aber sie bedeutete ihm etwas.

Als er sich neben sie setzte schaute Hermine ihn verwundert an. Als er dann auch noch den Arm um sie legte und sie leicht zu sich zog, wurde ihr ganz anders. So fürsorglich war sie Severus nicht gewöhnt, ließ jedoch die Berührung zu und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl mal wieder jemanden zu haben, dem sie inzwischen so völlig vertraute, dass sie sich fallen lassen konnte. Severus mochte manchmal ein Ekel sein, aber sie kannte seine anderen Seiten zu gut, als dass sie ihn noch immer nur als ewig schlecht gelaunten Lehrer betrachten konnte.

„Nimm es nicht zu schwer, Hermine. Es sind fast noch anderthalb Jahre. Da kann noch so viel passieren. Wenn Du demnächst mit dem Studium anfängst wirst Du so viele Leute kennen lernen. Vielleicht ist auch ein nicht muggelstämmiger Mann dabei, dem Du Dein Herz schenkst. Wer weiß?" Damit hatte er zugleich ihre vermutlich größte Hoffnung und seine größte Angst ausgesprochen. Fand sie wirklich jemanden, konnte er sie sogar noch früher verlieren.

Über so etwas hatte Hermine noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Zum einen war sie hier nur unter Leuten gewesen, die entweder ihre Lehrer und viel zu alt für sie waren oder es handelte sich um Mitschüler, denen sie immerhin fast drei Jahre voraushatte. Vielleicht mochte sie ja wirklich jemandem begegnen, in den sie sich verliebte, aber daran glaubte sie nicht. Außerdem wäre es ihr – egal wie idiotisch es sein mochte – wie ein Betrug an Severus vorgekommen.

Ja, was sie führten, war eine Scheinehe, aber eine meist recht annehmbare und obwohl der Zeitpunkt dafür nun schon feststand, war ihr unvorstellbar, jemals wieder ohne ihn zu leben oder gar mit einem anderen Mann als ihm zusammen zu wohnen.

Es war schwer sich das einzugestehen, nach alle dem, was sie in den beinahe zehn Jahren, die sie sich kannte, zusammen erlebt hatten, aber sie mochte ihn. Es war eine Tatsache. Egal, ob Hermine sich das eingestehen wollte oder nicht, sie betrachtete Severus Snape als einen Freund, einen Vertrauten, wie es ihn so lange nicht in ihrem Leben gegeben hatte.

Noch immer saß sie mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn gelehnt da und antwortete schließlich auf seine wenig tröstlichen Worte. „Und wenn ich mein Herz nun gar nicht verschenken will?"

Severus wurde es heiß und kalt. Er hatte nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, was Hermine damit indirekt ausdrückte, doch das reichte völlig aus, um ihn um seinen Verstand zu bringen. Ohne Vorwarnung stand er auf und stürmte mit dem Satz „Leider hat man in manchen Dingen keinen freien Willen." auf den Lippen, hinaus.

Hermine blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und dachte noch lange nach, was er damit wohl meinte.

TBC

So, schon zu Ende für heute. Ich weiß, es war ein kurzes Kapitel, aber es geht ja bald weiter.


	38. Kapitel 37

Es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber heute gibt es schon wieder keine Reviewantworten, denn ich bin furchtbar im Stress und habe nur die Wahl, eure Reviews unbeantwortet zu lassen, oder euch noch ein paar Tage auf das neue Kapitel warten zu lassen und das wollte ich dann doch nicht. Seid euch aber sicher, dass ich alle Reviews lese (verschlinge wäre richtiger)!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an. Besserweiss, Sirisa, JeannesEngelFynn, Kira, Sand, Sisi, Tuniwell, Sarah, Polarkatze und Eule! Ich geb euch mal wieder ein Butterbier aus und für das nächste Kapitel könnt ihr euch schon mal einen Feuerwhiskey Marke extrastark besorgen ...

**37. ****Kapitel**

Bis Hermine und Severus das Thema Erweiterung des Ehegesetzes wieder aufgriffen, redeten sie über vieles anderes. Hermine teilte einem überaus erfreuten Severus mit, dass sie nicht vorhatte, während ihres Studiums auf einem Campus zu wohnen. Täglich hin und her zu apparieren machte ihr nichts aus. Severus ließ sich seine Freude nicht anmerken, zeigte ihr jedoch zumindest, dass er diesen Entschluss befürwortete.

Hermines offizielle Begründung waren die zusätzlich anfallenden Kosten für ein Zimmer auf dem Universitätsgelände. Inoffiziell gab es gleich zwei Gründe für sie nicht weg zu ziehen. Der eine war natürlich, dass sie die Nähe von Severus mochte, auch wenn sie es sich nur widerwillig eingestand. Der andere war jedoch weitaus weniger persönlicher Natur. Sie würde Zaubertränke studieren. Gab es jemanden, der besser geeignet wäre ihr Wissen zu erweitern und sie im Verständnis der Materie voranzubringen, als ihr eigener Mann? Wohl kaum.

Severus war es nach ihrer Eröffnung, bleiben zu wollen, wesentlich leichter ums Herz. Seltsamerweise kaufte er ihr die Begründung mit den Zusatzkosten keinen Moment lang ab. Auch er sah die offiziellen Vorteile, wie den Kostenfaktor und die Möglichkeit sie in ihren Studien zu unterstützen, aber er hielt es mit einem Mal auch für möglich, dass sie ihn mochte. Ein Gedanke, der ihm vor Wochen noch absolut unwahrscheinlich vorgekommen war. Nicht das er diesem Gedanken nachhing. Er schien ihm immer noch viel zu unwahrscheinlich, als dass er daran zu glauben wagte.

Die Tatsache, dass Hermines Anwesenheit ihm noch eine Weile erhalten blieb, lockerte Severus Umgang mit ihr. Trotzdem war ihm in all der Zeit klar, dass es einen festen Zeitpunkt gab, wann ihr Zusammenleben enden würde. Ihm graute schon jetzt davon.

Auch Hermine fühlte ähnlich, war jedoch mit ihrem anstehenden Studium zu sehr beschäftigt, um diese Gedanken nah an sich heran zu lassen. Es gab noch so viele Bücher, die Hermine lesen wollte, bevor das Studium begann und da waren noch so viele offenen Fragen, welche sie derzeit einfach mehr beschäftigten. Würde sie beim Studium neue Freunde kennen lernen? Würde es ihr Spaß machen? Und am wichtigsten, würde sie es schaffen, dieses Studium abzuschließen? Es gab schon in der Muggelwelt ein Studium, was unvollendet blieb. Ging es ihr hier vielleicht auch wieder so?

Die Wochen bis zum ersten September verstrichen so schnell, dass es Hermine, aber auch Severus, erschien, als wären nur zwei statt acht Wochen vergangen. Severus begann wieder zu unterrichten und regte sich doch tatsächlich über die schwachsinnigen Erstklässler auf. Hermine erinnerte ihn daran, dass er wohl dasselbe gesagt haben mochte, als sie in Hogwarts ankam und er gab ihr Recht. Es war zu früh die Schüler zu verurteilen. Vielleicht würde sich ja wenigstens bei dem einen oder anderen Schüler doch noch zeigen, dass so etwas Ähnliches wie Talent für Zaubertränke in ihm oder ihr steckte. Seine Hoffnungen darauf waren klein, aber manchmal fand man einen Schatz, wenn man ihn am allerwenigsten erwartete.

Hermine trat unterdessen ihr Studium an und war restlos begeistert. Nicht nur, dass sie sofort eine Kommilitonin fand, mit der sie auf einer Welle schwamm, nein sie war auch noch dem Wissensstand der anderen weit voraus. Wie ihre neue Freundin Syla, brachte sie dem Studium so viel Enthusiasmus entgegen, dass es ihnen ein Leichtes war den Vorlesungen zu folgen und gestellte Fragen zu beantworten. Wie immer hätte sie jede Frage beantworten können, zog es aber vor, nicht bei jeder Frage die Hand zu heben. Aus ihren Erfahrungen mit Severus als Lehrer hatte sie durchaus mittlerweile gelernt.

Trotzdem wurde es ihren Professoren schnell bewusst, dass sie und Syla außergewöhnliche Studentinnen waren und so bekamen sie Sonderaufgaben, an denen sie ihr Wissen testen und erweitern konnten. Sie brauten gemeinsam Tränke, die andere Studenten bisher nur dem Namen nach kannten.

Als sie das Severus gegenüber erwähnte, war er wieder einmal sehr stolz auf sie und ein leichtes Lächeln überzog sein sonst so finsteres Gesicht. Das blieb von Hermine nicht unbemerkt.

Durch Hermines großen Vorsprung im Lernstoff hatte sie den Vorteil, sich bereits mit weiteren Themen beschäftigen zu können, die erst viel später auf dem Lernplan standen. Sie büßte ihren Vorsprung nicht ein, sondern baute ihn in den ersten Monaten sogar noch aus. Syla hatte weniger Glück. Die Projektarbeit verursachte bei ihr, dass sie das Lernen vernachlässigte und schon bald war Hermine allein mit einem Projekt, das nicht mehr und nicht minder darauf abzielte, eine Weiterentwicklung des Unsichtbarkeitstrankes zu kreieren. Ihr Professor begutachtete immer wieder ihre Notizen, gab ihr Hinweise und ließ ihr Lob zu Teil werden, aber letztlich war es Severus, der ihr den entscheidenden Hinweis darauf gab, welche Zutat verhindern konnte, dass Übelkeit und Erbrechen als Nebenwirkung des Trankes auftraten.

Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als Hermine im Rausch des Erfolges auf ihn zu kam und ihn freudig umarmte und auf den Mund küsste. Wie versteinert stand er da und wartete, dass sie etwas dazu sagte.

Das tat sie dann auch. „Ich hab es, Severus. Ich habe es!" Sie war aufgedreht und völlig enthusiastisch.

Er war sehr darauf bedacht seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er fragte. „Was genau hast Du?"

„Ich habe dank Dir herausbekommen, dass die Nebenwirkungen es Nieswurz im Trank durch die Weidenrinde beseitigt werden können. Severus, ich habe mein Projekt erfolgreich abgeschlossen." Die Freude in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Und wieder einmal schlich sich Stolz in sein Herz. Er hatte es natürlich längst geahnt, wie viel Talent in ihr steckte, aber je länger sie hier wohnt, je mehr sie mit einander sprachen und je öfter sie zusammen im Labor standen, um so mehr war es ihm aufgefallen. Nun hatte sie ihn einfach geküsst und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Hermine stand plötzlich mit etwas verschämtem Blick vor ihm und wischte ihren Lipgloss von seinen Lippen. „Entschuldige, ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, Severus."

Um sich keine Blöße zu geben griff er nach ihrer Hand und schob sie weg. „Schon gut, Du hast Dich halt etwas zu sehr gefreut." Dann drehte er sich um und entfernte unauffällig die letzten Beweise dafür, dass sie ihn tatsächlich geküsst hatte. Es tat ihm fast ein wenig leid, das zu tun.

Unsicher stand er einige Sekunden lang mitten im Raum, bis er beschloss, es sei der richtige Anlass, um sie auszuführen. Ihr Erfolg sollte gefeiert werden. Und wenn sie schon nicht auf ewig seine Frau bleiben konnte, so sollte sie doch zumindest gute Erinnerungen an diese Zeit zurückbehalten. Seine Gefühle würde er ihr nicht zeigen, aber zumindest konnte er im Sinne ihrer Freundschaft alles tun, damit es ihr gut ging.

Der Abend wurde lang. Sie aßen wieder beim Italiener. Wie sie da im Dunklen saßen und sich über den Schein einer Kerze hinweg unterhielten, war es fast schon romantisch. Für wenige Sekunden erlaubte Severus sich der Illusion hinzu sie würden wirklich hier als Paar zusammen sitzen. Diese Illusion verschwand sofort wieder, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass sie in etwas über einem Jahr geschieden sein würden.

Ohne das Severus es wusste, hatte auch Hermine mit der Situation zu kämpfen. Natürlich hatte sie Severus aus einem Impuls heraus geküsst und natürlich hing es auch mit ihrer überschwänglichen Freude über den gelungenen Trank zusammen. Aber wenn Hermine in sich hineinhörte, dann war da noch ein anderer Grund. Sie hatte ihn küssen wollen. Kurz darauf bereute sie es, denn Severus stand stocksteif da und als sie dann versucht hatte, ihren Lipgloss wegzuwischen, war er auch nicht wirklich zugänglicher geworden. Jetzt saßen sie hier und es war alles so ... . Hm, wie eigentlich? Romantisch war sicher die richtige Beschreibung dafür. Die Einladung zum Essen hatte sie überrascht und die Stimmung, die nun zwischen ihnen herrschte, überraschte sie noch mehr. Schmerzlich erinnerte sie sich in diesem Moment daran, dass es nicht immer so sein würde. Es versetzte ihrem Herzen einen Stich.

TBC

Na, zeigen sich da erste Ansätze von Verliebtheit bei Hermine? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Ihr könnt euch jedenfalls auf das nächste Kapitel freuen, denn es wird sehr ... sagen wir mal interessant.


	39. Kapitel 38

**38. Kapitel**

Trotz der trüben Gedanken, die sich beide machten, verbrachten sie einen schönen Abend miteinander. Sie waren beide bemüht sich die Dinge, die in ihrem Kopf herumspukten, nicht anmerken zu lassen und es gelang. So landeten sie schließlich auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss auf der Treppe zum Eingang und sahen sich dort einen Moment tief in die Augen. Es war ein Moment voller Magie, die so gar nichts mit einem Zauberstab zu tun hatte. Beide hatten das Bedürfnis sich zu küssen und beide hatten Angst das wackelige Gerüst ihrer Freundschaft dadurch zum Einsturz zu bringen. So küssten sie sich also nicht.

Severus wandte sich schließlich von ihr ab und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Erst als sie im Kerker ankamen, fiel ihnen auf, wie spät es inzwischen geworden war. Severus beschloss für sie beide, es sei Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Er ließ Hermine im Bad den Vortritt und wunderte sich nur, wie viel Zeit sie heute brauchte.

Drinnen im Badezimmer saß Hermine auf dem Rand der Wanne und grübelte, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt vor sich hin. Sie hatte einen wagemutigen Plan entwickelt. Einen, der das sofortige Ende ihrer Freundschaft zu Severus bedeuten konnte, oder den Anfang einer neuen Beziehungsebene. Ohne den Blick von vorhin auf der Treppe, hätte sie sich wohl niemals erlaubt, überhaupt weiter über ihre Idee nachzudenken. Doch in diesem Blick hatte sie so etwas wie Verlangen gesehen. Vielleicht, auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, war er ja trotzdem bereit ihre Ehe zu retten.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging unter die bereits laufende Dusche. Ja, sie würde es wagen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde, aber wenn es überhaupt eine Chance gab, bei ihm zu bleiben, würde sie sie nutzen.

Als Severus eine halbe Stunde nach ihr aus dem Bad in sein Schlafzimmer ging, erschien ihm irgendwas komisch. Was war es bloß? Dann fiel es ihm ein. Hermine hatte ihm heute keine gute Nacht gewünscht. Es war seltsam, dass er, Severus Snape, so etwas überhaupt wahrnahm. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Schiebetür hinter sich und tappte im Dunkel zu seinem Bett. Er legte sich hin und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er trotz der Finsternis einen Umriss neben sich ausmachte. Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett, hatte den Zauberstab gezückt und auf den Schatten gerichtet. „Wer ist da?" knurrte er.

Hermine schalt sich selbst, weil sie kurz eingenickt war. Sie hatte gerade in der Aufwachphase mitbekommen, wie Severus wieder aus dem Bett sprang. Leise sagte sie. „Beruhig Dich Severus. Ich bin es, Hermine."

Severus stand wie vom Donner gerührt, nur mit einer Schlafanzughose bekleidet, da und begriff nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Er zauberte Licht herbei, nur um festzustellen, dass es tatsächlich Hermine war, die auf dem Bauch in seinem Bett lag. Sie sah ihn an, wartete auf seine Reaktion. Diese kam dann auch prompt. „Was machst Du in meinem Bett, Hermine? Wir hatten doch geklärt, dass Dich dieser Raum nichts angeht."

Seltsamerweise sah er in Hermines Augen Enttäuschung, als er sie anraunzte und beschloss darauf hin, sie das wenigstens erklären zu lassen. Nun, das brachte ihm zumindest noch ein paar Augenblicke, in denen er sich vorstellen konnte, sie wäre aus genau dem Grund in seinem Bett, den er sich wünschte. Doch das waren Wunschträume und er wusste es.

Hermine sah ihn noch immer mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an, als sie antwortete. „Darf ich nicht einmal hier sein, wenn ich unsere Ehe retten will?"

Jetzt war es an Severus einen merkwürdigen Blick aufzusetzen. Meinte sie etwa, was er glaubte, dass sie es meinte? Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Aber warum sonst war sie in seinem Bett?

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und hob die Decke neben sich auffordernd hoch. „Willst Du die ganze Zeit stehen bleiben, oder können wir auch sprechen, wenn Du Dich hinlegst?" Ein keckes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gestohlen. Wenn sie dies hier wirklich durchziehen wollte, würde sie all ihre Möglichkeiten ausschöpfen müssen. Ein keckes Lächeln war da nur der Anfang.

Zu ihrer und auch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung setzte sich Severus aufs Bett und ließ sich unter die Decke gleiten. Auch er drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er stützte den Kopf auf seine Hand und betrachtete sie einige Augenblicke wortlos. Dann hob er seine andere Hand und strich Hermine eine verwirrte Locke aus der Stirn. „Was meinst Du, Hermine? Was meinst Du mit Ehe retten?"

Diese Frage hatte Hermine befürchtet. „Das weißt Du." war deshalb ihre einzige Antwort. Dann rückte sie ein Stück näher an ihn heran und war erstaunt über ihren eigenen Mut. Nun, so mutig war das eigentlich ja gar nicht. Schließlich hatte er sie nicht angeschrieen, hatte sie auch nicht gewaltsam aus dem Schlafzimmer geschmissen, sondern sich neben sie gelegt. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass er jetzt noch nicht wusste, auf was das hinaus laufen sollte?

Unverwandt blickte Severus ihr weiter in die Augen und reagierte körperlich in keiner Weise auf ihre Annäherung. Nun ja, jedenfalls nicht für sie ersichtlich. In seinem Magen kribbelte es und zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte sich das Blut, als er begriff, auf was sie aus war. Trotzdem stemmte er sich mit aller Gewalt gegen diese Möglichkeit. Er wollte sie zwar – mehr als er irgendetwas anderes auf diesem Planeten wollte – aber er konnte doch unmöglich mit ihr schlafen.

Sie wollte bei ihm bleiben, weil sie sich aneinander gewöhnt hatten und so etwas wie Freunde geworden waren, aber sie liebte ihn nicht und Severus hatte nicht vor, sie mit einem Kind an sich zu binden. Eine Scheinehe war eines, ein gemeinsames Kind, was sich aber auch nach einer Scheinehe nicht wegreden ließ, war etwas ganz anderes.

Als er damals von dem neuen Gesetzestext gehört hatte, dachte er noch, ein Kind könne sie einander näher bringen, aber inzwischen sah er das längst anders. Ein Kind würde nur dafür sorgen, dass sie für alle Zeiten an ihre Scheinehe erinnert würden, wenn es vorbei war. Zudem brauchte ein Kind beide Eltern und die hätte es nicht mehr, sobald das Gesetz zu Fall gebracht wurde. Endlich antwortete er auf Hermines letzte Bemerkung. „Ja, ich weiß es, aber ich möchte, dass Du gehst, Hermine. Das was Du willst, wirst Du von mir nicht kriegen. Vielleicht hast Du bei Deinem nächsten Ehemann mehr Glück."

Das war hart und er wusste es, aber es war seine einzige Möglichkeit damit umzugehen, jedenfalls in diesem Moment.

Hermine traten auch prompt die Tränen in die Augen. Für einige Sekunden war sie sprachlos. Seine ganze Körpersprache hatte ihr angedeutet, dass er ihr nicht abgeneigt war und dann sagte er so etwas? „Willst Du Dich gleich scheiden lassen, Severus? Dann könnte ich nämlich direkt einen der Todesser, die es da draußen noch zu Hauff gibt, heiraten und mich von dem schwängern lassen." Damit schwang sie die Decke zurück und wollte aufstehen. Es hatte sie verletzt, dass sie ihm so gleichgültig zu sein schien.

Doch Severus griff blitzschnell nach einem Arm und zog sie wieder zurück. Dann beugte er sich langsam zu ihr herunter und für eine Sekunde hoffte Hermine, Severus würde sie küssen. Dieser aber brachte seinen Mund ganz dicht an ihr Ohr und flüsterte. „Was glaubst Du, mit wem Du zusammen lebst? Sieh Dir meinen Arm an." Er hielt ihr den linken Arm hin und zeigte ihr sein Todessermal. Dann zischte er weiter „Ich bin ein Todesser und es ist völlig egal, ob Du ein Kind von mir oder einem der anderen bekommst." Dann richtete er sich soweit wieder über sie auf, dass er sie mit seinem Blick weiter einschüchtern konnte. Er hasste sich selbst für das, was er da tat.

Hermine empfand diese Situation als völlig surreal. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Mühsam beherrschte sie sich, um ihm nicht wütend Schimpfwörter entgegen zu schreien. Stattdessen antwortete sich mit ruhiger leiser Stimme. „Du bist kein Todesser, Du bist Dumbledores Spion gewesen."

Schal lachte ihr Gegenüber auf. „Dummes kleines Mädchen! Was glaubst Du wohl warum ich mich ursprünglich den Todessern angeschlossen habe? Weil ich Muggel und Muggelgeborene so liebe?" Er ließ sie los und stand auf. „Sieh zu, dass Du aus diesem Bett kommst und trau Dich nicht, dieses Zimmer je wieder zu betreten." Sein Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Sie erhob sich, ging langsam auf ihn zu und legte, für ihn völlig unvorbereitet, eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Du bist ein seltsamer Mensch, Severus. Als Du Dich neben mich gelegt hast, da hast Du mich gewollt. Ich mag auf diesem Gebiet keine Erfahrung haben, aber die Frau neben sich anzuschreien und zu beleidigen, ist keine erfolgreiche Methode, um jemanden zu verführen. Ich werde nicht wieder herkommen, aber wenn Du es Dir anders überlegst weißt Du, wo Du mich findest. " Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Wange und er konnte ihr nur noch nachsehen.

TBC

Und, habt ihr den Feuerwhiskey gebraucht? Wenn ihr jetzt entsetzt seid, wie Severus sich verhalten habt, dann urteilt nicht vorschnell und wartet das nächste Kapitel ab.


	40. Kapitel 39

Na, habt ihr euch ein bisschen beruhigt und Severus seine Reaktion verziehen, wie es Hermine auch getan hat? Wenn nicht, vielleicht tut ihr das dann ja nach diesem Kapitel.

So, jetzt noch eine schlechte Nachricht: Diese Woche kann ich nicht weiter hochladen, denn ich bin die ganze Woche unterwegs und habe keine Möglichkeit online zu gehen. Weiter geht es am Pfingstmontag. Damit ihr mir das verzeiht, gebe ich euch wieder eine Runde Butterbier aus.

Sandy u. Susanne: Vielen Dank auch für eure Reviews, die ich mangels e-Mail-Adresse nicht beantworten konnte.

**39. Kapitel**

Hermine tapste barfuss, wie sie war in ihr Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Hätte sie eben nicht in Severus Augen gesehen, dass er nicht meinte, was er sagte, hätte sie jetzt wohl weinend auf dem Bett gesessen oder bereits ihre Sachen für die Abreise gepackt. Aber sie hatte es gesehen. All den Schmerz, die Verwirrung und andere Emotionen, die sie nicht eindeutig zuordnen konnte. Eines jedoch war klar. Wut oder Verachtung, wie er ihr vorgespielt hatte, fand sie in seinen Augen nicht.

Sie war momentan nicht in der Lage wirklich zu analysieren, was da gerade alles zwischen ihnen geschehen war, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das Beste daraus gemacht hatte. Nun konnte sie nur noch warten.

Und sie wartete. Nicht eine Minute Schlaf fand sie, weil sie immer noch hoffte, er würde zu ihr kommen.

Schlaf fand auch Severus nicht. Sein Geisteszustand schwankte irgendwo zwischen Wut darüber, wie schnell sie ihn durchschaut hatte und Verwirrung über die Frage, wie er jetzt mit ihr umgehen sollte. Stundenlang wanderte er zwischen Bett und Schrank umher, raufte sich die Haare und war nahe daran seinen Schädel an einer Wand zu zertrümmern. Nach unendlich langer Zeit ließ er sich stattdessen an besagter Wand hinabsinken. Er atmete einige Mal tief durch. Nach all der Zeit, die er in einem so aufgebrachten Zustand gewesen war, half es ihm, die innere Ruhe wieder zu finden.

Als er endlich so weit war, dass er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, da ging draußen schon die Nacht ihrem Ende entgegen. Mühsam erhob er sich, warf sich ein T-Shirt über und ging zu Hermine. Ihre Tür stand offen und erstaunlicherweise war auch sie, noch oder schon wieder, wach.

„Hermine?"

Sie sah auf.

„Können wir reden?" Auf ihr Nicken hin setzte er sich an das Fußende des Bettes. „Ich muss mich für heute Nacht entschuldigen, Hermine."

„Ja, das musst Du wohl." war alles, was Hermine antwortete, während sie die Arme vor sich verschränkte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er kommen würde und auch, dass er sich entschuldigte. Nun war er da und sie freute sich, hatte aber vor, ihn noch ein wenig leiden zu lassen. Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden, die Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören.

Severus rutschte ein Stück nach oben, näher an Hermine heran, die sich aufgesetzt hatte, um besser mit ihm reden zu können. „Hermine, Du weißt, dass es nicht so gemeint war, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich möchte es Dir noch mal bestätigen. Alles was ich vorhin von mir gegeben habe, war purer Unsinn. Ich ... ich konnte ... Verdammt! Ich konnte einfach nicht damit umgehen, dass Du auf einmal in meinem Bett lagst. …. Ich bin kein Todesser mehr, schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr und ja, früher habe ich Muggelgeborene verabscheut, aber selbst wenn das nicht seit unzähligen Jahren vorbei wäre, hätte es aufgehört, seit wir zusammen leben. Du bist eine schöne, intelligente, liebenswerte junge Frau und kein noch so großer Idiot wäre in der Lage das bei einem Zusammenleben mit Dir zu ignorieren."

Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass er es alles nicht so gemeint hatte, aber zu hören, dass er sie mit Attributen wie schön und liebenswert in Verbindung brachte, erschütterte die Grundmauern ihrer vermeintlichen Abwehr zutiefst. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie wollte sie wegwischen, aber Severus war schneller, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und entfernte mit einer sachten Bewegung seiner Daumen die Tränenspuren. „Nicht weinen! Nicht wegen mir, Hermine!"

Hermines Tränen ließen sich davon aber nicht abschrecken und rannen unaufhaltsam weiter auf seine Hände. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, zog er sie zu sich und Hermine vergrub auch gleich ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Severus legte die Arme um sie und strich ihr ab und an über den Rücken. Als sie sich ein bisschen beruhigt hatte sagte er leise. „Ich bin ein Idiot und jetzt wissen wir das wohl beide."

Die junge Frau an seiner Brust sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bist Du nicht. Du weißt nur nicht, wie Du mit der Situation umgehen sollst und ich hätte Dich damit nicht so überfallen dürfen. Aber Severus," Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „ich würde wirklich gern bei Dir bleiben."

Severus seufzte. „Hermine, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Statt einer Antwort schälte sich Hermine aus seiner Umarmung, nur um sich bequemer hinzusetzen und ihn besser ansehen zu können. Sein Arm lag jetzt auf ihrer Hüfte und sie lehnte noch immer mit dem Oberkörper an ihm. „Warum soll ich das nicht wissen? Meinst Du, nur weil ich noch keinen Sex hatte, weiß ich nichts darüber? Mir ist durchaus klar, dass wir miteinander schlafen müssten und ich kann mir auch halbwegs vorstellen, wie es wäre ein Kind zu bekommen. Es mag sein, dass es schwer wird, aber nicht so schwer, wie hier wieder auszuziehen und in die Muggelwelt zurückzukehren."

Severus nahm genau zwei Dinge wahr. Das erste war die Tatsache, dass sie wohl tatsächlich noch Jungfrau war. Das überraschte ihn. Schon gestern Abend hatte sie so eine Andeutung gemacht, aber da hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass er sie nur falsch verstanden hätte. Das zweite, was er aus ihrer kleinen Rede heraushörte war, dass Hermine nur das kleinere von beiden Übeln wählte. Sie liebte ihn nicht, das war ihm auch so bewusst, aber nun hatte sie ihm deutlich gesagt, warum sie bereit war, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Einen Moment lang wollte sich Verärgerung darüber breit machen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Nicht schon wieder.

Dies war die einmalige Gelegenheit die erste Frau, für die er nicht nur mit seinem besten Stück etwas empfand, noch eine Weile länger an sich zu binden und zu gleich gab es ihm die Möglichkeit, seine Gefühle zumindest sexuell auszuleben. Was konnte er denn noch mehr verlangen?

Er räusperte sich, um sicher zu sein, dass seine Stimme nicht versagen würde. „Wenn Du Dir wirklich sicher bist, dass Du das willst, dann werden wir es versuchen."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. „Danke! Nach gestern Abend habe ich nicht mehr gedacht, dass Du auch nur darüber nachdenken würdest." Dann rückte sie noch näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Mund. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, was sie hier tat, wusste aber, dass er nicht den Anfang machen würde.

Bis zu dem Moment, wo er ihr erklärt hatte, sie sei schön und liebenswert, hatte ein Teil von ihr noch immer daran gezweifelt, ob ihre Idee wirklich gut gewesen war. Schließlich war sie damit das Risiko eingegangen, ihn auch als Freund zu verlieren. Nun aber wusste sie, dass alles richtig war.

Ihre Küsse wurden intensiver und fordernder, als sie sich darüber klar wurde, dass sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten musste. Sie konnte sie Zuneigung zu ihm, die über Freundschaft weit hinausging, endlich ausleben.

Ihr Ehemann ließ sich von ihr küssen und nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sie noch befürchtete, er würde es sich doch noch anders überlegen, erwiderte er den Kuss. Er begann sogar mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen zu streifen. Hermine stöhnte leise, aber hörbar auf und das machte Severus an. Erst da begriff er, dass sie es darauf anlegte gleich jetzt mit ihm zu schlafen und schon beendete er den Kuss. „Warte Hermine, nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn ohne dass wir beide noch einmal darüber nachgedacht haben, ganz in Ruhe."

Hermines schweres Atmen ließ nicht zu, dass sie sofort antwortete und eigentlich hatte sie das auch nicht vor. Stattdessen zog sie sich wieder näher an ihn heran und brachte ihn dazu, sie erneut zu küssen. Dann gingen ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft unter sein T-Shirt. Sie mochte noch mit keinem Mann geschlafen haben, aber völlig unerfahren war sie nicht. Die Männer, mit denen sie während ihres Studiums in der Muggelwelt ausgegangen war, hatten auch fast immer versucht sie anzumachen und auf manch einen hatte sie sich zumindest soweit eingelassen, dass es zu intensiven Küssen und Streicheleinheiten gekommen war.

Den letzten Schritt war sie mit keinem gegangen, doch nun würde sie auch das tun. Mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, auch wenn sie sich keine Illusionen darüber machte, dass er dieses Gefühl niemals erwidern würde. Sie hatte keine Angst davor und auch keine Zweifel.

Leise flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen „Ich habe schon nachgedacht, aber wenn Du noch Zeit brauchst ..." Ihr warmer Atem auf seiner Haut ließ ihn erschaudern. Statt zu antworten, zog er Hermine auf seinen Schoss und ließ zu, dass auch seine Küsse intensiver wurden und fordernder. Seine Hände begannen die Wanderschaft unter ihren Schlafanzug. Was er fand fühlte sich vollkommen an. Severus streichelte ihre warmen weichen Brüste und küsste sie gleichzeitig auf Schulter und Nacken. Mehrmals stöhnte Hermine leicht auf und begann flüsternd nach mehr zu verlangen.

Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis beide nackt auf dem Bett lagen. Severus sah seine Frau an und atmete tief durch. Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie noch einmal. Seine Erregung drückte gegen Hermines Scham und ließ sie noch mehr unter seinen Berührungen erzittern.

Als sie schon glaubte vor Sehnsucht nach seinem Körper zu zerbersten, begann er sie zärtlich zu streicheln. Hermines Stöhnen wurde lauter und als er dann noch begann gleichzeitig an ihrem Bauchnabel zu saugen, kam sie fast um vor Lust. Severus arbeitete sich unterdessen küssend zurück nach oben zu ihrem Mund und als er über ihr lag, sah er ihr für einen Moment tief in die Augen und fragte mit tiefer rauchiger Stimme „Bist Du Dir ganz sicher, Hermine? Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass Du das willst?"

Ihre Antwort darauf war ein langer und stürmischer Kuss. Ihre Zunge berührte seine und Hermine ließ ihn spüren, wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Severus verstand die Antwort und noch während sie sich so intensiv küssten, drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte Hermine Schmerz, der aber gleich darauf von einer Woge der Lust weggeschwemmt wurde. Alles was danach kam versank in einem Strudel aus wunderbaren Emotionen. Es war berauschend.

Als es schließlich vorbei war und Hermine wieder klar denken konnte, flüsterte sie in Severus Ohr. „Es war wunderschön."

Severus lächelte sie darauf hin an und zog sie zu sich an seine Seite. „Ja, es war schön, und es wird auch noch öfter schön sein, bis Du irgendwann mal schwanger wirst." Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der beide in Gedanken lächelten, weil sie sich darüber klar waren, dass sie vermutlich noch einige Male die körperliche Nähe des anderen spüren durften.

Hermine fielen zuerst die Augen zu und während draußen die Sonne aufging schlief auch Severus endlich ein. Seine Träume waren beseelt vom gerade Erlebten. Seite an Seite gekuschelt verschliefen sie den restlichen Samstag. Erst zum Abendessen standen sie auf, gönnten sich einen kleinen Imbiss und kehrten dann gemeinsam zurück ins Bett. Seit sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, spann sich ein unsichtbares Band zwischen ihnen. Es schien, als wären sie niemals anders miteinander umgegangen, als mit solcher Vertrautheit, wie sie es jetzt taten. Nackt lagen sie nebeneinander und keiner von ihnen empfand Scheu vor dem anderen.

TBC

Das dürfte doch ein recht versöhnliches Kapitel sein, mit dem ihr bestimmt die Woche durchsteht. Ach ja: Keine Angst, wir sind dem Ende der Geschichte noch lange nicht nahe. Es wird noch viel passieren.


	41. Kapitel 40

So, da bin ich wieder und ich bring ein neues Kapitel mit. Apropos Kapitel: Ich schreibe gerade an Nummer 57. Die Geschichte ist also noch lange nicht zuende. Weil ihr übrigens so lang auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet, gibt es diesmal eine Runde Schokofrösche für alle!

Sandy: Danke für Dein Review. Ja, klar, das letzte und auch ein Teil dieses Kapitels zählen ganz klar als Gewinn, aber so kann es ja nicht ewig weitergehen und bis zu einer Liebeserklärung wird leider schon noch etwas Zeit vergehen.

**40. Kapitel**

Auch das restliche Wochenende verbrachten Hermine und Severus fast ausschließlich im Bett. Am Sonntagmorgen waren sie jedoch in sein Zimmer umgezogen, da dort das Bett größer war. Außerdem hatte sein Schlafzimmer ein Fenster und so nahmen sie wenigstens wahr, als die Sonne unterging.

Immer wieder war die Lust nacheinander aufgeflammt und ausgebrochen. Immer wieder bestätigten sie sich gegenseitig, dass sie nur auf Grund der notwendigen Schwangerschaft zusammen schliefen – und sie glaubten einander.

Der Montag kam und brachte den Alltag in ihr Leben zurück. Hermine ging wieder ihrem Studium nach und Severus unterrichtete wieder. Beides ging nicht mit voller Konzentration vonstatten. Bei Hermine, die an diesem Tag nicht an einem Kessel stand, hatte das nur die Auswirkungen, dass ihre Aufzeichnungen nicht ganz so korrekt waren, wie sonst. Und auch Severus Gedanken verweilten viel zu sehr bei Hermine, als das er sich wirklich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte. Seit Neville Longbottom die Schule verlassen hatte, geschah es zum ersten Mal, dass in einer Stunde gleich drei Kessel explodierten.

Beim Dritten wurde Severus klar, dass er sich zusammen reißen musste, wenn er kein Unglück heraufbeschwören wollte. Heute Abend schon würde er Hermine wieder sehen und vielleicht sogar wieder in den Armen halten dürfen. Bis dahin musste er sich von diesen glücklichen Empfindungen jedoch ablenken. Wer wusste schon, wie die nächste Kesselexplosion ausgehen würde?

Doch so ganz konnte Severus die Gedanken an Hermine doch nicht verdrängen. Als er später beim Korrigieren einiger Hausarbeiten saß, dachte er wieder an sie und an die ungewohnte Tatsache, dass er nun das Bett zumindest vorübergehend mit ihr teilen durfte. Wie lange es wohl dauerte, bis sie schwanger war? Severus hoffte und bangte gleichzeitig. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es sofort nach Feststellung der Schwangerschaft keine sexuelle Beziehung mehr zwischen ihnen geben würde – warum auch? – aber er musste einfach hoffen, dass sie überhaupt schwanger wurde, denn nur dann würde er sie nicht ganz und gar verlieren. Nur dann bliebe sie noch einige Zeit seine Frau.

Rote Tinte tropfte von seinem Federkiel und hinterließ einen leuchtenden Fleck auf einer nahezu fehlerfreien Arbeit. Als Severus das bemerkte, wurde ihm zum wiederholten Male klar, wie sehr Hermine und all das, was zu dieser Scheinehe mit ihr gehörte, ihn doch beschäftigte. Nie im Leben hatte er damit gerechnet, als er damals seine Einwilligung gab ihr zu helfen.

Der Abend kam und mit ihm Hermine, die sich fast schon auf ihn stürzte. Auch sie wollte jede Möglichkeit nutzen, ihm nahe zu sein, so lang es noch einen Grund gab. Auch sie nahm an, dass Severus sich zurückziehen würde, sobald sie schwanger war.

Severus war erstaunt von ihrem Temperament, genoss aber, wie sehr sie sich auf ihn einließ, in ganzen Zügen. Nahezu jede Nacht verbrachten sie zusammen. Obwohl sie beide wussten, dass es nicht nötig war, weil eine Befruchtung nur in einem recht kurzen Zeitraum stattfinden konnte, verlor niemals einer von ihnen ein Wort darüber. Zu schön war das Beisammensein, zu vertraut der Partner an der eigenen Seite, als dass sie riskiert hätten, es durch eine unbedachte Bemerkung zu zerstören.

Freilich waren Hermine und Severus noch immer in vielerlei Hinsicht Dickköpfe. Nicht nur, dass sie sich einander nicht eingestanden, sich zu lieben, nein, sie kämpften auch in kleinen Alltagsdingen weiter gegeneinander. So wie es immer gewesen war, seit Hermine den Kerker das erste Mal in der Absicht betreten hatte, Snape um Hilfe zu bitten. Auch darin bestand ein Teil ihrer inzwischen angewachsenen Vertrautheit.

So groß der Zwist am Tag aber auch immer gewesen sein mochte, so hielt sich der Zorn doch nur selten bis zur Nacht. War es doch einmal so wurden die Streitpunkte meist flüsternd nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen wieder aufgenommen und einer von ihnen war dann stets so besänftigt, dass er oder sie nachgab.

Fünf Monate vergingen, in denen Hermine und Severus die Basis ihrer Ehe neu definierten. Doch nur jeder für sich, ohne je ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. War bisher nur Freundschaft und eine seltsame Art Verliebtheit zwischen ihnen gewesen, so bestand jetzt auch noch in jeder Hinsicht Vertrauen zwischen ihnen. In jeder Hinsicht, bis auf den einen entscheidenden Punkt. Niemals wagten sie es einander zu sagen, was sie wirklich empfanden. Die Angst, den anderen dadurch vollständig zu verlieren, blieb. Zu groß war die Sicherheit, dass das Schicksal sie einfach nicht für einander bestimmt haben konnte.

Trotz aller Bemühungen wurde Hermine jedoch nicht schwanger. Noch war Zeit, doch langsam aber sicher machten sich beide Sorgen, da gerade einmal noch ein Jahr blieb, um ein Kind zu zeugen. Doch ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet. Zur nach dem Jahreswechsel, früh am Morgen erschien Albus Kopf im Feuer des Kamins. Severus war recht erschrocken, fing sich aber schnell wieder, da es sicher um etwas Dringendes ging, wenn Albus um diese Zeit störte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Würdest Du bitte in mein Büro kommen und Hermine mitbringen?" Die Worte des Direktors klangen nicht gerade wie eine Bitte, doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ Severus zuversichtlich sein, dass es um gute Nachrichten ging.

„Es tut mir leid, aber Hermine hat sich vor fünf Minuten auf den Weg zur Appariergrenze gemacht. Aber ich komme gleich."

Albus nickte und drückte sein Bedauern aus, dass er sie nicht beide gleichzeitig sprechen konnte. Wenige Minuten später machte sich Severus, inzwischen vollständig angekleidet, auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Dieser saß freudig strahlend in seinem Sessel und schlürfte Tee. „Setz Dich bitte, Severus." Eine bereits gefüllte Kaffeetasse schwebte auf ihn zu und Severus freute sich, dass er nicht mit dem labberigen Tee des Direktors Vorlieb nehmen musste.

„Was gibt es so Wichtiges um diese Zeit, Albus?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bedauere wirklich, dass Hermine nicht auch hier ist. Vielleicht sollten wir sie von der Uni zurückholen, damit sie es auch gleich erfährt."

Unwirsch unterbrach Severus ihn. „Albus, ich kann sie immer noch holen, wenn es so wichtig ist. Würdest Du mir jetzt bitte endlich sagen, was hier los ist?"

Ein bedächtiges Nicken war die Folge. „Ja, das werde ich. Severus, ich habe sehr gute Nachrichten. Sehr, sehr gute Nachrichten für Dich und Hermine."

„ALBUS!" knurrte Severus wütend. „Komm endlich zum Punkt."

Der Direktor ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und grinste weiterhin. „Nun, der Punkt ist folgender: Mit sofortiger Wirkung endet das Bevölkerungsdurchmischungsgesetz. Wir haben es endlich zu Fall bringen können." Triumphierende und erwartungsvoll sah er Severus an, doch dessen Reaktion fiel ganz und gar anders aus, als erwartet.

Severus sprang nicht etwa freudig auf, nein, er sackte in sich zusammen und wurde noch weißer im Gesicht, als er es üblicherweise bereits war. Erst nach einigen Minuten fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Dann … dann bin ich jetzt von Hermine geschieden?" In Erwartung eines Ja's schloss er die Augen.

„Nein, alle diese Ehen, die sozusagen unter Zwang entstanden und auch die Adoptionen, sind vorerst rechtsgültig. Die Adoptionen können durch einseitige Lossagungen ab sofort annulliert werden. Bei den Ehen ist vorgesehen, dass ein beidseitiges Einverständnis für die Trennung erforderlich ist, aber wenn nur einer der Ehepartner die Ehe auflösen möchte, dann ist das auch möglich, nur dass es dann eine Scheidung statt einer Annullierung gibt. Minerva und ich haben zum Beispiel entschieden, uns nicht wieder scheiden zu lassen."

Sehr, sehr langsam schüttelte Severus den Kopf, ungläubig darüber, dass er nun, das Glück, was er gerade erst auf eine seltsame Weise gefunden hatte, so schnell wieder verlieren sollte. Wie froh er war, Hermine jetzt nicht hier zu haben und ihren Freudenschrei über die Auflösung des Gesetzes zu hören!

Albus war noch immer erstaunt über die fehlende Freude seines Gegenübers. Langsam begann er zwar zu ahnen, dass dem Tränkemeister die Scheinehe vielleicht gar nicht so unangenehm war, wie er alle immer hatte glauben machen wollen, aber trotzdem verstand er diese Trauer in seinen Augen nicht. „Severus, freust Du Dich denn gar nicht darüber, dass dieser Unsinn ein Ende hat?"

Dieser schluckte schwer. „Oh doch, und wie ich mich freue." Der Zynismus troff aus jedem einzelnen Wort. „Ich werde Hermine bescheid geben. Du brauchst Dich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern."

Mit eiligem Schritt verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro. Am Ende der Wendeltreppe blieb er stehen und atmete einige Male tief durch, ging dann zur Eulerei und begann damit sein Leben und das von Hermine, wieder in einzelne Bahnen zu lenken.

TBC

War doch klar, dass es nicht endlos so friedlich weitergehen konnte, zumal ja noch so viele Kapitel kommen, nicht? Ich weiß momentan übrigens nicht, ob ich euch empfehlen soll, euch auf das nächste Kapitel zu freuen oder Angst davor zu haben. Ach, wisst ihr was, das überlasse ich einfach euch selbst.


	42. Kapitel 41

**41. Kapitel**

Als Hermine an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, erwartete sie ein fast völlig finsterer Raum. Nur auf einem kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer brannte eine einsame Kerze. Vorsichtig schlängelte sich Hermine durch die Dunkelheit und nahm erst wenige Meter vor dem Tisch wahr, dass dieser eingedeckt war.

Severus trat aus dem Dunkel auf sie zu, nahm ihr die Jacke ab und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. Dann rückte er ihr den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Voller Verwunderung nahm sie die romantische Atmosphäre wahr, die er geschaffen hatte. Fast schon war sie bereit zu glauben, dass er vielleicht doch etwas für sie empfand und diesem Gefühl nun Ausdruck verleihen wollte.

Ihr Mann nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und sofort erschienen zwei Hauselfen, die den ersten Gang auftrugen. Um sie herum entzündeten sich weitere Kerzen, die ein sanftes ungleichmäßiges Licht abgaben.

Sie begannen schweigend zu essen. Jedes Wort hätte die Stimmung nur zerstört. Auch der Rest des Essens verlief schweigsam, aber es war eine angenehme, einvernehmliche Stille, die beide nicht belastete. Sie sahen einander in die Augen und brauchten in diesem Moment keine Worte. Was Severus sah, ließ ihn Hoffnung schöpfen, doch nicht genug, um an ein gemeinsames Weiterleben zu glauben. Jene düsteren Gedanken verscheuchte er jedoch für diesen einen Abend.

Als das Essen beendet war, erklang auf Severus Zeichen hin eine leise Musik. Er forderte sie galant zum Tanzen auf und sie nahm an. Innerhalb weniger Minuten lehnten sie aneinander und wiegten sich im Rhythmus der Musik hin und her. Es war, als ob sie endlich endgültig zu einander gefunden hätten. Die Musik lief immer weiter, doch sie bewegten sich unaufhaltsam auf das Schlafzimmer zu, wo sie die Melodie nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnten.

So zärtlich wie selten begann Severus sie auszuziehen. Überall auf ihrem Körper platzierte er kleine Küsse und als er endlich bei ihrem Mund ankam, da war Hermine schon in einer solchen Ekstase, wie kaum jemals zuvor. Sie wollte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Das wollte sie immer, doch die Intensität der Gefühle, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte, war heute um ein Vielfaches stärker. Der erste Akt dauerte nicht lang. Zu wild und stürmisch legte Hermine alle ihre Gefühle in das Liebesspiel und auch Severus ging es nicht anders.

Doch die Nacht endete nicht nach dieser Explosion der Lust, sondern erst sehr viel später in der Nacht. Beinahe schon am Morgen. Zum Glück war Samstag und sie würden beide nicht zeitig aufstehen müssen. Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Es war so gut ihn an ihrer Seite zu haben. Er vermittelte ihr all das, was sie immer gewollt hatte. Wäre es doch nur für immer!

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht keinen Augenblick. Hermine war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, als ihr Liebesspiel beendet war, doch er genoss jene letzten Stunden mit ihr. Mehr war nicht möglich. Diese eine Nacht hatte er sich ganz bewusst noch von ihr gestohlen. Heute aber würde er es ihr sagen müssen.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte fand sie sich allein im Bett. Severus hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war aufgestanden. Hermine wunderte sich zwar, machte sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken und ging ins Bad. Als sie herauskam saß Severus auf der Kante seines Bettes und sah sie ernst an.

„Guten Morgen Hermine."

„Morgen Severus. Warum guckst Du schon am Morgen so grimmig?"

„Das tue ich nicht, Hermine. Aber es gibt Neuigkeiten. Hier. Lies!"

Stumm nahm Hermine die zwei Pergamentrollen entgegen und entdeckte schnell, dass eine davon vom Ministerium stammte. Während Hermine mit einem Tag Verzögerung erfuhr, dass dieses unsinnige Heiratsgesetz nun endlich aufgehoben war, verließ Severus leise seine Wohnung. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn Hermine die Trennungsurkunde unterschrieb. Er wollte auch nicht sehen, wie sie sich über die Gesetzesänderung freute. Das wäre zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Doch so erfreut war Hermine gar nicht. Ja, natürlich war sie froh, dass sie nicht zwangsweise von Severus geschieden würde, aber schon mit den ersten Worten der Gesetzesaufhebung begann sie zu ahnen, dass das gemeinsame Zusammenleben wohl neu definiert oder sogar ganz neu überdacht werden musste. Als sie das erste Pergament weglegte entdeckte sie, was Severus ihr noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte – die Unterlagen zur Annullierung. Und diese Unterlagen waren sogar bereits von ihm unterzeichnet. Oh mein Gott!

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Voller Unglauben schlug sie eine Hand vor ihren Mund. Von einem Moment auf den anderen endete ihr gemeinsames Glück. Die letzte Nacht war so fantastisch gewesen, dass sie ihm beinahe gesagt hätte, was sie für ihn empfand und dann am Morgen das hier! Sie pfefferte die Unterlagen voller Wut in die Ecke und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sofort nachdem sie es betreten hatte drehte sie sich wieder um und hob das inzwischen zerknitterte Pergament auf.

Er wollte also die Annullierung? Er hatte schon unterschrieben, bevor er auch nur mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte? Ja, wenn er sie so schnell wie möglich loshaben wollte, sollte er das gern haben! Schwungvoll unterschrieb sie das Dokument und packte es dann auf seinen Schreibtisch. Erst danach stürmte sie erneut in ihr Zimmer und knallte wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.

Ihr Traum war geplatzt. Die ganze Zeit, in der sie geglaubt hatte, er könne vielleicht in ferner Zukunft doch etwas für sie empfinden, hatte sie sich getäuscht. In all den Monaten, die sie nun sogar schon zusammen schliefen, hatte er ihr wohl tatsächlich nur einen Gefallen getan. Nun gut, das brauchte er nicht mehr. Es war vorbei. Sobald die Unterlagen im Ministerium eintreffen würden, hätte ihre Ehe nie existiert.

Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen, aber sie schwor sich nicht eine einzige wegen ihm zu vergießen. So wie er damit umging, war sie ihm völlig egal und das würde er ihr auch sein. Er war es nicht wert, wegen ihm zu heulen.

Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, marschierte aus dem Kerker, hinunter nach Hogsmeade. Sie würde eine Wohnung brauchen und zwar so schnell wie möglich. In dem kleinen Ort wurde sie jedoch nicht fündig, also apparierte sie nach London in die Winkelgasse und suchte dort weiter. Auch hier gab es nichts Annehmbares. Leise vor sich hinfluchend ließ sie ihrer Wut gedämmt freien Lauf.

Nun, dann würde er sie eben noch ein paar Tage ertragen müssen. So wenig es ihr auch passte, blieb ihr doch nichts anderes übrig, als mindestens bis zum Montag bei ihm auszuharren. Dann würde sie versuchen doch auf dem Campus ein Zimmer zu bekommen.

Jetzt stand sie hier inmitten der Menschenmassen, die sich durch die Winkelgasse zwängten und wusste nicht wohin. Nach Hause zu „ihrem Mann" wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Also ging sie in den Buchladen und beschäftigte sich so lange mit dem Stoff ihres Studiums, bis es draußen dunkel wurde. Dann blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig, als zur Schule zurück zu kehren.

Zum Glück war es im Wohnzimmer dunkel, was wohl hieß, dass Severus abwesend war. Sie ließ sich von den Hauselfen etwas zu essen bringen, verschwand schnell im Bad und zog sich anschließend in ihr Zimmer zurück, in der Absicht, es an diesem Tag nicht noch einmal zu verlassen. Obwohl ihre Gedanken immer wieder zum Morgen zurück schweiften, zwang sie sich zur Konzentration auf das Fachbuch, dass sie las.

Severus saß unterdessen im Eberskopf und ließ sich bewusst zulaufen. Als er mittags in seine Räume zurückgekehrt war, hatte er noch die Hoffnung gehabt, Hermine hätte nicht unterschrieben, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Nein, enttäuscht war wohl nicht das richtige Wort. Er hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie unterschreiben würde. Was hatte sie denn auch für einen Grund haben sollen, es nicht zu tun? Er hatte die Urkunde mit Absicht vor ihr unterschrieben, um sie nicht zu einer Scheidung zu zwingen. Mit Sicherheit war es ihr lieber, wenn die Ehe nie existiert hatte.

Seine Unterschrift unter das amtliche Dokument, was er am gestrigen Tag gleich vom Ministerium angefordert hatte, gab ihr die Freiheit eines Neuanfangs. Sie würde jetzt endlich das Leben führen können, was sie immer gewollt hatte. Er war kein Teil dieses Lebens, dessen war er sich absolut sicher.

Ein dritter Feuerwhiskey rann seine Kehle hinunter. Die ersten zwei hatten noch gebrannt, dieser aber schmeckte einfach nur nach Vergessen. Er würde heute Nacht noch mehr davon brauchen. Viel mehr.

TBC

Da hat das Kapitel so schön angefangen und dann lasse ich euch mit so einem Ende zurück. Ich weiß ich bin gemein und ich bin es gerne. :-) Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie ihr den Schock verdaut. Denkt daran, es kommen noch viel Kapitel und es ist noch lange kein Ende in Sicht.


	43. Kapitel 42

**42. Kapitel**

Hermine hatte am Abend ihren Wecker auf eine so unchristlich frühe Zeit gestellt, dass sie sicher sein konnte, ihm nicht zu begegnen. Wenn alles so lief, wie sie sich das dachte, würde sie ihm vielleicht gar nicht mehr begegnen.

Im Bad beeilte sie sich wie verrückt und fünfzehn Minuten nach dem Aufstehen war sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Hier würde sie ihm ganz sicher nicht über den Weg laufen. Übrigens auch niemandem sonst. Kein anderer Mensch war so wahnsinnig am Sonntag hier um 6.30 Uhr aufzutauchen. Trotzdem standen ihr die Speisen der Küche schon zur freien Auswahl. Sie ließ sich Zeit, denn hier fühlte sie sich sicher vor Severus Snape.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihm so aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, ihm noch einmal in die Augen sehen zu müssen und dann festzustellen, dass sie sich jegliche Nähe, die über das körperliche hinausging, nur eingebildet hatte.

Den Rest des Sonntags verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek, die früher schon immer ihr Rückzugsort gewesen war. Nach und nach begriff sie, dass sie nicht nur von Severus fortgehen würde, sondern auch von diesem Ort, der insgesamt fast acht Jahre ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Wieder einmal ging sie von hier weg. Trotzdem schmerzte es und Hermine beschloss es sei besser dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Heulen und dem hier nachtrauern konnte sie immer noch, wenn sie alles hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Sie würde sich auch diesmal von niemandem verabschieden. Eigentlich sollte sie zu McGonagall oder wenigstens zu Dumbledore gehen, bevor sie wegzog, aber sie konnte einfach nicht. Ab liebsten wäre sie sofort abgehauen, aber sie wusste einfach nicht wohin. Morgen würde sie das regeln. Auf dem Campus oder in dessen Nähe würde sich schon etwas finden. Wenn nicht, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als Ginny zu überfallen. Nun ja, es wäre nicht die Ideallösung, aber für eine kurze Weile würde sie sie schon aufnehmen.

Unterdessen erwachte Severus endlich aus seinem Alkoholkoma. Er lag noch immer auf dem Tresen im Eberskopf. Der Wirt hatte in der Nacht mit allen Mitteln versucht ihn vor die Tür zu setzen, aber es war ihm nicht geglückt den großen und auch im betrunkenen Zustand nicht ungefährlichen Mann zum gehen zu bewegen. Also hatte er ihn gelassen, wo er war und hatte einfach die Eingangstür verschlossen. Jetzt gegen Mittag kam Severus zu sich und hatte nicht nur mit einem verteufelt starken Kater und Kreuzschmerzen zu kämpfen, sondern auch mit einer derben Orientierungslosigkeit. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken fiel ihm überhaupt auf, dass er nicht zu Hause war.

Sekunden später kehrten trotz des Restalkohols die Erinnerungen an den vergangen Tag zurück, woraufhin er sich am liebsten sofort wieder ins Koma gesoffen hätte. Aber Severus wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass dies nichts brachte.

Statt weiter zu trinken rappelte er sich mühsam auf und versuchte seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da jedes Geräusch dreifach nachzuklingen schien. Sein Kater war viel stärker als vermutet. Auch das Licht, was an seine Augen drang, als er endlich auf die Straße hinaus trat, half nicht gerade seinen Zustand zu verbessern. Nur langsam bewegte er sich zur Schule hinauf. Je näher er jedoch seinen Räumen kam, desto mehr wuchs der Unwillen, sich dorthin zu begeben. Er wollte Hermine nicht noch einmal begegnen. Innerlich hatte er sich von ihr verabschiedet, als sie ihre letzte Nacht zusammen verbrachten. So wollte er sie in Erinnerung behalten, nicht mit einem gleichgültigen Blick oder gar Freude darüber, dass sie endlich von ihm fort konnte.

Er ging also nicht in seine Wohnung, sondern ins Labor, wo er nachdem er ein Mittel gegen den Kater – was leider nur allzu begrenzt half – eingenommen hatte, über den Kamin eine Mahlzeit bei den Hauselfen bestellte. Es war ein ziemlich verspätetes Mittagessen, das er zu sich nahm und schon wenige Stunden später ging draußen die Sonne wieder unter. Severus war froh, den Tag ohne eine Begegnung mit Hermine über die Bühne bekommen zu haben. Hoffnungsvoll ihr nicht doch noch über den Weg zu laufen ging er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und wurde derb enttäuscht.

Auch Hermine betrat gerade, jedoch durch den Zugang vom Korridor, die Wohnung. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie sich an. Automatisch wendeten beide den Blick ab, in der Hoffnung, dem anderen die Enttäuschung, welche in ihnen herrschte, nicht gezeigt zu haben. Schnell verschwand Severus im Bad und Hermine in ihrem Zimmer. Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen.

Noch an diesem Abend packte Hermine ihre Sachen. Sie würde sie magisch verkleinert mit zur Universität nehmen und danach mit der Wohnungssuche beginnen. Dann schrieb sie einen kurzen Brief für Severus, dass er die beiden Möbelstücke behalten oder wegwerfen konnte und letztlich, dass sie ihm für alles dankte. Es fiel ihr nach seiner rüden Art der Trennung, nicht leicht, das zu schreiben, aber dies war sie ihm einfach schuldig. Immerhin hatte er ihr einige Male das Leben gerettet und ihr auch sonst in vielerlei Hinsicht geholfen. Ihr Dank für all dies fiel trotzdem knapp aus, denn vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen immer wieder die bereits unterschriebenen Annullierungspapiere.

Sie begegneten sich nicht mehr, bevor Hermine ihr ehemaliges Heim verließ. Den Brief an Severus platzierte sie, wie ein paar Tage zuvor die Urkunde, auf dem Schreibtisch.

Gerade als Severus sich aus seinem Bett erhob, verließ sie sein Leben. Er konnte hören, wie sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und ließ den Kopf resigniert auf die Brust sinken. Sie war weg. Endgültig und wahrscheinlich würde er sie nie wieder sehen. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihr hinterher zu rennen, unterdrückte es aber schnell, denn die Sinnlosigkeit einer solchen Handlung wurde ihm schnell klar. Sollte er ihr etwa sagen, dass er sie liebte? Ja, dass konnte er machen. Natürlich konnte er das. Und dann würde er vielleicht einen mitleidigen Blick ernten und zu hören bekommen, dass ihr das leid tat. Vielleicht würde sie ihm auch ihre Freundschaft anbieten, doch mit mehr war nicht zu rechnen. Es gab also weiß Gott keinen Grund ihr nachzurennen.

Hermine hatte großes Glück. Am schwarzen Brett ihrer Uni hingen verschiedene Angebote für Wohngemeinschaften und auch für einzelne Zimmer. Gleich nach den Vorlesungen nahm sie sie Aktion Wohnungssuche auf.

Es brauchte zwar seine Zeit, bis sie eine geeignete Unterkunft gefunden hatte, aber dafür konnte sie einige Stunden später ein schön möbliertes Zimmer beziehen, das in warmen Farben erstrahlte und ihr sofort gefallen hatte. Ein kleines Bad grenzte daran und über den Flur fand sich eine Gemeinschaftsküche und auch die Möglichkeit ihre Wäsche zu waschen. Alles was sie brauchte war hier. Dass ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns ihr da widersprach, ignorierte sie einfach.

Nachdem Severus sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sein Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, fiel sein Blick sofort auf den Brief von Hermine. Er lehnte an seinem Tintenfass und wartete darauf von ihm gelesen zu werden. Eigentlich wollte er das nicht. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch vergessen. Irgendwas zwang ihn jedoch das Blatt zu entfalten und den Inhalt zu lesen. Sie dankte ihm für alles. Na ganz toll! Er zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn in die letzte Glut des Kaminfeuers.

Er bereute es ein wenig, denn es war das Einzige, was er von ihr hatte. Sonst gab es nichts, was sie zurückgelassen hatte, außer diesen zwei Möbelstücken, doch es war schon richtig so. Wenn er sie vergessen wollte, war es ein guter Anfang, sein Leben wieder so einzurichten, wie es vorher gewesen war. Also beauftragte er wenig später die Hauselfen die Möbel abzuholen und dann Filch, die Wände wieder einzureißen. Wenn er heute Abend vom Unterricht kam, würde ihn nichts mehr an sie erinnern. Gar nichts!

TBC

Mit diesem nicht all zu langen Kapitel und sicher einem recht mulmigen Gefühl, entlasse ich euch ins Wochenende. Sieht nicht so richtig gut aus, für die Ehe oder auch nur ein Zusammenleben der beiden. Aber ich muss noch mal darauf hinweisen: Da kommen noch soooo viele Kapitel.


	44. Kapitel 43

Denkt ihr vielleicht gerade, nach dem letzten Kapitel könnte es nicht mehr schlimmer kommen? Da liegt ihr natürlich falsch und dieses und die noch ausstehenden Kapitel werden euch das beweisen. Denkt immer an den Titel der Geschichte und an den Prolog. Beides hat seinen Grund. Aber ich will euch nicht entmutigen. Es wird schon noch eine Menge geschehen und es gibt durchaus die Chance, dass Hermine und Severus am Ende der Geschichte glücklich (miteinander?) werden.

Sandy und Susanne: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews: Jep, Filch hat schon ein schweres Los, aber das ist die Strafe für die anzüglichen Bemerkungen zu Hermine. Schwanger ist Hermine übrigens nicht, aber ich habe einen anderen Weg gefunden, die beiden wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Dauert nur noch ein Weilchen.

**43. Kapitel**

Während Severus versuchte absolut jede Erinnerung an Hermine loszuwerden, hatte Hermine irgendwann für sich beschlossen, die Ehe in guter Erinnerung zu bewahren. Auch wenn das Ende so schrecklich schnell gekommen war und Severus sie nicht liebte, so hatte er ihr doch Geborgenheit gegeben und war in der Zeit in Hogwarts zu einem echten Freund geworden. Das er das jetzt auch nicht mehr sein konnte oder wollte, hatte sie am Vorabend ihres Auszuges gesehen, als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen. Nun, sie würde lernen müssen damit umzugehen. Welche andere Möglichkeit blieb ihr denn auch?

Jetzt galt es erste einmal ihr Leben hier auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Auf dem Campus gab es keine Hauselfen, die einem all die Arbeit zu Hause abnahmen. Hier würde sie sich um sich selbst kümmern müssen. Auch ein paar administrative Punkte gab es da noch. Als erstes würde sie sich an der Universität ummelden müssen. Ihr Name war jetzt wieder Granger und nicht mehr Snape. Allerdings würde sie damit wohl besser noch warten, bis sie die amtliche Bestätigung vom Ministerium dafür erhielt. Die Adressänderung konnte sie dann auch gleich mit erledigen.

Hermine tat in den nächsten Tagen, was getan werden musste und stellte dabei fest, dass es ihr schwer fiel das letzte Jahr so einfach hinter sich zu lassen. Als sie ihren Namen ändern ließ, fühlte sich das an, als würde ihr jemand heiße Nadeln ins Fleisch bohren. Sein Name hatte zu ihr gehört. Ihn so einfach wegzuwischen, war so als ob sie ihn endgültig von sich stieße.

Auch das Alleinleben fiel ihr nicht wirklich leicht. Ja, sie hatte es nie sonderlich gemocht, wenn niemand da war, wenn sie nach Hause kam, aber jetzt, nach diesem Jahr gemeinsamen Lebens mit Severus, da fiel es ihr noch viel schwerer. In den letzten Monaten waren sie sich nicht nur körperlich näher gekommen, sondern hatten auch so ziemlich alles miteinander besprochen, was in ihrem Leben passierte. Er wusste so viel mehr von ihr, als sämtliche Freunde, oder Leute, die glaubten welche zu sein. Und sie wusste so viel über ihn. Sie wusste beispielsweise, dass er ein bezauberndes Lächeln zustande brachte, wenn er nur es nur wollte. Meist hatte er es nur gezeigt, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte und auch dann nur selten. Doch es hatte sich tief in Hermines Herz gebrannt.

Außerdem wusste sie, dass er nicht der zynische grausame Mensch war, der er zu sein vorgab. Nicht, wenn man ihm nahe genug kam. Sie wusste, es gab mindestens noch einen Menschen, den er so nah an sich rangelassen hatte und das war Dumbledore. Auch eine der Sachen, die nicht alle wussten. Severus und Albus waren mehr als Kollegen. Sie waren Freunde. Hermine hatte immer gewusst, dass der Direktor Severus stets vertraute, aber nie, wie sehr und erst ganz allmählich hatte sie verstanden, dass Severus für den alten Schulleiter ein Sohnersatz war und das Severus in Albus den verständnisvollen Vater fand, den er nie gehabt hatte. Sie respektierte das, und war sogar froh darüber. Gerade jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Auch wenn Hermine sicher war, dass Severus sie nicht liebte, wusste sie doch, dass er die Freundschaft zu ihr nicht vorgetäuscht hatte. Jetzt wo sie weg war, blieb ihm immerhin noch Albus.

Damit hatte er einen Menschen mehr zum reden, als sie selbst.

Sie beschloss das zu ändern. Ginny war natürlich eine gute Freundin und ganz sicher die erste Person, mit der sie über alles reden würde, aber Hermine brauchte auch wieder Kontakt zu den Anderen. In den letzten Monaten war so viel mit ihr und Severus passiert, dass es ihr gar nicht auffiel, aber sie vermisste die alte Clique, besonders nach der Feier im Frühjahr.

Auch wenn die Nähe zu ihren Freunden nicht mehr so bestand, wie zu Schulzeiten, war das sicher kein bleibender Zustand, wenn sie sich nur anstrengte. Besonders Harry und erstaunlicherweise Draco fehlten ihr. Ron und Neville natürlich auch, aber das war anders. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen wieso, die beiden schienen bei dem Treffen schon so weit ab von den Personen, die sie früher kannte, dass es ihr schwerer fallen würde, sich den beiden zu öffnen. Nun konnte sie nur hoffen, dass innerhalb der letzten Monate nicht auch Harry und Draco ihr noch fremder geworden waren.

Gleich nach ihrem Entschluss setzte sie sich hin und schrieb zwei Briefe, einen an Harry und den anderen an Ginny und Draco. Die Antworten kamen schon am Abend an und beide enthielten Zusagen für Treffen in den nächsten Tagen.

Zu Hermines Glück wurde sie bis dahin von ihren Studien stärker als sonst in Anspruch genommen und hatte so keine Zeit sich mit Gedanken an Severus herumzuplagen. Nicht, dass sie nicht an ihn dachte, denn eigentlich vermisste sie ihn jede einzelne Sekunde, doch diese Gedanken drangen in der Zeit nicht bis an die Oberfläche. Erst als sie Ginny gegenübersaß, die eine Stunde vor Draco auftauchte, dachte Hermine an all das, was sie ihrer Freundin erzählen wollte.

Ginny war geschockt in Hermines Augen Tränen zu sehen. Sie hatte zwar geahnt, dass sich in Hermines Leben durch die Aufhebung des Ehegesetzes einiges getan hatte, aber nicht, in welchem Ausmaß sie das berührt. Sofort nahm sie sie in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Schscht, schon gut, wein Dich aus."

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Hermine wieder so weit beruhigt, dass sie in der Lage war zu sprechen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich heule, Ginny. Aber ich bin völlig fertig."

„Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber ich schon. Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Hermines Kopf schnellte nach oben. „Woher weißt Du ..."

„Mal ehrlich, dass ist doch nicht schwer zu erraten, wo Du doch im Sommer schon so gern mit ihm, statt mit mir gefahren wärst. Außerdem sprechen Deine Tränen Bände." Sie reichte ihrer Freundin ein frisches Taschentuch und strich ihr wieder über Rücken. „Warum seid ihr eigentlich geschieden, wenn Du ihn so liebst?"

Das hatte einen neuen Strom Tränen zur Folge. Dann kam mit tränenerstickter Stimme die Antwort. „Scheidung? Welche Scheidung? Die Ehe wurde annulliert. Er hatte die Urkunde dafür schon unterschrieben, als ich noch nicht einmal was von der Gesetzesänderung wusste. Ich liebe ihn ja vielleicht, aber er mich nicht."

Nach diesem Geständnis und noch viel mehr Tränen versuchte sich Hermine zu beruhigen, um nachher, wenn Harry und Draco auftauchten, nicht zu verheult auszusehen. Es gelang nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Die beiden trafen fast gleichzeitig ein und fragten alle beide, was denn mit ihr los sei.

Ginny beantwortete die Frage so gut es ging ohne Beschönigung, denn Hermine sollte nicht gleich wieder anfangen zu weinen. Draco, der von Ginny nach dem Urlaub schon Andeutungen gehört hatte, dass Hermine seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer liebte, fiel nicht ganz so aus allen Wolken, wie Harry, der die ganze Welt nicht mehr verstand. „Sag mal Mine, Du bist doch verrückt. Erst verlässt Du die ganze Zauberwelt, weil Du ihn nicht heiraten willst und nur bist Du traurig, weil Du nicht mehr mit ihm verheiratet bist. Das ist doch irre!"

„Ich weiß." flüsterte Hermine.

„Und was gedenkst Du jetzt zu tun?" mischte sich nun Draco ein.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm. „Draco, was meinst Du denn, was ich tun soll? Ich werde weiterleben. Ich habe gar keine andere Wahl. Er hat mir sehr deutlich gezeigt, dass er mich nur geduldet hat und ich habe es verstanden.

„Aber Du kannst doch nicht so einfach aufgeben!" regte sich Ginny auf.

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun, Ginny?" kam die brüske Antwort. „Soll ich ihn etwa anbetteln doch bitte ab und an so zu tun, als ob er mich lieben würde?" Sie schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde gar nichts tun, sondern jetzt mein Studium weiterführen und versuchen ihn aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Und von euch erwarte ich nur, dass ihr es versteht und mir vielleicht ab und an mal Trost spendet."

Resigniert ließ sich Ginny im Stuhl zurücksinken. Harry schüttelte immer noch mit dem Kopf und Draco starrte sie mitleidig an.

Den Rest des Abends vermieden sie das Thema Snape, so als hätte es nie eine Zeit gegeben, in der er ein Teil von Hermines Leben gewesen war. Ihre Freunde versuchten Hermine so gut es ging aufzumuntern. So recht gelang das nicht, aber zumindest weinte sie nicht mehr, als sie sich wieder trennten.

Die folgenden Tage zogen an Hermine vorbei, wie hinter einem Nebelschleier und wären da nicht das Studium und ab und an ein Besuch einer ihrer Freunde gewesen,

hätte sie sich sicherlich noch mehr zurückgezogen. Aber auch so reichte es schon.

Besonders Ginny reichte es bald. Sie hatte es satt zu sehen, wie schlecht es Hermine ging. Ihr schien völlig klar zu sein, dass es keine Chance gab das zwischen Hermine und Snape zu kitten, besonders, da aus dessen Sicht wohl nie etwas wirklich Ernstes gewesen war. Also faste sie einen Entschluss. Am Freitag, drei Wochen nach Hermines Auszug brachte sie die Freundin durch betteln, flehen und drängen dazu mit ihr und Draco auszugehen. Was sie ihr nicht verriet war, dass sie zu diesem Treffen auch einen jungen Mann eingeladen hatte. Es war einer ihrer eigenen Kommilitonen, dem sie das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, auf jeden Fall nett zu Hermine zu sein.

Dumm war nur, dass sie dieses Versprechen nicht auch umgekehrt Hermine abgenommen hatte. Diese war schon wenig erbaut davon, überhaupt außer Haus geschleift zu werden. Der Anblick eines blonden Schönlings, der ihr den ganzen Abend Nettigkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern versuchte, raubte ihr jedoch den letzten Nerv.

Sie war gar nicht freundlich zu Steven, wie der junge Mann hieß. Genau genommen war sie noch nicht einmal höflich zu ihm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie gab sich kratzbürstig und hatte den ganzen Abend immer eine spitze Bemerkung für ihn auf der Zunge. Erst als Steven Hilfe suchend zu Ginny sah, zog diese ihre Freundin vom Tisch weg. „Ihr entschuldigt uns bitte, Jungs. Wir wollen uns nur mal schnell die Nasen pudern."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Du willst, Ginny, aber ich will das bestimmt nicht." Die mies gelaunte Hermine riss sich von ihrer Freundin los und wollte schon zum Tisch zurück spazieren, als sie giftig angefunkelt wurde.

Ginnys Blick brachte sie letztlich doch dazu, mit ihr zur Toilette zu gehen. Im Vorraum verschränkte Ginny die Arme und starrte Hermine so finster an, dass diese sich ungemein stark an Snape erinnert fühlte. „Was ist, Ginny?"

„Was ist? Ja, was ist denn wohl, Hermine?" brauste Ginny auf. „Ich schleppe hier einen meiner Freunde an, damit Du mal wieder in nette männliche Gesellschaft kommst und Du führst Dich auf, als hättest Du sämtliche Unarten von Snape übernommen. Wenn Du so sehr an dem Ekel hängst kann ich Dir mittlerweile nur bestätigen, dass ihr glänzend zusammen passt. Geh zu ihm und klär das und ansonsten erwarte nicht, dass wir uns um Dich kümmern, wenn Du Dich so benimmst. Ich gehe jetzt zu Steven und entschuldige mich für Dich. Ich denke Du kommst wohl besser nicht mit."

Als nächstes nahm Hermine noch wahr, wie die Tür hinter Ginny zu schwang. Wie ein begossener Pudel stand sie da und hatte mal wieder Tränen in den Augen. Schnell blinzelte sie sie weg, machte sich ein wenig frisch und suchte sich den nächst besten Kellner. Sie ließ sich ihre Rechnung bringen und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu irgendwem aus dem Restaurant.

TBC

Da hat sich Hermine ganz schön daneben benommen und ihre Freunde vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ob sie das wieder gerade biegen kann?


	45. Kapitel 44

Heute gibt es mal wieder gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Die guten zuerst: Ich schreibe gerade an Kapitel 61. Und nun die schlechten: Das ist bis nächsten Mittwoch das letzte Update, denn ich fahre ein paar Tage mit meiner Familie weg. Damit ihr mir das verzeiht und das nächste Kapitel überlebt, gebe ich euch einen großen Feuerwhiskey aus.

**44. Kapitel**

Weder Ginny noch Draco ließen sich in nächsten Tagen bei Hermine sehen und auch Harry schien darüber informiert worden zu sein, dass sie es besser wäre, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nun, sie konnte es ihren Freunden nicht verübeln. Sie hatte sich wirklich schlecht benommen und da half nur eines, nämlich eine Entschuldigung.

Vierzehn Tage nach ihrem unmöglichen Auftritt apparierte Hermine vor die Haustür von Draco und Ginny. Beide schienen nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein, sie zu sehen. Tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie sich davon verletzt, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste sie, dass sie es verdient hatte.

Hermine hatte als Entschuldigung und zugleich als Gastgeschenk zwei Flaschen Rotwein mitgebracht. Bei der Leerung dieser Flaschen wurde das Verhältnis zu Draco und Ginny wieder etwas herzlicher. Natürlich flossen wieder Tränen und natürlich gab es Trost von ihren Freunden, aber letztlich fühlte sich Hermine nach dem Besuch fast noch schlimmer, als zuvor. Immer wieder hatten die beiden ihr gesagt, sie solle doch noch einmal mit Severus sprechen. Als ob das was bringen konnte! Er hatte ihr doch unmissverständlich gezeigt, dass es vorbei war.

Andererseits war die Sehnsucht ihn auch nur zu sehen, in ihr so stark angewachsen, dass sie schon fast bereit war, das Risiko einzugehen einer rüden Abfuhr zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages den Mut finden, zu ihm zu gehen. Doch heute noch nicht.

Mit schweren Schritten begab sich Hermine in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Apparieren kam leider heute nicht mehr in Frage, denn der Wein hatte ihr zu sehr zugesetzt, als dass sie noch sicher sein konnte, in einem Stück zu Hause anzukommen. Zudem half ihr die kühle Nachtluft wieder etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden. Sie ging langsam, genoss den Wind, der ihr das Haar zerzauste und unterschwellig verdichtete sich bei ihr der Wunsch, Severus möge jetzt bei ihr sein und sie fest in den Arm nehmen.

War er ihr wirklich nicht zugeneigt? Gab es denn da gar nichts, was er für sie empfand? Und warum hatte er diese letzte gemeinsame Nacht dann so wundervoll romantisch gestaltet? Sie seufzte. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Sie hatte mehr als ein Jahr lang mit ihm unter einem Dach gelebt und ihn lieben gelernt, hatte aber keine Ahnung, was er in Wirklichkeit für sie fühlte.

Die Bäume in dem Park, durch den sie ging, rauschten und über ihr waren die Sterne zu sehen. Eine Bank kam in Sicht und Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich hinzusetzen und diese phantastische Nacht zu genießen. Sie zog die Knie zu sich heran und wickelte ihren Umhang um sich. Melancholisch betrachtete sie die Sterne und die Bäume, welche sich im Schein des Vollmondes hin- und herbewegten.

Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Severus sich neben sie setzte, sie in seine warmen Arme schloss und ihr seine Liebe gestand. Doch das Schicksal meinte es heute nicht gut mit ihr. Im Gegenteil, es schien ironisch aufgelegt zu sein, denn nicht Severus setzte sich neben sie, sondern eine vermummte Gestalt, die ihr seit Ginnys und Dracos Wohnung gefolgt war.

Diese dunkle Gestalt legte ihr auch nicht etwa zärtlich den Arm um die Taille, sondern hetzte ihr stattdessen einen Fluch auf den Hals. Hermine erstarrte in der Haltung, in der sie sich gerade befand. Ein paar Augenblicke lang begriff ihr Gehirn nicht, was passiert war. Erst als sich eine Todessermaske ihn ihr Sichtfeld schob, kam ihr langsam die Erkenntnis, dass sie in einer sehr gefährlichen Situation war und große Angst haben sollte.

Gemächlich ließ der Mann seine Maske nach unten sinken und Lucius Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. „Oh, das Leben meint es heute gut mit mir." Er strich mit einer nahezu zärtlichen Bewegung über Hermines Wange. Sie spürte es und hätte sie auch nur ein wenig Kontrolle über ihren Körper gehabt, wäre sie erschaudert. Die Angst setzte sich von Sekunden zu Sekunde mehr als ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals ab, der sie am Atmen zu hindern schien.

Malfoy unterdessen sprach weiter. „Da will man nur mal seinen eigenen Sohn ein wenig ausspionieren und da läuft einem doch glatt so ein kleines dummes Schlammblut über den Weg. Ja, manchmal braucht man nur Glück. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es so einfach ist, Dich in die Hände zu bekommen, hätte ich damals gar keinen Angriff auf Dein Zuhause befehlen müssen." Er lachte und wieder kam seine Hand auf ihr Gesicht zu und fuhr langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über die Haut. Es widerte Hermine an, die Berührung und viel mehr noch die Erkenntnis, dass Malfoy derjenige war, der den Tod ihrer Eltern befohlen hatte. Und am meisten widerte es sie an, dass sie nichts gegen dieses Schwein machen konnte und sich stattdessen in seiner Hand befand.

Malfoy stand auf. „Endlich, mein kleines Schlammblut, werden wir ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben. Das habe ich schon so lange geplant und immer hast Du mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Erst verdrehst Du meinem Sohn den Kopf, so dass er sein reines Blut vergisst und dann rettest Du auch noch Potter in der Schlacht."

Malfoy spazierte während seines kleinen Vortrages hin und her, geriet immer wieder aus Hermines Sichtfeld, was sich auf den Bereich begrenzte, den sie mit ihren starren Augen sehen konnte. Jedes Mal fragte sie sich, ob er noch da war, doch seine schneidende Stimme drang immer weiter an ihr Ohr und ihre irrationale Hoffnung, er könnte einfach gehen, schwand dahin.

Auch jetzt ging er gerade wieder, mit den Händen aristokratisch auf den Rücken gelegt, vorbei an ihr und sprach dabei immer weiter. „Dir ist doch klar, Du Miststück, dass ich schon mit dem Heiratsgesetz versucht habe, Dich in die Hände zu kriegen. Ich nehme es Dir jetzt noch übel, dass Du lieber Deine Zauberkraft aufgegeben hast, als einen meiner Todesser zu heiraten. Und noch viel mehr verüble ich es Dir, dass Du schließlich diesen Verräter Snape geheiratet hast. Ich habe ihm nie vertraut und als er sich im Endkampf gegen uns stellte, habe ich ihn endgültig durchschaut. Und ausgerechnet bei diesem Verräter hast Du Schutz gesucht und sogar gefunden. Ich frage mich, was er dafür verlangt hat. Nun, ich denke, Du wirst es mir verraten. Irgendwann."

Er hockte sich wieder vor sie. „Ich verspreche Dir, wir werden sehr viel mehr Spaß miteinander haben, als Du mit Snape hattest. Nun – vielleicht wirst Du nicht ganz so viel Spaß haben - aber ich bestimmt." Ein gekünsteltes Lachen jagte Hermine kalte Schauer über den unbeweglichen Rücken. „Ich kann zwar nicht begreifen, wie es so einfach sein konnte, Deiner habhaft zu werden, aber darüber kann ich mir auch noch Gedanken machen, wenn Du winselnd vor Schmerz auf dem Boden vor mir liegst."

Malfoy Senior sprach einen Schwebezauber und Hermine konnte spüren, wie sie von der Bank abhob. Ihre Sinne wollten ihr vor Angst vor dem schwinden, was sie nun erwarten würde, doch ihr Überlebenswille ließ es nicht zun. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit ihr machen würde, aber sie wusste, dass er ihr den Zauberstab noch nicht abgenommen hatte. Eine Nachlässigkeit, für die er, ihrer Hoffnung nach, noch bezahlen sollte. Wenn er den Fluch von ihr nahm, würde er schon sehen, wie schnell sie war.

Doch Malfoy war vielleicht arrogant, aber bestimmt nicht dumm. Er apparierte mit ihr zu einem Haus irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Langsam ließ er sie vor sich herschweben, bis er sie mitten in einem Keller zu Boden sinken ließ. Bevor er die Ganzkörperklammer jedoch von ihr nahm, wühlte er sich durch ihre Sache, bis er ihren Zauberstab fand. Schon diese Berührungen fand Hermine abstoßend und mit der schwindenden Hoffnung, ihn besiegen zu können, wurde ihre Angst vor ihm immer größer. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt Severus als strahlenden Helden herbei, aber der amüsierte sich wahrscheinlich eher gerade mit Mira.

Malfoy trat einen Schritt von ihr weg und nahm endlich den Fluch von Hermine. Diese wusste nicht, ob sie dankbar dafür sein sollte oder eher ängstlich, weil er nun sicher zeigen würde, was er ihr alles antun konnte.

Erwartungsgemäß zielte Malfoy Senior weiter mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte leise Beschwörungen. Hermine konnte kein Wort verstehen, spürte aber bald die Auswirkungen. Eine unsichtbare Macht schien sie in Richtung der Wand zu ziehen und bevor sie sich versah, saß sie am Boden und eine Fußkette schloss sich um ihren linken Knöchel. Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Lucius Malfoy verließ einfach den Raum. Er löschte das Licht mit „Nox" und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

TBC

Puh, ganz böses Kapitel für Hermine. Ich verkrieche mich jetzt besser mal, damit ihr mir nichts tun könnt. Bis in einer Woche!


	46. Kapitel 45

So, da bin ich wieder, wenn auch etwas ramponiert. Ich habe es doch tatsächlich in meinem Urlaub geschafft, mir innerhalb von sechs Stunden einen ziemlich fiesen Sonnenbrand zu holen, mir beim Abwaschen eines Glases gehörig in den Finger zu schneiden und dann auch noch vom Stuhl zu fallen (ganz ohne Alkoholeinfluss – ich schwöre!) und mir dabei die Hüfte und den Arm zu prellen. Vielleicht ist das ja die Strafe, weil ich die arme Hermine so quäle. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls ist es schmerzhaft und das, wo ich doch ab heute wieder arbeiten muss. Nun ja, dann mal auf ins Gefecht und weiter geht es sowohl mit meinen , als auch mit Hermines Torturen. 

**45. Kapitel**

Einsam saß Hermine nun am Boden ihres Gefängnisses und erst jetzt rannen die ersten Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. In was für eine verdammte Scheiße war sie denn nun wieder geraten? Konnte denn in ihrem Leben nicht einmal ein konstant ein bisschen Glück vorhanden sein und hatte sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht, dass es an Schicksalsschlägen langsam reichte? Scheinbar nicht, sonst hätte Malfoy sie nicht einfach gefangen nehmen können. Vielleicht musste sie sich langsam damit abfinden, dass ihr Leben eine einzige große Niete war. Das Schicksal spielte mit ihr und immer schien sie zu verlieren. Es war Zeit dieser Tatsache ins Auge zu schauen.

Sie schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Wenn sie schon mal wieder in einer so unglücklichen Situation war, wie dieser hier, dann würde sie das mit Stolz ertragen. Sie ahnte in etwa, was Malfoy unter Spaß haben verstand und war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie dieses Haus nicht unbeschadet, ja vielleicht nicht einmal lebend wieder verlassen würde. Nun, wenn es so sein sollte, dann gab es für sie derzeit keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern. Zumindest aber konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass er sie nicht brach.

Hermine weinte keine einzige Träne mehr, ab dem Moment, in dem sie beschlossen hatte stark zu sein. Selbst als Malfoy ihr am nächsten Morgen einen Besuch abstattete, nur um sie mit einigen kleineren Schmerz verursachenden Flüchen zu quälen, schrie sie zwar, weinte aber nicht. Es schien ihn zu ärgern, denn die Flüche wurden stärker, je mehr sie sich gegen ihre Tränen wehrte, doch er wurde durch irgend etwas abgelenkt, bevor er anfing die Unverzeihlichen an ihr auszuprobieren.

Als er ging fiel Hermine wie ein nasser Sandsack auf dem kalten Steinfußboden zusammen. Die Schmerzen in ihren Gliedmaßen wirkten nach und sie war stundenlang kaum in der Lage auch nur ohne Anstrengung zu atmen. Doch dann irgendwann sehr viel später ließ es nach und zu ihrer Verwunderung kam ihr Entführer nicht wieder, um sie weiter zu quälen. Nun, Qualen litt sie auch so. Sie musste nun fast einen Tag hier sein, vielleicht sogar schon länger. Natürlich knurrte ihr Magen, doch viel schlimmer war der unerträgliche Durst und die Tatsache, dass sie zur Toilette musste. Gegen den Durst konnte sie nichts machen, aber irgendwann hielt sie die Tatsache, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihre Blase auf angemessene Weise zu entleeren, nicht mehr davon ab, es doch zu tun.

Unterschwellig nahm sie wahr, dass auch das eine Art der Erniedrigung war, die sehr gut zu Lucius Malfoy passte, doch in erster Linie war sie froh, dass der Druck auf der Blase nachgelassen hatte. Sie schleppte sich an mit der Kette so weit auf die andere Seite des Raumes, wie sie nur konnte und sank dann wieder auf den Boden. Der Geruch ihres eigenen Urins stieg ihr trotzdem in die Nase. Noch war es auszuhalten, aber in ein paar Tagen würde es schlimmer werden.

Hah, was für seltsame Gedanken sie doch hatte. Wer wusste schon, ob sie in ein paar Tagen überhaupt noch leben wurde. Wenn er ihr nicht bald etwas zu trinken brachte, brauchte sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken um solche unwesentlichen Dinge wie ihre Ausscheidungen zu machen.

Stunde um Stunde verging in der Dunkelheit. Hermine fror erbärmlich, hatte Durst wie niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben und hatte bereits längst jede Hoffnung, den Keller lebend wieder zu verlassen, aufgegeben. Es war schnell gegangen. Viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack. Doch eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren flüsterte ihr zu, dass doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung sei. Ohne Severus hatte sie doch sowieso nicht leben wollen. Warum also an etwas festhalten, dass so unwichtig war?

Mit jeder Stunde, die nun verging wuchs dieses Gefühl in ihr und bald schon schien ihr die Möglichkeit zu sterben als durchaus erstrebenswert. Nicht nur, weil sie Severus vermisste, nein, vielmehr, weil sie langsam aber sicher verdurstete. Längst hatte sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und die Tatsache, dass sie immer öfter einschlief, half ihr nicht gerade dabei einzuschätzen, wie lange sie schon in diesem Raum war. Sie wusste nur, dass es schon sehr lang war. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich mittlerweile an, als sei er an ihrem Gaumen festgeklebt. Ihre Kehle schien eine einzige raue Fläche zu sein und ihr Gehirn versagte ihr langsam den Dienst.

Nur ab und an drang eine Frage aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins zu ihr durch. Immer wieder war es die gleiche. Warum hatte Malfoy sie hier eingesperrt und zum Sterben zurückgelassen, wenn er doch so augenscheinlich anderes mit ihr vorgehabt hatte? Das ging einfach nicht in ihren Kopf und war auch der letzte Gedanke, den sie hatte, bevor sie endgültig ohnmächtig wurde.

Zwei Stunden nachdem Hermine dankenswerter Weise in die Ohnmacht versunken war, öffnete sich die Tür des Kellers. Sie war nicht verschlossen. Wozu auch? Durch die Kette an ihrem Bein war die Flucht unmöglich. In dem Zustand, in dem sie sich jetzt befinden mochte, sowieso.

Lucius Malfoy zauberte Licht herbei und stieg ganz langsam die Treppe hinab. Es war jetzt mehr als zwei Tage her, dass er sie hier allein gelassen hatte. Vermutlich wäre sie jetzt mehr tot als lebendig. Nun würde er sie pflegen und ihr wieder auf die Beine helfen und schon bald würde er eine willige Sklavin aus ihr gemacht haben. Er grinste in sich hinein. All die vielen anderen Frauen und Männer, mit denen er dieses Spielchen schon gespielt hatte, kamen ihm in den Sinn. Sie alle hatten gleich reagiert. Keiner erwartete Fürsorge von ihm oder gar Hilfe und wenn sie sie dann bekamen, fingen sie an, dankbar zu sein. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Und jeden Einzelnen hatte er auf diese Art und Weise gebrochen.

Bei Hermine Granger konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es ein besonderer Spaß werden würde. Sie war zäh und sie war kämpferisch, aber auch sie würde er brechen, zu etwas formen, was seinem Willen entsprach. Und wenn sie dann war, wie er sie haben wollte, würde er sie zu Tode foltern. Und bis zuletzt würde er ihren Unglauben in den Augen sehen, weil sie nicht verstand, wie ihr Herr ihr so etwas antun konnte. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breite, als er am Fuß der Treppe ankam und sie ohnmächtig am Boden fand. Ja, genau so sollte es sein.

Severus Snape wanderte aufgeregt in seinen Räumen hin und her. Er hatte versucht die Anfrage von Miss Weasley zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihm nicht ruhig zu bleiben. Vor einer Stunde hatte sie ihn über den Kamin kontaktiert und gefragt, ob Hermine bei ihm sei. Seine unwirsche Antwort, was sie wohl bei ihm suchen sollte, war heraus, bevor er auch nur darüber nachgedacht hatte. Erst, als die junge Frau die Verbindung schon wieder beenden wollte, wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich wohl schon sehr große Sorgen machen musste, wenn sie sich an ihn wendete.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Hermine nicht in ihrer Wohnung sei und sie niemand gesehen hätte, seit sie vor drei Tagen nach einer kleinen Versöhnungsfeier dorthin zurückkehren wollte.

Nun war auch Snape ernsthaft besorgt. Vor Wochen hatte er sich selbst gegenüber geschworen jeden Gedanken an Hermine und das vergangene Glück mit ihr, aus seinen Gehirn zu verdrängen. Jetzt jedoch war dies vergessen. Hermine schien in Gefahr zu sein und auf einmal war nichts anderes mehr wichtig. Er befahl Ginny den Orden zu informieren und alle weiteren Bekannten abzuklappern, dann beendete er die Verbindung.

Seitdem schritt er auf und ab, nur mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, was ihr wohl zugestoßen sein könnte. Bald schon kam ihm die Episode mit ihren Eltern in den Sinn. Sie waren von Todessern umgebracht worden, während man Hermine „nur" mit dem Crutiatus quälte. Schon damals, als er davon erfuhr, hatte er es nicht verstanden. Nun jedoch gab vielleicht alles einen Sinn. Bisher hatte sie entweder in der Muggelwelt und recht lange von Auroren geschützt gelebt oder war in Hogwarts gewesen, wo auch niemand an sie heran kam.

Um die Todesser war es zwar in den letzten Monaten recht still geworden, aber vielleicht gab es irgendwen da draußen, der es auf Hermine abgesehen hatte. Anders war ihr Verschwinden nicht zu erklären.

Oder doch?

War sie vielleicht freiwillig verschwunden? Hatte sie einen Grund wegzugehen oder gar sich das Leben zu nehmen? Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der ihm fast noch grausamer schien, als sie in der Gefangenschaft eines Todessers zu wissen. Ein Knoten bildete sich Severus Magen und setzte sich dort fest.

TBC

Wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt, ist so schnell noch nicht mit Hermines Befreiung zu rechnen, aber ich arbeite daran und vielleicht ist es ja sogar Severus, der sie retten kann. Wer weiß?


	47. Kapitel 46

So, dann wollen wir mal Severus und den Orden auf die Suche nach Hermine ansetzen. Das ist doch mal ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, auch wenn Hermine noch nichts davon weiß. 

Danke auch für die anonymen Reviews!

Sandy: Ja, ich lasse euch gern zappeln. Es werden noch so ca. 20 Kapitel kommen.

Ranko9000: So, so, Du magst also blutrünstige Kapitel. Na da kann Dir doch hier vielleicht bald geholfen werden.

**46. Kapitel**

Eine weitere Stunde später stand Severus, gemeinsam mit Hermines Freunden und einem Teil des Ordens vor der Schule und beratschlagte, wo nach ihr zu suchen sei. Auch Dumbledore und Moody, der unter anderem Ron und Harry mitgebracht hatte, waren seiner Meinung, dass Hermines Verschwinden unfreiwilliger Natur sei. Selbst über die Theorie mit dem Zusammenhang des Angriffes vor fast zwei Jahren, war man sich mit ihm einige, aber all das half nichts, wenn es darum ging Hermine zu finden.

Weder der Orden noch die Auroren waren trotz intensiver Nachforschungen dahinter gekommen, wer sich selbst als Nachfolger Voldemorts erkoren hatte. Beide Gruppen hatte nie aufgehört danach zu forschen, aber mehr als wage Hinweise hatte es zu keinem Zeitpunkt gegeben. Dazu kam, dass sich die neue Gruppierung, nach den damaligen Angriffen, sehr zurückgehalten hatte. Es gab sie noch und auch ein paar wenige Spuren, doch sie operierten nun im Verborgenen und es schien nicht einmal klar, was ihr Ziel war.

Letztlich einigte sich die Gruppe, die Häuser und Ländereien sämtlicher Leute zu überprüfen, die jemals im Verdacht gestanden hatten, Voldemorts Anhängern anzugehören. Obwohl im letzten Kampf viele von ihnen getötet und noch mehr verhaftet worden waren, gab es noch immer eine unüberschaubare Menge an Sympathisanten. Das machte es den Suchenden nicht gerade leicht. Doch sie teilten sich in kleine Gruppen, beschlossen, dass sie sich alle drei Stunden in Hogsmeade wieder treffen wollten und begannen dann die einzelnen Häuser zu untersuchen. Das war nicht leicht, zumal die Betroffenen keinesfalls merken durften, was da geschah. Es war Nachmittag, als die Suche begann, doch am nächsten Morgen – achtzehn Stunden später – beschloss man gemeinschaftlich, eine Pause einzulegen.

Niemand hatte auch nur eine Spur von Hermine gefunden. Es gab keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wo sie sich befinden konnte. Severus hatte natürlich von Anfang an Lucius Malfoy in Verdacht gehabt und hatte höchstpersönlich die Kontrolle seines Hauses übernommen. Das war nicht einmal schwer gewesen. Er bat bei den Hauselfen um Einlass, bekam ihn jedoch nicht gewährt. Stattdessen erhielt er die Auskunft, dass der Herr des Hauses seit ein paar Tagen auf Reisen sei. Daraufhin hatte er Malfoy-Manor mit mächtigen Zaubersprüchen durchsucht, ohne es zu betreten. Ihm war kein Erfolg beschieden. Das Haus war bis auf die Hauselfen leer.

Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy seit ein paar Tagen unterwegs sei, nährte jedoch seinen Verdacht gegen ihn. Daraufhin hatte Severus gemeinsam mit den beiden Auroren, die mit ihm nach Hermine suchten, sich nach jedem Grundstück erkundigt, was der Familie Malfoy je gehört hatte.

Auch die anderen Gruppen waren nicht untätig gewesen, hatten aber ebenso keinen Erfolg gehabt. Nach all den Stunden saß Severus nun wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer und grübelte. Eigentlich sollte er etwas schlafen, denn schon in vier Stunden sollte die Suche weitergehen, doch er konnte nicht. Das Gefühl, sie zu verraten, indem er schlief, während sie in Gefahr war, ließ es nicht zu. Also starrte er ins Feuer und ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Noch einen Tag zuvor wollte er alles am liebsten vergessen, die Zeit mit ihr ungeschehen machen, um den Schmerz der Trennung loszuwerden. Nun saß er hier und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als auch nur zu wissen, wo sie sich befand und dass es ihr gut ginge.

Nun, gut ging es Hermine an diesem Morgen weiß Gott nicht, aber auch nicht mehr so schlecht, wie am Abend zuvor. Malfoy hatte ihr Wasser eingeflösst und sie gereinigt. Jetzt lag sie in sauberen Sachen in einem weichen Bett und erwachte langsam. Er betrachtete sie mit einem echten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Wer ihn nicht kannte, hätte glauben können, er freue sich, dass sie aufwachte. In Wirklichkeit aber freute er sich, dass sein Spiel nun wirklich begann.

Hermine saß als erstes an diesem Morgen blauen Himmel über sich, der durch ein Dachfenster schien. Sie war völlig orientierungslos und erst, als sie sich im Bett bewegte und die Fußfessel spürte, die sie an den Bettpfosten band, kam ein Teil der Erinnerungen zurück. Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf zur anderen Seite und sah in Malfoys Gesicht. Sie erschrak und wich ein Stück zurück, doch er hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Lass gut sein, Kleine. Ich habe wohl etwas übertrieben mit der Quälerei. Ich denke, Du musst Dich etwas erholen, bevor ich Dir wieder eine Lektion erteile." Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Unglauben, genau, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Daraufhin erhob er sich und brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser, setzte sich auf das Bett zu ihr und hielt ihr sogar den Kopf, sodass sie besser trinken konnte. In diesem Moment, da ihre Kehle endlich wieder befeuchtet wurde, war es ihr sogar egal, wer ihr zu trinken gab. Fürsorglich half er ihr wieder, sich hinzulegen und deckte sie dann zu. Sofort schlief sie wieder ein. Lucius grinste hämisch. Sie würde noch eine ganze Weile denken, er habe sich verändert. Er würde sie in den nächsten Tagen, vielleicht sogar Wochen, gut behandeln und dann … Ja, dann würde er endlich seinen Spaß haben. Natürlich hätte er sie auch sofort zu Tode foltern können, doch es machte viel mehr Spaß, wenn sie erst Vertrauen in ihn setzte. Und er würde ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Ganz sicher.

Severus schreckte auf. Er war letztlich doch kurz eingenickt. Sein Rücken tat ihm weh von der unbequemen Schlafhaltung, doch er beachtete es nicht weiter und suchte stattdessen nach seiner Uhr. Erst nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit waren, bis die Suche fortgesetzt wurde, streckte er sich und schlurfte dann ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche weckte seine Lebensgeister. Seltsamerweise kam ihm die Szene mit Mira und Hermine in den Sinn. Er hatte sich damals keine wirklichen Gedanken gemacht, ob es Hermine verletzt. Damals hatte er kaum mehr in ihr gesehen, als einen Störenfried in seinem Leben. Heute aber war es ihm peinlich. Wie hatte er sich damals nur so verhalten können? Manchmal war er ein Idiot. Er hoffte Gelegenheit zu erhalten, sich dafür und für viele andere Dinge bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Severus drehte die Dusche zu, zog sich an und begab sich zur Einsatzplanung für die weitere Suche. Nach und nach erschienen auch die anderen. Allen sahen sie erschöpft aus und alle, die Hermine einst oder heute nahe standen, konnte man die Sorgen ansehen. Remus Lupin näherte sich ihm und fragte, ob er noch irgendeine Idee hatte, wo nach Hermine zu suchen sei. Erst spürte er den Drang ihn anzuschreien, dass er dann ja wohl längst dort wäre, doch letztlich besann er sich, dass sie alle das gleiche Ziel verfolgten und schüttelte nur missmutig den Kopf.

In der Besprechung wies er noch einmal mit Nachdruck auf den Namen Malfoy hin und zu seinem Erstaunen stimmte ihm Draco zu. Er wusste, dass sich der Junge von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte, doch das verwunderte ihn trotzdem. Er fragte nach den Grundstücken, die sich in Familienbesitz befanden, wollte sicher gehen, dass sie auch überall gesucht hatten, doch Draco brachte diesbezüglich nichts Neues zum Vorschein.

Auch an diesem Tag blieb die Suche ohne Erfolg. Die Ordensmitglieder und auch die Auroren wurden durch andere ersetzt, nur Hermines Freunde und Severus blieben konstant dabei.

Hermine erwachte an diesem Tag noch einmal, fand sich aber diesmal allein im Zimmer und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich ein wenig umzusehen. Sie fand ein Tablett mit frischem Obst und belegten Broten neben sich, sowie genügend Wasser, um den Mangel der letzten Tage auszugleichen. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers war eine Duschkabine und eine Toilette. Zwar fühlte sich Hermine noch schwach, doch sie stand auf und testete, ob ihre Kette zuließ, dass sie dorthin kam. Sie tat es und Hermine machte sich frisch, aß und trank dann ein wenig und sah zu, wie die Sonne langsam unterging.

Es war seltsam. Sie sollte Angst haben, doch eigentlich fühlte sie sich gerade halbwegs wohl. Nicht, dass sie sich um die Zukunft keine Sorgen machte, aber sie waren nur noch ein Bruchteil so groß, wie vor ihrer Ohnmacht. Sie hatte in dem dunklen Keller mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und alles, was jetzt noch kam, war ein Geschenk. Zurzeit war es eines, das sich aushalten ließ. Malfoy war freundlich zu ihr gewesen, wenn auch nur, um sein Spielzeug am Leben zu erhalten und sie hatte zumindest alles, was sie zum Überleben brauchte. Morgen würde das wahrscheinlich schon wieder anders aussehen, aber heute? Heute spürte sie eine Art inneren Frieden. Als es ganz und gar finster in ihrem kleinen Gefängnis wurde, kroch sie wieder unter die Bettdecke und versuchte zu schlafen, doch kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, öffnete sich die Tür und Malfoy Senior stand in all seiner aristokratischen Herrlichkeit vor ihr.

TBC

Keine gute Stelle um aufzuhören, aber am Montag geht es ja schon weiter, also müsst ihr nur das Wochenende überstehen mit der Frage, was jetzt passiert :-)


	48. Kapitel 47

Nachdem das letzte Kapitel ja mit einem gemeinen Cliffhanger endete, geht es jetzt ganz schnell weiter. Was Hermine jetzt wohl erwartet und was Malfoy genau vorhat? Na lasst euch überraschen. Für den Fall, dass der eine oder andere die kommenden Kapitel nicht ohne übersteht, gebe ich eine Magnum-Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus. Teilt sie euch gut ein …

Ranko9000 und Sandy: Wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Allen anderen natürlich auch.

**47. Kapitel**

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich sehe, es geht Ihnen wieder gut. Dann wird es jetzt Zeit, dass wir endlich ein bisschen Vergnügen miteinander teilen."

Hermines Augen waren weit aufgerissen. So bald hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Schrecken zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Innerlich wappnete sie sich vor dem, was nun unweigerlich kommen würde, doch zugleich wusste sie, dass dies alles nichts nützte. Er hatte sie in seiner Gewalt und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Malfoy entkleidete sich mit enormer Langsamkeit und legte seine Sachen ordentlich zusammen, bevor er nur noch mit einer Unterhose bekleidet zu ihr unter die Decke schlüpfte. Hermine hatte sich ans äußerste Ende des Bettes gedrückt und wusste doch, dass es sinnlos war.

Und so war es denn auch. Er zog sie mit einem schnellen Ruck an sich und sie konnte sogleich die Erregung spüren, die ihn überkommen hatte. Ihre beiden Hände presste er mit einer der seinen über ihrem Kopf in die Kissen und langsam näherten sich seine Lippen ihren. Er presste ihr einen Kuss auf. Nicht brutal oder rücksichtslos, nein, beinahe zärtlich.

Sie schmeckte süß und Malfoy wusste, er würde Schwierigkeiten haben, seinen Plan durchzuziehen, doch er war ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung und er würde es schaffen. Er ließ von ihrem Mund ab und wanderte mit seinen Lippen hinüber zu ihrer Halsbeuge und von da zu ihrem Brustansatz. Sie wimmerte unter ihm, ob vor Lust oder Angst, konnte er nicht sagen, aber schon in ein paar Tagen würde es definitiv vor Lust sein. Bald schon würde sie ihm blind vertrauen.

Die Küsse gingen weiter und irgendwann ließ er ihre Handgelenke los, widmete sich stattdessen mit beiden Händen ihren Brüsten. Er streichelte sie zart, doch sie lag stocksteif unter ihm und da wusste er, dass das Wimmern noch von ihrer Angst herrührte. Vorsichtig näherten sich seine Hände ihren unteren Regionen und er wartete nur auf ein erstes Nein von ihr.

Als er es endlich hörte, konnte er sich kaum noch zurückhalten, doch er tat es. Bald schon, bald würde er sie ganz und gar besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren und sogar ihre Seele würde ihm gehören. Bis dahin aber würde er sich gedulden.

Als sie ganz leise „Nein, bitte nicht." flüsterte, da nahm er die Hände von ihr, stützte sich neben ihr ab und sah ihr in die Augen. Ohne ein weiters Wort rollte er sich zur Seite und zog die Decke über sich und sie. Ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte sein von ihr abgewandtes Gesicht.

Lange lag Hermine völlig bewegungslos neben ihm und konnte gar nicht begreifen, dass er wirklich aufgehört hatte. Es kam ihr fast wie ein Wunder vor. Eines, das gar nicht wahr sein konnte. Das neben ihr war Lucius Malfoy, der Mann, der ihre Eltern hatte ermorden lassen und außerdem der Mann, der ihr regelrecht versprochen hatte, sie zu quälen. Und nun hörte er auf, nur weil sie nein gesagt hatte? Da stimmte doch etwas nicht!

Erst als sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde und er offensichtlich eingeschlafen war, erlaubte auch Hermine sich den Luxus, die Augen zu schließen. Der Schlaf übermannte sie sofort.

Malfoy erwachte am Morgen weit vor ihr und freute sich darüber. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, näherte er sich ihr und schlang seine Arme um sie. Fast schon gestand er sich ein, dass es ein gutes Gefühl war, sie so zu halten, aber nur fast. Der wirkliche Spaß mit ihr würde noch etwas auf sich warten lassen.

Als Hermine erwachte spürte sie einen sanften Druck um ihre Leibesmitte und an ihrem Rücken. Jemand hielt sie im Arm. Severus, es musste einfach Severus sein! Sie schlug die Augen auf und drehte ihren Kopf, doch statt der schwarzen Haare des Zaubertränkemeisters fand sie die platinblonde Mähne von Lucius Malfoy vor. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, der den Mann, welcher sich schlafend gestellt hatte, veranlasste, die Augen zu öffnen.

Hermine schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und schalt sich eine Idiotin, dass sie so schnell die Ereignisse der letzten Tage verdrängt hatte. In der Hoffnung, dass er sie loslassen würde, versuchte sie sich aus Malfoys Armen zu winden, doch der hielt sie zärtlich aber bestimmt fest und flüsterte ihr ein leises. „Nicht." ins Ohr.

Sie wusste selbst nicht so recht, warum, aber sie hörte auf, sich zu winden und lag wieder still. Auch er rührte sich nicht, nahm erst nach ein paar Minuten einen seiner Arme von ihr und strich ihr beinahe liebevoll über Hals und Nacken. Dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer und kehrte bis zum späten Abend nicht zurück. Ein alternder Hauself brachte ihr Essen, Trinken und sogar frische Kleidung in ihrer Größe, doch ansonsten blieb die Tür bis zum Abend geschlossen.

Als er den Raum dann betrat, wusste Hermine nicht so recht, ob sie Angst haben sollte. Sie traute ihm nicht, hatte aber seit sie an dieses Bett gekettet war, nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass er sie zerstören wollte. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie gegrübelt, was er wohl mit seinem Verhalten bezweckte oder ob es vielleicht sogar echt war. Nun, echt war es sicher nicht, aber sie verstand nicht, welcher Zweck dahinter stecken sollte, wenn er sie so gut behandelte und so kehrte ein Teil ihrer Angst dann doch zurück.

Auch an diesem Abend entkleidete Malfoy sich in der gleichen Langsamkeit, die er am Vortag schon gezeigt hatte und legte sich dann neben sie. Diesmal riss er sie nicht an sich, sondern nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm. Wäre es nicht Lucius Malfoy gewesen, hätte sie es für eine liebevolle Geste gehalten. Doch obwohl er in den letzten Tagen sehr sorgsam und beinahe schon voller Achtung mit ihr umgegangen war, wusste sie, dass er mit ihr spielte und seine Berührung ließ sie erstarren.

Malfoy seufzte innerlich. Das war ja schwerer, als gedacht. Die meisten der Personen, ob Mann oder Frau, hatten nach einem, spätestens aber nach zwei Tagen geglaubt, dass er sich eines Besseren besonnen hatte und sie nun gut behandeln würde. Die kleine Granger aber war stur. Sie vertraute ihm noch immer kein bisschen, sonst würde es sich anders anfühlen, sie im Arm zu halten. Nun, er sah es als eine Herausforderung an. Irgendwann würde sich das schon ändern. Und wenn das wirklich nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann würde er sie eben auch so foltern. Besser als gar nichts.

Er zwang seine Gedanken zurück in die Realität und ließ gemächlich seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und als er sie zärtlich auf ihr rechtes Schulterblatt küsste, versuchte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Da flüsterte er ihr leise zu. „Es muss nicht so sein, wie am Anfang. Du bist schön und ich mag schöne Frauen. Lass Dich fallen und ich werde Dir nicht wehtun."

In diesem Moment traf Hermine die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht. Er wollte ihr Vertrauen und sie konnte sich auch schon ganz genau vorstellen, was er damit machen würde, wenn er es erst hätte. Sie fauchte ihn an „Nein, Sie Mistkerl, niemals! Ich werde Ihnen niemals trauen! Ich weiß was Sie mit mir versuchen." und wand sich aus seinen Armen.

Das war zu viel für Lucius Malfoys Gemüt und er ließ die Maske fallen. Er war über ihr, bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah. Grob packte er sie an den Händen und presste sie mit seinem gesamten Gewicht in die Matratze. „Halt Dein Maul, Du Schlampe." Er ohrfeigte sie so grob, dass ihr Kopf geben die Holzumgrenzung des Bettes flog.

Hermine schwanden die Sinne.

Malfoy erkannte im Halbdunkel die Stirnwunde und ließ von ihr ab. Solange sie ohnmächtig war, würde er nicht mit dem Spiel anfangen, aber wenn sie wieder zu sich kam, wäre es mit den Freundlichkeiten vorbei. Er hatte gehofft, länger etwas von ihr zu haben, aber wenn sie ihm nicht vertrauen konnte, würde sie eben sofort leiden. Er konnte es hinauszögern und es würde ihm auch so Spaß machen. Hier ein Schnitt, dort ein Peitschenhieb, da eine kleine Vergewaltigung. Bald schon würde sie sich wünschen, sie dürfte sterben und dann würde es erst richtig beginnen. In seinem Kopf flammten Bilder von unaussprechlichen Szenen auf. Diesmal grinste er nicht, sondern lachte laut und dreckig auf.

TBC

Und wieder mal eine fiese Stelle zum Aufhören. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Das ist so mein Naturell …


	49. Kapitel 48

Eigentlich hätte ich ja gerade eine Menge Zeit zu schreiben, denn ich bin krank (Sommergrippe), aber es hat mich ziemlich erwischt und ich musste mich heute schon anstrengen, um auch nur eure Kommentare zu beantworten. Also sitze ich den halben Tag vor der Glotze und lasse mich berieseln und den Rest des Tages huste ich wenig stilvoll vor mich hin. Ich habe schon überlegt, ob Feuerwhiskey helfen könnte, aber Pustekuchen. Davon wird die Kehle nur noch rauer. Das ihr heute welchen braucht, glaube ich auch nicht. Hebt euch den für den Freitag auf.

Sandy: Danke für Dein anonymes Review: Ja, die Rettungstruppe beeilt sich und das ist auch dringend nötig.

**48. Kapitel**

Wieder war ein Tag vergangen, ohne dass Hermine gefunden wurde. Ihr Verschwinden war jetzt fast eine Woche her und seit drei Tagen lief die Suche. Es war äußerst deprimierend und auch erschöpfend. Severus sah aus, als hätte er von Beginn der Suche an keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden und das stimmte sogar fast. Die Stunden, die er tatsächlich geschlafen hatte, waren zumeist von Albträumen begleitet und zudem konnte man sie an einer Hand abzählen.

Er war vor Sorge um sie so krank, dass er nicht einmal mehr aß. Doch das alles verkraftete er, so wie er es auch zu seinen besten Todesserzeiten verkraftet hatte. Was ihm wirklich zusetzte, war jedoch die Tatsache, dass ihm und dem Rest des Suchtrupps langsam die Ideen ausgingen, wo man Hermine noch gefangen halten konnte.

Gestern hatte er den ganzen Abend in der Grundstücksabteilung des Ministeriums verbracht. Der Gedanke, dass es doch noch ein Grundstück geben konnte, welches Malfoy gehörte und was noch nicht durchsucht worden war, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Doch auch diese Suche war ohne Erfolg geblieben und damit war wieder eine weitere Hoffnung begraben.

Severus legte sich voll angekleidet auf sein Bett und seufzte. Was hätte er darum gegeben, wenn sie jetzt bei ihm wäre!

Doch statt in Severus Armen zu liegen kämpfte Hermine gerade gegen die Ohnmacht an, die von Malfoys Schlag verursacht worden war und vorerst verlor sie den Kampf. Auf diese Weise blieb ihr jedoch zumindest erspart, bewusst mitzuerleben, wie Lucius sie zurück in den Kerker brachte und an die Wand kettete. Die Ohnmacht ging irgendwann in der Nacht in einen unruhigen Schlaf über, der sie jedoch kein bisschen entspannte.

Als sie dann endlich wieder zu sich kam, war es vollkommen dunkel um sie herum und sie war allein. Malfoy hatte beschlossen erst seinen Schönheitsschlaf abzuhalten, bevor er begann sich auf die eine oder andere Art an ihrer Qual zu laben. Auch für denjenigen, der folterte, war es oft eine körperliche Herausforderung und er wollte gut ausgeruht sein, um es wirklich und wahrhaftig genießen zu können.

Während er oben im Haus von Schmerz, Sex und dem einen oder anderen Folterinstrument träumte, schmeckte Hermine das Blut, welches schon seit Stunden in einem schwachen Strom aus ihrer Stirnwunde rann. Es schmeckte süß und zugleich metallisch und erst nach einigen Sekunden begriff sie, was sie da auf der Zunge hatte. Nach und nach wurde sie sich dann auch ihrer Lage bewusst. Im Kerker war es stockfinster, doch auch ohne Licht wusste Hermine wo sie war und vor allem warum. Die Fußfessel, welche sie seit Tagen trug, war nun an der Wand befestigt und auch der rechte Knöchel hing in einer solchen Fessel. Ihre Arme taten weh, seit sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, doch mit der Zeit ließ das Gefühl in ihnen nach. Der Grund dafür war, dass sie mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht an ihnen hing. Malfoy hatte ihr auch die Hände gefesselt und nun war sie also völlig bewegungsunfähig.

Die letzten Illusionen, sie könnte all dies vielleicht überleben, schwanden dahin. Obwohl sie sich vor Tagen schon einmal vom Leben verabschiedet hatte, tat der Gedanke an den eigenen greifbar nahen Tod dennoch weh. Zum einen hätte sie sich so gern von ihren Freunden und vor allem von Severus verabschiedet, zum anderen hatte sie einfach Angst vor dem, was ihr unweigerlich bevorstand. Der Schmerz und die Qualen, welche sie erwarteten, waren an diesem Ort beinahe physisch fassbar. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle und viele weitere folgten, bevor sie sich sehr viel später wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass sie den Tatsachen endgültig ins Auge sehen konnte.

Draußen begann gerade ein neuer Tag, als Hermine einen letzten stillen Gedanken zu Severus schickte, um ihm auf diese Art mitzuteilen, dass es ihr leid tat, ihm nie gesagt zu haben, was sie für ihn empfand. Dann dachte sie in fast ebensolcher Intensität noch einmal an all ihre Freunde, doch diese Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Lucius Malfoy hämisch lächelnd die Treppe hinabspazierte.

Severus erwachte mit dem Gefühl, Hermine sei in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe und würde sich an ihn lehnen. Erst als er den letzten Funken Schlaf aus seinen Augen gerieben hatte, begriff er, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Ein seltsam schöner, aber immer noch ein Traum. Die kalte Dusche, die er sich seit ihrem Verschwinden jeden Tag verpasste, um trotz des wenigen Schlafs überhaupt auf die Beine zu kommen, brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Vielleicht – nein, sehr wahrscheinlich – würde er Hermine nie wieder im Arm halten. Vielleicht würde er sein ganzes Leben lang noch nicht einmal wissen, was mit ihr geschehen war. Der Gedanke war ihm unerträglich.

Vielleicht war es diese Unerträglichkeit, die ihn später am Tag auf die Idee brachte, noch einmal ins Ministerium zurückzukehren und nach Grundbesitz der Malfoys zu suchen, vielleicht auch nicht. Tatsache jedoch war, dass ihn eine Eingebung ereilte. Mitten in der Suche nach dem Namen Malfoy, stach ihm der Name Black ins Auge. Warum war er denn nur nicht früher darauf gekommen? Natürlich! Das musste es sein! Narzissa Black, Malfoys Frau, hatte selbst auch Grundbesitz, den sie in die Ehe eingebracht hatte.

Bisher war es Severus als selbstverständlich erschienen, dass dieser auf den Namen Malfoy umgeschrieben worden war. Was aber, wenn nicht? Was, wenn es doch noch ein Haus oder ein Stück Land gab, dass auf ihren Namen lief?

Aufgeregt blätterte er durch die Seiten, bis er endlich einen Suchzauber anwandte, der nach wenigen Minuten tatsächlich Erfolg zeigte. Auf Narzissa Malfoy liefen noch immer sieben Grundstücke. Vier davon waren unbebaut. Auf einem gab es nur eine kleine Jagdhütte und somit blieben scheinbar nur zwei Grundstücke übrig, auf denen Häuser standen. Severus kopierte in aller Eile die entsprechenden Unterlagen, sprang auf und eilte davon.

Natürlich verspürte er den Impuls sich direkt zu den beiden Häusern zu begeben, aber ein letzter Rest Intelligenz verhinderte eine so dumme Handlungsweise. Im Eiltempo begab er sich zum Ordenshaus und verständigte die anwesenden Mitglieder. Innerhalb einer Viertelstunde standen Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Remus, Moody, Ron und er selbst vor den Toren des ersten in Frage kommenden Grundstückes.

Es hatte nicht Einen unter ihnen gegeben, der daran zweifelte, dass Severus ein Durchbruch gelungen war.

Die Durchsuchung des Hauses verlief jedoch erfolglos. Es war leer und der Staub, welcher jeden Zentimeter Fläche bedeckte, bewies, dass es das nicht erst seit gestern war. Severus Enttäuschung war nahezu greifbar, doch noch gab es ein weiteres in Frage kommendes Haus, zu welchem sie umgehend apparierten.

Das Anwesen lag ruhig und verlassen im Schein der Abendsonne und wirkte von außen ebenso leer, wie das Haus zuvor. Keine Stimme drang an das Ohr der Suchenden. Keine Bewegung war hinter den schweren Vorhängen auszumachen. Nur die zwei Reihen Pappeln, welche den Weg zum Portal säumten, bewegten sich im warmen Wind dieses Morgens leicht hin und her.

Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben näherten sich Hermines Freunde von allen Seiten dem Haus. Als sie sich sicher waren, dass kein Alarm- oder Abwehrzauber auf der Tür lag, ging Remus voran und Severus folgte ihm unmittelbar mit dem Rest der Gruppe. Während Harry und Draco am Eingang warteten, gingen die Anderen von Etage zu Etage und durchsuchten jedes Zimmer. Hier gab es keine Staubschichten und überall war zu sehen, dass das Haus bewohnt wurde. In einem der Zimmer stand frisches Wasser in einem Krug, in einem anderen fanden die Suchenden ein Bad, in dem sich noch die Nebelschwaden vom letzten Duschen hielten.

Was sie jedoch nicht fanden, waren die Bewohner des Hauses. Jedes Zimmer hatten sie gründlich mit mächtigen Zaubern durchsucht und auf Geheimtüren und Illusionen hin überprüft. Nichts. Ihnen blieb also nur, zum Eingang zurückzukehren. Draco und Harry hatten schon ungeduldig auf die gewartet und fest damit gerechnet, dass die anderen auf eine Spur von Hermine gestoßen waren. Ihre Enttäuschung war ebenso grenzenlos, wie die von Severus.

TBC

Na was meint ihr, wird Severus die Suche in diesem Haus so schnell aufgeben, wenn er sich doch so sicher war, dass er richtig liegt? Wohl eher nicht, wie wir ihn kennen. Also macht euch bereit für ein ziemlich böses nächstes Kapitel.


	50. Kapitel 49

So, hier ist es, das böse Kapitel, für das ihr sicher den einen oder anderen Feuerwhiskey braucht. Also dann mal los!

Sandy: Wieder mal danke für Dein Review. Warum Hermine durch Legilimentik nicht gefunden werden konnte, wird sich heute klären.

**49. Kapitel**

Schlaff hing Hermine in den Ketten, die sie an der Wand hielten. Ihr war schlecht und die Schmerzen, die sie am ganzen Körper spürte, waren schier unerträglich. Malfoy hatte sie die letzten Stunden über mit Flüchen und Peitschenhieben malträtiert und es schien keinen Zentimeter unverletzten Fleisches mehr an ihr zu geben. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Das hier war noch schlimmer, als alles, was sie erwartet hatte und tief in sich drin wusste sie, dass es doch erst der Anfang war.

Gerade trat der Mann, welcher vorhatte, sie bis zum bitteren Ende zu quälen, ganz nah an sie heran und streifte mit seiner schwarz behandschuhten Hand nahezu zärtlich ihr Gesicht. „Weißt Du, was wunderschön ist?"

Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie wusste, er würde es ihr auch so sagen und sie behielt Recht.

Malfoy drehte sich von ihr weg, ging mit einem großen Schritt wieder auf Abstand und verpasste ihr dann mit der Peitsche einen weiteren Schlag. „Ich will Dir verraten, was wunderschön ist. Dort oben, nur wenige Meter entfernt von uns, da sind Deine Freunde und suchen Dich." Hermines Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und als sie begriff, was er gesagt hatte, begann sie wie verrückt um Hilfe zu schreien. Malfoy aber beendete es mit einem „Silencio", noch bevor ihr erster Schrei verklungen war und sprach nun mit Häme in der Stimme weiter. „Sie werden Dich nicht hören und sie werden Dich ganz bestimmt nicht finden. Kein Zauber, und sei er noch so gut, wird diesen Raum hier anzeigen. Salazar Slytherin selbst könnte wahrscheinlich nicht hier hereinkommen, wenn ich es nicht wollte." Er lachte laut und abstoßend. „Voldemort hat diesen Raum benutzt und verzaubert und keiner außer ihm und mir wusste davon. Sie werden einfach wieder weggehen und nicht einmal wissen, wie nah sie Dir waren."

Malfoy ging ein paar Schritte im Raum umher und dachte weiter laut nach. „Vielleicht sollte ich Deinen Freunden später die Ironie der Sache in einem kurzen Brief erklären, den ich zusammen mit den Resten von Dir an sie schicke? Ja, das scheint mir eine ausgezeichnete Idee zu sein. So schön morbide!" Hermine würgte lautlos bei der Vorstellung, die sich bei seinen Worten in ihrem Hirn abzeichnete.

Severus! Sicher war er hier. Ganz in der Nähe! Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete sie bei dem Gedanken, trotz all der Schmerzen, die sie hatte. Wenn er sie doch nur finden würde! BITTE! Ihr stummes Flehen wurde von einer neuen Abartigkeit Malfoys unterbrochen. Er hatte eine Eisenstange in der Hand, deren Ende glühte und schon aus beachtlicher Entfernung unangenehme Hitze abstrahlte. Hermine schrie, doch der Silencio war noch immer wirksam und nichts als ein leises Gurgeln verließ ihre Kehle.

Das glühende Ende der Stange kam immer näher und Malfoy schwenkte es erst zu in einiger Entfernung vor ihrem Gesicht, dann hinab zu ihren durch die Peitschenhiebe mittlerweile entblößten Brüsten, lachte böse, als er den Schrecken in ihrer Miene sah und versenkte es letztlich tief in ihren rechten Oberschenkel.

Nach dem Schmerz der ersten Berührung und der schrecklichen Qual ihr eigenes verbranntes Fleisch zu riechen, fiel Hermine in eine erlösende Ohnmacht.

Malfoy zog das Folterinstrument aus der Wunde und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, damit sie wieder zu sich kommen sollte. Doch es half nicht. Selbst der Eimer eiskalten Wassers, den er über ihr entleerte, brachte sie nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein und so blieb ihm nur abzuwarten. Laut fluchend wanderte er in dem nach Blut, Schweiß und verbranntem Fleisch riechenden Raum umher.

So etwas war ihm in all der Zeit, die er gefoltert und gequält hatte, noch nicht passiert. Noch einmal versuchte er sie zu wecken, doch auch diesmal ohne Erfolg. Zwei Stunden strichen ins Land, in denen er immer wieder versuchte, sie aus der Ohnmacht zu holen, doch es half nichts. Allmählich langweilte er sich. Selbst das langsame Tropfen ihres Blutes aus zahllosen Schnittwunden und den Striemen, die durch die Peitschenhiebe entstanden waren, konnte sein Interesse nicht mehr länger wecken.

Er schlug ihr noch einige Male ins Gesicht, doch ihr Kopf baumelte nur haltlos hin und her. Das Bewusstsein erlangte sie jedoch nicht wieder.

Malfoy prüfte, ob die Suchtrupps sein Haus endlich wieder verlassen hatten und als ein Zauber ihm das bestätigte, stieg er die Treppen nach oben und zog sich in seine Gemächer zurück. Hier war alles durchsucht worden, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter. Auf sein Zeichen hin erschien ein Hauself, der wieder Ordnung in das Chaos brachte und anschließend ein gutes Essen auftischte.

Mochten die Freunde dieses Schlammblutes doch wissen, dass er hier wohnte. Und wenn schon. Sie hatten nichts gefunden, nichts in der Hand. Natürlich war er von Anfang an darauf vorbereitet gewesen, man könne ihn verdächtigen. Er hatte sich gut geschützt. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als würde er das zum ersten Mal tun.

Draußen im schmalen Schatten der Pappeln saß Severus, in Gesellschaft von Remus und Harry. Sie waren sich nach der Durchsuchung des Hauses einig gewesen, dass sie am richtigen Ort waren, dass Hermine nur hier sein konnte.

Der Rest der Gruppe hatte ihnen widersprochen, inklusive Dumbledore, der sich absolut sicher war, dass nichts seinen Suchzaubern entgangen sein konnte. Sie hätten sich fast gestritten, doch Remus ging dazwischen und beschloss einfach, dass diejenigen, die sich nicht so sicher waren, hier richtig zu sein, sich auf den Weg zu den anderen fünf Grundstücken machen sollten, während Severus, Harry und er selbst hier blieben und das Haus weiter beobachten würden. Damit waren alle einverstanden und nun warteten sie hier schon seit Stunden. Zwar war es warm, aber der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und ein leichter Nieselregen hatte vor einigen Minuten eingesetzt. Sicher war es nicht die Idealvorstellung, seinen Tag im Nieselregen hockend zu verbringen, aber niemand beschwerte sich.

Die Stunden schlichen dahin und noch immer war drinnen keine Bewegung auszumachen. Severus wurde ungeduldig. Er war sich sicher, dass Malfoy längst wieder anwesend war und trotz aller Versuche ihn aufzuhalten, stürmte er deshalb am Abend zum Haus und schlich sich hinein. Harry und Remus waren ein Stück näher zum Eingang gerückt, folgten ihm aber vorerst nicht. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht aufhalten konnten, dann würden sie ihm wenigstens als Verstärkung dienen, wenn er sie brauchte.

Severus stand in einer Nische der kleinen Eingangshalle und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch. Irgendwo oben hörte er Wasser laufen, doch sonst war es still. In aller Eile, aber so leise wie möglich, ging er die Treppen hinauf. Von der morgendlichen Untersuchung des Hauses wusste er, in welchem Zimmer sich Malfoy aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach aufhielt. Das Rauschen des Wassers wurde lauter, je näher er kam und so beschloss er sich seinen alten Erzfeind nun endgültig zu schnappen.

Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen betrat er das Schlafgemach und sah sich vorsichtig darin um. Hier war niemand, aber aus dem Badezimmer drangen Geräusche. Severus stellte sich hinter die Tür und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nur wenige Minuten später trat Malfoy, einzig mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften bekleidet, das Zimmer. Er kippte vom „Petrificus Totalus" getroffen nach vorn, bevor er auch nur wahrnahm, dass er nicht allein war. Viel zu sicher war er sich gewesen, dass man längst an anderen Orten nach Hermine Granger suchte.

Severus drehte den stocksteifen Körper auf den Rücken und fesselte ihn. Den eigenen Zauberstab ebenso fest in der Hand haltend, wie den von Malfoy, nahm er seinem Gefangenen die Ganzkörperklammer ab und beugte sich über ihn. „Wo ist sie?" Sein Ton war leise, aber bedrohlich.

Malfoy versuchte einen weniger geschockten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er war verdattert. Wieso war Snape hier? Ja, sie war mal seine Frau gewesen, aber doch nur auf Grund dieses schwachsinnigen Gesetztes, das er selbst inszeniert hatte. Was um alles in der Welt wollte Snape also hier?

Ihm blieb keine Zeit zum nachdenken, denn Snape drückte ihm jetzt den Zauberstab auf die Brust und wiederholte seine Frage in einem weitaus schärferem Ton. Lucius Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und gewann etwas seiner Fassung zurück. „Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst, Severus. Wen suchst Du denn?" Seine Stimme klang wesentlich ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. Hätte er gewusst, dass Severus Snape nach diesem dummen Schlammblut suchen würde, er hätte es sich wahrscheinlich zweimal überlegt, ob er sie entführte. Snapes magische Kräfte und auch seine Skrupellosigkeit kamen fast an seine eigenen heran.

Doch Severus Snape setzte nicht nur magische Kräfte ein. Im Moment, da Malfoy noch grübelte, was ihn jetzt, da er abstritt zu wissen, was Snape eigentlich wollte, erwartete, wurde er auch schon unsanft auf die Beine gezogen. Ein schwerer Schlag traf seine Magengrube und ließ ihn zusammensacken.

Severus beugte sich über ihn. „Hör mir gut zu, Lucius! Ich werde es nur einmal sagen! Ich will von Dir wissen, wo Hermine ist und ich will es jetzt wissen!" Snapes Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Wispern, dass Malfoy aber einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Trotzdem antwortete er nicht. Zum einen, weil ihm noch immer die Luft fehlte, zum anderen, weil er so gut wie tot war, wenn er zugab, dass er das Schlammblut entführt und gefoltert hatte. Der nächste Schlag traf sein Kinn und ein lautes Knacken ließ nichts Gutes ahnen. Blut floss aus seinem Mund und auch die Kehle hinab, doch er hatte keine Zeit darauf zu achten. Schon wurde er wieder auf die Beine gezogen und nun unsanft gegen die Wand gepresst.

TBC

Ziemlich schlimmes Kapitel für Hermine, nicht? Aber immerhin weiß Severus jetzt, dass er im richtigen Haus ist und im nächsten Kapitel wird er zu anderen Mitteln greifen, um Malfoy zu entlocken, wo Hermine ist.


	51. Kapitel 50

So, nach dem letzten Kapitel ist das Schlimmste überstanden. Zwar ist noch nicht alles durchgestanden, aber es wird nach und nach besser. Mehr kann man ja an dieser Stelle wirklich nicht verlangen. Ich denke das ist eine gute Nachricht und weil wir gerade dabei sind, gibt es noch eine: Irgendwann diese Woche gibt es eine weitere Fortsetzung von „Ein notwendiger Zauber". Ich muss nur noch mal drüber lesen.

Sandy: Klar sind sie im richtigen Haus und glaub mir, Lucius wird reden. Nicht freiwillig, aber er wird reden.

**50. Kapitel**

Severus hatte sich durch das Abreagieren seiner Wut etwas besonnen und erinnerte sich nun endlich wieder daran, dass es als Zauberer auch andere Mittel gab, um an Informationen zu kommen. Er rief gerade lauf nach Remus und Potter, als diese auch schon die Treppe hinauf gestürmt kamen und verwundert feststellten, dass Snape bereits allein Herr der Lage geworden war. Er legte Malfoy gerade wieder eine Ganzkörperklammer an und beauftragte die beiden auf ihn aufzupassen, während er Veritaserum aus seinem Vorratsschrank holen würde. Doch Remus überraschte ihn.

Kaum hatte der den Wahrheitstrank erwähnt, zog er eine kleine Flasche mit der kristallklaren Flüssigkeit aus dem Umhang. „Wieso hast Du das Zeug bei Dir, Lupin?"

Der Werwolf grummelte. „Trage ich vom ersten Tag der Suche mit mir rum. Oder hast Du etwa geglaubt, einer wie er würde uns freiwillig sagen, wo Hermine ist?"

Severus hätte sich, wäre die Situation nicht so angespannt gewesen, fast selbst einen Schlag vor den Kopf versetzt. Wie konnte man nur so dämlich sein. Er, der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts, prügelte auf Malfoy ein, während jemand wie Lupin an den Trank dachte. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass, wenn es um Hermine ging, sich sein logisches Denken weitestgehend abschaltete.

In den nächsten Minuten brachten sie Malfoy mit vereinten Kräften dazu das Wahrheitsserum zu trinken und danach mussten sie nur noch die richtigen Fragen stellen. Es verging nicht viel Zeit, bis sie von dem Keller tief unten im Gemäuer erfuhren und auch von all den Schutzbannen, die darauf lagen und den Sprüchen, die sie verwenden mussten, um hineinzugelangen. Harry blieb bei Malfoy, während Severus, dicht gefolgt von Remus, sich umgehend auf den Weg machten, Hermine zu retten.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben betraten sie den finsteren Raum. Als sie Licht herbeizauberten, wären sie bei Hermines Anblick beide fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sie war ganz offensichtlich mehr tot als lebendig. Ihr Kopf hing schlaff hinab und überall an ihrem Körper war Blut. Severus rannte hinunter zu ihr und je näher er kam, desto mehr stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Als er noch knapp einem Meter von ihr entfernt war, blieb er stehen. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand, hinunter in ein Rinnsal aus ihrem Blut und Severus war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Hermine hing still da wie eine Figur in einem schlechten Horrorfilm. Er war sich sicher, dass sie tot sein musste.

Remus war ihm gefolgt und auch er ertrug den Anblick seiner ehemaligen Schülerin kaum, doch als er sah, wie Severus den Zauberstab fallen ließ und schließlich sogar auf die Knie fiel, da wusste er, er musste handeln.

Ohne ein Zögern eilte er an seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler vorbei und entfernte mit einem Zauber zuerst einmal Hermines Fußfesseln. Dann, als er ihre Hände ebenfalls befreien wollte, forderte er Severus auf, sie aufzufangen, doch dieser rührte sich nicht.

Noch immer kniete er in ihrem Blut und eine Tränenspur lief an seinem Gesicht hinab. Remus hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihm, aber jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, um die Nerven zu verlieren. Er packte den anderen Mann an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn so lange, bis dieser sich wehrte. „Komm zu Dir, Severus. Ich brauch Deine Hilfe. Allein schaff ich es nicht. Mach schon! Hilf Hermine!"

Erst da begriff Severus, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich noch am Leben sein könnte. Innerlich hatte sich alles in ihm verkrampft, als er ihre Wunden gesehen hatte. Sie waren so zahllos und so schwer. Wie konnte sie da denn noch am Leben sein, hatte er sich unterbewusst gefragt und dann hatte er auf einmal aufgegeben.

Nun aber kam er schlagartig wieder zu sich und fing Hermine auf, als Remus ihre Fesseln löste. In Windeseile packte er sie und rannte all die Treppen hinauf, hinaus vor das Anwesen und apparierte direkt zum St. Mungos. An Remus oder Harry verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr, wohl aber an Lucius Malfoy, der für seine Taten mit seinem Leben bezahlen würde. Und wenn er eigenhändig dafür sorgen müsste!

Im Krankenhaus angekommen stieß er alles und jeden, der ihm im Weg stand oder ihn aufzuhalten drohte, aus dem Weg. In weniger als drei Minuten war er in der Notaufnahme und hatte einen vorbeieilenden Arzt am Kragen gepackt. Dieser wollte sich erst über diese Art der Behandlung beschweren, aber als sein Blick auf die junge verletzte Frau fiel, da sagte er nichts mehr.

Von da an ging alles sehr schnell. Der Arzt rief im Sekundentakt andere Ärzte, sowie Krankenschwestern und Assistenten zu sich. Bald schon standen Unmengen Leute um Hermine herum und legten Zaubersprüche auf sie. Severus konnte einige wenige davon identifizieren, aber die meisten kannte er nicht. Heilsprüche waren nie sein Steckenpferd gewesen.

Obwohl er wusste, dass man alles für sie tun würde, wozu Heiler überhaupt in der Lage waren, beruhigte ihn die Menschentraube nicht, die sich nun um Hermine kümmerte. Viel lieber wäre er ganz dicht bei ihr gewesen und hätte ihre Hand gehalten, sie spüren lassen, dass er da war. Doch das stand nicht zur Diskussion.

Gerade als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, rollten Pfleger Hermine auf einem Krankenbett an ihm vorüber, den Gang hinunter und in einen Behandlungssaal hinein. Die notwendigsten Dinge hatten die Heiler auf dem Gang erledigt, nun aber brauchten sie etwas mehr Abgeschiedenheit, um Hermine optimal helfen zu können.

Einer der Pfleger kam aus dem Behandlungssaal zu ihm herüber und baute sich vor ihm auf. Scheel sah er Severus von oben herab an und fragte „Wie können Sie einer jungen Frau nur so was antun."

Der junge Mann lispelte und nur daran erkannte Severus ihn wieder. Einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler, der Hogwarts vor fünf oder sechs Jahren verlassen hatte. Du meine Güte! Jetzt erst begriff er, was der da sagte. Severus fuhr von seinem Sitz auf. „McBridge, Sie Idiot, dieselben voreiligen und falschen Rückschlüsse, wie zu Schulzeiten! ICH habe sie gerettet und nicht gequält! Was glauben Sie eigentlich, zu was ich alles in der Lage bin?"

Norton McBridge war erst blass geworden und nun wich er mit jedem von Severus Worten einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick jedoch verriet, was genau er dem Tyrann aus der Schulzeit alles zutraute. Etwas Gutes war es bestimmt nicht.

Severus war verärgert, machte sich aber viel zu viele Sorgen um Hermine, als dass er einen der schlechtesten Schüler seiner Lehrerlaufbahn weiter beachtet hätte. Stattdessen stand er auf und lief tiefe Furchen in den Belag von St. Mungos, während McBridge sich still und heimlich verdrückte und darum betete, dem ehemaligen Lehrer besser nicht noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen.

Vier Stunden nach dieser Episode kam dann auch endlich einer der Heiler aus dem Behandlungszimmer, in dem Hermine lag. Severus, längst selbst von einer tief greifenden Erschöpfung übermannt, befand, der Mann sähe fertig aus und er wusste nicht einzuschätzen, ob das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes über Hermines Zustand verriet.

Der etwa 50-jährige Heiler stellte sich Severus als Richard Kalveda vor und ersuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Schnell merkte er jedoch, dass sein Gegenüber darauf nicht mit dem gewünschten Verhalten reagierte, sondern Wut zu entwickeln schien und so begann er denn endlich, Severus zu verraten, wie es um Hermine wirklich stand. Man hatte ich den letzten Stunden ihren Kreislauf stabilisieren können, ihr einen Stärkungstrank nach dem anderen verabreicht und natürlich sämtliche Wunden geschlossen. Severus atmete auf, jedoch zu früh, wie sich schon gleich darauf zeigte.

Obwohl ihr körperlicher Zustand momentan relativ unbedenklich war, kam sie nicht zu Bewusstsein. Keiner der Zaubersprüche hatte geholfen die Ohnmacht zu beenden und nun waren sich die Heiler einig, man müsse und können nur abwarten und sie würde schon wieder von allein erwachen.

Severus wurde von dem Gefühl übermannt, den Mann - und all die anderen Heiler – erwürgen zu müssen. Von selbst aufwachen! Waren die denn wahnsinnig? Hermine musste doch geholfen werden. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie da drin lag und nicht wieder zu sich kam!

Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürmte er in das Krankenzimmer, hin zu Hermines Bett. Was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Das Blut, was vorhin überall an ihr gehaftet hatte, war weg, aber dadurch war jetzt viel besser zu sehen, wie blass und krank sie aussah. Nicht einmal, als er sie damals nach all den Schicksalsschlägen in der Winkelgasse aufgelesen hatte, war sie so blass gewesen.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie immerhin noch lebte und alles gut werden konnte und sammelte all seine noch verbliebene Kraft. Er würde ihr beistehen, ihr durch die Rekonvaleszenz helfen und auch durch die Zeit nach ihrer körperlichen Heilung. Was immer er auch für sie empfinden mochte, trat ab jetzt in den Hintergrund. Wichtig war nur, dass sie wieder zu sich kam und gesund wurde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

TBC

Na gut, es könnte besser um Hermine stehen, aber mal ehrlich: Zweifelt wirklich einer von euch daran, dass ich sie wieder aufwachen lasse? Na seht ihr …


	52. Kapitel 51

Na dann wollen wir mal, heute gibt es gleich zweimal was von mir zu lesen. Das neue Kapitel und „Ein notwendiger Zauber 3". Dazu gebe ich euch noch ein Butterbier aus und nun geht's los.

**51. Kapitel**

Für die nächsten Stunden saß Severus beinahe bewegungslos an Hermines Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Hin und wieder kam einer der Pfleger und schaute nach ihr und ab und an musste er sie verlassen, um den menschlichen Grundbedürfnissen nachzugehen. Ansonsten aber war er all die Zeit bei ihr und hoffte jede einzelne Sekunde, sie würde die Augen aufschlagen.

Sie tat es nicht.

Weder an diesem noch an den folgenden Tagen kam Hermine zu sich. Ihre körperlichen Wunden heilten sichtbar. Von den Peitschenhiebe und auch den Schnitten waren nur noch winzigste Narben zu sehen, die auch in den nächsten Tagen verblassen würden. Einzig die Wunde am Bein musste noch ärztlich versorgt werden. Ihr Teint wurde gesünder, da die Blutbildung durch Tränke angeregt wurde. Alles schien gut zu werden, sah man einmal davon ab, dass Hermine noch immer in einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit versunken war.

Hermines Freunde waren in den letzten Tagen hier gewesen, aber auch ein paar der Auroren, die mitgesucht hatten und selbstverständlich hatte auch Albus gemeinsam mit Minerva vorbei gesehen. Jeder von ihnen hatte auf Hermine eingeredet, sie gebeten wieder zu sich zu kommen, aber es hatte nichts gebracht.

Mehrfach hatte Severus versucht über Legilimentik in Kontakt zu ihr zu treten, doch seine Versuche waren genauso zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, wie die von Albus. Es gab einfach nichts, was sie zum Aufwachen brachte.

Nach einer Woche hatten die Ärzte in Anbetracht ihres mittlerweile guten körperlichen Zustands noch einmal alle Aufwachsprüche an ihr ausprobiert, die innerhalb der Zauberwelt bekannt waren, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, blieben sie erfolglos. Trotzdem hatte Severus eine gewisse Hoffnung in diesen letzten Versuch gesteckt. Nun wurde Hermine auf eine Station mit den Longbottoms verlegt und als beinahe ebenso hoffnungsloser Fall abgeschrieben.

Noch immer wich Severus ihr nicht von der Seite, konnte aber absolut gar nichts für sie tun.

Tag für Tag verbrachte er im Krankenhaus, hielt ihre Hand, redete auf sie ein und bat sie zu erwachen. Tag für Tag schwanden seine Hoffnungen. Und Tag für Tag kam mittlerweile jemand um ihn zu besuchen und zu bitten, wieder an sich zu denken. Erst Albus, dann Remus, schließlich sogar Potter.

Seltsamerweise war er es, dem es gelang Severus von der Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns zu überzeugen. Der junge Mann hatte einfach hinter ihm gestanden, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und leise gesagt. „Ich weiß, dass Sie sie lieben, aber es bringt ihr nichts, wenn Sie ihr Leben wegwerfen." Dann war er wieder gegangen.

Severus waren die Tränen in die Augen getreten. Gerade noch so hatte er sie zurückhalten können, bis die Schritte hinter der Tür leiser wurden.

Ein letztes Mal hatte er all seine Bemühungen, Hermine zum Erwachen zu bringen, intensiviert. Ein allerletztes Mal hatte er sich dann von ihr verabschiedet und war gegangen. Das Gefühl war das, wie bei einer Beerdigung und irgendwie war es ja auch eine. Hermines Geist schien längst verschwunden zu sein.

In den folgenden Wochen kamen ihre Freunde Hermine immer wieder besuchen, doch als sich ihr Zustand nicht veränderte wurden ihre Besuche seltener und die Hoffnung, sie würde jemals wieder erwachen, kleiner.

Severus hatte das Krankenhaus nicht mehr betreten, nachdem er sich von Hermine verabschiedet hatte. Er fand nicht die Kraft sie noch einmal dort liegen zu sehen und dann einfach in sein Leben zurückzukehren.

Obwohl Leben sicherlich das falsche Wort dafür war. Er existierte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Schon damals, als die Annullierung amtlich geworden war, hatte das bisschen Lebensfreude, was er bei ihr für kurze Zeit gefunden hatte, ihn wieder verlassen. Nun aber ging es ihm psychisch schlechter, als zu seinen Spionagezeiten bei Voldemort. Damals hatte er sich hin und wieder mit Albus unterhalten, aber obwohl mittlerweile wohl jeder wusste, wie es um seine Gefühle für Hermine bestellt war, brachte er es nicht über sich, mit jemandem darüber zu reden.

Stattdessen zog er sich völlig zurück und vermied jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Nach ein paar Wochen begann der Unterricht wieder und er war gezwungen zu unterrichten. Er tat es, wenn auch mit noch wesentlich mehr Widerwillen, als zuvor. Sogar die Schüler merkten, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er zog kaum noch Punkte ab. Nicht, dass die Schüler seiner Meinung nach besser geworden wären. Er war es nur einfach leid, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie etwas nicht durften oder falsch gemacht hatten. Hauspunkte schienen außerdem zur unwesentlichsten Sache der Welt mutiert zu sein. Seine Gedanken drehten sich auch sechs Wochen nach Hermines Befreiung fasst nur um sie.

Gelegentlich schlich sich ein Gedanke an Lucius Malfoy dazwischen, doch schon bald brachte es ihm keine innere Befriedigung mehr, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie dieser nach der Verurteilung den Kuss der Dementoren empfangen würde. Nichts, auch nicht die Bestrafung von Malfoy, brachte ihm Hermine zurück.

Albus hatte einige Male versucht ihn aus den Depressionen zu reißen, ihn zum Essen in die Große Halle zu schleppen oder einfach nur ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Nichts davon hatte Wirkung gezeigt und bald schon beschloss er Severus noch etwas mehr Zeit zu lassen, bevor er erneut versuchte ihn zurück in ein normales Leben zu lotsen.

Das schien jedoch auch auf lange Sicht eher aussichtslos. Im Krankenhaus vegetierte Hermines bewusstloser Körper nun seit Wochen vor sich hin und Severus hatte den Großteil seine Seele an ihrem Krankenbett zurückgelassen.

Doch dann, 45 Tage nach ihrer Befreiung aus Malfoys Folterkammer, passierte das Unglaubliche.

Hermine erwachte.

Keiner konnte nachträglich sagen, was der Auslöser dafür war, nicht einmal sie selbst. Vielleicht war der Grund dafür, dass es gar keinen gab.

Von einer Minute auf die andere kehrte wieder Leben in ihren Körper ein. Ganz langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und war kurz darauf vollkommen orientierungslos. Es war dunkel. Nur der Mond spendete ein ganz klein wenig Licht. Wo zur Hölle war sie? Hatte sie sich nicht zuletzt in einem fensterlosen Raum aufgehalten?

Angestrengt grübelte sie nach und versuchte nebenher sich ein wenig zu bewegen.

Die Bewegung glückte, denn die Pfleger von St. Mungos hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, ihre Muskeln mit Tränken und Bewegung davon abgehalten einfach ins Nirvana zu verschwinden. Die Erinnerung, nach der Hermine suchte, wollte ihr jedoch einfach nicht einfallen. Sie hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand und warum.

Minutenlang starrte sie auf die Wände und den Vorhang neben sich. Ganz allmählich erwachte ihr Geist wieder vollkommen. Ein Vorhang rund um ihr Bett? Sie musste in einem Krankenhaus sein. Aber warum?

Alles Grübeln half nichts und auch wenn sie inzwischen wusste, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, beschloss sie nach jemandem zu rufen, der ihr sagen konnte, was hier eigentlich los war.

Ihr Schrei verklang jedoch ungehört. Alles, was ihre seit Wochen ungenutzte Kehle hervorbrachte, war ein leises Krächzen, auf das hin Hermine heftig husten musste.

Nun, das Husten hatte zumindest einen positiven Effekt. Es war lauter als ihr Versuch jemanden zu rufen und wurde von der Pflegerin gehört, die gerade ihre Runde drehte. Während Hermine noch krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu ersticken, trat die Frau zu ihr ans Bett und hielt ihr schnell einen Becher Wasser hin.

Unendlich dankbar griff Hermine danach und schluckte die kühle Flüssigkeit hinunter. Als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, sah sie die Pflegerin an und wollte sich gerade bedanken, als sie deren völlig überraschten Blick sah. Meine Güte, was war denn bitte so merkwürdig daran, dass eine Patientin nachts husten musste?

Jetzt, wo ihre Stimme ihr zumindest teilweise wieder gehorchte, formulierte sie dies auch verbal. „Danke für das Wasser, aber warum starren Sie mich denn so an?"

Die noch immer völlig verdutzte Schwester schluckte einmal und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, fing sich dann aber und antwortete. „Miss Granger, Sie …"

Miss Granger? Das fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an. Hermines Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft daran zuzuordnen, warum, aber es fiel ihr nicht ein.

„…Sie .. Sie …"

„WAS?"

Die Pflegerin hörte augenblicklich auf zu stottern und bekam endlich den ersten vernünftigen Satz heraus. „Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?"

„In einem Krankenhaus, vermute ich mal. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht wohl im St. Mungos."

Die junge Frau, auf deren Namensschild Hermine nun endlich den Schriftzug Sandra Owns lesen konnte, setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Und wissen Sie auch, warum Sie hier sind und wie lange schon?"

War Hermine eben noch aufgebracht gewesen, fühlte sie sich nun nur noch müde und ausgelaugt. Die Anstrengung des Hustenanfalls war fast zu viel für sie gewesen und forderte nun Tribut. Sie schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Sandra griff ihre Hand und flüsterte fast. „Sie haben anderthalb Monate im Koma gelegen."

„Und weshalb?" flüsterte Hermine nun fast im Halbschlaf.

„Das sollte Ihnen wohl besser jemand sagen, der Ihnen nahe steht. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass morgen früh jemand von Ihren Freunden hier ist."

Den letzten Satz hatte Hermine schon gar nicht mehr gehört. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen.

TBC

So, das war ein langes Kapitel und Hermine ist wieder wach. Was denkt ihr, was Severus dazu sagen wird?


	53. Kapitel 52

**52. Kapitel**

Sandra Owns zögerte keine Sekunde und informierte ihren Vorgesetzten mitten in der Nacht über Hermines verbesserten Zustand. Der wiederum schrieb in schneller Folge Briefe an Weasley, Potter, Lupin, Longbottom, natürlich Dumbledore und letztlich auch an Snape. Bei ihm hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Der Mann war ihm unheimlich und seine kleine Tochter, die Hogwarts im zweiten Jahr besuchte, hatte ihm diesen Eindruck bestätigt, aber er hatte die junge Frau eingeliefert und Tage, ja Wochen, an ihrem Bett verbracht. Nur wenige Stunden später klopften die Eulen an die Fenster der Empfänger.

Draußen graute gerade der Morgen, als Severus aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Das Pickern gegen die Scheibe seines Schlafzimmers war unerträglich laut. Der ganze Raum schien zu vibrieren. Wahrscheinlich war dies jedoch eher ein subjektiver Eindruck, geprägt vom übermäßigen Genuss des Rotweins, den er sich gestern selbst verschrieben hatte, um endlich mal wieder ohne Schlaftrank eine Nacht durchschlafen zu können.

Noch immer klopfte diese unselige Eule mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe und Severus schwor sich noch im Halbschlaf, sie eigenhändig zu erwürgen, wenn es nicht wichtig – wirklich, wirklich wichtig – sei.

Kaum hatte er das Fenster geöffnet flog das Tier in den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Kleiderschrank nieder. Severus seufzte genervt auf. Auch dass noch. Konnte das dumme Vieh nicht wenigstens irgendwo landen, wo er sie erreichte?

Er schob einen Stuhl zum Schrank und stieg hinauf, woraufhin die Eule ihm dann ihr Bein entgegen streckte und schnellstens wieder aus dem Fenster flog. Sie schien keine Fütterung von ihm zu erwarten. War auch besser für sie.

Im Hinabsteigen vom Stuhl fiel Severus Blick das erste Mal auf den Brief. Er trug das Siegel des St. Mungos und Severus überkam ein so starkes Zittern, dass er sich setzen musste. War Hermine etwa gestorben?

‚Bitte, bitte, lass es nicht so sein!' dachte er und überwand sich den Brief aufzureißen.

Was er fand ließ ihn einen Jubelschrei ausstoßen, der das halbe Schloss geweckt hätte, wenn seine Räume sich nicht hinter den dicksten Mauern befunden hätten. Hermine war wach!

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sie wieder zu sich kam. Einfach so! Mein Gott, er hatte sie doch schon aufgegeben gehabt!

Im Eiltempo zog er sich an und stürmte aus seinen Räumen. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten war er an der Appariergrenze und begab sich zum Krankenhaus. Er war nicht der Einzige, der zu Hermine wollte.

Sie lag jetzt in einem Einzelzimmer, wie ihm am Empfang gesagt worden war und davor stand ein ganzer Haufen Leute. Obwohl es jetzt gerade einmal sechs Uhr morgens war, hatten sich all ihre Freunde hier eingefunden und auch Remus Lupin, Tonks und noch einige andere Bekannte waren hier.

Remus kam sofort auf ihn zu. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Du hier auftauchst."

Severus erwiderte nichts auf diese Nebensächlichkeit, und schritt stattdessen durch die Massen auf die Tür zu.

In diesem Moment erschien am anderen Ende des Flurs Albus in Begleitung eines Pflegers und erklärte. „Sie schläft noch, Severus. Lass die Finger von der Tür. Sie sagen uns bescheid, wenn sie aufwacht und Du wirst sicher der Erste sein, den sie sehen will."

Severus schluckte. Nein, das war er ganz sicher nicht. Als sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, waren sie mitten in der Annullierung ihrer Ehe und Hermine hatte ihm durch die Unterschrift deutlich gezeigt, wie recht ihr das kam. Nein, er wäre sicher der letzte, den sie würde sehen wollen. Trotzdem würde er zu ihr gehen. Nur ganz kurz. Nur um bestätigt zu bekommen, dass sie wirklich wach war. Er würde ihr sagen, er hätte sich Sorgen um sie gemacht und dann wieder gehen.

‚NEIN!' schrie etwas ganz tief in ihm drin. ‚Das könntest Du nicht, sie sehen und dann einfach verschwinden.' Und damit hatte seine innere Stimme Recht. Er würde zusammenbrechen, wenn sie ihn nicht da haben wollte und selbst wenn er sie nur im Kreis ihrer Freunde sehen würde und dann wieder ginge, würde es ihm das Herz brechen.

Severus Snape fasste einen Entschluss, drehte sich zu Dumbledore um und brummte. „Sag ihr, ich freue mich, dass sie wieder gesund ist." Dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort schnellen Schrittes aus dem Krankenhaus.

Verdutzt und völlig überrumpelt sah Albus ihm hinterher, wurde jedoch dann einfach von Hermines Freunde mit in das Krankenzimmer geschoben, weil sie soeben erwacht war.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen damit, dass sich Unmengen an Leuten um Hermines Bett scharten. Ihre ehemalige Clique wechselte sich darin ab, ihr zu versichern, wie sehr sie sich freuten, dass sie aufgewacht war.

Hermine hatte beim Erwachen am Morgen die meisten Erinnerungen wieder erlangt, konnte sich jedoch noch immer nicht erklären, wie sie ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Als sie nachfragte, wie sie aus Lucius Malfoys Haus gerettet worden war, hatten Remus und Harry sich stumm angesehen und ihr versprochen es ihr ein andermal zu erklären. Draco war an dieser Stelle aufgestanden und hinausgestürmt.

Seit er erfahren hatte, was sein Vater mit Hermine angestellt hatte, war ihm allein bei dem Gedanken übel, von wem er abstammte. Lucius war zwar in Askaban und würde bald schon die höchste Strafe empfangen, aber nach Dracos Ansicht war selbst dies zu wenig. Er ekelte sich bei der Vorstellung, er könne auch nur ein wenig so sein, wie dieser Mann.

Das einzig Gute, was aus Hermines Entführung entstanden war, war die Tatsache, dass Draco wieder mit seiner Mutter sprach. Damals, als er sich vor Jahren von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte, blieb ihr keine andere Möglichkeit, als hinter ihrem Mann zu stehen, nun aber war sie frei in ihren Entscheidungen und hatte schon vor Wochen wieder Kontakt mit ihrem Sohn aufgenommen.

Während Draco grübelte, wie er angesichts seiner familiären Verbindungen, Hermine jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte, verabschiedeten sich drinnen die letzten Freunde und schickten sich an zu gehen.

Sie waren alle schon aus der Tür, bis auf Dumbledore, als Hermine ihn bat zurückzukommen.

Albus ahnte, dass sie von ihm hören wollte, was geschehen war, nur wusste er nicht, ob Hermine schon verkraften konnte, was er zu sagen hatte. Sie war immer noch blass und natürlich auch kraftlos. Nein, es war wohl besser, wenn er noch wartete.

Zehn Minuten später stellte er fest, dass Hermine ihm keine andere Wahl ließ, als ihr doch alles zu erzählen. Sie ließ sich nicht mit platten Sprüchen und Hinweisen auf ihren Gesundheitszustand abspeisen und verlangte die ganze Geschichte zu hören.

Er erzählte ihr von der Suche nach ihr, von den vergeblichen Versuchen, sie zu finden und all den Anstrengungen, die sie, besonders aber Severus, unternommen hatten. Bei seinem Namen glitzerte verdächtig eine Träne in Hermines Augen, doch sie drückte sie weg und fragte nur. „Weiß er, dass ich wach bin?"

Irritiert sah Albus sie einen Moment lang an, sah dann aber recht deutlich eine Vermutung bestätigt, die er schon lange hatte und nickte dann nur.

„Und warum ist er dann nicht hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine." Seit sie wieder wach war, war er zur vertraulichen Anrede übergegangen. „Er war hier. Er hat genau wie ich vor dieser Tür gestanden und dann ist er wieder gegangen. Ich soll Dir von ihm etwas ausrichten: Er freut sich, dass Du wieder gesund bist."

"Das ist alles?"

Dumbledore fragte sich, ob sie wirklich jetzt schon hören sollte, was er dazu dachte, entschied sich aber dafür, da er sie für eine starke Frau hielt. „Nein, ich denke nicht, aber das wirst Du selbst mit ihm klären müssen. Ich weiß nur, dass er vor Sorge fast umgekommen ist und ich weiß auch, dass er Dich gerettet hat. Außerdem hat er hier wochenlang neben Dir gesessen und über Dich gewacht. Ich denke, wenn man ihn gelassen hätte, würde er immer noch hier sitzen."

Hermines Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig, als er seine Ausführungen beendete.

TBC

Nun hat Hermine ihr Gedächtnis wieder, weiß das Severus sie gerettet hat und auch das er neben ihrem Bett gewacht hat. Nur, wo treibt sich Severus denn gerade rum. Einfach wegzugehen, war ja nun nicht gerade mutig. Ob das mit den beiden noch was wird?


	54. Kapitel 53

So, ich muss mal loswerden, dass ich nur mit einigem Glück hier sitze und updaten kann. Ich hatte am Freitag einen netten kleinen Unfall auf der Autobahn und das hätte auch anders ausgehen können, als es ist. Aber zum Glück bin ich unverletzt und nicht schuld und deshalb gibt es auch ein neues Kapitel und ein Butterbier, damit ihr was zum Festhalten habt, beim Lesen.

**53. Kapitel**

Albus ließ Hermine kurz darauf allein, als er sicher war, dass sie nicht unter der Last ihrer Gefühle zusammen brechen würde. Irgendwie wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, dass es noch einige Anstrengungen brauchen würde, bis sie und Severus sich endlich mal eingestanden, was sie für einander fühlten.

Und vermutlich würde das Problem dabei weniger auf Hermines Seite liegen.

Er beschloss sich gleich nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts mit Severus zu unterhalten. So ging das hier nicht weiter. Hermine hatte so viel durchgemacht und brauchte jetzt jemanden, der ihr half, an ihrer Seite war und sie liebte. Ihm kam da nur ein Name in den Sinn.

Der Mann, um den sich gleichwohl Hermine, als auch Albus Gedanken machten, saß unterdessen am See und brütete über dem Gedanken, wie es jetzt mit seinem Leben weiter gehen würde. Eigentlich hatte er sich selbst und vor allem Hermine versprochen für sie da zu sein, als sie noch im Koma lag. Heute Morgen hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er sich dazu nicht in der Lage fühlte.

Er hatte nicht die Kraft ihr gegenüber zu treten und schon gar nicht so zu tun, als ob sie ihm nichts bedeutete. Wenn er ihr jemals wieder begegnen würde, dann würde sie erfahren, was er fühlte. Und genau das war es, wovor er so sehr Angst hatte.

Sie wollte ihn nicht und es gab wohl nichts, was das deutlicher bewiesen hätte, als die unterschriebene Annullierungsurkunde. Nichts!

Severus hob einen Stein vom Ufer auf und schmiss ihn ohne Elan in den See. Das war doch alles zum Verzweifeln! Er war mit ihr verheiratet gewesen und verdammt noch mal, egal, wie es zustande gekommen war, sie waren sich dadurch nahe gekommen. Ja, es war ihrerseits sicher keine Liebe, aber er war glücklich gewesen, sie überhaupt in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Ob es ihr nicht vielleicht auch ein bisschen so gegangen war? Wenigstens ein ganz klein wenig?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sonst wäre sie nicht gegangen. Und in gewisser Weise konnte er Hermines Verhalten auch verstehen. Die Ehe war für sie nur ein Mittel gewesen, dass sie anwenden musste, um der Armut und dem Muggelleben zu entkommen, ein notwendiges Übel, bevor ihr wirkliches Erwachsenenleben beginnen konnte. Es war ja auch richtig so. Er war gut 20 Jahre älter als sie, war noch vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ihr Lehrer gewesen und dazu kam, dass sie sich eigentlich dauernd nur gezofft hatten, bis ... ja, bis wann eigentlich?

Bis ... verdammt, es fiel ihm wieder ein: Bis Hermine sich entschlossen hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen, um nicht zwangsweise mit jemand anderem verheiratet zu werden.

War das nicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihn zumindest mochte? Oder sogar mehr? Wieder sah er die unterzeichnete Annullierungsurkunde vor sich. Nein, dieses Zeichen musste er eindeutig missverstanden haben.

Ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihr die Dokument einfach zu geben und dann wegzugehen?

Severus fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein? Hermine war die erste Frau, in die er wirklich ernsthaft verliebt war. Mehr noch, die erste Frau, die er ernsthaft liebte. Die erste, bei der er von sich selbst sagen konnte, er würde sein Leben mit ihr verbringen wollen. Und was passierte? Sie ging, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu bekam. Wahrscheinlich hätte es auch nichts zwischen ihnen geändert, wenn er ihr die Annullierungspapiere ohne seine Unterschrift gegeben hätte.

Er stand auf und verließ das Ufer. Das hier brachte doch alles nicht. Wozu zerbrach er sich den Kopf über Dinge, die längst geschehen waren und die er nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte?

Die Suche nach ihr und die Tatsache sie in Malfoys Folterkeller halbtot an der Wand festgekettet zu finden, hatte all das wieder aufgewühlt, was er Wochen zuvor so tief und gründlich es nur ging, in sich begraben hatte. Nein, er war sicherlich in der Zeit nach der Trennung nicht glücklich gewesen, aber Hermine vermutlich und nur darauf kam es an. Sie jetzt mit seinen Gefühlen zu konfrontieren, noch dazu, wo sie erst so kurze Zeit wieder bei Bewusstsein war, das wäre nicht richtig. Eigentlich wäre es nie richtig, entschied er.

Damit beschloss er das Thema Hermine Granger ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu lassen. Sie war am Leben, fast schon wieder gesund, macht ein Studium und besaß genug Geld, um über die Runden zu kommen. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich länger Gedanken um sie zu machen. Keinen außer, dass er sie liebte. Aber das würde sich mit der Zeit sicher geben, befand er.

Von diesem Entschluss gestärkt kehrte er in seine Räume zurück. Es gab hier noch eine Sache, die ihn immer noch an Hermine erinnerte, das Buch mit dessen Hilfe er ihre Magie wieder hergestellt hatte. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zum Bücherregal und zog es heraus. Fünf Minuten später stand das Buch als Neuzugang in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek und Madame Pince grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Severus war es egal, dass sie jetzt von ihm glaubte, er sei verrückt geworden, ein so altes und wertvolles Buch der Schule zu schenken. Es war das letzte Puzzleteil zu seiner geistigen Gesundheit. Jetzt war wirklich nichts mehr da, was ihn an Hermine erinnerte.

Er würde neu beginnen. Und sie vergessen. Und irgendwann vielleicht wieder jemanden finden, den er so lieben konnte, wie sie. So unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte, es war möglich.

Während Severus diesen Entschluss fasste, lag Hermine in ihrem Krankenbett, schlürfte leise Hühnersuppe und machte sich Gedanken, wie sie hier am schnellsten heraus kam. Krankenhäuser hatte sie noch nie gemocht. Allerdings schien man sie so schnell nicht entlassen zu wollen, obwohl es ihr körperlich dank einer Mischung aus Zaubern, Tränken und Muggelmedizin, recht gut ging. Die Ärzte zweifelten leider daran, dass es ihr weiterhin geistig so gut gehen würde, wie in diesen ersten Stunden nach ihrem Erwachen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob die Heiler damit Recht hatten, aber sie wollte nicht hier bleiben. Hermine wollte zu ihren Freunden und vor allem wollte sie zu Severus. Er war es, an den sie während ihrer Folter gedacht hatte. Er war es auch, der sie gerettet hatte und nun war er nicht da. Warum hatte er sie gerettet, wenn sie ihm so wenig bedeutete, dass er sie nicht einmal besuchte?

Aber hatte Albus Dumbledore vorhin nicht gesagt, er habe an ihrem Bett gewacht? Verdammt, sie wollte ... nein, sie musste mit ihm sprechen.

Mit Schwung hob sie ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes, doch schon da merkte sie, dass ein Versuch es zu verlassen nur mit einem Kreislaufzusammenbruch enden würde. Ihr wurde schon von dieser einen schnellen Bewegung schlecht. Sie zog die Beine wesentlich langsamer wieder ins Bett und legte sich hin, bevor ihr Kreislauf komplett rebellierte. So sehr sie hier aus raus wollte, sie würde warten müssen, bis sie wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte.

Albus klopfte am frühen Abend an Severus Tür. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer sich nicht beim Abendessen hatte sehen lassen. Der Abgang im Krankenhaus hatte gezeigt, wie schlecht sein Gemütszustand war. Er würde sehr vorsichtig vorgehen müssen, wenn er Severus Snape davon überzeugen wollte, dass Hermine ihn jetzt brauchte. Vermutlich lag ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor ihm.

Der Direktor sollte mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten.

Sein Klopfen wurde von drinnen sehr wohl gehört, aber lange Zeit einfach ignoriert. Severus konnte sich ganz gut vorstellen, wer da vor seiner Tür stand und was derjenige von ihm wollte und er hatte so gar keine Lust seine Gemütslage mit Dumbledore zu besprechen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem er sich heute geschworen hatte, dass Thema Hermine Granger ein für alle mal hinter sich zu lassen.

Erst als der alte Mann ihm drohte, ihm in Zukunft das Labor wegzunehmen, wenn er jetzt nicht aufmachen würde, hielt er es für angebracht zu öffnen.

Severus riss unwirsch die Tür auf und funkelte Albus Dumbledore wütend an. „WAS?" schnaubte er, bis er erkannte, dass sein Gegenüber nicht weniger wutgeladen war.

„Du fragst allen Ernstes WAS, nachdem ich hier eine halbe Stunde an Deine Tür gehämmert habe?" Albus richtete drohend seinen Zeigefinger auf den jüngeren Mann. „Wage es nicht, mich noch einmal so lange vor der Tür stehen zu lassen, wie einen dummen Jungen. Du weißt sehr genau, warum ich hier bin und soll ich Dir was sagen? Ich hatte vor, Dir ganz vorsichtig vor Augen zu führen, wie sehr Hermine Dich jetzt braucht. Vergiss es, Severus! Ich sage Dir das jetzt genau einmal. Sieh zu, dass Du ins Krankenhaus kommst! Sieh zu, dass Du bei ihr bist, um ihr durch diese schwere Zeit zu helfen und verdamm noch mal sieh zu, dass Du ihr endlich sagst, das Du die Annullierung der Ehe gar nicht wolltest!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte davon. Er hatte erst ein paar Schritte gemacht und Severus hatte seine Tür schon fast wieder geschlossen, als der Direktor beschloss es sei vielleicht gut, den Druck noch etwas zu erhöhen.

„Eines noch, Severus!" sagte er in schneidendem Tonfall.

Der sah ihn fragend, und irgendwie von der heftigen Reaktion des Direktors verschreckt, an.

Der wütende Ausdruck war noch immer nicht von Albus Miene gewichen, obwohl er jetzt innerlich mehr oder weniger grinste. „Du hast genau zwei Tage Zeit, Dich zu Hermine zu begeben und zu tun, was ich Dir gesagt habe."

Jetzt war Severus ernsthaft verstört. „Und was sonst? Was willst Du tun, wenn ich bis dahin nicht zu ihr gehen, um mir anzuhören, dass sie mich gar nicht haben will?"

Auf diese Frage hatte Albus nur gewartet und sein inneres Grinsen verbreiterte sich zusehends. „Dann mein Lieber, wirst Du Dir einen neuen Job und eine neue Bleibe suchen müssen. Wenn Du also vorhast, Dein Glück wegzuwerfen und nicht zu ihr zu gehen, solltest Du zumindest mit Arbeits- und Wohnungssuche anfangen."

Das musste ein schlechter Scherz von Albus sein. Seltsamerweise grinste dieser aber gar nicht. So überrumpelt Severus in diesem Moment auch war, gewann er doch recht schnell einen Teil seiner Fassung wieder und entgegnete nur. „Dann sollte ich jetzt wohl anfangen zu packen." und schmiss die Tür zu.

Was glaubte der alte Mann eigentlich, was er da tat?

TBC

Mal ehrlich: Ob das so eine gute Idee von Albus war? Und wird Severus jetzt wirklich gehen? Lasst euch überraschen.


	55. Kapitel 54

Ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass ihr das nächste Kapitel mögen könntet und dass hat nicht zwangsweise was mit Hermine oder Severus zu tun. Na schauen wir mal, ob ich das richtig einschätze. Ach ja: Ich schreibe gerade an Kapitel 64.

**54. Kapitel **

Sobald Severus die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen hatte, begann er seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Niemand würde ihn erpressen, etwas zu tun, von dem er wusste, dass er es nicht überleben würde. Nicht seit Voldemort tot war.

Albus musste völlig durchgedreht sein, wenn er glaubte er könne ihn zwingen, sich zu Hermine zu begeben. Das Thema war Vergangenheit. Der heutige Morgen hatte ihm so viele Erkenntnisse über sich und Hermine gebracht, dass er sich sicher war, das Richtige zu tun. Wenn das bedeutete, er müsste auch die Schule verlassen, verdammt, dann hieß es das eben. Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal schlecht, völlig neu anzufangen, an einem Ort ohne Erinnerungen an Hermine als Schülerin und einem Zuhause, in dem sie nicht das Leben und sogar das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Ungewollt hatte der Direktor ihm gerade eine Möglichkeit für die Zukunft aufgezeigt, die Severus ganz und gar nicht missfiel. Natürlich würde er auch weiterhin nicht verhindern können hin und wieder an Hermine zu denken und sicher würde es nicht immer leicht sein, aber mit ein bisschen Glück wäre er die nächsten Wochen damit beschäftigt sich eine neue Bleibe und eine neue Arbeit zu suchen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde er da nicht viel Zeit übrig haben, um an Vergangenes zu denken.

Ein bisschen kam es ihm wie eine Flucht vor, aber den Gedanken schob er unwirsch zur Seite. Es war ja nicht so, dass er aus freien Stücken ging. Albus hatte ihm sprichwörtlich den Finger auf die Brust gesetzt und zwang ihn das zu tun.

Nein, Severus war nicht so dumm zu glauben, Albus wolle ihn loshaben. Ihm war klar, was der Direktor eigentlich beabsichtigte. Er hatte ihn unter Druck setzen wollen. In den besten Absichten wahrscheinlich. Das er sein eigentliches Ziel damit weit verfehlt, ja sogar aus dem Blickfeld geschoben hatte, war ihn sicherlich nicht klar gewesen.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Severus damit all seine Habe zu verkleinern und via Zauber in Koffer, Taschen und Kartons räumen zu lassen. Nach vier Stunden war nichts außer ein paar Toilettenartikeln mehr in normaler Größe und Severus beschloss, sich erst einmal auszuschlafen, dann aber gleich am frühen Morgen auf Wohnungssuche zu gehen.

In dieser Nacht schlief er wie ein Baby. Die Aussicht darauf, vollkommen von vorn anzufangen, gab ihn Auftrieb.

Albus Dumbledore dagegen tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Er spürte, dass er über das Ziel hinausgeschossen war. Severus schien es ernst zu meinen, als er vom Packen sprach und so wie er den Mann kannte, würde er sich ohne zu zögern seine Sachen schnappen und verschwinden, wenn er wirklich der Meinung war, er täte das Richtige.

Manchmal war es aber mit Severus auch wirklich hoffnungslos. Der Mann war so voller Selbstzweifel, Wut und Zynismus, dass Dumbledore nicht wirklich verstand, was Hermine in ihm sah. Ja, er war mit ihm befreundet und ja, Severus war im Kampf gegen Voldemort ein treuer Verbündeter gewesen, aber was konnte die junge Frau dazu gebracht haben, sich in ihn zu verlieben? War er so anders, als sie mit ihm verheiratet gewesen war?

Seufzende drehte er sich im Bett und blicke die schlafende Minerva an. Auch sie waren durch dieses Ehegesetz zusammen gekommen. Ob Minerva in ihm wohl vor der Ehe auch etwas anderes gesehen hatte, als jetzt?

Sicher hatten sie sich nicht so gut gekannt, wie sie es heute taten und natürlich hatten sie vorher nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber das Ehegesetz war nur an einem Teil der Veränderungen direkt schuld, die sie in den letzten dreieinhalb Jahren durchlaufen hatten.

Erst hatten auch sie nur nebeneinander her gelebt, in getrennten Zimmern geschlafen und außer dem Namen auf der Heiraturkunde keine Gemeinsamkeit gehabt, die sie nicht vorher auch hatten. Dann, nach einem Jahr hatte Albus Minerva überraschend zum ersten Hochzeitstag zum Tanz ausgeführt.

Ihr erster Kuss an diesem Abend war so berauschend gewesen, wie in Jugendjahren, als er zum ersten Mal das Mädchen küssen durfte, an das er sein Herz verloren hatte.

Bis sie so eng zusammen lebten, wie es jetzt war, hatte es von da ab trotzdem noch einige Zeit gedauert, aber das war gut so gewesen. Zwei Einsiedler konnte man nicht einfach zusammen in eine Wohnung stecken und hoffen sie würden ein Paar. So wie es jetzt war, war es verdammt gut. Nie hätte Albus gedacht, in seine Alter noch einmal eine Frau zu finden, an die er sein Herz verschenken konnte.

Er strich eben jener Frau, mit der er jetzt sein Leben teilte, über Schulter und Arm, zog sie leicht zu sich und dankte Merlin dafür, dass sie beide nicht auch solche Dickköpfe waren, wie Hermine Granger und Severus Snape.

Eine dieser Sturköpfe wurde in den frühen Morgenstunden wach und sprang energiegeladen aus dem Bett. Seit langem hatte sich Severus nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Heute würde er ein neues Leben beginnen. Zwar würde es ein einsames Leben sein, aber eines, bei dem er niemand verletzen konnte und bei dem er vor allem nicht selbst verletzt wurde. Vielleicht war es feige so zu denken, aber er war sich sicher, es sei das Beste für Hermine und auch für ihn.

Schnell zog er sich an, frühstückte zwischen all den Kisten und Koffern ein letztes Mal in den Räumen, die er über 20 Jahre lang bewohnt hatte und ging dann hinauf zum Portal. Kurz überlegte er sein Glück bei der Wohnungssuche in Hogsmeade zu versuchen entschied sich aber dagegen. Der Ort lag zu nah an seiner alten Heimat. Auch die Winkelgasse kam nicht in Frage.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen und grübelte, wo er hingehen konnte. Ins Ausland vielleicht? Amerika wäre gut, oder Frankreich. Auch Spanien oder Italien kamen ihm in den Sinn. Ja, warum nicht. Wenn er schon neu anfangen wollte oder musste, dann richtig.

Severus wollte die Tür gerade öffnen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Schon wollte er Albus anfahren, doch als er sich umdrehte, sah er sich Ginny Weasley gegenüber.

Über seinen Blick erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand schnell zurück, sah ihn aber weiter an.

Warum war sie hier? Sie war doch schon längst keine Schülerin mehr, schoss Severus durch den Kopf. Laut fuhr er sie an. „Was machen Sie hier, Miss Weasley und warum erdreisten Sie sich, mich anzufassen?"

Der jungen Frau wurde es sehr mulmig, aber sie hatte Dumbledore vor einer halben Stunde geschworen, Snape mit allen Mitteln aufzuhalten. Außerdem tat sie es ja nicht für ihren ehemaligen Direktor oder für Snape, nein, sie war einzig und allein wegen Hermine so mutig, hier vor ihm zu stehen und zu sagen, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Gehen Sie nicht, Professor!"

„Was?" Er war viel zu verdutzt, dass sie seine Pläne zu kennen schien, als dass er zu mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Ginny gewann ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen wieder, weil er sie nicht angriffen, ja noch nicht einmal angefahren, hatte. „Ich bitte Sie nicht zu gehen, Professor Snape. Hermine braucht Sie und sie liebt Sie."

Langsam begann es Severus zu dämmern, wer die rothaarige junge Frau hier her geholt und auf ihn angesetzt hatte. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut auf Albus. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier tun?" fuhr er sie an. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dieses Thema geht Sie irgendetwas an? Glauben Sie das wirklich? Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse und sagen Sie Dumbledore, dass der Nächste, den er zu mir schickt nicht so glimpflich davon kommt." Er war durch die Tür, bevor Ginny etwas erwidern konnte.

‚Nein, nein, nein!' schrie alles in ihr und sie riss die Tür auf, um ihm hinterher zu laufen. „Warten Sie doch! Haben Sie eigentlich gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Sie liebt Sie doch, verdammt noch mal!"

Severus war schon ein ganzes Stück von ihr weg, drehte sich aber auf dem Absatz um und schritt auf sie zu. „Und das wissen Sie bitte woher?" Seine Stimme war kein Stück leiser als zuvor. Das bisschen Hoffnung, dass gerade in ihm wuchs, wischte er erfolgreich zur Seite.

„Weil Sie es mir schon angedeutet hat, als Sie noch mit ihr verheiratet waren und weil sie alle andern Männer ignoriert und weil sie verdammt noch mal geheult hat wie ein Schlosshund, weil Sie ihr die unterschrieben Annullierungsurkunde gegeben haben!"

Ginny redete sich in Rage und seine im Zweifel hochgezogene Augenbraue verstärkte dies noch. „Und verdammt noch mal, wenn ich auch nicht verstehen kann, wieso, aber Sie waren das Einzige, was Hermine in der Zeit bei Malfoy am Leben erhalten hat. Ich schwöre Ihnen, Snape, wenn Sie ihr noch weiter wehtun, indem sie sie ignorieren, werde ich Sie persönlich verhexen. Soweit können Sie gar nicht wegziehen, dass ich Sie dann nicht finde." Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand so schnell wieder im Schloss, dass Severus beinahe glaubte sie sei disappariert.

Da stand er nun und sah ihr nach. Sollte er wirklich glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte? Liebe ihn Hermine womöglich doch? Aber wieso?

TBC

Na, wie fandet ihr es? Severus ist immerhin nicht abgehauen. Ein Anfang. Oder mehr?


	56. Kapitel 55

Ich glaube wir sind uns alle einig, dass Ginny im letzten Kapitel genau die richtige Person war, um Severus mal die Leviten zu lesen. Nur, was macht Severus jetzt? Glaubt er ihr und geht zu Hermine oder ist und bleibt er feige und haut trotzdem ab?

**55. Kapitel**

Severus Snape stand vor den Toren von Hogwarts, blickte unverwandt auf das Portal und fragte sich, ob er Ginny Weasley glauben sollte.

War es die Wahrheit, dass auch Hermine etwas für ihn empfand? War es wirklich möglich, dass es nicht nur tatsächlich einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der ihn aufrichtig liebte, sondern dass es auch noch ausgerechnet die Frau war, die ihm absolut alles bedeutete?

Er war nicht in der Lage sich diese Frage zu beantworten, obwohl in seinem Hinterkopf immer wieder eine leise Stimme „Nein." flüsterte. Doch etwas in ihm drängte ihn diese Stimme einmal in seinem Leben zu ignorieren.

Unschlüssig stand er da noch immer vor dem Eingang des Schlosses und fragte sich, ob er zu Hermine gehen sollte. Wenn er hinginge, würde er ihr sagen, was er empfand und natürlich würde er sie fragen, was sie fühlte. Und dann?

Was, wenn sie sagte, sie liebe ihn nicht? Was es das wert? War ihre Liebe wirklich das Risiko wert so sehr verletzt zu werden? Und wenn er sich diese Frage mit ja beantwortet, war er dann auch bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen?

Ja, verdammt! Wenn Hermine ihn wirklich liebte, dann war es das alle mal wert! Es gab keinen Grund, warum Albus und die kleine Weasley ihn anlügen sollten. Mit einem Mal war ihm alles andere egal. Vergessen war, dass er sich ein neues Zuhause suchen wollte.

Severus Snape rannte zur Grenze der Appariersperre und landete ungesehen in einer Seitengasse vor dem Zaubererkrankenhaus. Er stürmte hinein, ignorierte die wütende ältere Dame, die ihn beschimpfte, weil er sie fast umgerannt hätte und stand bald darauf schwer atmend vor der Tür zu Hermines Zimmer. Gestern Morgen hatten hier Unmengen ihrer Freunde gestanden. Heute war er allein. Für einen Höflichkeitsbesuch war es noch zu früh. Gut so!

Ohne zu klopfen schlich er hinein. Wenn sie noch schlief, würde er bei ihr sein, wenn sie erwachte. Und tatsächlich war Hermine noch nicht munter. Sie lag ganz in sich zusammengerollt da, die Bettdecke bis an die Nasenspitze gezogen, so als ob sie frieren würde. Ganz leise schlich sich Severus an ihr Bett und lies einen der Besucherhocker zu sich schweben.

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte betrachtete er sie minutenlang einfach nur und war unendlich dankbar, sie wieder so gesund vor sich zu sehen. Als Hermine sich dann nach einiger Zeit umdrehte, zuckte es ihn in den Fingern, sie zu streicheln, sie einfach nur zu berühren, ihre Haut nach ihm endlos erscheinender Zeit wieder zu fühlen. Doch er versagte es sich. Wenn er falsch lag und sie ihn nicht liebte, dann wäre es nicht richtig.

Noch eine weitere Stunde verging, bis Hermine aufwachte. Zwischenzeitlich war eine Krankenschwester hineingeschneit, brachte Frühstück für die Patientin und wollte sie wecken, doch Severus scheuchte sie von dannen.

Nun aber schlug Hermine endlich die Augen auf, blinzelte gegen die Sonne und nahm erst nach ein paar Sekunden wahr, dass sie nicht allein im Raum war. Langsam wendete sie den Kopf.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme war erst leise und voller Ungläubigkeit und dann voller Freude. „Severus! Du bist wirklich hier!"

Etwas im Inneren des Zaubertränkemeisters hatte sich in den letzten Stunden fest zusammengekrampft, aus Angst, sie könne ihn wegschicken. Als er nun ihre Freude wahrnahm, ihn hier zu sehen, entspannte er sich merklich. Ein riesiger, schwerer Klumpen war ihm in dieser einen Sekunde vom Herzen gefallen. Statt etwas zu sagen griff Severus nach Hermines Hand und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Hermine war noch immer völlig überrascht Severus auf einmal hier zu sehen. Und sie freute sich. Ob sie ihm dann wohl doch nicht so egal war, wie sie gestern noch gemutmaßt hatte? Sie sah auf ihre Hand, die jetzt in seiner lag und lächelte. Nein, egal schien sie ihm nicht zu sein.

Für ein paar Minuten saßen sie einfach so da und keiner traute sich zu sprechen. Dann erinnerte sich Severus, dass er nicht hier war, um sie anzuschweigen, sondern um von der Frau, die er liebte, zu erfahren, was sie für ihn fühlte.

„Hermine, ich ..." Die Stimme versagte ihm, doch er musste jetzt einfach diese verdammte Frage stellen. Jetzt oder nie!

Wieder begann er und diesmal hatte er seine Stimmer unter Kontrolle. „Hermine, ich bin so froh, dass Du wieder zu Dir gekommen bist."

Sie lächelte ihn an und das ermutigte ihn ein wenig. „Und ich freu mich, dass Du hier bist. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre Dir egal, als Albus mir gestern gesagt hat, Du wärst wieder gegangen."

Severus musste schlucken. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass ihr das wehgetan hatte. „Du könntest mir nie egal sein. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob Du mich sehen wolltest. Ich meine, ... weißt Du ..."

Hermine hatte Severus noch nie so verlegen gesehen. Und da war noch etwas anderes in seinen Zügen. War es tatsächlich das, was sie zu glauben sah? War es wirklich und tatsächlich Angst? Wie seltsam!

Noch einmal setzte Severus zu einer Erklärung an. „Hermine, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich habe Dich so vermisst und ich hatte große Angst um Dich." Severus senkte den Kopf, aus Scham vor sich selbst. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig es ihr zu sagen. Nicht hier und jetzt. Er würde mit ihr sprechen, aber nicht heute, nicht, nachdem sie erst seit einem Tag wieder bei sich war. In ein paar Wochen vielleicht, wenn sie wieder völlig gesund wäre. Oder niemals.

Das war zwar nicht das, was Hermine gehofft hatte, von ihm zu hören, aber immerhin war er hier, hielt noch immer ihre Hand und das war mehr, als gestern Morgen. „Danke, dass Du Dir Gedanken um mich gemacht hast. Ich habe gehört, Du und Remus, ihr habt mich gerettet."

„Hm, wir und Harry, aber eigentlich war es nur ein Zufall. Alle haben nach Dir gesucht." wiegelte er ab.

„Seltsam, da hat mir der Direktor aber etwas anderes erzählt. War es nicht eher so, dass Du darauf bestanden hast, ich müsste in diesem einen Haus sein? Und hast Du nicht auch Malfoy gefunden und verhext?" Severus konnte sich irren, aber Hermines Stimme klang leicht amüsiert.

„Hm." Brummte er leise. „Der Direktor ist ein alter Mann, der zu viel redet und langsam senil zu werden scheint."

„Ach? Werde ich dass?" erschall auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm. Albus war wenige Sekunden zuvor, nach unbeantwortetem Anklopfen, in das Krankenzimmer getreten und hatte nur den letzten Satz gehört. Er legte seinem Freund und Kollegen die Hand auf die Schulter, begrüßte mit einem Nicken Hermine und fuhr dann fort. „Weißt Du, Severus, wenn meine beginnende Senilität euch beide dazu gebracht hat, endlich miteinander zu reden und euch gegenseitig eure Gefühle einzugestehen, dann werde ich gern senil."

In einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung drehten Hermine und Severus, die beide aufmerksam Albus Worten gelauscht hatten, nun einander die Gesichter zu. Severus konnte kaum glauben, was gerade passierte. War tatsächlich Albus Dumbledore hier hereinspaziert und hatte an seiner statt Hermine ein Liebesbekenntnis überbracht? Auch Hermine schoss ein ähnlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf und erst als ihre Augen die von Severus trafen, glaubte sie, dass sie tatsächlich richtig verstanden hatte, was Dumbledore gerade angedeutet hatte.

Dieser schaute mit leuchtenden Augen zwischen den Zweien hin und her und fragte dann gespielt entsetzt. „Ich habe euch doch nicht etwa vorgegriffen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt euch doch bestimmt schon gesagt, dass ihr euch liebt?" Noch einmal sah er zwischen ihnen hin und her, schüttelte dann nicht minder gespielt resigniert den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Entschuldigt bitte. Das ist auch eines der Probleme, wenn man senil wird. Man weiß nicht mehr so genau, was man wann lieber nicht sagen sollte. Ich denke, ich werde zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und mir ein Mittel dagegen geben lassen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch nur sehen, wie es Dir geht, Hermine, aber jetzt da Severus da ist, sollte ich mich wohl besser um meine Gesundheit kümmern." Ohne sich umzusehen, verließ er die Beiden und brach draußen vor der Tür in schallendes Gelächter aus.

TBC

Ach ja, unser gute Albus … Manchmal ist er Gold wert. Lässt sich mit diesem Kapitel das Wochenende halbwegs gut überstehen?


	57. Kapitel 56

Hallo ihr Lieben, ich habe Neuigkeiten: Am Wochenende habe ich die Geschichte fertig geschrieben. Sie hat insgesamt 64 Kapitel und ein winziger Epilog. Nach dem letzten Kapitel wartet ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich auf eine nette kleine Liebesszene. Schauen wir mal, ob ich euch diesen Wunsch erfüllen kann. Da wir noch ein paar Kapitel vor uns haben, wird schon noch das eine oder andere passieren.

**56. Kapitel**

Noch immer etwas geschockt, aber durch den nicht zu überhörenden Lachkrampf von Albus Dumbledore, immerhin etwas aufgelockert, saßen Hermine und Severus da, sahen sich an und versuchten zu begreifen, was die Worte des Direktors für sie bedeuteten. Endlich nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten entschloss sich Severus nun doch die Initiative zu ergreifen. Albus hatte von gegenseitigen Gefühlen gesprochen und Hermine hatte keinen Einspruch erhoben. Nun gehörte wirklich nicht mehr viel Mut dazu, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte.

Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen stand er vom Besucherhocker auf, setzte sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf ihr Bett und fuhr mit dem Rücken seiner Hand zärtlich an ihrem Gesicht herunter. „Albus mag alt und senil werden, aber er hat Recht, Hermine. Ich bin nicht nur hier, weil ich Dich als Freund besuchen möchte. Ich bin hier, um Dir endlich zu sagen, was ich fühle." Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der er auf ihre Hand sah, die noch immer in seiner lag. Dann blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, lächelte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder und sagte leise „Ich liebe Dich, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du auch so für mich empfindest, aber selbst wenn nicht, ist es wohl besser, wenn Du es weißt. Ich liebe Dich schon seit der Zeit, als Du in Rom warst. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Dich überhaupt jemals gehen lassen konnte." Wieder sah er auf die Hand in der seinen und wartete auf Hermines Antwort.

Die aber kam einfach nicht. Sie schwieg.

Nichts.

Severus hob seinen Blick nicht noch einmal an, als er ihr die Hand entzog und aufstand. „Ist schon gut, Hermine. Du musst nichts sagen. … Ich denke, ich werde jetzt besser gehen." Obwohl er versuchte, es zu verstecken, schwang die unendliche Enttäuschung in jedem seiner Worte mit. Er trat von ihr weg und erst, als er schon fast bei der Tür war, warf er ihr einen letzten Blick zu.

Was er sah, ließ ihn noch trauriger werden. Hermine hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt und schluchzte still in sich hinein. Nein, wenn sie in einem solchen Zustand war, dann konnte er nicht gehen.

Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr und zog sie einfach an sich. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, sie würde sich, wie früher, an ihn kuscheln, ausweinen und dann beruhigen. Doch Hermine wand sich stattdessen aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich von ihm weg. Ihr Schluchzen war nun nicht mehr still, sondern schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter zu werden.

Severus war hilflos. Was sollte er denn tun? Und wichtiger, was hatte er getan, um das herbeizuführen?

Noch einmal versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Diesmal streichelte er ihr übers Haar und den Rücken, doch auch dieser Versuch misslang. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs mit jedem ihrer Schluchzer und schließlich erkannte er, dass er hier nichts tun konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er hinaus, gab einer der Schwestern bescheid, verließ das Krankenhaus und beschloss es nie wieder zu betreten.

Was immer Albus auch gedacht haben mochte, ihm und Hermine Gutes zu tun, es war nach hinten losgegangen. Der weise alte Mann hatte sich geirrt. Severus selbst hatte sich geirrt. Wie hatte er auch annehmen können, sie würde seine Gefühle erwidern?

Verdammt sollten alle sein, die ihm das mit eingeredet hatten! Nie wäre er noch einmal aus freien Stücken zu ihr gegangen. Hätte er sich doch nur an seinen verdammten Plan gehalten, würde Hermine jetzt wahrscheinlich ein nettes Gespräch mit Freunden halten, statt wegen ihm zu weinen.

Die Wut packte ihn und er schlug mit Kraft gegen die nächst beste Wand. In diesem Moment war ihm auch egal, wer seinen Ausbruch beobachtete, doch dann besann er sich, als er ganz offensichtlich von einem Muggel angestarrt wurde. Das brachte ihm ins Bewusstsein zurück, dass er sich möglichst schnell von hier weg begeben sollte und so zog er sich in eine einsame Gasse zurück und apparierte nach Hogsmeade.

Severus ging zum Schloss hinauf, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, dass ihn da nur gepackte Kisten erwarteten. Aber er brauchte einfach einen Moment Ruhe, bevor er entschied, was er mit dem Rest seines Lebens anfangen würde.

Zum Glück begegnete er auf dem Weg zum Kerker niemandem und als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, da ließ er sich an derselben hinabsinken und starrte stundenlang nur vor sich hin. Sein Kopf war leer und alles in ihm sträubte sich, darüber nachzudenken, welche Achterbahn der Gefühle er heute hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er wollte all dies nur noch vergessen.

Erst als der Abend langsam nahte, zwang er sich aufzustehen und Abendessen über den Kamin zu bestellen. Was immer er jetzt auch tun würde, er hatte Hunger. Nach dem Essen starrte er eine Weile auf die Flasche schweren dunklen Rotweins, den er aus einer seiner Kartons gezogen hatte, doch dann verkleinerte er sie wieder und stellte sie zurück. Betrinken hatte keinen Sinn. Vor Monaten, als er Hermine das erste Mal verlor, hatte es auch nichts außer Kopfschmerzen gebracht.

Statt zu trinken, griff er nach einem der Bücher aus einem anderen Karton und blätterte so lange darin, bis er fand, was er suchte. Eine nette kleine und zudem unbewohnte Insel vor Südamerika. Das einzige in Frage kommende unberührte Stückchen Land, das er finden konnte. Morgen früh würde er mit Sack und Pack dort hinziehen und mit seinem jetzigen Leben abschließen. Auch wenn er es bedauerte, sich selbst und Hermine heute noch einmal durch den Besuch bei ihr, aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben, so war es doch noch nicht zu spät für den Neuanfang. Morgen! Sobald die Sonne aufginge.

Unterdessen wurde Hermine, da sie sich partout nicht beruhigen konnte, mit einem Zauber ruhig gestellt. Wie die Heiler schon am Vortag vermutet hatten, war der Zusammenbruch gekommen. Sie wussten nicht, was ihn ausgelöst hatte und schon gar nicht, wie sie ihr in dieser Situation helfen konnten, aber zumindest konnten sie mit Zaubern und Tränken verhindern, dass sie sich seelisch und körperlich zerstörte, indem sie endlos weinte. Es war wirklich keine Dauerlösung und auch wenn sie es hatten kommen sehen, so waren sie nicht darauf vorbereitet. Nicht oft gab es Fälle in der Zauberwelt, in denen die Opfer von Folterungen überlebten. Und taten sie es, so waren sie, wie die Longbottoms meist so geschädigt, dass auch Tränke und Zaubersprüche versagten. Die Heiler konnten nicht ausschließen, dass auch Hermine Granger zu einem solchen Fall würde.

Sie gaben Dumbledore bescheid, da er neben Severus Snape der einzige war, der Hermine auch an diesem Tag besucht hatte. Der alte Mann schrak heftig zusammen, als er von der Veränderung des Zustandes der jungen Frau hörte und es beschämte ihn zutiefst, dass er es nicht hatte kommen sehen. Als er dann noch hörte, wann der Zusammenbruch gewesen war, steigerte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen ins Unermessliche und weitete sich auch auf Severus mit aus. Seine gut gemeinten Versuche, die zwei einander näher zu bringen, hatten wohl nicht unwesentlich zu dem Zusammenbruch beigetragen.

Der Doktor beruhigte ihn diesbezüglich zwar, da wohl niemand vorhersehen konnte, was der Auslöser werden würde und versicherte auch, dass ein Zusammenbruch nahezu unvermeidlich gewesen war, aber Albus hatte nach wie vor Tränen in den Augen.

Seine Schritte führten ihn dann auch schnellstens in den Kerker hinab, um wenigstens einen weiteren Zusammenbruch oder gar einen Selbstmordversuch zu verhindern. Unten angekommen hielt er sich nicht lange mit den Sicherheitszaubern auf, die Snapes Tür umgaben, da er ihn sowieso nicht hineingelassen hätte. Nein, er hob die Bannsprüche einfach auf und stürmte in die Wohnung des Tränkemeisters.

Den fand er auf seinem Bett sitzend und einem Atlas in der Hand haltend. Er war bleich und ohne Zweifel hart an der Grenze zu einem eigenen Zusammenbruch. Albus hatte seinen Freund noch nie so verzweifelt und fertig gesehen.

Severus hatte nicht aufschauen müssen, um zu wissen, wer sein privates Reich betreten hatte. Es gab nur einen lebenden Zauberer, der die Macht hatte, innerhalb von Sekunden einfach so hier hereinzuspazieren. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre er deswegen in die Luft gegangen, aber zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er auch die entsprechende Kraft dafür gehabt. Nun aber saß er hier, brütete vor sich hin und kam einfach nicht über das heute Erlebte hinweg. Selbst eine Ablenkung durch Albus Versuche ihn vom Weggehen abzuhalten, schienen ihm jetzt eine gute Sache zu sein.

Brummig und gleichzeitig zynisch, aber beides nicht in gleichem Maße, wie an jedem anderen Tag, fragte er. „Was willst Du hier, Albus? Willst Du mir auf Wiedersehen sagen?"

Der Direktor setzte sich neben seinen Freund, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ach Severus, sind wir denn wirklich alle beide so dumm zu glauben, dass wir für diesem Zusammenbruch die Schuld tragen?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort und sprach deshalb mit leisen, fast unverständlichen Worten weiter. „Die Ärzte haben es uns vorausgesagt und ebenso, dass der Auslöser dafür etwas ganz Harmloses sein kann. Du bist nicht daran schuld. Ich bin nicht daran schuld und der Einzige der wirklich Schuld auf sich geladen hat, bekommt morgen Vormittag den Kuss der Dementoren."

Abrupt erhob sich Severus, schüttelte den Arm des alten Mannes ab und sagte mit Wut in der Stimme. „Ach und dann ist es wohl ohne Bedeutung, dass sie bei meiner Liebeserklärung zusammengebrochen ist? Und es ist sicher auch ohne Bedeutung, dass sie mich von sich geschoben hat? Albus, was immer Du glaubst, hier bewirken zu wollen, es ist zu spät dafür. Ich werde gehen und ich werde nicht wiederkommen. Sie braucht mich nicht und vor allem will sie mich nicht!" Mit dem letzten Satz hatte er sich umgedreht, war in sein Wohnzimmer gestürmt, verpackte nun die allerletzten Sachen und wendete gerade einen Schwebezauber auf sie an, um noch heute abzureisen. Jede weitere Verzögerung würde nur noch mehr Gefühle aufwühlen und besser wurde es dadurch bestimmt nicht.

Albus kam ihm nach und beendete den Schwebezauber. „Du würdest es bereuen, wenn Du gehen würdest, Severus. Du und auch Hermine. Was immer Du auch glaubst, sie liebt Dich und wenn sie erst wieder gesund ist, wird sie es Dir auch sagen. Glaubst Du ernsthaft, Ihre Freunde und ich haben uns das ausgedacht? Oder glaubst Du vielleicht, sie hasst Dich, weil Du sie nicht eher gerettet hast? Ist es das? Oder sind vielleicht Deine Selbstzweifel Dir einfach nur über den Kopf gewachsen?"

Eine winzige Pause entstand, in der Severus zum ersten Mal auch im Gesicht von Albus so etwas wie Resignation sah. „Severus, niemand wird bestreiten, dass ihr eine schwere Zeit hinter euch habt und noch viel weniger, dass es noch eine sehr schwierige Phase für euch zu überwinden gilt, aber sie braucht Dich. … Und Du brauchst sie! Sei einmal völlig ehrlich Dir selbst gegenüber, dann wirst Du einsehen, dass es Dich umbringen wird, wenn Du sie zurücklässt." Damit wendete sich der Direktor der Tür zu und zwinkerte die Feuchtigkeit weg, die sich ihren Weg in seine Augen gebahnt hatte. Er wusste momentan nicht, wen er mehr bedauern sollte, Hermine, die mit den Erinnerungen an die Folter fertig werden musste oder Severus, der es nicht schaffte, zu glauben, dass er geliebt wurde.

An der Tür angekommen blickte er zurück. „Versprich mir, dass Du nicht gehst, ohne Dich von mir zu verabschieden, Severus! Versprich es mir." Seine eindringliche Stimme bewirkte beim Zaubertränkemeister ein leichtes Nicken, bevor Albus leise die Tür hinter sich schloss.

TBC

Hm, damit hat wohl auch außer Severus und Albus kaum noch einer gerechnet, aber mal ehrlich: So einfach konnte Hermine die Entführung und die Folter nicht überwinden. Das war zu einschneidend. Severus sieht sich jetzt natürlich in dem Glauben bestätigt, dass er nicht gut für sie ist. Ob er diesmal geht?


	58. Kapitel 57

Habt ihr echt geglaubt, ich würde Severus so kurz vor dem Ende der Geschichte weglaufen lassen? Nix da, der bleibt schön hier. Schließlich hat er mal versprochen Hermine durch ihre Heilung zu geleiten. Und Versprechen muss man bekanntlich halten.

****

**57. Kapitel **

Als Albus die Tür vollständig geschlossen hatte, sank Severus auf der Couch zusammen. Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr länger! Er hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus. Selbst ein Crutiatus war nicht so schlimm, wie diese seelische Folter, die er nun seit Wochen, nein Monaten, ertrug.

Nach ein paar Minuten der völligen Verzweiflung, zwang er sich zu Bett zu gehen. Noch vollständig angezogen kroch er zwischen die Laken und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, der sich in dieser Nacht jedoch nicht einstellen wollte. Stunde um Stunde drehte er sich hin und her, fluchte auf die zu harte Matratze, auf den zu hell scheinenden Mond, sein ständiges Magengrummeln und auf die Nervosität, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte.

Erst gegen Morgen begriff er, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, solang er keinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und starrte in die von ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchzogenen Wolken. Was für eine passende Umschreibung für sein Leben. Er war die Nacht und Hermine die Sonne. Ab und an hatten ein paar ihrer warmen Strahlen sein Leben erhellt. Wirklich sehr passend!

Noch lange grübelte er an diesem Morgen und kam zu keinem wirklichen Schluss. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich nicht erlaubte an Hermine zu denken. Er versuchte nur einen Entscheidung bezüglich seines Wegziehens zu treffen und ließ ihre Existenz dabei völlig außer Acht. Gegen neun Uhr morgens war er so zerschlagen, dass er einnickte. Nicht einmal sein schlechter seelischer Zustand konnte seinen Körper noch länger munter halten.

Die ersten Stunden schlief er tief und traumlos, doch dann übernahm sein Unterbewusstsein die Regie. Er begegnete Hermine im Traum. Später konnte er sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, was er geträumt hatte, nur daran, dass sie bei ihm gewesen war und wie gut sich das anfühlte. So gut und so real, dass er sie suchte, als er aufwachte. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für Severus, als er begriff, dass sie nicht neben ihm lag und noch viel schlimmer, nie wieder neben ihm liegen würde, wenn er jetzt wegginge. Angesichts dieses unvorstellbaren Verlustes, stand seine Entscheidung augenblicklich fest.

Er konnte hier nicht weg. Nicht bevor feststand, dass Hermine ihn nicht haben wollte. Wenn es so war, konnte er immer noch gehen, aber damit sie ihm das sagen konnte, musste sie erst wieder gesund werden. Und Severus würde ihr dabei helfen. So gut er eben konnte. Und vielleicht, wer konnte das schon wissen, würde sie ihn ja überraschen.

Albus war wenig später sehr erstaunt einen vor Aufregung beinahe bebenden Severus vor sich zu haben. Doch als er hörte, dass dieser beschlossen hatte zu bleiben und ihn seine Gedankengänge offenbarte, war der Direktor nicht nur über seinen Entschluss erfreut, sondern auch über das Vertrauen, was Severus ihm nach so endlos langer Zeit nun endlich entgegenbrachte.

„Severus, das ist die richtige Entscheidung und Du wirst sehen, wenn es Hermine wieder gut geht, dann werdet ihr auch zusammen glücklich. Ihr liebt euch und wenn sie erst verarbeitet hat, was sie unter Malfoy erdulden musste, dann werdet ihr auch zusammen kommen."

Snape nickte und sprach ungewohnt leise. „Ich wünschte, Du wärst zuverlässiger, was Prophezeiungen betrifft, denn so kann ich nur hoffen, dass Du Recht hast." Und etwas lauter fuhr er fort. „Ich werde zu ihr gehen und sehen, wie es ihr geht."

Albus schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nein, heute nicht. Es ist fast Abend und die Besuchszeit ist längst beendet. Außerdem haben die Heiler sie in den letzten beiden Tagen mit Zaubern und Tränken ruhig stellen müssen. Anders haben sie Hermine nicht davon abhalten können sich selbst wehzutun. Ich werde bescheid geben, dass Du morgen früh kommst und sie ihr vorerst keine neuen Medikamente geben sollen. Vielleicht kannst Du sie ja beruhigen." Albus Stimme war so voller Zuversicht, dass Severus für einen kurzen Moment selbst daran glaubte.

„Ich werde es versuchen und ich hoffe es inständig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihr helfen kann. Ich hab es doch ausgelöst, egal wie man es sehen will, als ich bei ihr war, hat es begonnen und ich habe sie schon da nicht beruhigen können."

Albus sah, wie innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder alle Zuversicht aus seinem Freund und Kollegen wich und es erzürnte ihn beinahe, dass dieser sich noch immer die Schuld an Hermines Zusammenbruch gab. „Severus, ich werde Dich morgen gern begleiten, wenn Du das willst, aber hör endlich mit Deiner verdammten Selbstzerfleischung auf und reiß Dich zusammen. So kannst Du Hermine wohl kaum helfen!"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte ein wenig zusammen, antwortete aber nicht.

„Severus, ich will, dass Du mich anschaust und mir versprichst, an Dich zu glauben! An Dich und an Hermine und dass Du ihr helfen kannst!" Die Stimme des Direktors wurde mit jedem Wort eindringlicher und etwas in ihr zwang Severus, tatsächlich aufzusehen.

Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Albus' Stimmlage, vielleicht auch ein plötzlicher Schub von Severus' Selbstbewusstsein oder aber einfach nur der stille Wunsch, Hermine wirklich helfen zu können, jedenfalls versprach Severus Snape genau das, was der Schulleiter verlangt hatte. Nicht mit Zweifel oder Unsicherheit in der Stimme, nein, mit purer absolut unzerstörbarer Zuversicht, die er so das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte.

Albus, aber auch Severus selbst atmeten danach befreit auf und beschlossen die Nacht damit zu verbringen, in der Bibliothek Bücher zum Thema posttraumatischem Stress zu suchen. Der Direktor verschwand zwischendurch, nur um auch Minerva herbeizuholen, die ihnen – nach anfänglichem Gegrummel über fehlenden Schönheitsschlaf – letztlich gerne half, sobald ihr klar wurde, für wen sie es tat.

Severus hatte sich bei ihrem ersten ärgerlichen Einwänden kaum beherrschen können, den in seinem Hals feststeckenden Lachkrampf hinunterzuschlucken, aber ein sehr böser Blick seines Freundes hatte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig daran erinnert, dass Minerva den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt zum Manne hatte. Daraufhin hatten dann alle gemeinsam angefangen nach den entsprechenden Büchern zu suchen und sich auf die Nachforschungen konzentriert.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten hatten entsprechende Suchzauber gezeigt, dass sich das Material, was in der Schulbibliothek dazu zu finden war, auf genau drei Bücher beschränkte. In keinem einzigen war „Posttraumatischer Stress" mehr als eine Randbemerkung und so zogen sie gemeinsam in die Bibliothek, oder genauer gesagt das Wohnzimmer, des Tränkemeisters um.

Auch hier war die Auswahl nicht groß, aber zumindest ergiebiger, als in dem Bereich, der Madame Pince unterstand. Ein psychologisches Fachbuch klärte die Begrifflichkeit und letztlich auch über ein paar Symptome auf, aber sehr viel schlauer waren die drei auch nach ihrer Lektüre nicht. Zu groß und vor allem individuell war das Feld der Ursache, Auslöser, Symptome und angeblichen Heilmethoden, zu ungenau die Definition der ganzen Krankheit.

Das Einzige, was deutlich wurde war, dass jeder Mensch nach einem so einschneidenden Erlebnis, wie Hermine es ertragen hatte, auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise verarbeitete, was mit ihm geschehen war. In den Fachbüchern ging man von Albträumen und Nervosität aus, von Angstzuständen und einem sich völlig von der Welt zurückziehen, aber auch von tausend anderen Dingen, die Severus sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen wollte.

Letztlich war er es, der das große, auf seinem Schoß liegende Buch zuschlug, laut seufzte und beschloss, dass es sinnlos war, sich noch mehr dort hinein zu vertiefen, wenn doch die Heilung letztlich so individuell wie das Problem sein musste.

Albus, der gerade seine Brille abgenommen hatte und sich müde die Augen rieb, stimmte ihm bedingungslos zu und auch Minerva konnte nur noch nicken.

Da es schon beinahe vier Uhr morgens war, beschlossen sie alle sich noch einmal hinzulegen und dann am Morgen gemeinsam zum Krankenhaus zu apparieren.

TBC

Ich will euch ja nicht die Spannung nehmen, aber ich denke ihr werdet euch über das nächste Kapitel freuen.


	59. Kapitel 58

Weil so viele von euch gefragt haben, ob es nach dieser Geschichte wieder einer weitere von mir geben wird: Aber ja, natürlich. Ich schreibe gleich an zwei Stories und wenn diese hier zu Ende ist, geht es fast sofort mit einer neuen weiter.

Nun aber zurück zu „Verlust und Gewinn": Nach all dem ewigen Auf und Ab haben sich Hermine und Severus nun wirklich mal ein wenig Ruhe und Frieden verdient und den kriegen sie auch. Los geht es!

**58. Kapitel**

Der Morgen brach früher an, als es Severus lieb war, doch auch der wenige Schlaf der vergangenen Nacht war besser, als gar nichts. Er rieb sich einige Male die Augen, ließ sie dann aber doch zu, als er sich ins Bad hinüber bewegte und dort in der Dusche solang blind herumtastete, bis er den Schalter für das kalte Wasser fand. Schlagartig war er in der Lage die Augen nun doch zu öffnen und außerdem schienen mit jeder Sekunde seine Lebensgeister etwas wacher zu werden.

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück und einem nicht minder schnellen Blick in die Zeitung, beeilte er sich noch rechtzeitig zu seiner Verabredung mit Albus und Minerva an der Appariergrenze zu kommen. Mit all den morgendlichen Aktivitäten, hatte er nur versucht, sich von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass er gleich Hermine wieder sehen würde. Der Gedanke an ihren Zustand, als er sie zuletzt verlassen hatte, ließ ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treten. Selbst Minervas beruhigende Worte und Albus Tätscheleien seines Armes, halfen ihm nicht. Er war so nervös, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben.

Im Krankenhaus erwartete man ihn und seine Begleiter bereits, denn Albus hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und sie für den heutigen Morgen angekündigt. Schnell standen die drei gemeinsam vor Hermines Zimmer und hörten sich die Diagnose des behandelnden Heilers an. Natürlich fiel wieder einmal das Schlagwort „Posttraumatischer Stress" und natürlich wies der Mediziner darauf hin, dass es kein Allheilmittel für Hermine gäbe.

Alle drei nickten und Severus sammelte sich dann genug, um die Frage zu stellen, wie es ihr aktuell ginge. Die Antwort erwartete er mit Bangen.

„Miss Granger schläft im Moment noch, wird aber sicher bald aufwachen, da die Dosierung des Schlaftrankes nicht sehr hoch war. Wie Professor Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hat, haben wir ihr keine weiteren Tränke verabreicht und sie wird nachher ganz sie selbst sein. Vielleicht hilft es ihr ja, wenn dann jemand bei ihr ist, der ihr nahe steht. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie jetzt zu ihr gehen."

Severus nickte und wollte schon die Tür aufmachen, als er bemerkte, wie Minerva und Albus sich zurückzogen. „Was soll das? Habt ihr nicht gesagt, ihr werdet mir beistehen?" Eine gewisse Wut sammelte sich in seinen Gedärmen.

Minerva erkannte es sofort und trat etwas näher auf ihren langjährigen Kollegen zu. „Severus, bitte versteh doch. Wir sind für Dich da. Wir werden hier bleiben und wenn Du uns dringend brauchst, werden wir auch zu Dir kommen, aber DU musst zu ihr gehen. DU bist ihr wichtig, nicht wir."

Seine Wut verrauchte so schnell wie sie gekommen war und er nickte, schloss die Augen kurz und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er sich umdrehte und leise die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer öffnete.

Drinnen war alles noch dunkel und wie der Heiler gesagt hatte, schlief Hermine noch. In diesem Zustand sah sie so friedlich aus, so sorgenfrei und vor allem so jung, dass Severus für einen Moment vergaß, was alles passiert war, seit er sie zuletzt im Arm gehalten hatte. Mit unendlich viel Zärtlichkeit legte er ihr eine Hand an die Wange und spürte für wenige Augenblicke nichts anderes als die Wärme, die von ihr ausging.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, er könnte rückgängig machen, was ihr passiert war? Wie oft hatte er sich sogar vorgestellt, Lucius Malfoy persönlich den Hals umzudrehen? Wie oft hatte er in den vergangenen Wochen an Hermine gedacht und sich gewünscht, er hätte sie niemals gehen lassen?

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlug Severus die Decke von Hermines Bett zurück, zog seine Schuhe aus und schlüpfte zu ihr. Zärtlich und immens darauf bedacht, sie nicht einzuengen, schob er einen Arm unter ihr hindurch und zog sie ein wenig zu sich. Seine andere Hand legte er wieder auf ihre Wange und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie aufwachen möge und sich freuen würde, ihn zu sehen.

Nicht alle Wünsche im Leben werden einem erfüllt, aber hin und wieder ist einer dabei, der dem Wünschenden wichtiger erscheint, als der Rest. Ein Wunsch, der seinen Schatten auf all die anderen bedeutungslosen Dinge wirft, die man sich sonst so gewünscht hat. Manche dieser großen und so endlos wichtigen Wünsche werden einem erfüllt.

Hermine schlug, nach gut einer halben Stunde, die Severus sie schon so im Arm hielt und hoffte und bangte, die Augen auf und begriff sofort, wer sie festhielt. Ebenso, wie sie begriff, wie sie sich in den letzten zwei Tagen aufgeführt hatte.

Irgendwo in ihrem Inneren war etwas auseinander gebrochen, als Severus von seiner Liebe zu ihr sprach. Nicht weil er sie liebte, nicht, weil er sie gerettet hatte, sondern, weil sie sich daran erinnerte, dass auch sie zu dem Zeitpunkt schon so viel für ihn empfunden hatte, als er seine Liebe zu ihr entdeckte. Und was hatten sie getan? Sie hatten sich trotzdem getrennt, weil sie beide zu feige gewesen waren, einander zu sagen, was sie fühlten.

In den letzten Tagen hatte Hermine nur Wut auf Severus empfunden, all den Schmerz und die Schuld auf ihn projiziert und angefangen ihn sogar dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass sie in Malfoys Fänge geraten war.

Was für ein Irrsinn!

Sie hatte den Mann, den sie doch so sehr liebte, für etwas verantwortlich gemacht, an dem auch sie einen großen Teil der Schuld trug. Und sie hatte ihn ausgerechnet in dem Moment von sich gestoßen, als er ihr endlich die lang ersehnte Liebeserklärung machte.

Vorsichtig, um Severus, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, nicht zu erschrecken, griff Hermine nach der Hand, die auf ihrer Wange lag. Sofort riss Severus die Augen auf und sah in ihre.

Sie lächelte. Schwach, aber sie lächelte. Dann wanderte ihre Hand zu seiner Wange und strich sanft darüber. Severus konnte kaum verhindern, dass ihm Freudentränen in die Augen traten.

Ohne ein einziges Wort gesprochen zu haben zog sich Hermine enger an ihn, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schlief noch einmal ein.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, lehnte Severus seinen Kopf auf ihren und seufzte leise. Alles schien gut zu werden. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, in dem er nicht weggegangen war. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und dann nickte auch er ein.

Zwei Stunden später erwachten sie fast gleichzeitig. Es war ein tolles Gefühl mit dem anderen gemeinsam zu erwachen, zu spüren, dass jemand da war, der einen liebte und Hermine gab diesem Gefühl als Erste Ausdruck. Sie reckte sich ein wenig in Severus Richtung und küsste ihn ganz leicht auf den Mund.

Es war kaum eine Berührung zu spüren gewesen, doch für Severus war es ein Erdbeben in seiner Gewühlswelt. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an seine früheren Ängste zu verschwenden, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie solange, bis beide völlig außer Atem waren.

Kaum hatten sie sich wieder etwas erholt, wollte er weitermachen, wo er nur Sekunden zuvor aufgehört hatte, doch ein Kopfschütteln von Hermine ließ ihn einhalten. „Warte Severus, das hat Zeit. Ich … ich …." Es war schwieriger, als gedacht, ihm all das zu sagen, was sie fühlte und noch viel schwieriger, ihm zu erklären, warum sie sich in den letzten beiden Tagen so furchtbar aufgeführt hatte. Und so verstummte sie.

Severus erste Eingebung, war sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Bett zurückzuziehen und all seine Zweifel nun durch ihr Verhalten, doch bestätigt zu sehen. Doch etwas in ihren Augen hielt ihn davon zurück und so handelte er instinktiv richtig.

Er zog sie noch enger an sich, flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, bis sie sich gefangen hatte und wieder in der Lage war zu reden.

Mehr flüsternd, als sprechender zählte sie ihm von ihrem Martyrium, von all den Ängsten und Qualen, die sie danke Malfoy durchlitten hatte, von den psychologischen Tricks, die er bei ihr angewandt hatte, von ihrer Resignation und der Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen, selbst von den Qualen als Malfoy ihr berichtete, sie seien gerade jetzt im selben Haus. Dann erst verstummte sie.

Severus wischte sich schnell und heimlich die Tränen weg, die er nicht hatte zurückhalten können und tröstete sie dann wieder, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie zu keinem Zeitpunkt von der Wunde in ihrem Bein gesprochen hatte. Zaghaft fragte er nach, doch schon bald zeigte sich, dass sich Hermine an die letzten Minuten ihrer Folter nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Stattdessen sprach sie sich nun all ihre Gefühle von der Seele, erklärte ihm, was sie für ihn empfand und was sie in den letzten Tagen gedacht hatte.

Von Minute zu Minute wechselte Severus Gemütslage. War er erst wahnsinnig erleichtert, zu hören, dass sie ihn liebte, verschlang ihn gleich darauf sein schlechtes Gewissen, als Hermine davon sprach, dass sie beide viel zu feige gewesen waren, es einander zu sagen. Dann wieder sprach sie davon, wie schön es war, ihn hier bei sich zu wissen und anschließend, dass sie ihm für einen kurzen Zeitraum die Schuld an ihren Erlebnissen gegeben hatte.

Obwohl manches davon Salz war, was sie in seine seelischen Wunden rieb, so konnte Severus doch nicht umhin, letztlich zu erkennen, dass Hermine hier in seinen Armen lag, sich alles von der Seele sprach und ihm gestanden hatte, ihn auch zu lieben. Vor Wochen hatte er sich das noch etwas anders vorgestellt. Romantisch verklärt, manchmal auch stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher, niemals aber so durchsetzt von Schuld und Gewissensbissen und von Angst sie wieder zu verlieren. Trotzdem war es das Beste, was er sich in diesem Moment vorstellen konnte.

TBC

Na, habe ich zuviel versprochen? Ich finde das ist doch ein guter Anfang für eine Beziehung.


	60. Kapitel 59

**59. Kapitel**

Severus blieb bis zum Abend bei Hermine im Bett liegen. Sie hatte sich von der Seele gesprochen, was sie belastete und sie hatte oft geweint, geschluchzt und geflucht. Geflucht hatte sie zumeist auf Lucius Malfoy, der jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein Körper ohne Seele war, nachdem er den Kuss eines Dementors empfangen hatte.

Doch selbst nach solch einer langen Folter und all der Zeit, die sie im Koma verbracht hatte, war irgendwann am Abend alles gesagt und sie lag schweigend neben Severus, der ihre Anwesenheit ebenso genoss, wie sie die seine.

Sie hatten sich an diesem Tag ausgesprochen. Natürlich würden sie wieder darüber reden müssen. Natürlich wartete eine lange Therapie auf Hermine und natürlich würde es trotzdem in nächster Zukunft Auswirkungen auf ihr Leben geben, aber beide waren sich sicher, dass sie es zusammen durchstehen würden.

Ein Pfleger brachte gegen 19.00 Uhr das Abendessen und wie auf Befehl hin begann Severus Magen zu knurren. Hermine lachte leise und Severus lächelte sie daraufhin an. Der Pfleger, im Übrigen jener Dummkopf Norton McBridge, der Severus bei Hermines Einlieferung beschuldigt hatte, sie gequält zu haben, bekam den Mund nicht zu und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Seinen ehemaligen Lehrer lächelnd neben einer so schönen jungen Frau im Bett sitzen zu sehen, dass ging über seinen Horizont hinaus.

Als er nach draußen stürmte hätte er fast zwei weitere seiner ehemaligen Lehrer umgerannt, aber das wurde ihm gar nicht so recht bewusst, nachdem seine Gedanken immer noch beim Zaubertränkeunterricht und seinem so gefürchteten Lehrer verweilten.

Minerva und Albus erkannten fast gleichzeitig, wer sie da angerempelt hatte und lachten sich an, bevor Albus leise an die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer klopfte. Das hatten sie heute schon mehrmals getan, aber nie eine Antwort erhalten und so waren sie immer wieder gegangen, um die beiden nicht zu stören. Da weder Geschrei noch Weinen aus dem Zimmer zu hören waren, gingen beide davon aus, dass Severus Versuch Hermine zu beruhigen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Nun aber schien es Zeit zu sein, sich davon zu überzeugen.

Albus öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und fragte. „Hermine, Severus, seid ihr nicht angezogen oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, warum einer meiner ehemaligen Schüler leicht verstört euer Zimmer verlässt?"

Das Kichern, was von drinnen erklang sorgte augenblicklich für ein freudiges Leuchten in den Augen des Schulleiters. Er betrat ohne weitere Reaktionen abzuwarten mit Minerva den Raum und fand die beiden im Bett sitzend vor.

„Nun, wie es mir scheint, geht es Dir besser, Hermine?" Diese nickte und lächelte ihren ehemaligen Direktor an.

„Ja, das geht es und das nur dank Severus!"

Albus machte augenblicklich ein ernstes Gesicht. „Bist Du Dir da sicher, Hermine? Ich meine er hat schließlich die ganze Zeit behaupte, Du würdest ihn nicht da haben wollen? War es wirklich Severus, der Dir geholfen hat?"

Hermine verstand das kleine Spielchen, auch wenn sie nicht alle Episoden dieser Aufführung mitbekommen hatte. Zu gut kannte sie Severus, als dass sie noch glauben würde er hätte ganz ohne Hilfe den Weg zu ihr gefunden. „Hm, also wenn Du mich so fragst, dann bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher. Vielleicht waren es auch die Ärzte und die netten Pfleger, die mir geholfen haben."

Einen winzigen Moment lang begriff Severus nicht, was da gerade gespielt wurde, dann aber knuffte er Hermine liebevoll in die Seite und warf Albus einen bösen Blick zu.

Der gab seine Rolle nun auf und lachte in sich hinein. „Schon gut, Severus, diese Art Dämpfer scheinst Du ab und an zu brauchen." An Hermine gewandt fuhr er fort. „Ich freue mich wirklich zu sehen, dass es jetzt durch gestanden ist. In ein paar Tagen bist Du hier raus und dann könnt ihr endlich das Leben führen, was ihr führen möchtet."

Jetzt verfinsterte sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck etwas. „Es wäre schön, wenn es so einfach wäre. Ich liebe Severus und ich brauche ihn und ich glaube auch, dass es ihm genauso geht, aber vorerst werde ich noch eine Weile allein leben. Ich brauche Abstand von dem, was Malfoy mir angetan hat und ich brauche wahrscheinlich eine Therapie, sonst drehe ich irgendwann wieder durch."

Fragend sah der Direktor daraufhin zu seinem Lehrer, der völlig ungerührt dasaß und überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, dass was seine Ex- und hoffentlich auch zukünftige Frau, gerade gesagt hatte. „Und bis dahin wollt ihr euch aus dem Weg gehen oder wie plant ihr das?" Er hatte die schlimmsten Befürchtungen Severus bald wieder von einer Flucht auf eine einsame Insel abhalten zu müssen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schien zu ahnen, was in seinem Kopf vorging, denn er beschwichtigte ihn sofort. „Schon gut, Albus. Natürlich werden wir uns in dieser Zeit treffen, aber ich verstehe, dass Hermine Zeit braucht, um alles zu verarbeiten. Wenn es ihr besser geht, werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht."

Nun mischte sich Minerva auch in das Gespräch ein. „Hermine, wenn Du jemanden zum Reden brauchst … Ich bin immer für Dich da."

„Vielen Dank, ich weiß das zu schätzen und ich werde ganz bestimmt darauf zurückkommen."

Das Gespräch dümpelte danach noch eine Weile in seichteren Gewässern und schließlich, als es schon ziemlich spät geworden war, verließen die Besucher Hermine mit dem Versprechen, gleich am nächsten Morgen wieder da zu sein.

An den nächsten Tagen war Severus stets schon anwesend, wenn Hermine aufwachte und ging erst, wenn die Nachtschwester ihn hinauswarf. Natürlich bekam sie auch Besuch von ihren Freunden, doch sobald diese wahrnahmen, dass Severus bei ihr war, sahen sie zu, dass sie Land gewannen, denn keiner wollte das junge Glück stören.

Die Tage im Krankenhaus schienen mit die glücklichsten in Hermines gesamten Leben zu sein. Severus war ständig bei ihr und sie konnten über alles und jeden reden und verstanden sich oftmals blind. Gelegentlich wenn Hermine von Erinnerungen an Malfoy überrascht wurde, kroch er unter ihre Decke, zog sie dicht an sich und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich beruhigte. Manchmal schliefen sie dann sogar ein. Es half Hermine und es half auch Severus. Mit jedem Tag, den er an ihrem Bett verbrachte, fühlte er in sich die Sicherheit wachsen, dass sie ihn liebte und brauchte.

Doch auch diese ruhigen Tage gingen vorbei und ziemlich genau zwei Wochen nach dem Ende ihres Komas, wurde Hermine aus dem St. Mungos entlassen.

Severus brachte sie zu ihrem Zimmer auf dem Campus und blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr, bis er sich sicher war, dass sie klarkommen würde. Schon lange vorher hatte sie geäußert, dass sie versuchen musste, wieder einen Rhythmus für ihr Leben zu finden und dass sie das allein versuchen müsste. Es fiel ihm wahnsinnig schwer zu gehen, aber diese Zeit würde er ihr geben.

Es fiel Hermine erstaunlich leicht, den Anschluss an den Unterrichtsstoff wieder zu finden, doch sie wunderte sich nicht weiter darüber, denn die Semesterferien waren genau in den Zeitraum ihres Komas gefallen. Da sie den anderen Studenten immer ein Stück voraus gewesen war, lag sie nun nur knapp hinter ihnen und holte innerhalb von zwei Wochen auch das auf.

Doch der Lehrstoff war bei weitem nicht alles, was sie beschäftigte. Da waren noch ihre Freunde, mit denen sie sich bisher noch nicht wirklich ausgesprochen hatte und da war vor allem noch die Therapie, die sie machen wollte.

Zeitlich schien beides nicht in ihr Leben zu passen, doch sie zwang sich mit viel Überwindung dazu einen Psychiater aufzusuchen und ihm ihre Probleme zu schildern. Er war ein Muggel, denn in der Zauberwelt schien diese Art von Heilern nahezu unbekannt zu sein. Hermine fiel es nicht schwer, gewisse Dinge so zu umschreiben, dass keine Zauberei mehr im Spiel war. Dr. Freddy Bloomstock war einiges gewöhnt und hatte schon mehrfach Traumapatienten, die mit Entführung und Vergewaltigung fertig werden mussten behandelt, doch bei Hermines Erzählungen wurde ihm ein ums andere Mal schlecht und als sie erzählte, in welchem Zustand man sie gefunden hatte, lief er deutlich grün an.

Seltsamerweise amüsierte Hermine das und irgendwie half es ihr auch. Der Arzt musste gar nicht viel reden, er musste nur zuhören, damit es ihr nach den Therapiestunden besser ging. Doch er tat noch mehr. Er forderte sie dazu auf, sich vorzustellen, was sie alles mit ihrem Entführer machen würde, wenn sie es könnte.

Hermine schwieg und der Doktor lächelte und nickte leicht. „Lassen Sie es raus Hermine! Geben Sie vor sich selbst zu, was Sie ihm alles gern antun würden, wenn Sie ihn in die Hände kriegen könnten. Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, ich wäre nicht da. Es ist keine Schande, sich rächen zu wollen."

Doch Hermine schwieg noch eine Weile weiter und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Wissen Sie Doktor, ich habe gar nicht das Bedürfnis ihm etwas zu tun. Er wurde bestraft und das sehr hart. Das reicht mir."

Der Arzt versuchte noch eine Weile Wut auf Malfoy heraufzubeschwören, doch da war nichts unter Hermines Oberfläche, was er ans Licht befördern konnte. Verwundert sah er sie eine Weile an, lange schon nachdem ihre normale Therapiestunde abgelaufen war und grübelte. „Sie sind die erste Person, die ich kennen lerne, die ihrem Entführer nicht gern vierteilen und ihm die Eier abschneiden würde. Fühlen Sie denn gar keinen Hass auf ihn?"

Noch einmal schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und begriff dann endlich, warum das so war. „Wissen Sie, mir ist glaube ich gerade klar geworden, warum ich das nicht so fühle, wie Ihre anderen Patienten."

Interessiert beugte sich der Doktor ein Stück nach vorn. „Ach? Würden Sie mir das bitte verraten?"

„Ja, natürlich. Also, ich habe Ihnen doch von meinem Mann erzählt und auch davon, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind und vor der Entführung hatten wir uns getrennt."

„Ja? Und was bedeutet das jetzt für Sie konkret, Hermine?"

„Ich denke, dass ein kleiner Teil in mir für die Entführung dankbar ist, denn sonst hätte ich die Liebe meines Lebens verloren."

Beinahe entsetzt atmete der Psychiater hektisch aus. „Hermine, wissen Sie, was Sie da sagen und was das für Sie heißt?"

„Das ich jetzt endlich mal glücklich werde?" Hermine gefiel der Tonfall des Therapeuten mit einem mal nicht mehr.

„Nein, das heißt es wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich denke, Sie klammern sich derzeit an Ihren Retter und wenn er sie irgendwann einmal verlassen sollte, werde Sie vermutlich in ein so tiefes Loch stürzen, dass Sie dann Suizidgefährdet sein dürften."

Es dauerte noch vier Wochen und acht weitere Sitzungen mit dem Doktor, bis Hermine das einsah und begann Malfoy wirklich und wahrhaftig zu hassen. Der Weg dahin war steinig gewesen, aber tatsächlich ging es ihr dann endlich besser. Ihre innere Anspannung ließ etwas nach und sie konnte wieder freier atmen.

Ihre Angst vor einsamen Strassen und Parks würde sie laut Dr. Bloomstock vermutlich ihr Leben lang nicht mehr loswerden, aber zumindest war sie insgesamt gesehen auf dem Weg zurück zu einer stabilen Persönlichkeit.

TBC

So, das Ärgste ist ausgestanden, aber da gibt es immer noch Dinge, die getan werden müssen, um Hermine wieder an den Punkt zu bringen, an dem sie vor der Entführung war. Aber das kriegen wir auch noch hin.


	61. Kapitel 60

Wie ihr ja wisst, nähern wir uns langsam aber ganz allmählich dem Ende. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte nach wie vor noch interessiert, vielleicht sogar so sehr, dass ihr für ein paar Minuten das furchtbar warme Wetter vergesst.

**60. Kapitel**

In all der Zeit der Therapie war Severus tagtäglich für Hermine da gewesen. Zu Anfang hatte sie noch mit ihm darüber gesprochen, dann aber immer seltener, als ihr klar wurde, dass man auch in einer Partnerschaft gewisse Dinge mit sich selbst ausmachen musste. Severus pure Anwesenheit aber war für sie unersetzlich. Er war da, wenn sie urplötzlich und scheinbar ohne Grund in Tränen ausbrach. Er tröstete sie, wenn sie nachts aus Albträumen erwachte und er lag jede Nacht an ihrer Seite und hielt sie fest.

Obwohl sie ahnte, dass es für ihn eine Qual war, dass sie nicht noch mehr Nähe zuließ, konnte sie noch nicht anders. Es waren erst sieben Wochen Therapie vergangen und noch fühlte sie sich einfach nicht in der Lage mit ihm zu schlafen. Manchmal hatte sie das Bedürfnis danach, aber dann sah sie plötzlich wieder Malfoy auf sich liegen, der sie ebenso sanft gestreichelt hatte, wie Severus. Obwohl Malfoy sie letztlich nie vergewaltigt hatte, war ihr Seelenfrieden doch schon durch die widerwärtigen Berührungen gestört, die er ihr hatte zukommen lassen.

Severus ertrug klaglos, dass sie nicht mit ihm schlief. Ihm war klar, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis es wieder so zwischen ihnen war, wie früher einmal und er war schon für das, was er hatte, unendlich dankbar. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte er schließlich befürchten müssen, Hermine nie wieder zu sehen oder im Arm zu halten. Nun hatte er sie zurück und er konnte warten.

Zwischen all dem Stress an der Universität und ihrer gleichzeitigen Therapie, kam Hermine nur mit sehr viel Mühe dazu, Gespräche mit ihren Freunden zu führen. Ron, Harry, Neville und Ginny hatten bald schon den Kontakt zu ihr gesucht, als klar war, dass sie die Uni wieder besuchte, aber Draco bereitete ihr lange Zeit Sorgen, bis eines Tages Ginny vor ihrer Tür stand. Sie sah fertig und völlig aufgelöst aus und schien mit den Nerven am Ende zu sein.

Schnell zog Hermine sie zu sich und drückte sie fest. Ginny stammelte irgendwas von „Draco" und „Vater" und das nächste, was Hermine sah, war das Severus sich unauffällig aus der Wohnung schlich und ihr Zeichen gab, dass er am Abend wiederkommen wollte.

Hermine setzte sich also mit Ginny auf die Couch, drückte ihr einen ganzen Stapel Papiertaschentücher in die Hand und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Als Ginny zu sprechen anfing, wurde ihr schnell klar, warum Draco seit ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht mehr für sie zu sprechen gewesen war. Der Dummkopf glaubte doch allen Ernstes, sie würde ihn für das hassen, was sein Vater ihr angetan hatte. Zudem dachte er auch noch, er würde wie dieser und hatte nun vor Ginny zu verlassen, bevor er etwa noch Kinder mit ihr zeugen würde.

Das war dann der Punkt an dem Ginny zusammengebrochen war, denn sie hatte seit Tagen versucht ihm zu sagen, dass sie schwanger war. Hermine sprang auf, als sie das hörte und begann wie eine Irre durch ihre Wohnung zu tigern.

Minutenlang lief sie schweigend, hin und her, sah Ginny an und dann wieder weg von ihr und schließlich ließ sie sich in einen großen grünen Sessel fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Ihre Freundin, die nun zwar ruhig, aber sehr verwirrt war, setzte sich auf die Lehne und wartete, bis Hermine bereit war, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Dann plötzlich ließ Hermine die Hände sinken und sah Ginny direkt in die Augen. „Schick ihn zu mir!"

Etwas verdattert und sichtlich verwirrt stand Ginny auf. „Und was willst Du ihm sagen?"

„Etwas, dass ich schon lange hätte zu ihm sagen müssen. Und überhaupt! Draco mag falsch liegen, aber das hat mir deutlich etwas gezeigt. Das ich es noch nicht fertig gebracht habe mit ihm zu sprechen, zeigt doch, dass ich noch nicht so weit war, das alles hinter mir zu lassen. Aber das muss ich, sonst gehe ich daran kaputt und Severus auch irgendwann. Mein Psychiater hat mir zu Beginn unserer Sitzungen mal gesagt, dass vielleicht ein Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem ich das Thema einfach für mich abschließen kann. Vielleicht ist das jetzt, wenn ich mit Draco gesprochen und danach seinen Vater in Askaban gesehen habe."

„Du willst nach Askaban, um Dir Lucius Malfoy anzuschauen? Hermine, sag mir, dass das nicht Dein Ernst ist!" Pures Entsetzen zeichnete sich in Ginnys Gesicht ab.

„Doch, ich muss sogar! Ich werde nicht damit fertig, wenn ich mich nicht selbst davon überzeugt habe, dass er dort ist und seine Seele zerstört wurde. Weißt Du, ich bin im Krankenhaus noch ganz ruhig gewesen, aber seit ich wieder hier bin, stehe ich die ganze Zeit unter Strom. Ich habe immerzu das Gefühl, dass er irgendwo lauert, dass er mich wieder in diesen verdammten Kerker bringt. So geht das nicht weiter! Und das mit Severus ist auch kein Zustand! Ich lasse ihn nicht an mich ran, weil ich dann Dracos Vater vor mir sehe. Und verdammt, ich will nicht, dass meine Beziehung zu Severus an diesem ganzen Scheiß zerbricht!"

Ginny blickte Hermine immer noch ungläubig an, verstand aber langsam, warum die Freundin tun musste, was sie vorhatte. Da dazu auch zählte, Draco den Kopf zu waschen, stimmte sie letztlich zu und versicherte Hermine jede Hilfe, die sie brauchen würde. Dann zog sie sich an und ging zurück nach Hause, um Draco von seinem Termin am nächsten Tag zu berichten.

Während Draco verzweifelt versuchte Ginny zu überreden, die Verabredung mit Hermine abzusagen, apparierte jene gerade nach Hogwarts und nahm den Weg in den Kerker.

Ihr altes Zuhause hatte sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr betreten und es war ein seltsames Gefühl, es nun zu tun, aber auch ein wunderschönes. Hier war sie so viele Monate mit Severus glücklich gewesen und vielleicht würde sie das auch bald wieder sein. Vorausgesetzt er brachte sie nicht um, wenn sie ihm erzählte, was sie vorhatte.

Ganz vorsichtig begann sie damit, ihm zu erklären, dass sie am nächsten Tag ein Gespräch mit Draco haben würde und was das für sie bedeutete, nämlich sich noch einmal mit all dem auseinanderzusetzen, was mit ihr geschehen war. Severus war nicht davon begeistert, brummte aber nur unwillig vor sich hin. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als sie von Askaban sprach.

Wie zuvor schon Ginny, erklärte auch er sie für verrückt und verbot ihr letztlich sogar, sich dorthin zu begeben. Er war wütend, dass sie einen solchen Irrsinn vorhatte und sich nicht davon abbringen ließ.

Hermine aber verteidigte stur ihren Standpunkt, dass sie dorthin gehen müsse. Sie diskutierten hitzig miteinander, aber kurz bevor es zu einem großen Streit eskalieren konnte, überbrückte Hermine den letzten Meter Abstand zu Severus, griff nach seiner Hand und flüsterte. „Glaubst Du denn, ich will da hin? Severus, ich muss gehen. Wenn ich nicht gesehen habe, dass er nicht mehr als Lucius Malfoy existiert, dann werde ich nie wieder ruhig schlafen können." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und sofort wurde sie von seiner Umarmung gefangen genommen. „Weißt Du, ich muss da hin und wenn ich richtig liege, geht es mir danach besser. Viel besser!"

In eben diesem Moment begriff Severus, was sie da sagte und dass es tatsächlich unumgänglich schien, Askaban zu betreten. Er griff ihr unters Kinn, brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen und küsste sie ganz zart auf die Stirn.

„Wirst Du mitkommen? Ich weiß, es ist ein furchtbarer Ort, aber ich würde wirklich nicht gern allein dorthin gehen."

Ein raues Lachen erklang, wie es Hermine schon sehr lange nicht mehr von Severus gehört hatte. „Hast Du denn auch nur einen Moment lang geglaubt, ich ließe Dich da allein hingehen? Ohne meinen Schutz?"

„Dann kommst Du also mit?" Hermine war noch immer etwas verunsichert, durch seinen plötzlichen Meinungswechsel.

„Sag mir nur wann und ich werde da sein."

Hermines Augen wurden feucht von Freudentränen und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Sev, ich weiß, Du wolltest mich heute Abend eigentlich in meiner Wohnung besuchen, aber meinst Du, wir könnten auch hier bleiben? Morgen ist Samstag und fürs Studium kann ich ja übermorgen immer noch was machen …"

Severus schmunzelte und nickte nur. „Ich habe Dich einmal im Leben weggeschickt. Glaub mir, meine Liebe, das passiert mir kein zweites Mal."

TBC

Ein Besuch in Askaban. Ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist? Und was wird das Gespräch mit Draco bringen?


	62. Kapitel 61

Warum nur werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass euch dieses Kapitel sehr gefallen wird? °grins°

**61. Kapitel**

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte Severus zuerst und fand sich zu seinem Erstaunen in seinem eigenen Bett wieder. Hier hatte er lange nicht geschlafen. Genau genommen, nicht seit Hermine wieder in ihrer Wohnung wohnte. In all der Zeit war er nur zum Arbeiten und zum Kleidungswechsel hier gewesen. Nun aber lag er in den typisch slytheringrünen Laken mit Silberbesatz und hielt Hermine wieder im Arm.

Er fühlte sich so ungemein stark an alte glücklichere Zeiten erinnert, dass ihn Wehmut überkam. Sie waren beide so dumm gewesen und hatten sich damals einfach nicht eingestehen können, einander zu lieben. Welch Irrsinn, wenn man bedachte, wie glücklich sie gewesen waren und wie leidenschaftlich sie sich in diesem Bett – und auch anderswo – geliebt hatten. Sie mussten blind, taub und sehr dumm gewesen sein, befand Severus, denn sonst hätten sie die Ehe niemals annullieren lassen.

Zärtlich fuhr er durch Hermines langes schönes Haar und fragte sich, ob es wohl jemals wieder so einfach zwischen ihnen werden würde, wie es damals war, oder ob es jemals wenigstens wieder so ähnlich werden würde. Vermutlich nicht, entschied er gerade, als Hermine sich streckte und näher an ihn kuschelte.

„Bist Du wach, mein Schatz?" fragte er leise.

„Hmmm …. nicht wirklich, aber wenn Du mir eine große Tasse Kaffee bringst, könnte ich es werden." Nuschelte sie an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Dann muss ich aber aufstehen und Du brauchst dann ein neues Kopfkissen." neckte Severus sie.

Hermine mochte noch nicht so recht wach sein, aber immerhin war ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns schon eingeschaltet. „Schon mal was von zaubern oder Hauselfen gehört, mein Lieber?"

Severus lachte brummend. „Dafür, dass Du noch nicht wach bist, bist Du aber schon ganz schön schlagfertig." Im selben Moment schwebte eine große Tasse Kaffee auf Hermine zu, die Severus gerade herbeigezaubert hatte. Er griff sie dann auch gleich aus der Luft und fächelte Hermine mit der anderen Hand den Duft der verführerischen schwarzen Flüssigkeit zu. „Könnte das helfen, auch Deine restlichen Lebensgeister zu wecken?"

Mit Schwung setzte sich Hermine auf und griff nach dem Becher. Severus war aber schneller und zog ihn ihr vor der Nase weg. „Nein, nein, nein, meine Liebe. Diese Bestellung war mir zu lieblos. Es braucht schon einen anständigen Kuss als Bezahlung, damit ich liefere."

Hermine zog eine Schnute und blickte Severus scheinbar böse an, griff dann aber neben sich nach ihrem Zauberstab und richtete ihn in schneller Folge auf Severus und sich selbst, murmelte einen netten kleinen Spruch für saubere Zähne und legte den Stab dann achtlos zur Seite. Mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung war sie plötzlich dicht bei Severus und grinste ihn nun spitzbübisch an. „So, mein Lieber, Du meinst also ich muss mir meinen Kaffee erst verdienen? Na dann …" Und plötzlich küsste sie ihn so wild und leidenschaftlich, wie nie zuvor, seit ihrer Scheidung. Severus blieb beinahe die Luft weg. Diese Frau überraschte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

Diesmal aber vielleicht etwas zu sehr, denn der heiße Kaffee ergoss sich dank Severus Aufmerksamkeit, die inzwischen völlig bei Hermine lag, über das Bett und den Fußboden. Hermine kicherte in den Kuss hinein und zog sich nun noch enger an ihn.

Als Severus begriff, dass sich Hermine an der von ihm veranstalteten Sauerei nicht weiter störte und er zudem nun auch beide Hände frei hatte, drückte er Hermine fest an sich und erkundete vorsichtig ihren Körper. Das Gefühl, dass sie ihn diesmal nicht stoppen würde, beschlich ihn und ließ sein Blut in Wallung geraten.

Hermine spürte Severus langsame Erkundung und auch seine zurückgehaltene Leidenschaft. In diesem Moment dachte sie das erste Mal nicht mehr an Malfoy und an die schreckliche Zeit im Kerker, sondern ließ sich fallen und genoss einfach nur. Unendlich zärtlich und jeden Moment dazu bereit aufzuhören, fuhren Severus Hände an Hermines Schultern hinab zu ihrem Po, wieder hinauf und schließlich zu ihrer Brust, nur um dort die Knöpfe des Pyjamas zu öffnen und ihrer nackten empfindlichen Haut dann weitere Zärtlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen.

Irgendwann sank Hermine einfach zurück in die Kissen und zog Severus dabei mit sich. Er sah sie aus, vor Erregung noch schwärzeren Augen, als sonst, fragend an. Hermine verstand und lächelte zur Bestätigung. Danach gab es kein Halten mehr. Obwohl Severus nach wie vor zärtlich war, stieg die Spannung zwischen ihnen so weit an, dass weder Hermine, noch er, es hätten unterbrechen können.

Das erste Mal nach ihrer Scheidung – und noch entscheidender: nach der Entführung - hatten sie zusammen geschlafen. Nun lagen sie Arm in Arm nebeneinander und genossen diese besondere Zweisamkeit, diese unendliche Vertrautheit und es schien, als wären sie nie von einander getrennt gewesen. Natürlich war diese Empfindung nur eine Illusion, aber es war eine schöne. Eine, die beide sich für einen Moment erhalten wollten. Zu früh schon würde sie die Wirklichkeit einholen. Und doch war dies ein entscheidender Schritt gewesen für Hermine. Ein großer Schritt zurück in eine Welt ohne Schrecken.

„Severus?" flüsterte sie leise.

„Was?" brummte er im Halbschlaf.

„Danke!" Hermine kuschelte sich weiter an ihn.

Jetzt war Severus dann doch wieder hell wach. Er hob leicht den Kopf, um sie anschauen zu können. Mit Verwunderung, aber auch einem Lächeln in der Stimme fragte er. „Für was dankst Du mir denn, Hermine? Dafür, dass ich mit Dir geschlafen habe? Glaub mir, da schulde ich Dir mindestens genau so viel Dank."

„Red doch keinen Unsinn, Severus." Zärtlich wanderte Hermines Hand über seine Brust. „Ich bin Dir so dankbar, dass Du immer so viel Verständnis hattest und noch hast und dass Du mir die ganze Zeit beistehst." Sie küsste ihn dahin, wo eben noch ihre Wange geruht hatte und erhob sich. „Komm schon, wir sollten längst auf den Beinen sein, schließlich habe ich heute noch etliches vor mir."

Mehr oder weniger freiwillig erhob sich nun auch Severus. Hermine war schon ins Bad gehuscht und stand bereits unter der Dusche, als er endlich aufraffen konnte, die Horizontale zu verlassen.

Er streckte sich und griff dann grummelnd nach seinen Sachen. Dieser Morgen hatte ihm die Kraft geraubt. Zwar auf eine äußerst angenehme Art, aber das machte es nun auch nicht besser.

Das Hermine mit Draco reden wollte, verstand er und stimmte dem zu, aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie heute noch nach Askaban wollte, um dort einem seelenlosen Lucius Malfoy zu begegnen, das wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Allein die Vorstellung dieses Monster wieder zu sehen und ihm nicht an den Kragen gehen zu dürfen ließ ihn schaudern. Dieser Tag würde all seine restliche Kraft kosten.

Hermine trat gerade aus dem Badezimmer und sah ihm sofort an, dass er auf einmal schlechte Laune hatte.. „Na Du Griesgram, ich dachte nach diesem Morgen wärst Du nicht so brummig?"

„Mal ehrlich, Hermine. Wenn Du an den Rest des Tages denkst, wird Dir da nicht auch ganz anders? Ich meine Draco ist das eine. Er hat es sicher nicht verdient zu glauben, er würde wie sein Vater. Aber Lucius Malfoy ist doch eine ganz andere Sache." Er trat einen Schritt näher und legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme, gab ihr damit Wärme und Nähe. „Willst Du das wirklich durchziehen? Willst Du wirklich nach Askaban? Es wird doch nichts anders, nur weil Du dort warst."

„Oh doch, das wird es. Für mich jedenfalls. Ich werde mir dann sicher sein, dass er mir nie wieder etwas antun kann. Versteh mich doch! Ich will so nicht weiterleben, wie es die letzten Wochen und Monate gewesen ist. Ich will mein Leben zurück. Und dazu gehört, dass ich keine Angst mehr vor ihm habe."

Severus sagte kein Wort, zog sie einfach nur an sich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Die Sache war entschieden. Sie würden nach Askaban gehen.

TBC

Okay, jetzt haben wir das Gespräch mit Draco und auch den Besuch in Askaban noch aufgeschoben, aber es hat sich gelohnt, oder?


	63. Kapitel 62

Heute kommt das lange ersehnte Gespräch mit Draco. Ob es wohl was bringt? Nun ja, mehr als schiefgehen kann es ja nicht und wenn Hermine etwas in die Hand nimmt, beißt sie sich ja normalerweise daran fest.

**62. Kapitel**

Der Vormittag verging für Hermines Geschmack viel zu schnell. Severus ging es nicht viel anders. Beide wünschten sich insgeheim, sie müssten nicht nach Askaban, aber letztlich war es die einzige Möglichkeit das Thema Entführung ein für alle mal hinter sich zu lassen. Sowohl für Hermine, wie auch für Severus.

Gemeinsam aßen sie in seinen Räumen zu Mittag und schon kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Hermine. Draco würde zu ihrer Wohnung auf den Campus kommen und sie wollte ihn nicht warten lassen.

Erstaunlicherweise stand er schon vor ihrer Tür. Irgendwie sah er aus, als wolle er alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben.

Die Begrüßung fiel knapper aus, als angenommen. Dracos Unmut über dieses Gespräch war beinahe greifbar. Ohne Unschweife kam er direkt zum Thema.

„Hallo Hermine, Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass Du mit mir sprechen willst. Also, um was geht es?"

„Hallo Draco, ja ich will Dich sprechen und ich denke Du weißt auch warum. Komm rein und dann reden wir."

„Ach komm schon, was gibt es da noch groß zu reden? Ginny ist unglücklich, weil ich unsere Beziehung beenden will. Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern, wenn wir darüber sprechen." Seine Stimmlage schwankte irgendwo zwischen aggressiv und hoffnungsvoll. Letztlich schienen aber die Aggressionen zu überwiegen.

Hermine kämpfte den Drang nieder, Draco zu schütteln, bis sein Verstand zu ihm zurückkommen mochte und bat ihn stattdessen noch einmal zu sich hinein. Drinnen servierte sie erst einmal Draco und sich selbst Kaffee, bevor sie endlich auf das einging, was er gesagt hatte. In den letzten Minuten war ihr klar geworden, dass dies hier viel schwieriger werden könnte, als ursprünglich angenommen.

„Draco, ich denke wir müssen aus mehr als einem Grund miteinander reden. Weißt Du ich habe Dich zwar gesehen, am Morgen nachdem ich aus dem Koma erwacht bin, aber danach nicht mehr. Was ist los? Magst Du mich nicht mehr?" Ihn zum reden zu zwingen schien ihr derzeit die einfachste Möglichkeit an ihn ranzukommen.

Draco machte ihr aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung und brummte nur. „Doch, natürlich. Hatte keine Zeit." Nicht gerade das, auf was Hermine gewartet hatte.

„Hm, mag sein, ich hatte ja selbst auch wenig Zeit, aber ich denke doch, das war nicht der einzige Grund." Hermine kam sich jetzt so ein bisschen vor, wie Doktor Bloomstock und der tat ihr auf einmal entsetzlich leid. Wenn es immer so öde war, bis ein Mensch etwas selbst erkannte, was man schon lange wusste, dann war das ganz sicher kein lustiger Job. „Komm schon, Draco! Rede mit mir!"

„Es gibt nichts zu reden!", antwortete er noch brummiger als zuvor und machte schon Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

Hermine war aber schneller, setzte sich jetzt direkt neben ihn und ergriff seine Hand. „Hör doch auf so zu tun, als wäre bei Dir alles in bester Ordnung! Ich weiß, dass Du das Gefühl hast, Deinem Vater ähnlich zu sein. Dabei ist das ganz und gar nicht so. Los jetzt! Rede doch mit mir!"

Doch statt zu sprechen, brach ein lauter und wohl auch für ihn unvermuteter Schluchzer aus ihm heraus und gleich danach entriss er Hermine seine Hand, um sie dann, gemeinsam mit der anderen, vor sein Gesicht zu halten, damit sie seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

Für einen Moment saß Hermine einfach nur geschockt da, legte aber dann einen Arm um seine Schulter und flüsterte tröstende Worte.

Irgendwann, nach langer Zeit, beruhigte Draco sich ein bisschen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse ihm jetzt sagen, was es zu sagen gab, bevor er einfach aufstand und wegginge.

„Hör mal, Draco, ich weiß, das was passiert ist, belastet Dich, aber dafür gibt es doch gar keinen Grund. Du hast mit den anderen nach mir gesucht. Du bist nicht wie Dein Vater! Und noch wichtiger: Du wirst nie so sein wie er."

Ihr Ton war ruhig und vielleicht war es das, was half, denn er sah sie jetzt aus rot geräderten Augen an und fragte: „Wie kannst Du das wissen? Er war doch auch nicht immer so. Wie willst Du denn wissen, dass ich nicht auch so werde?"

„Bist Du ein jemals ein Todesser gewesen? Hast Du Freude daran, wenn andere Schmerzen haben? Spielst Du Psychospielchen mit Frauen, um sie Dir hörig zu machen? Erregt es Dich, wenn jemand Dir hilflos ausgeliefert ist?" Ihre Fragen kamen so schnell herausgeschossen, dass Draco keine Möglichkeit zur Antwort hatte und so schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf.

„Siehst Du, deshalb bin ich mir sicher, dass Du nicht wie er wirst. Ich kenne Dich viel zu lange und zu gut, als dass ich glauben könnte, Du und Dein Vater, ihr hättet mehr als die Haarfarbe und den Nachnamen gemeinsam. Und wenn Du es mir nicht glaubst, dann frag Ginny. Sie kennt Dich noch viel besser, als ich."

„Ginny …. Ginny ist … sie ist so wichtig für mich. Ich will doch nur, dass ihr nichts passiert, weißt Du?" Draco war kleinlaut geworden. Vielleicht hatte Hermines Worte doch schon ein klein wenig geholfen, in Dracos Gehirn ein Umdenken zu bewirken.

Hermine seufzte. Offenkundig hatte Ginny ihm noch immer nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt. Sie wusste, dass würde Draco beeinflussen. Trotzdem schien es ihr, es sei Ginnys Aufgabe, ihm klarzumachen, dass er Vater wurde. „Bitte Draco, hör mit diesem Quatsch auf und benimm Dich nicht wie ein Idiot. Ginny wird nichts passieren, weil Du nicht wie Dein Vater bist. Bitte geh zu ihr, entschuldige Dich für Dein dummes Benehmen und frag sie, ob sie Dir nicht was sagen möchte."

Draco sah sie direkt an. Traurigkeit lag in seinem Blick. „Selbst wenn ich glauben könnte, dass Du Recht hast. Ich denk nicht, dass mir Ginny noch zuhört. Sie redet nicht mehr mit mir und ich kann's verstehen."

Genervt seufzte Hermine. „Ach und dann glaubst Du wohl, sie hat Dich zu mir geschickt, damit sie daheim in aller Ruhe die Schlösser austauschen kann, oder wie?"

„Nein. Wohl nicht, aber es wird schwer. Sie … ich hab sie vor den Kopf gestoßen." Nervös gemacht von dem Gedanken Ginny um Verzeihung bitten zu müssen, fuhr er sich durchs Haar.

„Oh ja und Du weißt noch gar nicht wie sehr, aber mal ehrlich: Sie wartet auf Dich und darauf, dass Du wieder zu Verstand kommst. Glaub mir, wenn Du Dich entschuldigst, wird sie Dich nicht wegschicken."

„Meinst Du wirklich?" Wie ein kleiner Junge saß er da auf der Couch und bildete mit seiner Unsicherheit so ziemlich das komplette Gegenteil von Lucius Malfoy, in all seiner Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit. Beinahe musste Hermine schmunzeln, wenn sie daran dachte, welche Zweifel Draco bedrückten.

„Ja, meine ich wirklich und weißt Du was? Wenn Du jetzt zu ihr gehst, dann wird sie Dich überraschen. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Glaub mir!"

Draco schloss die Augen, lehnte sich für einen Moment an die Couch und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. „Okay, ich werde mit ihr reden. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es was hilft. Ich denke immer noch, ich könnte werden …"

Abrupt wurde er in diesem Moment von Hermine unterbrochen. „Wage es ja nicht, dass auch nun noch mal zu denken, Draco, denn sonst sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen!" Sie sprang auf und verschwand für einen Moment. Verwirrt sah Draco ihr hinterher. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand Hermine aber schon wieder in der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers und hielt etwas in der Hand.

„Hier, das ist der Name und die Adresse meines Psychiaters. Er ist wirklich gut und er kennt ja im Prinzip sogar den Fall schon. Geh hin und erkläre ihm Dein Problem. Er wird Dir helfen, diesen komischen Komplex zu überwinden."

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, Hermine! Ich geh doch nicht zu einem Muggel!" Empört starrte Draco die Freundin an.

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und ihre Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Hast Du etwa irgendwelche Vorurteile gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene? Wenn ja, dann hast Du ja vielleicht doch Recht und Du wirst Deinem Vater ähnlich." Hermine wusste, welche Gefahr ihre letzte Bemerkung barg, doch sie hoffte, dieser verbale Schlag auf den Hinterkopf würde helfen.

Und sie behielt Recht.

Draco war empört. „Ach hör doch auf, Hermine! Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Vorurteile habe. Es ist doch nur, dass ich nicht weiß, wie der Mann verstehen soll, wovon ich rede. Und unterstell mir nicht noch mal, dass ich wie …" In diesem Moment verstand Draco auf einmal sehr genau, was Hermine gerade getan hatte und ein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. „Weißt Du, Mine, Du bist wirklich gut in solchen Dingen."

Sie sah ihn ganz unschuldig an, lächelte nun aber auch. „Was meinst Du denn?"

Draco sprach kein Wort mehr, ging nur auf sie zu, drückte sie kurz fest an sich und nahm ihr dann die Karte aus der Hand. „Na sag schon! Wie hast Du ihm die Zauberei erklärt? Ich will da ja nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen treten und ihm hinterher das Gedächtnis nehmen müssen."

In den nächsten Stunden erklärte sie Draco, was sie dem Doktor erzählt hatte und ohne es verhindern zu können oder zu wollen, glitten sie weg vom Thema Psychiater, hin zu der Qual, die Hermine erlebt hatte. Draco war entsetzt, aus ihrem Munde zu hören, was sein Vater alles getan hatte und wollte so manches Mal gern vor Scham im Boden versinken, doch letztlich war es gut, miteinander geredet zu haben. Beide, sowohl Draco, aber auch Hermine, fühlten sich nach dem Gespräch erleichtert und irgendwie befreit. Es war die Wahrheit: Geteiltes Leid war halbes Leid.

Als sie sich verabschiedeten, versprach Draco noch einmal, Dr. Bloomstock wirklich aufzusuchen und was noch viel wichtiger war, mit Ginny zu reden. Zu Beginn des Gesprächs hatte Hermine nicht zu hoffen gewagt, so viel zu erreichen und so war sie mehr als froh, über den Verlauf des Nachmittags.

TBC

So, am Ende des Kapitels noch eine kleine schlechte Nachricht: Das nächste Kapitel gibt es erst am Donnerstag und das letzte zusammen mit dem Epilog dann am kommenden Montag. Im nächsten Kapitel lässt sich der Besuch in Askaban dann endgültig nicht mehr aufschieben.


	64. Kapitel 63

Da ist es, das vorletzte Kapitel und in dem geht es nach Askaban. Oder doch nicht? Ich gebe euch vorsichtshalber einen Feuerwhiskey aus. Den werden aber die meisten nicht brauchen, denke ich ...

**63. Kapitel**

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Draco geschlossen, klopfte es auch schon. Severus stand vor der Tür und schien irgendwie ungeduldig zu sein. „Erinnerst Du Dich, dass wir heute noch etwas vorhatten?"

Hermines Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Oh, verdammt, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Komm rein, Severus. Heute hat das keinen Zweck mehr."

"Hm." War die ganze Antwort, bevor Severus ihre Räume betrat und sie ein wenig missbilligend ansah. „Was hat denn so lange gedauert? Wolltest Du nicht nur mal kurz mit Draco sprechen?" Seine Laune schien, durch das stundenlange Warten auf sie, nicht gerade besser geworden zu sein.

Hermine ahnte, dass er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, wenn er an Askaban dachte. Ihr ging es ganz ähnlich und die Tatsache, dass sie ihren kleinen „Ausflug" dorthin heute nicht hinter sich bringen würden, verursachte auch ihr Bauchschmerzen.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, ich hätte Dir bescheid geben sollen. Aber das Gespräch mit Draco hat Stunden gedauert. Er braucht Hilfe, genau wie ich sie hatte und er ist eben erst gegangen."

Severus Gesichtszüge entspannten sich ein wenig. Es war ja nicht so, dass er wirklich böse auf Hermine war. Er hatte sich nur ein wenig Gedanken gemacht, als sie sich weder gemeldet hatte, noch zu ihm zurückkam. Also trat er zu ihr, zog sie an sich und raunte ihr ins Haar. „Schon gut, dann morgen."

„Nein, nicht morgen. Der Sonntag gehört uns. Nächste Woche, ja?"

In Severus Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken. War es denn nicht Hermine selbst gewesen, die unbedingt nach Askaban gewollt hatte, um diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens endlich hinter sich lassen zu können? Und nun wollte sie es gleich um eine Woche verschieden? Das war kein Verhalten, was er von Hermine kannte. „Nein, nicht erst nächste Woche. Du musst dann wieder zur Uni, ich muss unterrichten und dann wird es frühestens Samstag. So lange schieben wir das nicht vor uns her. Komm!"

Schon zog er sie zur Tür und ließ ihr kaum die Zeit zu protestieren, was ihr aber dann beim Anziehen ihres Mantels doch noch gelang. „Hör auf, ich kann da nicht hin! Das ist zu früh!"

„Ist es nicht. Du hast nur Angst vor Deiner eigenen Courage. Wir bringen das jetzt hinter uns, ja!" Severus zog sie fest in seine Arme und disapparierte gemeinsam mit ihr an den äußersten Zipfel des Festlandes.

Die Nordsee war rau und stürmisch und spiegelte ziemlich gut Hermines Gemütszustand wieder. Auch nach der Ankunft an der Bucht klammerte sie sich noch immer an Severus.

Sie wollte es ebenso wie Severus hinter sich haben, aber andererseits hatte sie auf einmal keinerlei Bedürfnis mehr, Lucius Malfoy – ob nun mit oder ohne Seele – entgegenzutreten. Trotzdem war es notwendig. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht wagen würde, so wusste sie, würde sie nie wieder bereit sein, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Nun, sie waren hier, also würden sie es tun.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte die Szene in ein unheimliches Dämmerlicht, dass durch große dunkle Wolken am Horizont noch verstärkt wurden. Mit jeder Minute wurde es dunkler und die See scheinbar rauer. Hermine wunderte sich gerade, dass keinerlei Möglichkeit zu sehen war, das Ufer der gerade noch am Horizont sichtbaren Insel zu erreichen, da erschien recht plötzlich ein kleines Boot in Sichtweite.

Es schlingerte bedrohlich auf der wilden See hin und her, fuhr aber unaufhaltsam in ihre Richtung. Wenige Minuten später legte es an und als sie gemeinsam auf dem Steg darauf zuliefen, konnten sie erkennen, dass es unbesetzt war und weder Ruder noch Segel oder gar einen Motor hatte. Es lag jedoch jetzt völlig still auf dem Wasser und ließ sich auch durch die großen Wellen nicht irritieren, die es hin und herschaukeln wollten.

Hermine sah Severus an und fand den gleichen verwunderten Blick, den sie selbst aufgesetzt hatte.

Für einen kleinen Moment zögerten sie noch, dann aber stiegen sie entschlossen in die winzige Nussschale ein. Kaum saßen sie, wendete das Gefährt und legte eine atemberaubende Fahrt über das Wasser hin. Obwohl jedoch große bedrohliche Wellen auf sie zurollten, gab es nicht einen Moment, in dem einer von ihnen das Gefühl hatte, sie könnten kentern.

Kein Tropfen Wasser berührte ihre Haut oder die Kleidung, keine Welle brach sich wirklich am Bug. Es war eine merkwürdige Fahrt, zu einem Ort, an den eigentlich niemand wollte.

Als sie das Ufer der Insel betraten, auf der das einzige Zauberergefängnis von Großbritannien lag, beschlich beide ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Enge. Vielleicht war es die Angst vor der Begegnung mit Malfoy, vielleicht auch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren, aber es konnte eben so gut ein Zauber sein, der dieses Gefühl auslöste.

Kaum hatten sie das Boot verlassen, legte es wieder ab und suchte sich seinen Weg durch die Wellen, bis es fast außer Sichtweite war.

Dieser maßen allein gelassen besahen sie sich gemeinsam die hoch über ihnen aufragende Festung. Düster und unheimlich erstreckte sich Askaban in jede Richtung scheinbar unendlich. Nicht einmal nach oben hin waren die Zinnen der Festung zu sehen. Viel zu dunkel war es mittlerweile geworden.

Gerade wandte sich Severus von diesem gruseligen Anblick ab und wolle sich nach jemandem umsehen, der sie hinein brachte, da erschien auch schon ein – zum Glück – menschlicher Wächter und fragte sie nach ihrem Begehr.

Sie erklärten ihm, zu wem sie wollten und auch den Grund dafür, woraufhin er nur nickte und sie – für einen so unerfreulichen Ort – recht freundlich bat, ihm zu folgen.

Severus griff nach Hermines Hand und gab ihr so den nötigen Halt, den sie dringend brauchte. Gemeinsam folgten sie dem hageren Mann bis ins Innere. Die Eingangshalle sah beinahe ein bisschen wie die von Hogwarts aus, wäre da nicht der Unterschied gewesen, dass dort die Türen zu den einzelnen Gängen nicht vergittert waren.

Während die Halle noch relativ großzügig erleuchtet war, brannten in den Gängen, durch die sie der Wächter führte, nur wenige Fackeln. Hermine, aber auch Severus, wurde es immer enger ums Herz und ein mulmiges Gefühl erfasste beide.

Wenige Minuten später hielt der Wächter an, ließ sich die Zauberstäbe der Besucher aushändigen, geleitete sie dann in einen kleinen Warteraum und erklärte, er werde jetzt die Wache haltenden Dementoren von den Zelle weglotsen und sie könnten in einigen Minuten folgen.

Hermine und Severus warteten sicherlich länger als notwendig, denn der Dementor war schon längst weg, als sie den Vorraum eines Zellenkomplexes betraten, aber seine Präsenz war nach wie vor spürbar. Noch immer war es eiskalt und das Gefühl nahenden Unheils hing schwer in der Luft. In den Zellen wimmerten einige undefinierbare Gestalten. Zusammengekauert auf dem Boden liegend, rollten sie sich in Agonie hin und her.

Der Wächter wartete bei den hinteren Zellen und deutete in eine hinein. „Da ist er. Oder jetzt wohl er „Es". Viel ist nich' mehr von ihm übrig, seit einer unserer Dementoren ihn sich vorgenommen hat. Schauen Sie ruhig. Sie können ihn auch ansprechen, aber da kommt bestimmt nichts. Gähnenden Leere im Oberstübchen, seit dem Kuss."

Der Mann ging ein Stück zurück und gewährte Severus und Hermine somit Zugang zu der besagten Zelle.

Hermines Körper versteifte sich neben Severus und er musste sie beinahe zwingen, mit ihm näher an Malfoys Zelle zu treten. Als sie noch drei Meter davon entfernt waren, versuchte sie sich loszureißen und davonzulaufen, doch Severus ließ es nicht zu. Er kann sich dabei fast grausam vor, doch wenn sie jetzt wegliefe, wäre alles für umsonst gewesen.

Mehr von Severus geschleppt, denn von ihren eigenen Füßen getragen, überbrückte sie den letzten Abstand und sah sogleich Lucius Malfoy – oder das, was noch von ihm übrig war. Ein kahl rasierter in Lumpen gehüllter Mann mit eingefallenen Wangen und hohlem Blick saß bewegungslos auf dem kalten Boden. Als Hermine und Severus sich näherten, hob er den Kopf und starrte sie an einen Augenblick an, doch sein Blick ging durch sie hindurch und es gab keine Anzeichen eines Erkennens. Sekunden später sank sein Kopf wieder auf die Brust und er stierte nun auf den Fußboden.

Geschockt von dem Gesehenen wendete sich Hermine ab und krallte sich an Severus fest. Malfoy, in welcher Verfassung er auch sein mochte, wieder zu sehen, war eine Herausforderung, die sie allein nicht überstanden hätte, doch Severus war hier und gab ihr Halt und Sicherheit.

Ganz langsam sah sie wieder hin, doch der Gefangene hob den Kopf nicht wieder und tat auch sonst nichts weiter, als dazusitzen und auf den Boden zu starren.

Hermine betrachtete ihn einige Zeit, wandte sich dann zu Severus um und bat ihn, nun mit ihr zu gehen. Er schüttelte doch jedoch andeutungsweise den Kopf und schob sie hinter sich, während er sich dem Gitter näherte. Bevor Hermine es verhindern konnte rief er Malfoy zu. „Na Lucius, hat Dich endlich die Strafe ereilt, Du man Dir schon vor Jahren hätte verpassen sollen?" Sein Ton war scharf und herausfordernd, doch Malfoys einzige Reaktion war, dass ein Speichelfaden an seinem Mundwinkel herab lief. Kein verdächtiges Zucken, kein böser Blick, der verraten hätte, dass da noch irgendetwas in diesem verfallenen Körper war, was an Lucius Malfoy erinnert hätte.

Severus versuchte ihn noch mehrmals zu reizen, doch der Körper, dem nun schon seit Wochen keine Seele mehr innewohnt, saß da und sabberte nur. Bedächtig drehte sich Severus zu Hermine, umarmte sie fest und stellte erleichtert fest. „Es ist vorbei. Er kann Dir nie wieder etwas tun."

Hermine, die erst nicht verstanden hatte, was er mit den Bemerkungen bezweckte, begriff nun den Test, den Severus durchgeführt hatte und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ja, ich denke es ist vorbei." An den Wächter gewandt sagte sie: „Bitte bringen Sie uns wieder hinaus. Wir haben gesehen, weswegen wir hier waren."

Der Mann nickte und führte sie denselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, händigte ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder aus und geleitete sie bis zum Landesteg hinab. Das Boot, welches bereits auf sie zu warten schien, brachte sie sicher durch die Dunkelheit wieder an die Stelle, an der sie zuvor eingestiegen waren und gemeinsam apparierten Sie zurück zu Hermines Wohnung.

Beide waren während der Fahrt über das Meer schweigsam gewesen und hatte nur als Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit, einander an den Händen gehalten. Nun, in vertrauter Umgebung sprach Severus Hermine das erste Mal wieder an. „Hat es Dir geholfen?"

Für eine Sekunde warf sie ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Zu tief ins Grübeln versunken, hatte sie kaum seine Frage wahrgenommen. Doch dann antwortete sie schließlich. „Frag mich das morgen noch einmal. Heute bin ich noch nicht so weit, dass ich Dir das beantworten kann."

Severus nicke, zog sie mit sich auf die Couch und wenige Minuten später lagen sie eng umschlungen nebeneinander und schliefen.

TBC

Na, hab ich Askaban irgendwie so getroffen, wie ihr es euch in etwa vorgestellt habt? Darauf bin ich wirklich sehr gespannt. Im Übrigen würde ich mir so kurz vor dem Ende der Geschichte sehr wünschen, dass sich auch mal der eine oder andere Leser meldet, der dazu bisher keine oder nur wenig Lust hatte. Da beflügelt nämlich beim Schreiben an der nächsten Geschichte. Die beginnt am nächsten Donnerstag, heißt „Konsequenzen des Erinnerns" und dreht sich natürlich wieder um Hermine und Severus.


	65. Kapitel 64

Nun sind wir also am Ende der Geschichte angelangt. Nach über einem halben Jahr, durch das mich die Story begleitet hat, wird sie mir sehr fehlen und ich hoffe es geht euch auch ein bisschen so. Zum Abschluss gebe ich euch noch eine Runde Butterbier aus.

**64. Kapitel**

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als es Hermine oder auch Severus lieb war. Gegen 5.30 Uhr drehte sich Severus auf dem Sofa unglücklich um und fiel auf den Teppich. Weil er auch im Schlaf Hermine eng umklammert hatte, riss er sie mit sich und schlagartig waren beide wach.

Nach ein wenig Gegrummel und dem Reiben einiger schmerzender Stellen, musste erst Hermine lachen und steckte schnell auch Severus an. Da lagen sie aufeinander, direkt neben dem Couchtisch und hielten sich beinahe die Bäuche vor lachen.

Es dauerte, bis sie wieder zu Atem kamen. Severus lag unter Hermine und hob jetzt den Kopf, um Hermine ansehen zu können. „Geht es Dir jetzt besser?", fragte er sie.

Hermine hob den Kopf, sah ihn nun ebenfalls an und lächelte. „Es ging mir noch nie besser, als jetzt, noch nicht mal, als wir verheiratet waren."

„Soll das heißen, Du mochtest unsere Ehe nicht?" Severus ahnte ja, was Hermine damit sagen wollte, aber es würde gut tun, es aus ihrem Munde zu hören.

„Die Ehe schon, aber dass ich die ganze Zeit dachte, Du liebst mich nicht und Du das gleiche von mir gedacht hast, das mochte ich ganz und gar nicht." Zur Bestätigung rückte sie ein Stück nach oben und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Bevor sie die Chance hatte, sich wieder von ihm zu lösen, drückte er sie fester an sich, und rollte sich mit ihr zur Seite. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie eng umschlungen da und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus und wie am Morgen zuvor, hielt Hermine Severus auch an diesem Morgen nicht auf, als es leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Nach scheinbar endlos langer Zeit kehrte damit bei beiden das Gefühl, eine unbeschwerte Beziehung zu führen, zurück. Etwas, dass sie unendlich vermisst hatten und gleichzeitig etwas, von dem sie schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, es könne jemals zurückkehren.

Irgendwann erhoben sie sich von dem kalten, nur durch einen dünnen Teppich bedeckten Boden und begannen den Tag. Es war noch nicht sehr spät und so frühstückten sie gemeinsam und als dann Hermine den Vorschlag mache nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und den Rest des Vormittags mit einem kleinen Spaziergang um das Schulgelände abzuschließen, ging Severus gern darauf ein.

Sie streiften eine Weile durch die Landschaft, gingen Hand in Hand am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes entlang und landeten schließlich zur Mittagszeit am See. Die Sonne schien warm, spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und machte den Tag damit vollkommen.

Severus zog auf einmal seine Hand von Hermine zurück und entledigte sich überraschender Weise seine Robe, um sie auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Dann zog er Hermine einfach mit sich nach unten und platzierte sie so vor sich, dass er sie von hinten umfassen konnte und sie beide auf den See blickten.

Auch wenn es ungewohnt und irgendwie seltsam war, so mit Severus zusammen zu sitzen, fühlte es sich unwahrscheinlich gut an.

Hermine lehnte sich nach hinten an Severus Brust und merkte, wie gleichmäßig sich seine Brust hob und senkte und wie ruhig, und wohl im gleichen Rhythmus, ihre beiden Herzen schlugen. Jegliches Gefühl von Bedrohung war in den letzten eineinhalb Tagen von ihr gewichen und hatte – spätestens nach dem Besuch in Askaban – einem inneren Frieden Platz gemacht, den Hermine viel zu lang nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Severus fühle ganz ähnlich und war unendlich dankbar für die Entwicklungen der letzten Wochen. Auch wenn Hermine, und ein wenig auch ihm selbst, vieles durch ein früheres Eingeständnis ihrer Liebe, hätte erspart bleiben können, so war nun doch noch alles irgendwie gut ausgegangen. Sie saßen hier gemeinsam und wussten beide, dass sie ohne einander nie wieder sein wollten und es wurde nun langsam Zeit, dass auch auszusprechen.

Als Hermine eine Weile auf den See geschaut und die Stille genossen hatte, legte Severus seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und flüsterte. „Ich liebe Dich, Hermine! Ich liebe Dich mehr, als ich geglaubt habe, irgendwann mal jemanden lieben zu können, weißt Du das?" Aus einem Impuls heraus drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und küsste Severus auf die Wange. „Ich weiß." Für einen Moment glaubte Severus, das wäre alles, was sie darauf antworten würde und Angst erfasste sein Herz. Doch Hermine fragte sich nur gerade wie sie formulieren sollte, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Das Schweigen endete, als sie beschloss es gerade heraus zu sagen. Also drehte sie sich soweit wie möglich zu Severus um, sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte deutlich: „Ich liebe Dich auch, Severus und ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, jemals wieder ohne Dich zu leben." Erleichterung durchflutete Severus Snape und seine Angst perle von ihm ab.

Hermine jedoch war noch nicht fertig mit dem, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Severus, lass uns unserer Ehe wieder aufnehmen. Ich möchte wieder mit Dir verheiratet sein und ich möchte es bald sein."

Noch immer von dem positiven Gefühl erfüllt, dass Hermine mit ihrer Liebeserklärung hinterlassen hatte, hätte Severus beinahe verpasst, dass sie ihm einem Heiratsantrag machte. Fast, nur fast!

Doch er hörte es und begriff ein paar Sekundenbruchteile später auch, was Hermine gesagt hatte. Ohne zu antworten stand er auf und zog Hermine mit sich nach oben und hinein in einen leidenschaftlichen, atemberaubenden Kuss.

Schwer atmend sahen sie sich ein paar Minuten später tief in die Augen und als Severus sich wieder in der Lage fühle zu sprechen, küsste er Hermine noch einmal kurz auf den Mund. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Ja, verdammt! Ja, ich will Dich noch einmal heiraten und ich wäre der größte Trottel auf Erden, wenn ich es nicht wollen würde."

Leiser flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Und diesmal werd' ich auch keine Annullierungs- oder Scheidungspapiere in unsere Nähe kommen lassen."

„Meinst Du, wir könnten dann vielleicht auch die Hochzeit etwas romantischer gestalten, als die letzte?"

„Könnten wir, ich denke, diesmal fällt sogar ein Kuss für die Braut ab und wenn Du willst, brauchen wir vielleicht diesmal auch kein Extrazimmer mehr.", fuhr er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fort.

Hermine lachte. „Nein, für mich bestimmt nicht, aber vielleicht in ein paar Jahren könnte Filch noch mal antanzen und doch einen kleinen Raum abteilen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das heißen, Du gehst davon aus, dass wir uns in ein paar Jahren nicht mehr gut genug verstehen werden, um in einem Zimmer zu schlafen?"

„Nein, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass wir vielleicht irgendwann mal ein Kind haben werden. Oder zwei ..."

Severus grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Du wolltest doch noch vor ein paar Monaten keine Kinder. Hast Du Deine Meinung geändert?"

„Unter Zwang wollte ich damals auch nicht heiraten und dann sind wir zusammen sehr glücklich gewesen, warum sollte es mit Kindern anders sein? Ich möchte irgendwann Nachwuchs. Irgendwann nach meinem Studium und vor allem dann, wenn wir es beide wollen, nicht dann wann es uns ein Gesetz vorschreibt."

„Einverstanden.", war alles, was Severus erwiderte, aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Er konnte ohne zu lügen sagen, dass er nie zuvor in seinem Leben glücklicher gewesen war. „Wann möchtest Du heiraten?"

Hermine löse sich aus Severus' Umklammerung, hob seine Robe auf und hielt sie ihm hin. „Jetzt wäre doch eine gute Idee."

„Du willst JETZT heiraten?" Severus Augen hatten sich vor Überraschung geweitet.

„Warum nicht? Ich habe doch gesagt, ich möchte bald wieder Deine Frau sein."

„Meinst Du nicht, es wäre etwas überstürzt. Bestimmt möchtest Du doch jemanden zu unserer Hochzeit einladen."

„Niemanden, der nicht schon hier ist. Ich habe, wie Du weißt, keine Verwandtschaft mehr und meine Freunde werden verstehen, wenn wir später nachfeiern. Hast Du jemanden, der unbedingt dabei sein soll?"

„Albus." Schoss es Severus aus dem Mund, bevor er es verhindern konnte. „Er hat schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass wir wieder zusammen sind.", setzte er noch nach.

Wieder grinste Hermine, diesmal von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Oh, mach Dir keine Sorgen, er wird dabei sein, schließlich wird er uns trauen, oder weißt Du jemand anderen, der das am Sonntag für uns tun würde?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Du verrückt bist – und dass ich Dich liebe." Severus hob seine zukünftige Frau auf den Arm und trug sie den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, hin zu einem gemeinsamen Leben.

TBC

Und? Ist doch alles gut geworden, nicht? Jetzt kommt nur noch der kurze **Epilog**. Bitte einmal weiterklicken.


	66. Epilog

**Epilog**

Nicht jedes Leben verläuft geradlinig und immer nur fröhlich und beschwingt. Manche Menschen müssen tiefe Täler durchqueren und nicht immer stehen sie am Ende triumphierend auf hohen Bergen.

Doch manche von ihnen werden mit etwas belohnt, das wertvoller ist, als Geld, Schmuck oder Diamanten.

Etwas, dass nicht bezahlt oder auch nur geplant werden kann.

Etwas, dass man im Leben meist nur einmal findet.

Etwas, dass man gut festhalten sollte.

Liebe.

**Ende**

* * *

So, das war's nun leider endgültig.

Ich danke allen meinen Lesern, dass ihr so interessiert an der Geschichte wart und besonders danke ich natürlich allen, die hin und wieder (oder in manchem Fall sehr regelmäßig!) einen Kommentar abgegeben haben. Das motiviert mich immer wieder!

Ich hoffe wir lesen uns bei meiner neuen Geschichte wieder!

Wie eigentlich alle meine Geschichten, könnt ihr auch „Verlust und Gewinn" bei mir als nett aufgemachte **pdf-Datei **anfordern. Einfach eine e-Mail an taliara at covers Punkt de. (findet ihr auch in meinem Profil).

P.S.: Reviews sind mir jederzeit – auch lange nach Abschluss der Geschichte – willkommen!


End file.
